GROWING UP
by Little Wolf LOVER
Summary: sakura and are ccs crew are seniors gettting ready for grad.& prom.This is an all out S+S fic with some T+E, T+C& N+Y. alot of partying and bonding really a GREATstory. and something that changes sakura's life forever. G or B? u hav to read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE: "A SWEET CONFESSION AND AFTER".  
  
1 ARTHER: LITTLE WOLF LOVER  
  
CONTACT: lizinadell@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS. I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T. It BELONG'S TO CLAMP.  
  
AUTHER'S NOTE: This is my first time writing a fanfic so please don't flame me that much. But I do want suggestions and ideas on how to fix things. I always welcome help and if the characters are not in still in personality please tell me how to fix it like what's missing and so on. Anyways on with the story and PLEASE if u like it please review so I can put up more chapters. NOW I HOPE U ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
STORY NOTES  
  
"…" TALKING  
  
'…' THOUGHTS  
  
~~*~~ NEW SETTING  
  
  
  
~~*~~ MOVIE THEATHRE~~*~~  
  
  
  
Sakura'S POV.  
  
It had been had been two weeks since Syaoran had returned to Tomoeda to find out that I had boyfriend. Even thought I don't know how he feels about me it feels wrong to be dating someone else, but I can't just dump Jovi like that it wouldn't be fair to him. My heart aches every time he puts his arms around me. I guess because he is not Syaoran but he is cute and popular. Adding to all my problems the weather isn't helping my mood either and I think that Jovi is flirting with that blonde hair girl from the city, no he wouldn't do that I'm just looking for an excuse to break up with him. Where is he anyways? He should be back by now. I guess I'll go look for him. I had a little trouble getting out of the movie room because of how dark it was but I made it out after falling in an empty chair that belonged to the blonde hair girl. I wonder where she could be? And I almost fell on three persons. Once I was out of the movie room it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust the lights in the hall. Once they did I had no clue where to look but I didn't have to look for him because he walked into me while kissing the blonde girl. All I couldn't say anything I just stood there with shock was written all over my face, all I could at that moment was run. I could hear him calling me but I didn't stop I just keep running. I didn't know where I was running and I didn't care. Awhile on I slowed down into a walk. When I looked up to see where I had ran to I saw Syaoran's apartment complex. So I decided to go up since I didn't want to go home. When I pressed the buzzer for Syaoran's apartment I knew he shocked to see me but let me come up anyways. After climbing the stairs to the third floor I saw that he was outside his door waiting for me with a towel. After drying off I told him all that happened and that I was sorry for coming unannounced but he said that he understood. I asked him if I could stay and he said yes. After he gave me some clothes to change into he went and called my dad for me and explained what had happened. He came back into the guestroom and told me that my dad had said ok. Then he told me goodnight and went into his room. The next day after school Tomoyo told me that Syaoran was looking Jovi but couldn't find him and how some of the guys said that he change schools because of some girl. Jovi was lucky Syaoran didn't find him cause he would have been sorry. That was the last night I ever saw him and thank god for that. All through the week Syaoran and I spent our free time with each other going to the movies, the mall, skating or just talking. But out of all those days the last day was the best and the beginning of knew my life with Syaoran. I remember it like it was yesterday. We were the ice cream parlor having a shake to cool us down from the skating we did. And this is how it went.  
  
  
  
1.1 I remember that he was trying to get me to smile but I wouldn't give in to him even though it was hard. I just sat there watching him make a fool of himself. It was hard not to laugh but I held it in.  
  
" Come Sakura-chan please just give me one smile" Syaoran pleaded with Sakura. He was tired of making a fool of himself in front of everyone in the diner. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that he had a mustache from sipping on his chocolate shake. Sakura couldn't help it anymore so she gave up and giggled.  
  
" And what's so funny?" Syaoran asked giving her a puzzled look and raising a brow.  
  
" You are. You have a mustache from your shake" Sakura answered still giggling  
  
"Oh" was all Syaoran said as he blushed from embarrassment. "Hey at least I got you to laugh" he stated.  
  
" Yes you did" Sakura said giggling. " Here let me help you," she said as she bent over the table using her pointer finger to wipe it away but instead of wiping it on a napkin she place her finger in her mouth licking it clean and savoring the sweet taste. Syaoran was a little shock that she did that but soon forgot about it as she started to come closer to him. Catching the drift he started towards her.  
  
Sakura knew what she wanted to do so she did it. Slowly she started to move closer him and my god was she glad when he also started  
  
towards her. Slowly they both leaned over the table just enough so their lips could meet in a sweet kiss. At the moment their lips touched Sakura felt weak in the knees and her heart started to race. She thanked god that there was a table beneath her to hold her up. She loved the way his lips felt on her on hers. Wanting to deepen the kissed she slightly parted her lips.  
  
Syaoran loved the way her lips felt and tasted. He didn't know if it was the milk shake and he really didn't care. He could feel his heart rate starting to speed and electricity surging through him and when he thought it couldn't get any better. He felt her part her lips inviting him to deepen the kiss to which he complied.  
  
Slowly their sweet innocent kiss turned into a passionate one. Soon they were getting to each other's mouths, exploring uncharted area and tasting each other. Their tongues were dancing with each other in their own special way. Anything that didn't have to do with them was long forgotten, right now it was only them that existed. Reluctantly they both parted gasping for air to soothe their burning lungs.  
  
Sakura's brains regain control as she stared into his fierce yet warming amber eyes. Her cheeks started to turn pink as her brain finally finished processing all the information it had collected. Nervously she tried to apologize but only made it to " I " before she was silenced by Syaoran's finger on her lips. His brains too had just finished processing its information but had come to a different conclusion.  
  
"Shhhhhh. Sakura can I ask you something" he whispered to her since, he was only a couple centimeters away from her. All she could do was nod yes.  
  
" Can I kiss you again" he asked quietly. Nervously he waited for her to answer but it wasn't verbal.  
  
She smiled and nodded yes. She felt shivers run down her spine when he softly caressed her cheek with back of his hand. Syaoran was more then glad when she nodded yes.  
  
" I see I've left you speechless" he joked with a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Yes you have Li Syaoran" Sakura answered as she leaned in to kiss him again. This kissed didn't last as long but it had the same affect on them. When they parted he brought his lips to her ear and gently asked.  
  
" Sakura you don't mind if I asked you another question right?"  
  
" If its anything like the first one then go right ahead. I'm enjoying your questions tremendously" Sakura replied with a smile on her face. She truly did love his question. She wouldn't mind sitting there forever answering questions like that she thought with a blush forming on her cheeks.  
  
" Ok if you put it like that then here goes" he whispered in her ear spending a tickling sensation throughout her body. " Would you do me the pleasure of being mine?" he asked.  
  
Sakura's hearted started to beat fast at his question. 'OMG OMG after all these years of waiting he finally asked' she thought. She was so happy that when she faced him she had a full-blown smile on her face.  
  
Syaoran waited patiently for her to answer the question. ' What if she says no but what if says yes' he thought. Now he was getting nervous she still hadn't answered him. His breath caught in his throat as she faced him with the smile he loved so mush on her face. His heart started to race at a rapid pace. Anymore of this suspense and he would die of a heart attacked (ANYMORE AND IM GONNA DIE OF AN HEART ATTACK). Then her mouth started to move finally. To him it felt like he had been waiting an decade but only a couple seconds had pass in reality.  
  
" No I don't want to be your girl friend," she said. At those words his heart literally stop and crumpled to a million pieces. He felt like he wanted to cry. When she saw the hurt look in his eyes she quickly kissed him on the lips and finished what she was saying.  
  
" I want to be more then that if you let me" she finished while wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. When Syaoran heard her last words he felt all the pieces of his heart mended. He was so happy that she hadn't turn him down that he was at lost of words so he did the next best thing or was the first? He wasn't sure but he didn't care he jus hugged her tightly and as much as the table would allow and gave her butter fly kisses on her neck which made her giggle.  
  
" You thought that I was going to turn you down?" she asked. All he did was nod. " I could never do that to you my little wolf. Oh MY little wolf I've loved you for too long to do that, Ai shiteru little wolf". She knew he understood because he gave her a little nod.  
  
" Ai shiteru my cherry blossom but when u took so long to answer I thought that you didn't feel the same way. I love you so much" Syaoran said as he kissed her again on the neck. They didn't know how long they hugged for and they didn't care because they had each other and that's all that matter to them. Sakura couldn't hold back her tears any longer so she let them flow freely as she hugged him tightly. When Syaoran heard her quite sobs he became concerned.  
  
" Sakura Nan desu ka? Daijoubou?" he asked worried.  
  
" Go shimpai naka. Daijoubou daiyo." She reassured him. " Demo"  
  
" Demo"  
  
" Gomen nasi. Demo this table is starting to hurt" she said with a giggle  
  
" Hai I know what u mean. Itai" Syaoran said as he let her go and stand up straight rubbing his legs.  
  
Sakura giggled. It was an odd seeing him complain about pain. " Are you ready to go"  
  
" Yeah where do you want to go?" he asked.  
  
" It doesn't matter"  
  
"Ok how bout the park then?"  
  
"Ok lets go" she said grabbing his wrist and dragging towards the doors.  
  
" Chotto matte slow down. The park isn't going anywhere,"Syaoran said to his energetic girlfriend. ' Girlfriend I like the sound of that' Syaoran thought. While being dragged through the doors.  
  
" I know but the sun isn't going to wait for us now is it" Sakura said giggling at her boyfriend. Hmmm 'Boyfriend I can definitely get used to saying that' she thought.  
  
`````END FLASHBACK``````  
  
~~*~~ Courtyard of Seijou High  
  
That happened a whole three years ago but it is still one the best days my life. I remember when I told Tomoyo how she flipped out because she wasn't there. But then she said I quote " Oh well there will be other Sakura and Syaoran most KAWAII moments in the future. And I will get them on tape HOHOHOHO". Sakura giggled at the thought of her best friend back then. But now everyone was growing up. It was almost the end of our senior year only one more week (OH ITS THURSDAY) before graduation (IS THURSDAY) and prom (IS ON SATURDAY) I miss the old carefree days but sooner or later we have to grow up. Chiharu and Takashi are engaged and are getting married after school. Rika and Terada were dating and planning on getting married. Tomoyo and Eriol are getting married after college (TALK ABOUT A LOT OF WEDDINGS HEHEHE) even though they have more then enough money to get married now and the fact that Eriol doesn't have to go to college being that half reincarnation of Clow Reed. Syaoran and I are still the same as three years ago but that's ok as long as I'm with him I'm perfectly fine. Sakura was brought back to the real world when her best friend started to wave her hand in front of her face.  
  
" Sakura are you listening to me," asked Tomoyo  
  
" Hoe! Gomen Tomoyo kind of spaced out" Sakura apologized to her best friend.  
  
  
  
" That's ok Sakura. Anyways as I was saying before YOU spaced out. I need you to come over my house so I can fit your prom dress. You'll look so KAWAII in it" Tomoyo exclaimed all starry eyed.  
  
" Ok but it has to be after practice"  
  
" Yeah I know I also have a meeting to go to. And I know how important this game is to Eriol, Syaoran and u. I mean after all it's their last game in high school and your last cheer too. And I know you want to go out with a bang to impress everyone and especially Syaoran hmmm"  
  
Sakura laughed nervously playing with her braided hair which was now down to her waist while blushing. She hadn't changed that much she had only filled out and had grown to be 5'6 in height and slim.  
  
"Yeah you know how it is after all you are in charge of grad. and the prom and it is your last project in high school"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
" Hoe Tomoyo if I don't leave now I'm gonna be late. I'll see u later" Sakura grabbing her stuff and hurrying off.  
  
" Matte Sakura" Tomoyo called after her best friend. " I have to see Eriol so I'm coming with you" Tomoyo yelled running to catch up Sakura who was waiting for her.  
  
On the way to the field the girls met up with Chiharu and Rika who were also on their way to practice. So they all walked to together talking all kind of stuff. As Sakura neared the field she could feel Syaoran's aura intertwining with hers and she knew that he knew she was heading towards him. Over the years their bond had gotten so strong that they could feel each other's emotions and right now he was stressed and tired.  
  
~~*~~Soccer field  
  
Li Syaoran captain of the soccer team was talking to his co-captain of course yours truly Eriol about strategies for their upcoming game on Saturday. It was the most important game for them. Not because it was their last but because it was the championship game against one of Tokyo's best soccer from somewhere in of course Tokyo. And they wanted to win it was after all their last game in high school properly forever. He was talking when he felt Sakura's aura getting closer to him and he couldn't wait to see her. He knew she was worried about him being stressed but who wouldn't be if they had finals, graduation, prom, a proposal, the Elders breathing down your back about clan business and to top it off being captain of the soccer team. But even with all his problems he had one thing that made them all go away Sakura. That's why he was going to make her, his forever. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even release that she had reached him until he felt her hugging him from behind.  
  
Sakura knew that he was thinking about something very important because he didn't realize that she was there till she had hugged him but easily dismissed as probably being clan business.  
  
" I missed you" Sakura said.  
  
" I missed you too even though I saw you an hour ago" Syaoran said as he turned around to face her wrapping his arms around her waist while resting his head on her shoulder. Sakura had to admit it she never thought that he could get any cuter but he proved her wrong. Over the years he had grown to be almost as tall as her onii-san, his body was toned from all the training he been doing over the years, his face was a lot cuter but his hair was the same unruly has ever but that made him even better. And his amber eyes were still fierce and he still had glare that could make any man or animal cower under it but when he looked at her all you could see was love and adoration.  
  
" So now that I'm here with you show how much you missed me," he whispered to her with a smile on his lips.  
  
" If I show you here then we'll be giving the everyone here a free show" she teased. Even though they had been dating for long they still hadn't done it. At least not yet anyway.  
  
" Well then lets go to the locker room" he teased back as he lifted her up over his shoulder walking off to wards the locker room. Drawing the attention of everyone on the field.  
  
"Hoe! Syaoran put me down. I've got to attend to my squad like you should be doing to your team"  
  
"Eriol and Chiharu can handle them. We won't be gone for too long" Syaoran said as he came to a stop and put her down.  
  
"Yeah Syaoran you go and have some fun. I'll take care of the team," Eriol yelled to them from a few feet away with Tomoyo wrapped in his arms recording the whole scene with a big smile on her lips.  
  
" That's ok Eriol. She just turned me down. The locker isn't too comfortable and she doesn't want to give everyone a free show"Syaoran yelled back to Eriol making sure everyone heard after all they knew that he was just playing around making everyone say "ahhhhh".  
  
"Mou Syaoran you're making a scene" Sakura said while blushing crimson. Punching him in the stomach playfully and walking off towards Tomoyo who by the way was still recoding her most favorite subjects. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's wrist and I in one swift movement he had her back in his arms kissing her lightly on the lips (YEARS OF PRACTICE).  
  
"Gomen Sakura you know I was only playing with you"  
  
"Hai" she said they kissed again. Sakura parted her lips so the kiss could be deepened. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer to him while his tongue was busy exploring well-known territory. Sakura slowly brought her arms around his neck to play with silky hair and for support from falling. After all these years his kisses still made her very weak in the knees just like the first time they kissed and she had to hold onto something for support. In the distance they heard a very loud KAWAII. Slowly they parted from lack air smiling at one another.  
  
"Your forgiven" she said smiling at him.  
  
"I'm glad," he said kissing her one last time one the lips before they started towards their friends.  
  
  
  
"They look so KAWAII. I'm gonna name this one what am I going to name this one? I think I'm running out of names" Tomoyo exclaimed to her fiancé.  
  
" I'm sure you'll think of something Tomoyo" Eriol said to his fiancée sweat dropping. She will always be the same Tomoyo he thought while kissing her on the neck. She couldn't resist his kisses so she turned the camera off placing in on the ground and turned around to kiss him. Getting lost in his dark blue orbs she had to tip toe so she could reach him wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him on the lips lightly but it eventually deepened. They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice a blinking red light right behind them. They didn't take notice until the Sakura started to speak.  
  
" OH look at how KAWAII they are. I think I'm gonna name this Tomoyo and Eriol's first recorded make out session hohohoho" Sakura exclaimed mocking Tomoyo. This made all four of them laugh.  
  
"How are you so sure its our first and that we don't have our home videos" Eriol said smirking which made Tomoyo blushed crimson.  
  
"Oh is that true Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked seeing that Tomoyo was blushing. This amused him because it was always the other way around and of course his question made her blush ten more shades.  
  
" I uhh. We um." Tomoyo tried making a come back but she was stumped and really embarrassed.  
  
" Ewww that's just nasty," Sakura said giggling.  
  
"You might think it is right now Sakura but just wait until you and my cute descendent do it" Eriol stated making both of them blush.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" Syaoran yelled at Eriol.  
  
"You guys I have to go to practice now. Where are we going to meet after we're finished?" asked Sakura.  
  
"How about by the cars?" asked Eriol.  
  
All three said "Hai".  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo kissed their companion's bye before leaving them to start their practice. Sakura went to her squad and Tomoyo went her student body meeting.  
  
~~*~~Parking Lot. ~~*~~  
  
About an hour n' half later Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol were by the cars waiting for the always late card mistress to show up.  
  
" When is Sakura going to get here she is already tem minutes late" whined Eriol while leaning against his which was a dark blue Mercedes SL. Class two door convertible with black leather interior.  
  
" She'll be here soon. You know that if she is early then something is wrong," Tomoyo said to Eriol.  
  
"We should see her any minute now" Syaoran said reassuring his friends. As if on cue they heard loud 'hoe' and saw Sakura flying out the school building towards them. But before she could reach them she tripped over a rock and was sent flying head first into the ground. Syaoran having quick reflexes caught her before she met the ground.  
  
Sakura was surprised that she hadn't felt the ground but strong arms wrapped around her holding her up. She slowly opened her eyes looking up to see Syaoran looking down at her smiling slightly.  
  
"Daijoubou Sakura"  
  
"Daijoubou daiyo" Sakura replied while Syaoran help her to her feet.  
  
" Oi guys sorry I'm late. I had to deal with a problem in our routine and I kinda lost track of time" Sakura apologized to her friends.  
  
" Its ok Sakura we understand," stated Tomoyo  
  
"Ok so what are we doing for tomorrow and the weekend? I know that we all only have one exam left for tomorrow and then we are done" Sakura said.  
  
" Eriol and I are going out tonight and tomorrow night but we will be free after the game" said Tomoyo.  
  
" Oh before I forget if we win the game there is gonna be a party in that new club downtown. It starts at 7:30" Eriol said  
  
" So I guess that we have to wait for tomorrow to have fun since we all have finals" Syaoran said flatly  
  
" Since that is all settled I should get going now. Sakura I'll meet you at my house in a few and Eriol I will be ready at 8. Bye guys" Tomoyo said giving Eriol a bye kiss and walking off towards her car white four door Mercedes Benz with black tinted windows.  
  
" I'm going to go too now see ya" Eriol said getting into his car and driving off behind Tomoyo.  
  
"We should get going too cause I still have to study, make dinner, go by Tomoyo to get my dress fitted and you need to go home and get some rest. You call me later ok?"  
  
"Hai Sakura. I will call you later"  
  
Sakura gave a short good-bye kiss before getting into her slick black two- door mustang convertible. Putting on her shades she honks once to Syaoran before pulling off towards Tomoyo's house. When she was out of sight Syaoran got into his dark green Lincoln Navigator, being head of the clan had its benefits, and pulled off towards his apartment to get some rest for tomorrow cause he was sure he would need it.  
  
  
  
~~*~~Daidouji residence~~*~~  
  
  
  
Sakura slowly drove up the driveway and park near the front door, before she could even knock the front door flow open and the next thing she knew was that Tomoyo was dragging her inside the house.  
  
" Sakura it's about time you got here" Tomoyo said as she dragged Sakura towards the stairs and up to her room.  
  
" Hoe! Tomoyo onegai slow down" Sakura yelled to her friend as she was being pulled up the stairs. Sakura had to concentrate on not tripping and falling down the stairs. Finally they made she made it to Tomoyo's room amazingly still in one piece before she could even catch her breath. She had a dress thrown in her face and was literally pushed into the bathroom.  
  
" Hurry up and put it on Sakura so we can got started"  
  
" Hai Tomoyo"  
  
When Sakura came out of the bathroom wearing the dress. Tomoyo carefully looked at the dress to see what needed to be fixed on it. Then ushered Sakura to a full-length mirror.  
  
" Itai"  
  
" Gomen Sakura but if you don't keep still I cant promise you that the needle won't stick you"  
  
" Hai. Tomoyo can I asked you something personal?" Sakura asked eyeing the dress she had on it was truly beautiful.  
  
" Yeah what is it"  
  
"H. How does it feel to umm you know what I mean right?  
  
"Yes Sakura I know what you mean" Tomoyo said giggling. " It's the most amazing feeling ever. I can't explain to you how it feels because it would be too hard. You have to do it to understand. I still can't believe that you and Syaoran haven't done it yet"  
  
" I guess it might be kinda weird cause we haven't but I think he and I just want to wait until the right time. Though sometimes I think that it might never come you what I mean"  
  
" Hai. Now turn around so I can see how it looks"  
  
" Tomoyo the dress is really lovely you didn't have to go through all the trouble you know"  
  
" I know but you that I love dressing you up. It's my favorite next to video typing the most kawaii couple!"  
  
After Sakura change back into her clothes she and Tomoyo headed towards the front door.  
  
"Oh Sakura I have a out fit for you to wear Saturday night. You'll look so kawaii in it!  
  
Sakura could only sweat drop at her best friend.  
  
"Ja ne Sakura"  
  
" Ok Tomoyo can't wait to see it. Bye see you tomorrow" Sakura said as she got into her and pulled off waving bye to her friend. She had to admit that over the years her designs had gotten a lot better.  
  
  
  
~~*~~Kinomoto Residence~~*~~  
  
" Tadaima! Otousan, kero" Sakura yelled as she closed the door behind her and slipped on her slippers. Getting no answer she figured that her dad wasn't home and kero was sleeping because he hadn't answer the phone. Breaking into a sprint she ran towards the phone totally forgeting how slippery the floor was when she had on her slippers on. When she reached the cordless phone she grab it and answered but wasn't able to stop.  
  
" Um moshi moshiiiiiii… arhhhhh oof!"  
  
" Sakura? Sakura are you ok?" asked the person on the other side of the line  
  
" Ouch! Syaoran is that you?" Sakura asked still sprawled out on the floor.  
  
" Yeah its me. Are you ok I thought I heard something drop"  
  
"Yeah I'm ok and that noise was me falling on back. What's up?"  
  
"I was calling to tell you that I'm coming to pick you up tomorrow so that after school we can go out that's if your not busy"  
  
"Yeah I'd love that. Do I have to bring anything like food"  
  
"No just your skates. Food I will proved"  
  
" Ok great that I can do"  
  
" Well then I will see you in the mourning don't wake up late. Ja ne ying fa"  
  
"Mou Syaoran! I won't sleep in just don't come too early. Ja ne my Xiao Lang "Sakura said giggling. And with that they hung up looking forward to tomorrow. Carefully Sakura got up off the floor rubbing all her sour parts looking down to examine herself. When she looked up she saw two black beady eyes very close to her face staring her.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" she screamed falling on her butt. "Hoeeee KERO don't do that!!!"  
  
" Awww Sakura I'm sorry but I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in an hour" kero whined. Rubbing his belly.  
  
Sakura could only sweat drop at the guardian beast.  
  
" That's ok kero. Come there's some left over teriyaki in the fridge" Sakura said rubbing her butt walking in to the kitchen. After eating they washed the dishes and then headed upstairs to Sakura's room so she could study and so he play the Nintendo. After two hours of studying (without falling asleep) she took a shower and got ready for bed. Laying her back she reached out and turned off her bedside lamp.  
  
"Oyasumi kero"  
  
" Good night Sakura" kero said from inside his draw. And with that Sakura dosed off thinking about tomorrow. She wondered what Syaoran had planned and if she would like it or not. But believe me she's not going like it no she's going to love it.  
  
  
  
  
  
ARTHURS NOTE: PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF THIS CHAPTER WASN'T THAT GOOD BUT THEY WILL GET BETTER. I KNOW THERE IS NO ACTION OR MAGIC IN THIS CHAPTER BUT LATER ON A PLOT WILL EVOLVE. THE ONES THAT FELLOWTHIS CHAPTER AND A FEW MORE WILL LEAD TO THE ACTION, ADVENTURE, DRAMA AND ROMANCE ONES SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME. IT WILL GET BETTER. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK. ARIGATOU 


	2. together forever and an announcement

Chap. 2: "An Announcement and proposal"  
  
  
  
AUTHER'S NOTE: RIGATOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED MY STORY ESPECIALLY THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKED IT. I TRULY LOVE GETTING REVIEWS IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE. THANK U AGAIN AND I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. THE MORE I GET; THE FASTER CHPATERS WILL COME TO PLEASE YOU.  
  
  
  
A ~~*~~Kinomoto RESIDENCE~~*~~  
  
The sun slowly cast its warm rays through the window of the still sound asleep Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura's alarm had gone off five minutes ago but she still hadn't gotten out of bed and kero had given up waking her and went back to bed. Syaoran knowing that his girlfriend wouldn't be up in time left his apartment early so he could wake her up and still have enough time to get to school. When his SUV came to a complete stop in front of Sakura's house on the opposite side of the road, he got out closing the door behind him. Leaning on the door he pulled out his cell phone and press down on one making his phone speed dial.  
  
Meanwhile in Sakura's room she still hadn't budged that is until the phone rung. Slowly her emerald orbs opened, reaching for the phone she sleepily said.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Ying Fa. Don't you think its time that you got out of bed and get ready? We don't want to be late now do we?"  
  
When Sakura heard Syaoran's voice she perked up and glances at the clock. She only had ten minutes to get ready and five to get to school, which was a lot of time to her, but she knew that Syaoran had to be at school early for his exam. She remembered him telling her that he and Eriol were the last ones on the team who had exams left so he had their exam moved up to the first period, with a lot persuasion, so they could practice the rest of the afternoon.  
  
" What makes you think that I'm still in bed... hmmm?"  
  
" Because I know you are" she was about to ask how but he beat her to it. " And if you want to know how I know look out your window sleepy head"  
  
Slowly Sakura made her way to her window where she got her first shock of the day. Outside her window, in front of her house, on the opposite side of the road was none other then her love, Syaoran, waving to her leaning against his suv. Slowly she waved back to him smiling he always seemed to amaze her. Boy he knew her too well.  
  
" Sakura maybe you should go shower and put your uniform on not that I mind looking at you in your bra and underwear but we have to get to school" Syaoran said smiling slightly. He was quite a distance away but he could make out her lovely figure, which made him blush a little.  
  
"Hoeee!" Sakura squealed ducking from in front of the window blushing ten shades of red when Syaoran said that. `OMG Sakura you baka how could you forget that you slept in that' she thought smacking herself on the head.  
  
" Yeah ok" Sakura mumbled  
  
" But you know Sakura you didn't have to duck. I liked what I was looking at. It was hard to restrain myself from racing over there. If you keep on wearing those I'll be your personal alarm clock every mourning" Syaoran said teasing her.  
  
" Mou Syaoran look who is stalling now but I wouldn't have mind if you did run over here" Sakura replied teasing him back from in the bathroom while turning the on the shower.  
  
" Anymore teasing and we will be more then late for school and that wouldn't be good now would it. So go take your shower and get ready. Oh and don't forget your skates. I will be waiting for you so get a move on"  
  
. " Hai Syaoran give me fives minutes to get ready"  
  
" Yeah all right JA ne" and with that they hung up.  
  
~~*~~Minutes Later~~  
  
  
  
Syaoran was sitting on his suv front resting his face in hands waiting for Sakura to arrive. At the moment his attention was diverted to the sound of a door closing and feet walking towards him, looking up he saw Sakura walking towards him still beautiful as ever in her uniform, with her hair in a pony tail carrying her school and gym bag over her right shoulder with her skates in her left hand with a piece of toast in her mouth. He can't help but smile at how adorable she looked.  
  
" Took you long enough" he said getting up from where he was sitting, taking her bags he put them in the back seat, closing the door behind him.  
  
" Gomen Syaoran I didn't mean to wake up late or take so long" Sakura apologized giving him a kiss on the lips then smiling sweetly at him.  
  
" It's Sakura I wouldn't want to have you any other way" he replied caressing her face before he closed her door and walked back to the drivers side of the suv, starting it and driving off toward school. After about a five-minute drive they pulled in a parking space in school. Turning it off Syaoran and Sakura got out grabbing their bags and headed to wards the school front door.  
  
~~*~~ Inside School~~*~~  
  
" Where do you think they are? I've never known Syaoran to be this late" Tomoyo asked Eriol while she was getting her books from her locker.  
  
" They will be here soon no need to worry. They still have five minutes before school starts"  
  
" I hope so you two should have all ready be in the counselors office for your exam"  
  
" Well here they come now" Eriol said as he saw Syaoran and Sakura walk trough the doors and towards them.  
  
" Ohayo Tomoyo, Eriol, gomen we're late I kinda woke up late," Sakura said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.  
  
" So Tomoyo how was your night hmmm.... I bet that you too had lots of fun, anymore home videos?" Sakura teased making her blush as they walked to class.  
  
" Hai we had fun and we have about two more videos to add to the collection"  
  
" Oh god Tomoyo you are bad! No wonder you aced sex Ed" Sakura said giggling.  
  
" Yeah I know" Tomoyo replied smiling. " Oh Sakura before I forget Chiharu wants to meet all of us at lunch under the Sakura tree something about a special announcement.  
  
" Hoe? I wonder what it could be I mean I'm gonna see her at practice right after lunch"  
  
" Well whatever it is it's important I could hear it in her voice"  
  
"Ohayo" the others said to each other.  
  
" It's for gotten but Syaoran and I have to go or we'll be late," stated Eriol as he gave Tomoyo a kiss.  
  
" Ok love" Tomoyo said.  
  
" Yeah Eriol is right. I'll meet you at 3:30 in the parking lot ok?" Syaoran said to Sakura.  
  
" Hai. I'll see you then little wolf" Sakura replied as she gave Syaoran a kiss. Then he and Eriol walked off towards the counselor's office.  
  
" Hai. Well I'll see. Ja ne" Sakura said as she went to her seat in the corner of the class. All the other classes went fast and soo lunchtime came around.  
  
  
  
  
  
Riiiiinnng!!!!!  
  
Lazily Sakura gathered her stuff and headed out the class to meet the others under the tree. As she got closer she could make out all her friends waiting for her.  
  
" Hi guys," she said  
  
" Hey Sakura your just in time, come on sit down and lets get started" Rika said. They all started to eat and talk about nothing in particular.  
  
" So Chiharu what's the Big news you had to tell us?" Naoko asked  
  
" Tomoyo-chan I think that you might wanna take out your camera for this" Chiharu said.  
  
"Ok if you say so," Tomoyo said as she got out her camera and turns it on and started to tape.  
  
" Well this wasn't planned or anything it just happened but Takashi and I are happy about it. Girls I cant just ask one you guys so I'm gonna ask you all. I want to know if you guys would like to be god mothers?" Chiharu said smiling.  
  
Everyone except Sakura started to scream "yes" getting weird looks from everyone on the field.  
  
" Hoe? Godmothers? Who's having a baby?" she asked perplexedly. Everyone sweet drop at their still hopelessly innocent friend.  
  
"Sakura Chiharu is having a baby," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!! That's great I would love to be a godmother. But who's gonna be the godfather?" she asked,  
  
" Takashi wanted Syaoran to be. He's gonna ask him when they have practice"  
  
" What I would give to see how he and the guys react to the news" Rika giggling.  
  
" They will probably go wild telling him how he's the man and Syaoran will most likely flip out" Naoko answered.  
  
. " Kawaii! I can't wait. Now I will have two subjects to dress up HOHOHOHO. Oh I'll start to baby clothes as soon as possible ands plan a baby shower" Tomoyo exclaimed all starry-eyed making all her friends sweat drop.  
  
" Now look at what you have done Chiharu. You have wakened the sleeping video taper in Tomoyo" Sakura said making all of them giggle.  
  
" So how far along are you?" Naoko asked.  
  
" I'm about a month and a half," she answered.  
  
" I never pictured Takashi a father. Just think his son or daughter will go around saying that `did you know' phrase" Tomoyo said making everyone go into fits of giggles when the bell rang.  
  
" Well I'll see you later," Tomoyo said walking off.  
  
" Hai" they all said to her.  
  
" Well I'll get going to be study hall to look over my notes" Naoko said getting up.  
  
" More like check your note on the black hair, blue eyed, hunk of a student librarian Yang, but isn't he still changing?" Rika replied making Naoko blush crimson.  
  
" And that too, maybe but I want to be there early" Naoko relied running off making them laugh at her fading figure.  
  
" We have to get to practice. Chiharu will you be able perform?" Sakura asked her friend.  
  
"Yeah the doctor said that I can but it must be the last until birth"  
  
" That's good to know, I don't think that we could have found someone to replace you," stated Rika as they walked to the gym.  
  
  
  
~~*~~Soccer Team Locker Room~~*~~3:30 pm- censored people!!!!!!!  
  
Later that day after practice all the guys where in the locker room washing up after their hard day of workout. If they weren't ready by now they will never be. Syaoran, Eriol and Takashi had just gotten out of the showers with towels wrapped around their waist (just imagine how hot they must have looked) walking to where everyone else was talking and getting ready.  
  
"Hey Yang aren't you going to be late for the library? You don't want to keep Naoko waiting do you?" Eriol asked his friend-making blush. This guy is just like Syaoran he thought.  
  
"What makes you think that I go there for Naoko?" Yang asked as calmly as he could. He is from China and his family is rich like Tomoyo's family.  
  
" Because everyone knows you like her man, no denying it, you better tell her soon, ask her to the prom or something we're almost out of school don't blow it" Syaoran stated flatly.  
  
"Fine I will but when I feel like it's the right time" Yang replied.  
  
"Whatever you say," Eriol said. Yang was glad when Takashi drew the attention from him.  
  
"Hey guys listen up. I've got some important news to share with you all because we are all tight," Takashi yelled, standing on a bench, over the noise.  
  
" Oh and what's that?" Yang asked.  
  
" Well I wanted to know if Syaoran and Eriol would like to be my child's godfathers since as I can't choose between them?" Takashi stated. Making everyone gasp in shock. When they recovered they all started to cheer.  
  
"You lucky dog. You go man," Yang said as he slapped Takashi on the a$$ making everyone laugh.  
  
" So what is it guys?" he asked.  
  
" I would love to me be the godfather" Eriol said slapping Takashi on the back.  
  
" Yeah I don't mind. As long as I don't have to clean any diapers and stuff like that," Syaoran said making everyone laugh at him.  
  
" Great!"  
  
" Hey Takashi your one lucky sucker to have two rich ass fellows being your child's god parent plus Tomoyo and the other girls, at this rate you won't have to buy anything man" Yang said.  
  
"Yeah I guess that I am lucky," Takashi said scratching the back of his head.  
  
" Hey sorry to break up this little party but I have to go meet Sakura in five so I will see you tomorrow at the game" Syaoran said as he finished dressing, grabbing his bag heading for the door.  
  
" Yeah" they all said.  
  
" Hey Syaoran be good we don't want the same thing happening to you, if you know what I mine" Eriol teased with his I'm so innocent smile on his face.  
  
" I should be telling you that, if you know what I mean" Syaoran retorted making him blush and everyone else laugh.  
  
Before Syaoran went to the parking lot he had to go the café to get the picnic basket from the fridge.  
  
~~*~~Parking ~ Lot~~*~  
  
Amazingly Sakura was already there waiting for Syaoran as he arrived. She was sitting on the suv front smiling sweetly at him. Jumping off the front when he reached her, she gave him at kiss on the lips.  
  
" It's about time you reached," she said giggling at him as he put the basket and his and her bags in the back seat where there was a blanket already there for the picnic.  
  
" Gomen I kinda got caught up in the locker room from Takashi's little announcement" he explained as he gave her a kiss on the lips before she entered the van from his side, sliding across from his seat to hers.  
  
" It's ok we acted the same way as you guys when we heard the news"  
  
" I don't think that you guys slip her on the ass when you found out" he replied chuckling as they pulled out of the school towards the beach.  
  
" Hoe? No we didn't all we did was scream and of course Tomoyo went into hanyan mode" Sakura said giggling.  
  
" So how do you feel about being the one of the godmothers?"  
  
" I'm excited I love babies they are soo kawaii. I'm really happy for them. What bout you?"  
  
" I'm ok I guess, it doesn't really matter" he replied flatly.  
  
" I take it you don't like babies?"  
  
" No I like them it's the whole cleaning them thing that gets to me"  
  
Sakura giggled at this.  
  
A few moments later they arrived at the park close to the beach where there was a lot of little shops along the sidewalk. They would have to skate to get where Syaoran wanted them to go. The plan was to skate around and look for some bathing suits to change into and kill time until the sunset (6:30) before they skated to where they where going but of course Sakura didn't know that yet. So far it was 4:15. Getting out of the suv they started to put their skates on Sakura pink and white and Syaoran's dark green.  
  
"So where are we off to?" Sakura asked as she standing up.  
  
" Well we could go skating and looking through the shops, then we can come back here to get the basket before we go the beach for your late picnic" he said as he put their shoes inside the suv. Then closing the door setting the alarm.  
  
" Ok great"  
  
" Now all you have to do is catch me," Syaoran yelled as he skated off fast leaving Sakura behind. Over the years he had gotten almost as good as sakura in skating.  
  
" Mou! Syaoran that's not fair you cheated" Sakura yelled as she raced to catch him up which did take long at all. When she reached him she passed him and turned around to face him reaching for his hands, while skating backwards smiling sweetly at him. " That didn't take long"  
  
" No it didn't at all, lets play a little like back in the card capturing days," he said  
  
" Ok what you want to do first, I'm up for a little stunt or two"  
  
" Do you remember the little sequence we used to do?"  
  
She nodded yes tightening her hand pads cause she would need them in this.  
  
"Ok let's get to it then," he said doing the same. Then they started to go faster to pick up speed still holding hands, with Sakura going backwards, when they were going fast enough they did 3 360 turns, on the last one Syaoran let's go of Sakura's hands sending both flying backwards (if they'd let go on the wrong time one would have flown into the pond and the other into a bench) until they back flipped into the air. When they landed they were still moving backwards fast, slightly tilting forwards on their front wheel and putting their hands on the ground to help stop the momentum they were going at, once they came to a halt they looked into each others eyes, not even a second pasted before they pushed off racing towards each other building up enough speed since they had landed a ways back form the other. A crowd had formed watching the two teens play around with each other. When they were about to hit each other head on, the crowd gasp awaiting the terrible scene that should follow, before they hit they turned their skates  
  
to the side coming to a screeching halt stopping only centimeters from each other, breathing so hard that they could feel the others breath, which left the crowd in shock to see such skill before they erupted in an applause, making them blush in embarrassment. After catching their breath they slowly skated away from the crowd, deciding not to do any more stunts, heading towards the shops. After going in a couple shops, they finally came to one that sold bathing suits so they stopped to look around it. After minutes of looking around Syaoran had found some dark green trunks, while Sakura went to try on her swimsuit. Then he picked up two shirts for them and a short shorts for Sakura to wear.  
  
" Syaoran how does this look?" he turned around to see what she meant but upon laying eyes on her his breath caught in his throat. She had on a two- piece white swimsuit that had pink cherry blossoms on it. It fit her curves perfectly. "Well are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to say something?" she asked giggling.  
  
" I think I'll stand here and stare at the beautiful creature before me like all the other guys in store," he said shooting them a death glare, which made them stop. " Do you want it?"  
  
" Yeah I like it but I like the others too I don't know which one to pick, which one do you like?"  
  
" We can get them all, give me the tags for the one you have on and give me the other suits and don't go saying its too much money because its not and you know that I can never finish what I have EVER"  
  
" Hai" she knew that it was no good fighting with him he was just too stubborn.  
  
~~  
  
When he finished paying for the stuff, Sakura had decided to wear her shorts over her suit bottom and Syaoran just wore his swim trunks as they skated towards the vehicle to get the basket and blanket. When they got to the beach they had 30 minutes before the sunset. So ate and talked for 15 mins.  
  
" I'll race you to the dock" she said running off.  
  
" Hey no fare" Syaoran said running after her. When she reached the end of the dock she dived into the clear blue water that was about 15 feet deep, with Syaoran diving in right after her. When she hit the water her hair released it self from the braid it was in flowing freely. She swam a way out before surfacing to see that Syaoran had surfaced a ways back from her. Knowing what the other was thinking they dived back into the water swimming towards each other. When they reached they hugged each other, Sakura placing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist, while he placed his arms around her waist. Spinning in a circle as he kicked towards the surface with her hair flowing around them. Upon breaking to the surface they inhaled just enough to start kissing while trying to keep above the surface. Kissing for what seemed like an eternity they break apart smiling at each other. Breaking apart Syaoran insisted that they swim to shore to catch the sunset that was in 5 minutes. When they reached the shore they walked back to the blanket to sit and watch the sunset, which was the most beautiful thing ever. Sakura was awed as the sun turned a bright reddish-orange, and the sky all sorts of reds, oranges, purples and pinks mixed together, casting its reflection on the sea. Sakura was sitting in between Syaoran's legs leaning on his back while he had his arms wrapped around her waist, resting his chin on her head. Slowly he made his way to her ear.  
  
" Isn't it beautiful?" he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"Hai"  
  
" You know I love you right? Ying Fa"  
  
She nodded.  
  
" You know that I would die for you with out hesitating?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
" Then you must also know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and after" he said as they gazed at the fading sunset.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
" Hai. And I don't ever want to leave you or you to leave me. This is why I'm asking you to be my wife forever, even after death. Will you Kinomoto Sakura take me for your husband?"  
  
"Hai. I would love more then anything to be your wife and you my husband. Hai Xiao Lang my love"  
  
" Here look at this," he said raising his closed hand closer to her face. When his hand was close enough he opened it revealing a cherry blossom bud. After whispering an inaudible incantation the bud started to bloom illuminating a white gold ring with a medium sized diamond in the middle surrounded by very small pink cherry blossom shaped stones. Taking a closer look at it she saw that it had writing engraved on the inside.  
  
" What does it say?" she asked still awed by the beauty of the ring.  
  
" It's says `Ai shiteru my beloved Ying Fa- from your little wolf" he replied placing the ring the on her finger. Slowly she faced him with tears running her cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry my beloved Ying Fa," he said as he kissed away her tears.  
  
"Gomen but I cant help it I'm so happy" she replied as she locked his lips with hers into a passionate kiss. They could have sworn they heard a Kawaii in the distance but they dismissed it. They were sure that Tomoyo had grown out of that stage or were they? When they parted the sun was already down so Syaoran decided to take Sakura home because they both had a hard day ahead of them. After packing up their stuff they headed towards where he had parked.  
  
Some where in the bushes, if anyone were looking good enough they would have spotted a blinking red light.  
  
" Kawaii I'm defiantly going to name this Syaoran's proposal. Oh Eriol sweetie you are the best if it wasn't for you I would have missed it. Arigatou" she said kissing him.  
  
" Anything for you Tomoyo dear and I wanted to see the day when my cute descendent did it he took long enough"  
  
"Hai"  
  
" Lets get going," he said as he helped her up. Then the two headed towards Eriol's car.  
  
~~*~~Kinomoto Residence~~*~~later that night.  
  
After much explaining to Sakura's dad about the engagement he finally agreed on the marriage because he knew how much they loved each other. They decided not to tell Touya yet though, until the right time. And he wouldn't find out anytime soon because he had moved out after he got married to Fasmine (she had curly brown hair and light brown eyes) and they had a one year old baby girl named Sabria, they hadn't seen her since she was five months, both were very busy and it took them two hours to reach their house, so they rarely visited. Sakura and Syaoran were now outside saying their good byes.  
  
" I'll see you tomorrow at the game ok" she said resting her hands on driver's door since Syaoran was already inside with it turned on.  
  
" Hai tomorrow. Sweet dreams my cherry blossom. Ittekimasu" he said giving her a good night kiss. After she steps back he pulled off heading towards his apartment. Few minutes later Sakura had already showered and was in bed looking at her ring one last time before turning off her light and going to bed.  
  
  
  
Tomorrow was going to very tiring day for everyone. Too bad she didn't know how tiring or how painful it was going to be for some.  
  
  
  
  
  
ARTHURS NOTE: I HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS TO YOUR LIKING. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE LOTS OF HAPPINNESS BUT WITH HAPPINESS COMES GREAT GREIF, WHICH OF OUR COUPLES WILL SUFFER? IF I GET EOUGH REVIEWS I WILL HAVE CHAPTER 3 UP IN NO TIME. IT WILL HAVE THE GAME, THE DISCO AND SOME MORE THAT IS A SURPRISE. SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I MOVED TO ANOTHER COUNTRY AND I DON'T HAVE THE NET WHERE I live 


	3. Victory and the Beginning

Chapter 3: "Victory and the Beginning"  
  
  
  
AUTHERS NOTE: I'm truly sorry that this chapter took so long but I was having some problems and my computer deleted all my chapters so I had to write them again which was not fun. I promise that I won't take this long ever again to update. I hope that this chapter is to your liking. Please REVIEW !!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time Chiharu told everyone the good news. Syaoran had proposed to Sakura and asked for her fathers permission and blessing.  
  
On with the story…  
  
"Afternoon otou-san. Are you going some where?" Sakura asked as she gave her father a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yes he is kaijou," Touya said from the entrance of the kitchen.  
  
"Touya" Sakura exclaimed happily "Sakura no kaijou" she added stomping on his foot making him wince in pain.  
  
"Touya stop teasing Sakura" Fasmine said walking from behind him with Sabria beside her. The strange thing was that she was walking, Sakura could have sworn she was too young to walk.  
  
"Fasmine, Sabria" Sakura said smiling at all the surprises but frowned as soon as he came in.  
  
"What? No hello Sakura" he said smiling  
  
"Its Kinomoto-san to you Xin. I never said that you could call be by my first name" Sakura replied focusing her attention on the now big Sabria. Sakura never liked him because he would always hit on her even though he new she was with Syaoran. She had never told Syaoran because he would have dealt with it.  
  
"Sakura sweetie we'll be gone for the day. I'll see you tomorrow mourning" Fujitaka said picking up his bag with his digging tools and papers.  
  
"Ok dad. Be careful" Sakura stated as they all headed to the door.  
  
"We will. Don't burn the house down" Touya replied walking out the door. Sakura stood at the door until they were out of site, before she got kero is lunch and headed out to meet the girls.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Sakura said to the four girls.  
  
"Don't worry about it" Tomoyo said as they walked off to go shopping in the Tomoeda Mall  
  
"Is there something you need to tell us Sakura?" Tomoyo asked innocently.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said lost.  
  
1 "My what a pretty ring you have" Chiharu said playing along that's when it click in Sakura's head.  
  
" Oh gomen I forgot that I hadn't told you guys" Sakura said apologizing.  
  
"Don't worry you have plenty of time to tell us EVERYTHING while we shop" Naoko said sweetly.  
  
"And don't think about leaving anything out cause we'll know little sister" Rika said sternly. Sakura nodded yes and started to tell her story as they shopped but she could never figure out how they knew when she left something out. They finally finished shopping hours later and lazily they made their way to the front doors sore foot and all.  
  
"He finally asked me out" Naoko said out of the blue.  
  
"Oh that's so wonderful. And it's about time too" Chiharu stated.  
  
"Yeah god knows how long Yang liked you" Rika said  
  
"Since he first laid eyes on her" Tomoyo said matter-of-factly.  
  
"God he's just like Syaoran. I wonder if all Chinese guys are like that " Rika said.  
  
" I bet Sakura knows exactly how they are" Tomoyo teased.  
  
"Tomoyo you have a dirty mind" Sakura said turning around to face her smiling friend, which caused her to bump into some. " Sorry I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Well. Well if it isn't Kinomoto Sakura, I see you haven't changed a bit " a blonde hair girl said.  
  
"Do I know you?" Sakura asked the unfamiliar girl.  
  
"I'm hurt. Don't worry I'm taking good care of Jovi for you" the girl said that's when Sakura remember her.  
  
"Oh its you. Your right it has been a long time Kiki" Sakura said. Tomoyo and the others were still lost.  
  
"Sakura you know her?" Naoko asked.  
  
"I remember the girl who I caught making out with Jovi?" Sakura asked her friends whom nodding in understanding.  
  
"I'm glad you remember me, I'm his fiancée now. So tell me how's life been treating you?" Kiki said proudly showing her ring to them.  
  
"Life been treating her extremely well. I don't see why your so proud, you made her life better taking that scoundrel out of it" Tomoyo stated in a firm voice glaring at the girl.  
  
" Enlighten me?" Kiki said.  
  
"She's engaged to one of the most sweetest guys. A REAL MAN" Rika answered proudly.  
  
"See" Naoko said showing Kiki and her friends Sakura's ring, which made Kiki's, look like a popcorn ring (can you imagine the look on her face. LOL).  
  
"If you'll excuse us we must be going" Sakura said calmly walking by them with the others following.  
  
"That's what you think Kinomoto. Will be happier then you cause we are already a family" Kiki said looking at the fading figures.  
  
"Don't worry Kiki, you can rub it in her face at the game" a black haired girl said.  
  
"Yeah we'll show them, " a dirty blonde hair girl said. "Anyways did you guys see those guys at the gas station, they were so hot and they're Seijou High players"  
  
"I can't wait to sink my teeth into the black haired one" a blue haired girl said smiling.  
  
"They ain't got nothing on the brown hair babe, I like his serious face" a girl said with jet-black hair.  
  
"We aren't here to cause any trouble that goes especially to you blade. I just want to make Sakura feel like shit" Kiki said smiling as her friends joined in (evil? Nope not yet)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seijou High~~  
  
The girls had been at school for an hour to practice before they had to leave to Tomoeda Stadium. They were just finishing up in the gym when the unlikely happened.  
  
"Lita if you don't bend low enough then you will get up before the rest of us" Sakura explained the girl just nodded in understanding and did it again perfectly.  
  
" OMG. OMG Sakura Wendy just twisted her ankle doing a turn " Chiharu yelled frantically.  
  
"Hoe! This isn't happening now. We need her she's in the front row " Sakura said getting worried they couldn't perform without her it wouldn't look right. Tomoyo was sitting on the bleachers with Naoko when an idea struck her.  
  
"Sakura let Naoko do it she know the routine perfectly" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Naoko? Would you?" Sakura asked with a pleading look in her face.  
  
" I guess but I don't have a uniform" Naoko said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry bout that I think we are the same size besides I really wanted to watch Tai from the bleachers for a change, " Wendi said smiling that she hadn't ruined the cheer.  
  
"Naoko you're the best" Sakura said hugging her.  
  
"Ok let's run through it one more time before we go to the bus" Chiharu ordered.  
  
"Wow Naoko you really know the moves," Wendy said as they all went to the changing room to get ready.  
  
"When you have three friends in cheerleading all their life it eventually rubs off on you" Naoko replied tiredly. She had no idea how they could do this all through the game and she was sure that she would be needing a rub down when they were finished.  
  
  
  
"Man I don't want Wendi dancing tonight, I heard that this is going to be the biggest crowd ever" Tai said to Syaoran and the guys.  
  
"Syaoran and I are already used that kind of stuff we had to deal with it from elementary" Takashi stated.  
  
"It looks like she wont be" Yang said as they saw Wendi walking up to them with clutches.  
  
"What happened?" Tai asked.  
  
" I twisted my ankle doing a turn but the routine is safe luckily we found a replacement" Wendy said as the others came out with their pom poms.  
  
"Naoko? Don't tell me?" Yang asked speechless.  
  
"Yep. Your ok with it right?" Naoko asked worriedly.  
  
"Ah yeah. Come on lets get on the bus" Yang replied taking her hand. Sakura and the others followed behind going to the back of the bus.  
  
"Come here" Syaoran said to Sakura as he sat down leaning his back against the window. Sakura took the invitation and sat between his legs resting her head on his shoulder as Syaoran loosely wrapped his arms around her for the one-hour bus ride.  
  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you to the Championship Game between Tokyo High and Seijou High. Tokyo High Cheerleaders will be starting off followed by Seijou High's ALL-STAR Cheerleaders " The announcer said from the announcers booth.  
  
"As they say save the best for last" Rika said as they watched them perform. They all had to admit that they had some good moves but really dirty ones at that. When they finished the crowd gave them a loud applause.  
  
"Wow. That's was some show, now I present Seijou High" the announcer yelled excitedly.  
  
" Let's have fun girls" Sakura stated as they got in line  
  
"Let's go out with a bang," Chiharu yelled as the music started. They started to dance to mix of Tweet 'oops', booty-licious, Willa ford's 'I wanna be bad' and n'sync's 'pop' (think of 'bring it on' if you say it). When they ended they left the crowd and both teams in shock.  
  
"Wow. Wait they deserve double Wows, I see that they are living up to their title" the announcer yelled as the crowd cheered wildly for them. "Now on with the game, I hope that our boys will be able to focus on this game"  
  
"Listen there will be lots of time after the game to drool over the girls let the other team drool, we've got a game to win" Syaoran said sternly to his team who all nodded in response before they headed to the field.  
  
"You two know the rules. Call" the referee said to Syaoran and unknown to him Jovi.  
  
"Heads" Jovi called as the coin was tossed.  
  
"Tails. Seijou High gets the ball " the referee yelled as the crowed cheered. Syaoran smirked while Jovi growled as the whistle was blown to begin the game. Syaoran expertly dribbled the ball, passing all the obstacles with ease but his path was blocked so he kicked it to Yang who easily made a goal.  
  
"Goal for the Wolves" the announcer said.  
  
"Go wolves" Sakura and the girls cheered.  
  
"Man I'm hungry" Chiharu whined " For pineapple and sushi" she added licking her lips.  
  
"Where are we suppose to get that form? " Rika asked as they did some moves.  
  
"I will get some for you" Sakura said smiling, she quickly slipped out of line. When she was out of site, she called out the create card and asked it to make a delicious meal, it did as it was told and made the meal. Sakura thank it before returning back to the girls.  
  
"Here you go" Sakura said handing Chiharu the meal.  
  
"Arigato. This is so delicious " Chiharu said between bites making the girls laugh as Tomoyo recorded the amusing site. The whistle was blown signaling half time with the Wolves one point behind.  
  
"Come on guys one point behind, I can do better then that" Lita joked as the guys came up to them.  
  
" How bout you guys go out there with those beasts while we stay here and cheer you on" Takashi stated before gulping down iced water.  
  
"Sure" they all replied.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said looking into her eyes.  
  
"It was nothing Chiharu just got hungry" Sakura replied smiling as the whistle was blown " You got a game to win"  
  
"Yeah. This ones for you" Syaoran said walking away.  
  
"How do they always do that, I mean they know what the other is going to say before do? " Lita asked Tomoyo  
  
"That's just how close they are, they've been through a lot together" Tomoyo replied smiling at their bond.  
  
"You should see them together" Naoko stated.  
  
"You girls are so lucky. You all have fiancés and Wendi and Tai plan to get married and move to America" Lita said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry will you find your someone soon enough. After all you are very beautiful" Tomoyo reassured and indeed she was she had shiny curly black hair that was cut short and hazel eyes.  
  
"Yeah I guess" Lita said as they started to cheer again.  
  
  
  
The game was almost over and both teams were tied, with only a few seconds left in the game everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats. Takashi had the ball and was heading for the goal with Syaoran behind him. He knew he couldn't make the goal so he ran left the ball before he was knocked to the ground by two guys, unfortunately for them they gave Syaoran a easy shot and before they or anyone else realized this it was already too late.  
  
"What's this number 25 just ran left the ball and was brutally knocked to the ground" The  
  
Announcer yelled. " I can't believe it, it's a goal for Wolves. The Wolves are the victors," he yelled when it finally clicked in his head that they had won and the crowd finally getting it erupted in cheers and applause many rushed to the field to congratulate. Sakura and the girls stayed where they were in fear of getting trampled over. When the guys finally got out they headed straight to the girls but that didn't last long.  
  
"See told you" Syaoran stated wrapping his arms around Sakura waist.  
  
"Yeah. Congrats." Sakura said smiling as she wiped the sweat off his face. " You need a shower"  
  
"Oh yeah" Syaoran said resting his head against hers.  
  
"Can I speak to you guys" the coach said to the group.  
  
"We'll meet you guys at the bus, " Tomoyo said before she and the girls left. Syaoran reluctantly let go of Sakura.  
  
"What's up coach?" Yang asked.  
  
"I'd like you guys to meet two of Japans best scouts and they are interested in you guys especially you Syaoran, they've seen your practice and performance" The coach said Proudly.  
  
"We would be very proud if you guys except our offer. We are willing to give all of you full soccer scholarships to one of Japan's best colleges" One fat guy said.  
  
"Yes indeed we haven't seen such talent in along time" the second said.  
  
"I've already done college but thanks for the offer" Syaoran stated.  
  
"Yeah me too, there's no point in doing it again, " Eriol added. He was planning on going to college with Tomoyo but her mom needs help running the business and he already had his own.  
  
"I already have my work cut out for me, besides we only play for fun" Yang added  
  
"Let me guess you have a wife and kids besides you only play for fun" the second scout said to Takashi, never in their whole career have they been turned down three times with such stories.  
  
"Well Yes and No" Takashi stammered.  
  
"Tak. Here is your man" Syaoran said slapping him on the back before he and the others left to go shower.  
  
"Thought you said they were high school students, " the first scout said to the coach.  
  
"Bu. But they are" the coach replied  
  
"They are just 18. The brown hair and blue hair one are only here to be with their fiancées" Takashi explained. "But I'm interested"  
  
"Well at least we still have on, " the second scout said before they got down to business.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let us pass" Rika Ordered the group of guys before them.  
  
" Sakura what a beauty you have grown into" Jovi said Cornering her between a wall.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Sakura asked calmly.  
  
"What's mine. I've come back for you" Jovi stated.  
  
"How can you be so heartless to do this right in front of Kiki. I don't belong to you I never was" Sakura replied.  
  
"This is between you and me Sweetness" Jovi replied ignoring what she was saying  
  
"There is no me and you. Now please excuse me, we have to meet our friends at the bus or they'll get worried" Sakura trying to break free of his grip.  
  
"Jovi just leave her alone. Please lets just go" Kiki said trying to pull him away but he only slapped her in the face making her fall to the ground.  
  
"Why you" Sakura yelled before she punched him the face she had never gotten this mad at anyone before, to the point where she would slap them or in Jovi's case punched. Jovi stumbled back feeling the impact of Sakura's fist on his face. Everyone was shocked but not as Sakura (ouch!! ). " I have never slapped anyone before but you have no right to hit her. You're not a man you're an animal" sakura screamed making her aura flare which was in Jovi's case really not good.  
  
"Why you" Jovi yelled about to slap her Sakura hide her face but before he could he was thrown backwards yet again.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her or you will be sorry" Syaoran growled glaring at Jovi, the other guys backed off when the three arrived of course only him and Eriol could feel Sakura's aura.  
  
"You picked the wrong group of people to mess with" Yang stated hugging naoko.  
  
"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked looking Sakura over carefully. She only nodded in response as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
  
"Is she ok? Do you see the black eye she gave him? What the hell have you been teaching her?!?" Tomoyo exclaimed as they all looked at Jovi's now swelling eye. Kiki watched them closely but envied Sakura and what she had.  
  
"Man Sakura that was some punch" Yang said amazed.  
  
"I trained her the same way Wei did me" Syaoran replied happy that she could now defend herself with out the use of the cards.  
  
" Why don't you girls go to the bus we'll meet you there" Eriol stated to them. They nodded yes and left with the guys' bags and theirs.  
  
"I see why she slapped you" Syaoran said taking of noticed of Kiki's red cheek. "I didn't your family teach you that it was wrong to hit a lady?"  
  
"You listen closely, if I ever see you near my daughter (that sounds a little weird) again I will make you pay, unlike Syaoran I wont kill you in one swift move I'll torture you and trust me it will be very long and painful. And when you think you've had enough it will be just beginning for me " Eriol said loud enough so that only Jovi heard, smiling his I'm so innocent smile that didn't in any way look innocent.  
  
"If I see you any where near Sakura or any of the girls you will be sorry" Syaoran stated before he and the others left. Kiki got up and went to help Jovi up, after all he was the person she loved or that's what she thought.  
  
"Come on lets go get some ice for your eye" Kiki said helping him up.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys" Takashi yelled running up them.  
  
"Where have you been I need help and your somewhere else how ironic" Chiharu scolded.  
  
"What happened?" Takashi asked puzzled.  
  
"Nothing so fill us in," Yang said.  
  
"I go it and a lot more but we have to move Tokyo in two weeks to look for an apartment" Takashi answered proudly.  
  
"That's great man," Eriol said patting him on the back.  
  
"Yeah one more thing to celebrate" Syaoran stated.  
  
" I'm I missing something here," Chiharu asked clearly lost like the others.  
  
"Well I got a full soccer scholarship " Takashi stated smiling. This means that it would be easy to provide for his new family.  
  
"How that's great, I'm so proud of you," Chiharu exclaimed hugging him.  
  
"And they are paying enough so we can get a place there and still have enough to survive, you don't mind living in Tokyo right?" Takashi asked returning the hug.  
  
"As long as we're together" Chiharu answered (awwww. Isn't that the cutest!)?  
  
"I hate to break up this little moment but if we don't get going the bus is going to leave us" Yang stated.  
  
The bus ride back to school was a quiet one because everyone saving there energy for the celebration tonight. Syaoran was in the same position as he was for the bus ride from school, Sakura was sitting between his legs resting her head on his shoulder. She still couldn't believe that she had actually hit someone out of anger and tell you the truth she wasn't very please with her self; she soon dozed off unknowingly.  
  
"Sakura wake up. Sakura?" Syaoran said as they pulled into school around 7.  
  
"Little more time" Sakura murmured snuggling up to him.  
  
"Sakura wake up just for a little while so we can get off the bus" Syaoran continued she didn't even budge so he gave up and lifted her up. When he finally got out of the bus carrying Sakura and their bags he met up with the group.  
  
  
  
"We'll meet at the club at 9:30, the less cars the better," Yang said to the group as Sakura finally came about  
  
"Just enough time to rest" Takashi stated stretching.  
  
"Not before you take me to the store" Chiharu stated.  
  
"Cant it wait till later I'm tired" Takashi whined.  
  
"Tak. Honey please" Chiharu whined pouting.  
  
"Yeah Please Tak. Honey" Yang joked pouting which got him a slap.  
  
"You two don't even think about it" Tomoyo warned.  
  
"Gah. Fine see you guys later," Takashi said leaving with a happy Chiharu when Syaoran's phone rang, he excused himself before he answered it.  
  
"Well I'll see ya'll tonight" Eriol said taking his leave as he kissed Tomoyo.  
  
"See you girls tonight and you had better be in party mode" Yang said starting his bike " especially Naoko" he added riding off.  
  
"Yeah" the girls yelled.  
  
"We'll see you two at my house in a few" Tomoyo said walking off with Naoko.  
  
"Yeah" Sakura said  
  
"Sakura can we stop by you know who (I don't know his name HELP!)" Rika asked blushing.  
  
"Yeah as a matter of fact you can take my car so that you don't have to rush" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh thank you" Rika replied as they walked to Syaoran's SUV to get her keys out of her gym bag. They made sure to be quiet as Sakura searched for her keys; the bags were on the back seat. Rika mouthed thank you as Sakura gave her the keys and left. She sat in the back and waited till he was finished.  
  
"Yes. I will have the papers ready tomorrow for your representative and I will see you Tuesday night. Ja ne" Syaoran said before hanging up. 'Tuesday night? Oh yeah we're suppose to be going to some kind of gathering' Sakura thought. "Gomen Sakura" Syaoran said apologizing they were suppose to spend Sunday together cause they hadn't spent much time together lately.  
  
"It's ok" Sakura replied. She would have to get used to this sort of thing.  
  
"Come round here" Syaoran said looking at her through the mirror. Sakura obeyed and walked to his open door.  
  
He pushed the seat back as far as possible so that she could sit on his lap.  
  
"No. We can spend the rest of the day together and do whatever you want" Syaoran said  
  
"Ok. You were great in the game" Sakura complimented playing with his shirt.  
  
"And your one hell of a dancer" Syaoran replied brushing her hair off her face.  
  
"I was dancing for you as always"  
  
"You should dance for me more" Syaoran teased  
  
"I will whenever you want" Sakura replied smiling as she rested her forehead on his.  
  
"I'll take you up on that," Syaoran said as they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. Sakura not feeling comfortable sitting side ways across his lap moved and straddled him (thank god that escalades have big seats) and then closed the door.  
  
"Getting a little bold I see" Syaoran remarked, after all she was still in her cheerleading uniform. Sakura only nod smiling as Syaoran started to place butterfly kisses on her neck.  
  
"Hmmm. Thank god we're not standing up" Sakura murmured.  
  
"And why is that?" Syaoran asked though already knowing the answer.  
  
"My knees would have given out on me ages ago" Sakura replied making Syaoran chuckle lightly.  
  
"Really by just doing that," He asked looking into her deep emeralds.  
  
"Really"  
  
"Then tell me how you like this" Syaoran said smiling as he captured her lips in a soft sensual kiss.  
  
"More" Sakura breathed parting her lips. It was his turned to have chills run down his spine when he felt her tongue run lightly across his before they begin a series of short kisses that eventually turned into a more passionate embrace, that made their heart rate speed up and electricity literally.  
  
"Hoe…" Sakura said as they pulled back from the other.  
  
"That was the first," Syaoran said touching his lips.  
  
"Yeah what do you think could have caused it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know wanna see if it works again?" Syaoran asked playfully.  
  
"My pleasure" Sakura replied seductively as she pulled herself as close as humanly possible. They smiled at the other before they resumed Syaoran's hand found the control in the door and made the seat recline. (Oh yeah) things were getting so steamy that you could write your name on the car window but unfortunately for them all good things must come to an end as they were interrupted by a lighting shining through the window and knocking on the glass.  
  
"Hey you in there, open up" the voice ordered.  
  
"Uh oh" Sakura whispered afraid that they had been caught by security. Syaoran sat up and rolled down the window only to be met by camera flashes and a beeping red light. "Got ya" the voice, yelled as the others started to laugh.  
  
"Tai your so in for it" Syaoran stated recognizing the voice and the others were from either his team or sakuras'.  
  
"What? Yearbook pictures. Soccer Captain and Head Cheerleader celebrating Victory game" Tai said imagining. Sakura blushed crimson and hide her face in Syaoran's chest where an inaudibly 'hoe' was said.  
  
"You wouldn't" Syaoran said  
  
"I would but after I get the negatives and give Tomoyo her tape" Tai replied.  
  
"She didn't" Sakura asked shocked.  
  
"Yep. Did I forget to say KAWAII" Tai said.  
  
"Oh brother. I'll pick you guys up later," Syaoran said starting the ignition. Sakura climbed over in the passenger side and buckled herself.  
  
"Yeah man later" Tai said walking away. Syaoran didn't do anything because he and Tai were tight. Actually he, Tai, Eriol and Yang were like the brother's each of them never had.  
  
"Is it me or are we always interrupted" Syaoran asked as he pulled out of the school and to Tomoyo's house (ahem) mansion.  
  
"Yeah. By the way is your mother and sisters coming to grad?" Sakura asked  
  
"I really didn't tell her when it was and plus she wouldn't be interested in that sort of thing" Syaoran replied sadly.  
  
"Oh" was all Sakura said she could hear in his voice that he wanted them there 'don't worry they'll be there' she thought reaching for his hand, he responded by intertwining their fingers. Finally they reached Tomoyo's.  
  
"See you in two" Syaoran said coming to a stop at the door.  
  
"Yeah drive safe" Sakura said kissing him bye. "And keep out of trouble, we don't want to hear that you, Eriol, Yang and Tai was locked up" Sakura said. It was true though whenever they were together they would cause trouble thank god Takashi would be with Chiharu, cause his telling stories wouldn't get them anywhere.  
  
"Hai" he replied as she closed the door he waited until she was inside before he pulled off.  
  
  
  
"It's about time you got here. Your next in the shower but come over here so I can put in the pink dye" Tomoyo chided as she ushered Sakura to the chair. One hour n' half later they were all ready. Sakura and Tomoyo were matching except for the color of their outfits. Sakura's was baby pink and Tomoyo's was baby purple, both had on black leather boots, short leather skirts, short halter-tops and a black leather jacket to go over it. Their hair had highlights that matched their outfits and were French braided. Naoko's hair was in candy curls, she wore a tight beige shirt that only had one long sleeve that flared out at her wrist, her skirt was beige but had sheer white over it and it went down to her knees and matching platforms. Rika had her hair twisted in the front with black highlights, and was flipped on the back. She had on tight red leather pants that had black string s going down the side making x's, like shoe laces, you could see her skin through them. Her top was a red corset that had the same black strings going up the front that tied in a bow at the top and black boots with a black jacket.  
  
  
  
They were currently in Tomoyo's car at a stoplight a block away from the club.  
  
"Are they flirting with us?" Rika asked looking at the guys across from them in a Honda civic.  
  
"I think so," Naoko said laughing as one guy blow them a kiss.  
  
"They need to stop. They've been following us from the last three blocks" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I bet they will stop when they see the guys" Sakura stated as the light turned green.  
  
"Yeah can you imagine" Naoko said. They all pictured the guys and these scrawny things and burst out laughing as they pulled into the clubs driveway and up to valet. Outside was packed with people trying to get in and luckily those who walk right in had their car parked for them. The club was on the fifth floor of the building.  
  
"Wow look at all these people and its only a couple of hours before twelve" Rika said it was still early for the clubs and this one was already packed.  
  
"Guys Eriol gave me these for us so we could go right through" Tomoyo said handing them out. They headed to the door not even bothering to get in line, which got them looks from the people in line and the guys that were still following them. When they got to the door they showed the bouncer their bands and he quickly let them in. They headed straight to the elevator and to the fifth floor, which was at the top.  
  
"It seems as if everyone in here is drinking "Rika said looking at the packed bar and not even half full dance floor as they made their way to the VIP section which was on the second level.  
  
"They'll be so trashed at 11" Naoko said as they reached the guys. They all ordered drinks and just talked for awhile.  
  
"Does everyone in this club only drink" Lita asked looking at the empty dance floor "Tai one dance" she added Wendi stayed home because of her ankle.  
  
"One" Tai said getting up.  
  
"Come guys lets go too" Chiharu begged but they weren't as easy as Tai.  
  
"No" they all said.  
  
"We'll just have to go by ourselves then I'm sure that they will change their minds" Tomoyo said cooking up a plan.  
  
"Ok" the others, said as they all got up and left the guys it was a good number of girls since as half the squad was wit them and it was a big squad.  
  
"Lets get Dirty" Rika yelled as Kaylie Monoque 'cant got you outta my head came on' they all knew the song well because it was used as warm up every practice and they gave quite a show. By the time tweet's 'oops' came on most of the soccer players and strangers were on the dance floor and it was becoming harder for the girls to tell guys they didn't want to dance. The guys saw this and came down right away. Sakura was thrilled when she saw Syaoran heading her way that she couldn't help but smile brightly.  
  
"I thought that you would never come" Sakura said as he pulled her close to him.  
  
"I'm her now" Syaoran replied as they swayed to the soft music that was now playing. Sakura couldn't be any happier right now; after all she was in the arms of the person she loved most in the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile else where….  
  
  
  
"Please mister Kinomoto don't let them in that tomb, it will cause the end of man kind as we know it" The Priest begged. Fujitaka and the others were just about to open the tomb.  
  
"Get on with it" Fasmine ordered the men impatiently, they all nodded yes and before Fujitaka could say no the tomb was open. All the men ran as a gust of wind came from inside. "Too late" she added walking back as the earth started to shake violently. The rocks crushed the men that were in the front as Fasmine. A lucky few were able to get to safety.  
  
" I'm sorry," Fujitaka said to the man as Touya and the others started to move the rocks he could and the others could while others called for an ambulance.  
  
"No. I'm sorry, mark my words all of you will regret this" the priest stated sadly walking away 'the first blood has been drawn and I think that I have found the one' he thought taking a quick glace at Fasmine. Fujitaka sighed in frustration as he; a happy Fasmine and a tired Touya, he had to admit that he was feeling tired too, went back to the tent were baby Sabria was sleeping. If they had been any second faster they would have seen her tiny body glowing red.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the club…  
  
  
  
"Syaoran what's happening?" Sakura asked as the ground started to shake rapidly.  
  
"I think it's an earthquake," he said holding in her close to him as everyone around them started to panic.  
  
"I'm scared," Sakura said burying her head in his chest as people push going into hysterics.  
  
"Sakura everything will be ok, I wont let any harm come to you" Syaoran stated as he saw Eriol and Tomoyo being pushed out the door. His attention was drawn to screaming as the breaking of glass could be heard. The club's wall was made of glass and you could see outside by looking through them. Syaoran felt something like dust falling on his face; he looked up just in time to see that the roof was giving out. Sakura lifted her head to look at Syaoran as she was pushed back with force.  
  
"Syaoran what the…." Sakura yelled as she fell back. It's not until it was too late that she realized what was happening. "Syaoran nooooo!" she screamed everything seemed to be going in slow motion as part of the roof fell were he was. He wasn't the only one that got trapped under it but no one seemed to care as they made their way over the wreckage. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god" she repeated over and over her body felt numb all over as she quickly scrambled to the pile of rubble that was on her beloved. She couldn't even feel her own tears as they pour down her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eriol and Tomoyo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled holding onto him tightly as they made their way to the stairs, a girl, who looked pretty familiar, was pushed through the glass walls that were breaking from the shaking.  
  
"Hold on my sweet" Eriol said moving them to a wall that was away from the stampeding crowd. He pressed the terrified girl against him as he mumbled a spell that brought them out of the building to a spot where no one would see him or her. Now all they had to worry about was their friends especially Sakura and Syaoran. He could tell that they were still inside the now very unstable building.  
  
"Eriol are they out of the building?" Tomoyo asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'm afraid not" Eriol answered sadly rubbing her back comfortingly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yang and Naoko~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aaah…. Yang! Please help me" Naoko screamed hanging on unto the floor that had collapsed beneath her.  
  
"Hold on" Yang stated grabbing hold of her  
  
"Please don't let go" Naoko said sobbing as she looked down.  
  
"I wont I promise" Yang stated as he tried to pull her up but unfortunately for them the floor gave out.  
  
"Aaaah" they screamed as they went crashing to the floor.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Takashi, Chiharu and Rika ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"You guys be careful" Takashi ordered as they went down the ladder. Deciding that going through the front entrance would be dangerous they went through the kitchen after everything had stop shaking. As they were half way down there was an explosion in the kitchen that came through window.  
  
"Aaaaahhh!" Rika screamed as she was knocked off the ladder by the explosion  
  
"Rika!" Chiharu screamed as her friend fell.  
  
"Chiharu Nooooo." Takashi yelled as she leaned out as if to catch her but missed. She couldn't help but start crying. Feeling the ladder jerk they both looked up to see that it was becoming undone and before they could even start downwards it broke free of its holding.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By now the medics and firefighters had arrived to the scene some where tending to the wounded while others just placed bodies in black bags. Some of the fire fighters went inside the building to look for people as quickly as they could, cause the building was now on fire.  
  
"Please be ok" Sakura whispered as she pulled the last of the debris off him. When she laid eyes on him she choked back her sobs as she bend down to him. "Oh god no. no. no." Sakura repeated.  
  
"Syaoran honey please wake up" Sakura begged as she laid his head on her lap. "Please open your eyes" she sobbed wiping the blood from his face.  
  
"WAKE UP PLEASE" she screamed shaking his body "Why wont you wake up" she whispered as a tear fell on his face, she ignored the smoke coming from the kitchen area her mind made up "I'M NOT LEAVING SO YOU HAD BETTER WAKE UP"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Voices of the Wreckage~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
"Hold on my sweet"  
  
"Please don't let go"  
  
"I wont"  
  
"Rika!"  
  
"Chiharu!"  
  
"Aaaaahhh!"  
  
"WAKE UP PLEASE!"  
  
  
  
End…Who's dead? Is it Syaoran? Yang? Naoko? Chiharu? Takashi? Rika? Lita? Or Tai? And if Syaoran doesn't wake up will Sakura stay be his side and endure the scorching Flames?  
  
The out come is all up to you. Review and tell me what you think. I will make my decision based on what you say. So what you think? I hoped that you liked it. Review and tell me what you think. 


	4. "A new day and sakura's business venture...

Chapter four: "Sakura's first business venture"  
  
  
  
  
  
"OOF" Rika choked out as she landed in the Dumpster. Luckily for her it was filled with soft garbage bags, even so her entire body ached from her fall and she felt like she was paralyzed.  
  
"Takashi please don't let go" Chiharu sobbed. The ladder had caught on the building's wall that was next door to the club. They hadn't fallen off when it caught but Chiharu had lost her grip and was now hanging from the ladder.  
  
"I won't baby, just try to reach for the ladder when I swing you" Takashi explained getting tired. He was holding both of them up by his one hand. She merely nodded yes as he began to swing her. She missed it the two first tries but got it on the third. "Good girl now go on down slowly" he added as she started to descend. After reaching the bottom she looked and watched as he made his was to the ladder as if he were on monkey bars.  
  
"I love you soo much" Chiharu said hugging him tightly. She never wanted to go through that again ever.  
  
"I love you too, come lets go see if Rika is ok" Takashi replied still hugging her as they made their way to the Dumpster. He let go of her and climbed inside. "Are you ok? Can you move?" he asked looking down at her.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok. I never thought that I would be glad to fall in trash" Rika replied smiling through her tears as he helped her up and out. When they got out two firefighter came running up to them, one lifted Rika up as they walked back the front to get them medical attention.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yang and Naoko~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey guys there's two over here and they're still alive" a firefighter yelled to his two partners who were checking up ahead.  
  
"Come on lets get back there is no way to get inside there" another said looking at the pile of rubble that was once the entrance of the club's entrance as he heard his partner yell about finding two survivors.  
  
"I sure hope no one is inside there," one said sadly as they walked away.  
  
"Yang? Where are you" Naoko said as her eyes slowly opened to see an unfamiliar face.  
  
"The girl is coming around, what about the boy?" the first fire fighter asked picking Naoko up.  
  
"No he's still out. From the looks of it I'd say he took the fall for her" one answer as he picked up Yang and placed him over his shoulder before they headed out.  
  
  
  
"Wait my friend and her fiancé are still inside there, you have to go back to get them" Tomoyo yelled as the firefighter came out with Yang and Naoko.  
  
"I'm sorry but we looked everywhere and we didn't see anyone else" he replied as the medics took Yang and Naoko.  
  
"It's obvious that you didn't look good enough" Tomoyo argued as Takashi and Eriol came by her.  
  
"Don't worry they'll be all right" Eriol reassured hugging her.  
  
"I sure hope your right. Sakura wont leave him and he wont leave her" Tomoyo replied worriedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura/Syaoran~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
  
  
Syaoran sat in complete darkness, it seemed as if he had been there for all eternity. He was frustrated because he didn't know where he was or how to get out at that all he knew was that he had to get back to Sakura the only problem was 'HOW'.  
  
  
  
"PLEASE WAKE UP!" A voice screamed breaking the deafening silence a voice that he knew belonged to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura?" he whispered feeling the hurting in her voice. "Sakura!!!!" he yelled to no one in particular getting up.  
  
"Syaoran please just wake up" Sakura whispered her voice hoarse from all her screaming and coughing from the smoke it was becoming hard to breath but she wasn't going to leave him. The others that got caught under the debris weren't as lucky as Syaoran at least he was still breathing if only he would wake up. "Watery, put out the flames" Sakura ordered mentally summoning the card. It came out and obeyed its master; she put out the flames in no time and returned.  
  
"That should make the firefighters able to get them" Sakura said sadly glancing at the bodies as she held tightly onto Syaoran's still form.  
  
"Mistress?" Yue said walking up to her, he had gotten in through the back, with Yukito's doctor's bag in his hand.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong with the gaki?" Kero asked hovering beside Yue both had come as quickly as they could when they felt their mistress's distress.  
  
"He won't wake up and I don't know how to make him" Sakura said as her tears started again.  
  
"Come we must get him home so that Yukito can look at him" Yue said taking Syaoran from her before starting to the back.  
  
"Can you use the time and fly so we can get out" Kero asked not sure if they would be able to get out with out being seen like they did coming in.  
  
"Hai kero. Fly card grant me wings" Sakura said "Time stop time so we can leave" she ordered time. Kero went through the window first followed by Sakura then finally Yue. All three took off to the apartment, Sakura made a slight detour after she got Syaoran's car keys from his pocket, she dropped them off in Eriol's hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Sir the fire seemed to have miraculously stopped" a firefighter yelled, when time was resumed, to his chief. Who gave orders for the men to go back inside.  
  
"They're out" Eriol stated fingering Syaoran's keys.  
  
"What are we waiting for lets go and see how they are doing" Tomoyo exclaimed "but how are we going to explain them leaving unnoticed"  
  
"Simple" Eriol replied chanting a spell as Takashi and Chiharu walked up, the others were taken to the hospital to have x-rays done.  
  
"It's a good thing Sakura and Syaoran decided not to come after all" Takashi said looking at the scene before him. Tomoyo saw the smile on his face and knew that it was his doing.  
  
"Yeah. We're heading out. We'll see you later," Eriol said taking their leave.  
  
"Yeah man, I guess we should be going too. Yang will probably have to stay over night, Naoko said shed call us and tell us the news," Takashi said to them before they went separate ways. Eriol drove Syaoran's SUV while Tomoyo drove her car. She glanced sadly at the sight before her before she drove off behind Eriol.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He is all right," Sakura asked nervously when Yukito finished checking him over.  
  
"Yeah. He has no broken bones just a minor concussion he should wake up in no time," Yukito said as the doorbell rang "I'll get that for you and bring you a bowl of warm water to get him cleaned up"  
  
"Arigato Yuki" Sakura said hugging him before he and kero left. Sakura took one last glance at Syaoran before she went into the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit.  
  
"Here you go Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol said that they'll see you tomorrow and since as I'm not needed I'll be going too," Yukito said handing Sakura the bowl of warm water.  
  
"Thank you. Is kero still here?" Sakura asked taking the bowl.  
  
"No Tomoyo thought that it would be better if he left you two alone, she bribed him with food" Yukito answered smiling.  
  
"That's kero for ya. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura said to him before he left. She had to cut his clothes off because she couldn't move him so she could tend to his cuts. "Thank god your ok, I never want to go through that again" she whispered as she wiped the blood and dirt off his face. After she finished she took the stuff back to the bathroom to put away. "I need a bath" Sakura said looking at herself in the mirror, she had dirt marks on her face, her eyes were puffy from all her crying lets just say that she was a disaster zone. She took one last glance at Syaoran before she headed to the room that was considered hers after all it had her clothes and practically everything she needed.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura…." Syaoran whispered coming to, he glanced at his clock and noticed that it was passed midnight. He looked around to see that he was in his room and he could feel that Sakura was in the next. He got up and went to the bathroom (his bathroom) to get some Advil for his thumping headache. Sakura came into his room wearing a big t-shirt and underwear, she glanced at the bed and started to panic because Syaoran wasn't there.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked making her jumped as he came out of the bathroom. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly seeing her start to cry.  
  
" What's wrong? Kami you scared me. I thought that I had lost you and I come inside here to check on you and your not there. What are you doing out of bed" Sakura exclaimed not able to hold back her tears "Don't ever do that again. I sat there with you thinking that I had lost you before we even had a chance at a life together and that I could never live without you. I love you so much," she added hugging him tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please don't cry, I would do anything to make sure that you are safe from any harm, if that means getting hurt then so be it" Syaoran stated returning the hug as he ran his hand through her damped tresses.  
  
"No. What's the use of saving me if you get hurt or even worst doing so? I rather us dying together then to have to live without you" came her muffled response.  
  
"I won't ever leave you. And I promise that I'll be careful not to get hurt while protecting you" Syaoran replied smiling as he wiped her tears away.  
  
"Ok" Sakura said smiling "Put a shirt on before you get a cold" Sakura added he was only in his boxers. He nodded and went to put a shirt on as Sakura closed the balcony door and pulled the curtains.  
  
"Night my love" Syaoran whispered giving her a kiss.  
  
"Night" Sakura said resting her head on his warm chest, she fell asleep in no time listening to the steady beating of his heart, the one thing that told her he was a alive and well.  
  
  
  
Syaoran awoke to find that Sakura was still asleep, he didn't move afraid that he would wake her cause their legs were intertwined and she was still resting on his chest. He didn't mind just laying there feeling her warmth against him. Little did he know that she woke up a little after him but didn't move either until she started to make shapes in his chest.  
  
"Your awake?" he asked looking down at her.  
  
"Hmmm…Morning" Sakura said as she rolled unto her back and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Is that all I get?" Syaoran asked as he pulled the shirts over their heads.  
  
"What else do you have in mind?" Sakura asked smiling up at him since as he was on top of her.  
  
"How bout this" he answered as he attacked her sides with tickling.  
  
"Haha… Syaoran… Please… Haha…Stop" Sakura said through laughing as she squirmed under him.  
  
"Why would I do that when I have the upper hand?" He asked smiling. She looked up at him and before he knew it he was on his back.  
  
"As you were saying," Sakura said smiling down at him proudly.  
  
"Hey no fair" Syaoran whined. He had taught her that trick and now she was using it on him.  
  
"Don't like being on the bottom" Sakura asked.  
  
"Actually I like being on the bottom besides the view down here is some what better" he answered.  
  
"Is that so" Sakura spoke in a low voice as bent down.  
  
"Yeah" he said before giving her a feather-light kiss.  
  
"Is that all I got" Sakura teased repeating what he said but yelped in surprise when he switched places with her.  
  
"Nope" was all he said as he attacked her neck with kisses.  
  
"Hmmm that's more like it" Sakura murmured as he confined her lips in a passionate kiss. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as she ran her hands through his hair. Some how her hands found their way under his shirt, she ran them slowly across his perfectly toned chest, feeling the curvature of each Abe. She was able to get his shirt off, slowly she started to place soft butterfly kiss along his neck and down his shoulder when the phone started to ring naturally they ignored it. But then his cell started to ring and they could here hear his laptop beeping in his office.  
  
"It'll stop" Syaoran whispered between kisses but after a while it didn't stop the only thing that happened was the house phone started to ring along with the others (imagine how annoying that must have been).  
  
"What if it's the clan or an emergency?" Sakura asked. He knew she was right.  
  
"Fine. You answer the phone here and I will get one in my office" Syaoran said giving her on last kiss before getting up with a regretful look on his face. Sakura couldn't help but smile at how cute he could be.  
  
"Moshi. Moshi" Sakura said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Hello Ying Fa" a woman's firm voice came through the phone. Sakura had no idea who it was and how she knew her name well her name in manderin anyways.  
  
"I'm sorry may I ask who is calling?" Sakura asked in manderin figuring that the person was Chinese, thanking god that she had taken it in school.  
  
1 "Li's mother Yelen" Yelen answered firmly smiling at how cheerful the girls voice was.  
  
2 "Gomen I didn't it was you Mrs. Li" Sakura said nervously. She had never spoken to her before.  
  
"It's quite alright. I just called to see if you and my son were all right. I heard about the terrible earthquake last night" Yelen spoke surprising Sakura.  
  
"Hai Mrs. Li we're ok thank you" Sakura said fingering the phone cord. Yelen voice made Sakura relaxed she had the same calm voice as Syaoran.  
  
"That's good to know. This is your last year of school is it not?" Yelen asked  
  
"Yes it is" was all Sakura said.  
  
"Everyone here is looking forward to seeing you and Syaoran soon especially his sisters and I" Yelen stated.  
  
"I can't wait to meet all of you either. I hope that I live up to everyone's expectations" Sakura spoke.  
  
"I'm sure you will. My son it far too stubborn to fall in love with someone who isn't truly wonderful in everyway possible" Yelen answered making Sakura blush. She had to admit that it was a lot easier to talk to Yelen then she had expected.  
  
"I hope so. I've been meaning to ask you something important" Sakura said twisting the cord into knots.  
  
"Yes what is it? There is no need to be afraid" Yelen reassured.  
  
"Since as you know that I'm graduating soon along with Syaoran. I was wondering if you and your daughters would like to attend. I know that Syaoran would love for you to be there, this way we could meet each other" Sakura said hopeful. Yelen had never really been to a graduation her children were taught by the best tutors' money could buy and trust me they were the best.  
  
"We would love to attend. I think its about time I met your father and family especially you" Yelen finally answered.  
  
"Arigato this means so much to me and Syaoran. It will be held on Thursday" Sakura said sighing with relief.  
  
"No it means a lot to me that you would ask. My son is very lucky. I will call you wit hour flight information, we will most likely be on a mourning flight Wednesday and what hotel we will be staying at" Yelen said  
  
"Iie. It wouldn't be right for you to stay in a hotel, I'll get a house for you" Sakura reasoned.  
  
"That would be nice, Please tell my son not to work too hard. Until we speak again" Yelen said as Syaoran walked into the room and too his closet giving her, a weird look. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Hai. Till then" Sakura said before hanging up. She couldn't believe that in three days she would be meeting Syaoran's family. She was nervous and excited at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Mother why the happy face" Xiefia asked as she and her sisters sat in the grass beside Yelen who was cutting white roses.  
  
"I was on the Phone with Ying Fa, she had a wonderful idea" Yelen replied taking off her sun hat.  
  
"What is that" Fuutie asked getting interested like all the other sisters. They like the entire clan couldn't wait to meet her.  
  
"Are they finally coming?" Fiemie asked anxiously as if she were a child.  
  
"No but we are going there for their graduation" Yelen answered making her daughters scream in delight. "Fanfren tell we Wei to book six tickets to Tomoeda for Wednesday mourning, the earliest flight possible"  
  
"Mother why are we buying tickets what happened to the Jet?" Fanfren asked.  
  
"No one is to know that we are traveling, if we were to blend in with regulars then Syaoran will have a normal graduation. I want us to be like any other family" she answered. Fanfren nodded and left to tell Wei the news.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That must have been one great phone call, who was it?" Syaoran asked looking at the smiling girl as he took out a pair of Khaki pants, a white under shirt and a green long sleeve one to go over it with black shoes.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" Sakura asked raising a brow " and that was your mother" when she said that he stopped what he was doing.  
  
"Really what'd she say?" he asked  
  
"She wanted to know if we were all right, she also said that I should tell you not to work too hard. Now answer my question, are you going somewhere?" Sakura replied getting out of the bed.  
  
"Oh. I'm going to the breakfast meeting I had this morning and to one of our factories, it seems that the locals aren't too happy. It won't take long," Syaoran said walking to the bathroom.  
  
"But Yukito said that you should rest. You need your rest" Sakura stated not believing what he was saying.  
  
"Sakura I'm fine I heal fast. I can't miss this meeting these people are leaving tomorrow" Syaoran replied he was tired and Sakura could see it. She could careless about these meetings.  
  
"Syaoran please just one day of resting that's all I ask" Sakura stated firmly ' why does he have to be soo stubborn'  
  
"Sakura please I have to go" he replied  
  
"Let Eriol go. He's always with you he knows what to do" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"He doesn't know what I like. He can't use my signature and besides he has a meeting today for the Toy company" Syaoran stated calmly. He really didn't want them to start arguing they never did before.  
  
"Syaoran stop making excuses. You had better come up with something better or your not going anywhere. I don't care if I have to use the lock card on the doors and windows" Sakura stated standing her ground.  
  
"You wouldn't" Syaoran asked firmly looking at her seriously most people would feel inferior under his stare but not Sakura.  
  
"Try me" Sakura replied giving him the same look that he gave her.  
  
" Fine, there's no point in arguing with you we'll be here all day. How about you come with me to make sure that I don't work too hard," Syaoran said sighing. "Go shower and get ready"  
  
"See that wasn't so hard" Sakura said hugging him before she left to shower.  
  
  
  
"I know that this is going to be a real challenge" Syaoran muttered as he put his files together "Sakura let's go" he yelled from down stairs.  
  
"Hai. Hai. I'm coming" Sakura yelled back as she put her shoes on. She was wearing a pink floral skirt that went just below her knees and a v-neck pink top with matching shoes and a hat to wear for their trip to the town. "Is this ok?"  
  
"Yeah you look great. Come on lets get going" Syaoran said trying to focus. Naturally they took Syaoran's car because Sakura's was still at Tomoyo's house. The drive to the restaurant wasn't that long and during that time they decided that Sakura was going to play his assistant.  
  
" Li" Syaoran said to the hostess who nodded and took them to a table that was in the back. There was two guys who were already there waiting for them. Sakura guessed that they were in their late twenties.  
  
" Xu, I can't believe that we're doing business with a kid in high school" a guy said in an angry tone to his partner.  
  
"Ruijang Calm down, he might be young well really young at that but he knows his business" Xu answered seeing that Syaoran and a girl walking towards them "Besides here he comes and he has company and a cute one at that" he added getting up. When Ruijang heard that he quickly got up and turned around coming face to face with a goddess.  
  
"Mourning Mr. Li and who may this lovely lady be" Xu said as he and his partner eyed Sakura, which Syaoran didn't like one bit.  
  
"Yes she is quite lovely in deed," Ruijang added looking Sakura up and down which she didn't like at all. Syaoran was about to answer but Sakura beat him to it.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, Mr. Li's personal secretary. It's a pleasure" Sakura said smiling at them, she made sure to out stretch the hand her ring on so that they saw and stopped but them seeing her ring didn't help.  
  
"If you two would like to get down to business, we could be out of here in no time, miss Kinomoto this is Mister Xu and Ruijang" Syaoran cut in. He was about to pull out Sakura's chair but Ruijang beat him to it. Sakura felt an uneasy under Ruijang's stare but soon forgot about it as she got caught up in the business.  
  
"So what do you think?" Xu asked after all the explaining, Sakura thought that their price was bit too high so she did the only thing she could.  
  
"I personally think that your price is too high, it would be fare if you lowered it to about 15%" Sakura spoke up. Syaoran gave her a questioning look wondering what the hell she was doing; she only smiled a reassuring smile.  
  
"Mr. Li please tell her that's it worth the original price" Xu said  
  
"Iie I agree with Miss Kinomoto" Syaoran replied encouraging Sakura to continue.  
  
"So do we have deal" Sakura asked retrieving the contracts.  
  
"Hai it's a deal Xu will sign" Ruijang stated smiling at Sakura as she passed the papers across the table. Xu reluctantly signed then Syaoran after him; he couldn't help but smile slightly that Sakura had just cheated them by 15%.  
  
"It was a pleasure doing business with you" Sakura said smiling as she put the papers away. She had to say it cause Syaoran would never.  
  
"Indeed it was" Ruijang said as they shook hands "Miss Kinomoto is there some way I could get in contact with you if there's a problem with the contract?"  
  
"If there is a problem which I doubt will be you can contact Syaoran" Sakura replied slipping.  
  
"Tell Mr. Hark that I'll see him on Tuesday" Syaoran said before they left.  
  
"Wait Mr. Li will Miss Kinomoto be attending?" Ruijang asked  
  
"Yes she will" Syaoran answered before he resumed walking.  
  
"I think I've meet my soul mate" Ruijang stated looking at sakuras fading figure.  
  
"I think we've just meet a con artist, if I must say so Li and her belong together" Xu stated  
  
"No way she's too sweet of a person for that brat" Ruijang replied.  
  
  
  
"You were really great in there" Syaoran complemented as they drove off towards the small town next to Tomoeda. It was about a 30-min. drive.  
  
"Thank You" Sakura replied smiling.  
  
"But from now on you're my fiancée not my assistant, I don't think it would look good if I knocked out someone" Syaoran stated smiling.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so," Sakura said giggling. She couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful the scenery was. She could see the factory that seemed as if it were towering over the small town.  
  
"Do you want to look around while I go see what the problem is?" Syaoran asked as they drove in the town.  
  
"Sure. I wouldn't mind, it seems like a nice town" Sakura replied getting her hat and purse from the back seat.  
  
"Have fun, if you get tired come to the factory. I wouldn't suggest you telling them who you are" Syaoran said pulling over to a market.  
  
"Yeah. Don't over do it" Sakura said kissing him bye before getting out "I have my phone"  
  
She added before he pulled off. Sakura put on her shades and looked around to see that everyone was looking at her. 'So much for not sticking out' she thought heading towards the market. It wasn't the cleanest place, it seemed as if it had rained because there were mud puddles everywhere but kids were still having fun as they ran through the stalls and the fruits looked delicious. Sakura bought a basket so that she could buy fruits to bring home. They didn't get fresh fruits like this in Tomoeda. She stopped to rest her feet at a small café, where she over heard something important.  
  
"They said that the owner of the company is suppose to be coming today so everyone is looking out for him. I heard that Mr. Zhigang said he was in his mid fifties" a man said to a group of people. Sakura couldn't help but smile at how they expected Syaoran to look.  
  
"What will you be having" a young guy said smiling.  
  
"Ice tea please" Sakura said taking off her shades.  
  
"Ok" he said walking off.  
  
"Well we must talk to him or all he'll hear is lies. We need that new school for the children, we were promised that we would get one" an elderly voice spoke up.  
  
"I heard that he's not even Japanese but Chinese and has ten wives"  
  
"I bet that Li guy is an old hag, don't get your hopes up. Rich guys only want money what would they care about us peasants as they say" A man yelled angrily. Sakura got upset hearing that remark  
  
And was about to turn around when she felt water dripping on her. She looked up just in time to see the covering over the porch split and the water collected from the rain pour through soaking her.  
  
"Hoeeee…" Sakura exclaimed as she was drenched. The people around there and the waiter rushed to help her up.  
  
"Tsao go and get some towels" the old lady ordered, he nodded and left.  
  
"I'm so very sorry ma'am," She said apologizing.  
  
"It's ok really. I was a little hot" Sakura said giggling as she took off her hat that was covering her face and her shoes that were making squeaking sounds at her movement.  
  
"Here you go miss" Tsao said marveling at her beauty.  
  
"Arigato"  
  
"Are you from out of town?" Tsao asked  
  
"Hai"  
  
"My name May, I own this place. Ting Ting give this miss some change of clothes since as you are about the same size.  
  
"Yes Grand ma, right this way…." Ting Ting said  
  
"I'm sorry, I name is Sakura" Sakura said to them before she followed her to change. She changed into an old fashion dress and sandals. She just left her hair out.  
  
"Here you go, it isn't mush but it keeps the sun off your face" May said, handing Sakura a old fashion hat made out of bamboo.  
  
"Arigato. I over heard your conversation earlier, it seems quite serious" Sakura said sitting down at a table with May, when Tsao brought her the ice tea. "Thank you"  
  
"It's on the house" Tsao said, he blushed when Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"It seems that my grandson has taken a liking to you, and yes it is quite serious" May answered, "Whoever this Mister Li is, he wont be hearing anything near the truth"  
  
"Then why don't you make him hear the truth. You need a school if you don't speak to him you wont get a school" Sakura stated not liking the sound of the guy in charge of the factory.  
  
"We've tried everything but we can't even get close to the gates because of guards and Zhigang only has his family members in the high positions" a guy said that seemed to be in his thirties. "I know a lot about this factory a lot of us do but we can't get any higher then working in the factory, my name is Roman by the way"  
  
" Hi. Could you bring me to the factory" Sakura said looking at her dead cell "is seems that I'll be need a new phone"  
  
"We're sorry and yes we'll be more then glad it's the least I can do. Tsao come take Miss Sakura basket" May yell as they got up. "You don't mind walking right?"  
  
"Thank you Tsao and No not at all and Sakura is fine" Sakura replied smiling as they made their way out the door.  
  
"It's so beautiful here" Sakura complemented as they walked up the path.  
  
"That's one good thing about the Li's they take care of their surroundings" Roman said as they got closer the factory. Sakura could feel Syaoran's aura and he was bored to death but he got a happier when their auras brushed. She could tell that he was closer then the factory she looked around and spotted him coming out of the field.  
  
"Here comes your chance but I must warn you yelling wont get you any where" Sakura clarified.  
  
"But I only see a mere boy with Zhigang" May said.  
  
"Watch, Mister Li can we have a word with you" Sakura yelled Syaoran turned around recognizing the voice, he could feel her but couldn't see her.  
  
"Come on Mr. Li they will only fill your ears with Lies" A fat guy said, Sakura guessed that it was Zhigang.  
  
"Here's your chance" Sakura said urging them on.  
  
"We were promised a school and better payments but haven't gotten anything. We are hard workers and we don't complain much but we cant live off what we make here" May yell walking up to them but stopped when two guards stepped forward.  
  
"Don't listen to these peasants, lies" Zhigang.  
  
"If they are lies then why are you so defensive, what do you really do with the Li's Money and how come it's only your family that has the high positions" Sakura asked walking closer to them ignoring the guards.  
  
"Shut up before I make you sorry" Zhigang threatened.  
  
"Calm yourself, why are you so defensive" Syaoran asked in serious tone "Li's don't like to be deceived" he added in an angrier tone making everyone except Sakura nervous.  
  
"This little wrench and her passé are speaking rubbish"  
  
"Please watch what you say you might regret it. And you why doesn't your phone work and what are you wearing?" Syaoran asked walking up to Sakura as she took her hat off.  
  
"I got drenched at Miss May's café and she was nice enough to lend me some clothes" Sakura answered. Everyone was confused now.  
  
"Mr. Li you know this girl?" Zhigang asked  
  
"Hai. I would like for you to meet Kinomoto Sakura my FIANCEE" Syaoran answered.  
  
"How could we have been so blind?" Roman said to the others.  
  
"I can't believe my café soaked her" May said  
  
"How come all the beautiful ones are taken" Tsao said sadly  
  
"Syaoran I think you should hear them out" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't believe a word he was saying anyways and the fact that mostly everyone had the same last name didn't help" Syaoran replied playing with her hat. "Some of your clothes is in the car"  
  
"Ok. The person you should talk to is Roman" Sakura added.  
  
"Well why don't we go back Miss May's café, Zhigang please have my car driven to the café" he added tossing him his keys. Everyone crowded around the small café as news spread that the owner of the factory was there. Sakura got her clothes from the car and took a shower while Syaoran talk business. She gave ting ting the outfit that she was wearing early that day for the ones that she had given her, she changed into a halter top, a jeans skirt and sandals, she twisted her hair into a bun cause it was hot even though it was getting dark. Miss may was even nice enough to cook a meal for them insisting that they stay for dinner.  
  
"I'll send someone down here to assist you with the work until your settled and the building of the school will start immediately" Syaoran said getting up.  
  
  
  
"I guess Mr. Li doesn't really have ten wives" Ting ting said to Sakura as she put the fruits and her new clothes in the back.  
  
"No and I'm glad too," Sakura said giggling.  
  
"Who would have thought that my troublesome roof would answer our prayers" May said, smiling as she stood on the porch. Luckily the car was able to fit through the small street.  
  
"Hai. Who would have thought? It was nice meeting you all and I'll make sure to drop by and see how everything is going" Sakura said when Syaoran came through the doors.  
  
"He might be young but don't let that fool ya" Roman said as people stared at Syaoran not believing his age.  
  
"It was an interesting visit, it was nice meeting you" Syaoran said getting in.  
  
"Bye Miss May, tell Tsao bye for me" Sakura said as Syaoran started the ignition.  
  
"Hai. Drive safe" Miss May said as Tsao came running with flowers.  
  
"This for you Miss Sakura and it was nice meeting you," Tsao said giving Sakura a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Arigato" Sakura said giving him a hug before she got in. Syaoran honked the horn once before they pulled off.  
  
"That wasn't so bad," Sakura said yawning as they drove down the long stretch of a road.  
  
"Yeah I guess. I should bring you along more often, why don't you sleep since you're tired" Syaoran suggested. She nodded and was out in five. When they arrived at his apartment Sakura was still asleep so he brought her up and into her room (yes she has her own room). He placed her in bed taking off her shoes and pulled the covers up before leaving to his room. Sakura work up later that night cold, it was so cold that she could see her breathe which made her scared. She got out of bed and went to Syaoran's room, which was warm, noticing that she was still in her day clothes she changed into one of his big shirts. She slowly pulled the sheets down as not to wake him.  
  
"Sakura? Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked sitting up. 'So much for not waking him'  
  
"Iie I was just cold so I came inside here, you don't mind right?" Sakura spoke dropping the sheets.  
  
"Of course not, you don't even have to ask" he replied smiling.  
  
"Gomen I just cant stop" Sakura stated getting in.  
  
"I hope when we do get married you wont ask to sleep in the same bed as me" He teased wrapping his hands round her.  
  
"Mou don't make fun of me," Sakura said giggling.  
  
"But I love teasing you"  
  
"I know you do" she replied resting her head on his chest. Sakura for got about the unnatural coldness in her room now being wrapped in warmth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: I hoped you like this chapter. I got a review saying that she didn't understand the part with the tomb but as I said before that a plot will start to develop later in my story and it's starting. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK 


	5. 

CHAP. FIVE " Two lives lost…fainting spell… N' Tokyo"  
  
  
  
AUTHUR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what ya'll think!!!!!!!.  
  
  
  
"The final death toll for Saturday nights massive earthquake is a heartrending total of 130 lives. Experts at Japan's Earthquake Watch said that they had absolutely no warning of this killer until it was sadly too late. Our prayers here at JWBC (Japan world broadcasting) goes out to all the mourning families. In other news today Downtown Tokyo is buzzing with busy shop and restaurant owners who are getting ready for the arrival of many important or in other words Wealthy guests attending the Opening of millionaire Hark's new Five star Hotel and the celebration of Mayor Win Chow's Birthday" women said  
  
"I hear that guests include the commissioner and The Famous Li Xiao Lang which no one has seen before, Security will be incredibly tight," a man said  
  
"Hai indeed it will but we were lucky enough to get photographer Javari Suzuki and Camera man Raddez Tien on the inside" same women said  
  
"And you of course as their reporter" The man said  
  
"Indeed I was lucky enough. Tonight on the 7 o'clock news we will bring you live footage from the discovery of a Tomb that is reported was not mentioned in History. This is Titian Mocha"  
  
"And Jean Kroger reporting for JWBC News have a good morning" the TV said out in the living room as quiet sobbing could be heard in the Kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe their gone, it doesn't seen far at all, does it?" Sakura said through tears. They had just gotten the news from Tomoyo that Tai and Lita hadn't made it out alive. She was now in the arms of Syaoran who was trying to hush her sobs. He too felt angry and sad too but didn't show it after all Tai was like a brother to him.  
  
"I know it doesn't, but there was nothing we could have done to prevent it" Syaoran reassured.  
  
"Tomoyo and others already brought flowers to the club, we're the only ones left to do so except Rika but she's out of town" Sakura said wiping her tears away "Wendy won't talk to anyone, I don't think that I would want to talk either"  
  
"She come around soon, she just needs enough time to mourn. Why don't we pick up some flowers and go to the club before we go to for your new phone and your dads" Syaoran suggested smiling.  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea. Did my dad say why he wanted to see you?" Sakura asked. Her phone dead from being drenched so they had to buy a new one and switch it over.  
  
"No but he said that he needed to see Eriol and me at noon so that gives us a lot of time" Syaoran answered as they headed out to the living room "I think their heading out to the site again"  
  
"Yeah. Do you think we should tell Touya about us being engaged today?" Sakura asked looking up at him. (She only reached to his shoulder)  
  
"Yeah if you want to, he's gonna find out eventually" Syaoran stated "He'll most likely be mad at first but he'll got over it"  
  
"Ok. I hope we don't go deaf" Sakura replied smiling as she picked up her bag and walk beside Syaoran to the door.  
  
"Me too" Syaoran said closing the door. They went to the flower shop and bought a two dozen white roses then they headed to the phone provider to get Sakura's phone switched over to the new one.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they got to what remained of the club there was flowers, candles, and pictures placed there for those who lost their lives and it was mostly young people, their wasn't anyone over the age of 22. They placed the roses where Tai's family had put a memorial up and then went to Litas'. Sakura wiped a stray tear away when she saw the picture of her late friend.  
  
"You know at the game I over heard her say was we were so lucky that we had someone (sniff) but Tomoyo told her that she would find someone… but I guess she was wrong. She was soo happy when she asked Tai to dance and he said yes, she loved him you know…When they were dancing her face shone with pure happiness…you should have seen the smile on her face" Sakura stated wiping a tear away "Now she'll never find her True love"  
  
"She might not have found her love here but didn't you say that she loved Tai, at least they're together. He loved her too he was just blind. Come on let' s go" Syaoran said hugging her to him.  
  
"I sure hope so"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fujitaka you in here?" Fasmine asked knocking on his office door.  
  
"Yes Fasmine come in" Came his reply. She entered and saw him at is desk.  
  
"I heard Touya say that you were having problem deciding what to give Sakura for her graduation gift" Fasmine said walking up to next to him.  
  
"Yes if she was younger I wouldn't have such a hard time but she is so grown. Do you have any suggestions?" Fujitaka replied rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Maybe there's something in the stuff we found in the tomb" Fasmine suggest handing him the box with the stuff.  
  
"I never really thought of that," Fujitaka said taking the box.  
  
"I'm sure there's something inside their, my personal favorite was the bracelet with the pearl" Fasmine stated smiling. He took it out and looked at it carefully.  
  
"Yes it is quite beautiful, thank you," Fujitaka said placing it in his draw to clean later.  
  
"It's quite all right, I'm sure she'll be love it. Did you call the boys?" she asked as they went out in the kitchen were the others were.  
  
"Yes they will be over at noon or probably earlier, if they can't help us no one can" Fujitaka answered. 'Wonderful this is going faster then I had planned' she thought smiling inwardly.  
  
  
  
  
  
They had to park in front of the house because they was four extra cars in the drive way, she recognized one as Touyas and the other one Xin which made her frown but the other wasn't familiar.  
  
"Otou-san, nii-san" Sakura called out as Syaoran closed the door behind them.  
  
"In here Sakura" came her father's voice from the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen they saw her dad, Yukito, Touya, Fasmine, Xin and two other women looking over some stuff.  
  
"Yukito what are you doing here?" Sakura asked  
  
"Hey guys, I'm gonna assist your dad on this trip and I'm gonna stay for your grad." Yukito answered smiling. Sakura and Syaoran made the mistake of holding hands.  
  
"What's the gaki doing holding your hand?" Touya growled, birds scattered and the people of Japan panicked thinking it was another earthquake, everyone in the house winced fearing that they would go deaf.  
  
"He has more then enough right to hold my hand" Sakura answered not letting go.  
  
"And why the hell is that?" Touya yelled shooting daggers at Syaoran.  
  
"Because she's my fiancée" was all Syaoran said glaring back at back.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful, it's about time too" Yukito congratulated.  
  
"Sakura I'm so happy for you" Fasmine said smiling as she hugged Sakura. Touya stood there silent as his brain tried to process all the data carefully before he did any thing.  
  
  
  
Outside…  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol had just arrived and were about to knock on the door when all hell broke lose…  
  
Inside….  
  
"What did you just say?!?!?" Touya yelled jumping over the counter.  
  
Outside…  
  
"It seems that Touya got the news," Eriol said smiling as Tomoyo dished out her camera.  
  
"Come on I don't want to miss this" Tomoyo exclaimed rushing in the house while Eriol just took his time.  
  
"You heard me perfectly" Syaoran stated stressing the word, as he clenches his fist.  
  
"You had better run gaki cause I'm going to kill you… Sakura get out of my way" Touya growled balling fists.  
  
"Hey Eriol, Tomoyo" Yukito greeted smiling.  
  
"Hey Yukito, Fujitaka, Fasmine, everyone" Eriol replied smiling.  
  
"Hello" was all Tomoyo said as she taped.  
  
"Hi Eriol it's been a while" Fujitaka said smiling before their attention was drawn back to the problem at hand.  
  
"I said get out of the way" Touya repeated cause Sakura hadn't bugged.  
  
"Iie nii-san, I'm not moving. Why can't you just accept it like everyone else," Sakura stated standing in front of Syaoran as she held onto his hand.  
  
"Because he will just hurt you, you deserve better now please just move" Touya yelled taking a step forward.  
  
"Syaoran would never hurt me and you very well know that, we deserve each other and we will get married with or with out YOUR approval but I rather with" Sakura said holding her tears back.  
  
"Touya you know that I would never hurt her, I love her too much, and you know that no matter what you do I will never leave her" Syaoran said stepping out from behind Sakura. He stood right in front of Touya, each glared at the other (they were almost the same height) but not one quivered under the others deadly stare.  
  
"I know… your like a leach, I thought that I had gotten rid of you but after fives years you came back" Touya said sighing "It's no use, I know that no matter what I do I'll never be able to separate you" he added feeling light headed.  
  
"Oh thank you Nii-san, this means so much to me" Sakura said hugging him "Touya!" she yelled as he passed out on her. If it weren't for Syaoran both of them would have fallen to the ground. Eriol and Yukito help bring him to the living room with a worried wife and father behind while Sakura got a wet cloth to put on his forehead.  
  
"Is he ok?" Fasmine asked worriedly when he started to come about.  
  
"Yeah he's fine just a little weak" Yukito answered but he knew better.  
  
"I told him he's been working too hard, he's so stubborn" Fasmine said glancing at Xin who merely smiled in return.  
  
"I'm fine. I feel better" Touya reassured as he got up.  
  
"You scared me" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I'm fine kaijou" Touya replied.  
  
"Good. Sakura no kaijou" she said stomping on his foot then kicked him in the shin making him curse under his breath. Yukito was about to ask to talk to Syaoran and Eriol but Fasmine beat him to it.  
  
"Come on guys, we have a map to look over" Fasmine said smiling. Yukito glanced at the guys before they went into the kitchen. Sakura knew something was up because she felt Eriol and Syaoran's aura change.  
  
"Sakura I have your gown for the event all ready and the one for Prom is finished too" Tomoyo exclaimed to her friend.  
  
"Yeah that's wonderful I can't wait to see them" Sakura replied smiling.  
  
"Your gonna look so Kawaii in them especially the one for Tuesday" Tomoyo added all starry eyed, Sakura could only sweat dropped at her friend.  
  
"So did you find anything" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Oh yeah that the best part my mother's friend has this house for sale, he said we could use for free, it's a 6 bed 6 bath. We can go check it out later, we just have to bring our own bed spreads and towels" Tomoyo answered smiling.  
  
"That's great. Thanks Tomoyo" Sakura said hugging her friend.  
  
"It's ok. My mom said that she'll go with your dad to pick them up"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kids I like to introduce Miss Lila and her daughter Lily" Fujitaka said pointing to a middle age blonde hair women and a younger version of her, everyone got acquainted.  
  
"There's suppose to be a hidden tomb in somewhere inside the one we found but we can't seem to find the entrance" Fujitaka stated as they looked over the map and photographs taken.  
  
"I think it would help a lot if you turn the map right side up" Syaoran suggested doing so "these symbols here show the direction, these symbol mean its from around the Han dynasty" he added.  
  
"Yeah it is but I don't recall there being any mention of this tomb" Eriol stated getting a weird look from the ones who don't know bout him "I studied their history" he covered up smiling, they nodded in understanding as the others sighed in relief.  
  
"That's because they didn't want anyone to find it, look at these warnings right here actually there all over the walls" Syaoran said showing them "I think whatever is in there they really feared"  
  
"Yes we know all about curses all tombs have them but they're never really true" Fujitaka reassured.  
  
"Does it say how to get in?" Lila asked  
  
"Yes. It says that if you out the key in, that's if you do have the key, right when day becomes night" Eriol said translating it.  
  
"That would be at sunset" Fujitaka stated " I don't see why I didn't get it earlier"  
  
"Any later then that and your guys will most likely get fried from these holes right here" Syaoran said pointing them out.  
  
"The gaki is actually got for something" Touya stated as Lily packed up the charts and things they would need. As cell phones started to ring, Eriol and Syaoran excused themselves from the room.  
  
"Their still in school?" Lila asked shocked.  
  
"Yep. And their already loaded and running businesses" Touya answered as if it wasn't a big deal.  
  
"As you can see they are highly, highly educated. I have more complex discussions with them then any grown men I know. They were trained to be men at an early age but were sadly robbed of a child hood.  
  
"And that fact that they are the worlds most powerful sorcerers doesn't really matter" Yukito muttered under his breath.  
  
" Your daughter is very lucky it's every mothers dream for her daughter to marry into a wealthy family" Lila stated.  
  
"I know I'm lucky but not because of his status but who he is as a person" Sakura stated as she finished packing her father a meal for the trip.  
  
"You make him sound perfect," Xin said in a mean tone  
  
"I never said he was perfect, no ones perfect he has his faults like everybody" Sakura answered.  
  
"Ohayo Mr. Kinomoto and everybody," Takashi said walking in the kitchen followed by Yang who waved hi to everybody.  
  
"Tak, Yang its nice to see you" Fujitaka said  
  
"Hey Sakura my dad wants to know if you'd like to work for him, he likes the way you conned those guys into lowing the price" Yang said giving her a high five.  
  
"Yeah well your dad is out of luck cause she's already with the Li Corporation" Syaoran said from the door.  
  
"Syaoran man just the person we wanted to see, is Eriol here too?" Yang asked  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Tak my man wants us to go with him to talk to the scouts" Yang answered slapping Takashi on the back.  
  
"Sure I guess that's if Mr. Kinomoto is finished with us" Syaoran said. Fujitaka nodded yes to his question.  
  
"Sakura I forgot to tell you and Tomoyo that Chiharu wants to see you, she's outside with Rika" Takashi said in a serious tone. They excused themselves and left to see why Takashi a person who is never serious was.  
  
" I don't like the way your eye keeps on flowing my baby sister" Touya whispered in a cold tone to Xin " Your wasting your time she'll never leave that gaki for you and I wouldn't want her to"  
  
"I thought that you didn't like Li" Xin replied.  
  
"You thought wrong if you think that I'm over protective your so wrong, Syaoran has very little patience when it comes to guys eyeing her or even worst making her upset" Touya answered smirking.  
  
"Did you know that whispering was inven…" Takashi said  
  
"Takashi!" Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito, Yang and Syaoran exclaimed making the others sweat drop  
  
"Ok. Ok. I'm leaving come on guys lets go find Eriol and get going, I have a feeling I'm not appreciated round here"  
  
" Hey you have to admit it beats getting banged on the head by Chiharu" Yang joked as they left.  
  
" I take it they've got money too" Lila said.  
  
"Well Yang does and I heard that Takashi got a really great scholarship to college for soccer" Yukito answered.  
  
"Where did you meet them all, you seem like a normal family" Lila said.  
  
"Some how my sister attracted them from when they were still in primary school, the heck if I know how she got two from China and one from England to permanently reside here" Touya answered.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile outside…  
  
All the girls were packed inside Takashi's Jeep wrangler comforting a devastated Rika.  
  
"You know after what happened on Saturday I took the first train to the country to be with Yoishiyuki and to get to know his family" Rika said sobbing " I saw the signs when he was around her, but I just ignored them. He would laugh more, they had all these stories and things to talk about from the past"  
  
"Oh Rika" Tomoyo said trying to comfort her.  
  
"His family especially his mother already loved her while I had to suck up to them, I sacrificed so much and went through so much to be with him and he never really loved me" Rika choked out.  
  
"How could he do this to you, just wait until I give him a piece of my mind" Chiharu said angrily.  
  
"Rika, if he did that to you that means that he doesn't deserve your care and most of all your love, I know that it hurts a lot now but you'll heal cause he wasn't the right one" Sakura stated wiping her tears away.  
  
"Sakura's right, just wait until you do meet the right one, heck you probably already know him" Naoko added from the front seat.  
  
"We're sisters heck we're even closer then real sisters, we argue, tease, compete, use what the other is afraid of to scare them like ghosts" Naoko said emphasizing the word  
  
"Mou stop making fun of me" Sakura whined making everyone laugh.  
  
"But most importantly we're always there for each other" Naoko concluded.  
  
"Absolutely… When one is sick, angry or sad Rika, in trouble or just causing it Tomoyo, scaring people Naoko or just plain love sick Sakura we're always there for each other" Chiharu declared standing up  
  
"Or when one was being naughty and is now baking a 'did you know' in her tummy" Tomoyo added smirking  
  
"That too" Chiharu squeaked blushing as she sat back down making everyone laugh.  
  
"You know we should have sleep over like after Prom or something, to spend time together without guys. We can share secrets and tell stories"  
  
"Yeah that's a great idea, I'll be in charge of that. We can have if at my house" Tomoyo stated with the others nodding in agreement.  
  
"You guys are the best frien…No best sisters that anyone could ever want, I know it hurts now but I'll heal" Rika said wiping her tears away "and I'll start by finding a hot date for prom"  
  
"That's the Sasaki Rika I know" Tomoyo exclaimed hugging her.  
  
"I know who you can go with," Sakura said jumping out of the back.  
  
"Who?" Rika asked the others just shrugged watching Sakura race inside. They were all speechless when they saw Sakura return with Yukito (in my story they all had a crush on him. Um. Sorry to all the T/Y fans)  
  
"Yukito?" Rika squeaked blushing. He was one hot guy and they still couldn't figure out how he was still single.  
  
"Hi Rika. I would be honored to take you since as your date cancelled" Yukito said smiling, his o so charming smile (hey I think he's hot just like Eriol but I'm an all out Syaoran FAN)  
  
" Ar. Arigato if it's not too much trouble" Rika said squeezing Tomoyo's poor hand.  
  
"It's no problem, I never have a problem a companying such a beautiful lady like yourself, I'll talk to Syaoran and see what the plan is by the way what color is your dress" Yukito replied making her blush even more.  
  
"Red"  
  
"I'll be seeing then, ladies" Yukito said before leaving.  
  
"Sakura I can't believe you did that" Rika exclaimed as Tomoyo nursed her hand.  
  
"What are you upset?" Sakura asked  
  
"No I'm not at all, there's only one problem"  
  
"What's that?" Naoko asked.  
  
"He's going to be there and most likely with her"  
  
"What?!? What nerve but really want to see how she looks. It doesn't matter Rika this is your only prom ever, go and have a good time show him that your strong not a weakling" Tomoyo stated.  
  
"She's right live up to the saying that says 'your not a fiery redhead for nothing'" Chiharu added confidently.  
  
"You guys are right, This is suppose to be the best years of my life, I've wasted so many on him, I'm not going to waste this special night worrying" Rika spat her eyes burning with determination.  
  
"Of course we're right" Chiharu said giggling as Naoko turned 'I wanna be bad' by Willa Ford that was playing on the radio really loud.  
  
"This is the perfect song come on lets dance" Chiharu said jumping out of the jeep followed by Naoko and Tomoyo.  
  
"We don't want them to have all the fun right?" Rika said to Sakura  
  
"Of course not" Sakura replied. People that were outside watched as five crazy girls danced in the middle of the road laughing.  
  
"Even when there's no game there still at it" Syaoran said watching them.  
  
"Yep that's cheerleaders for ya" Takashi added  
  
"Its seems to me that their celebrating" Eriol stated video taping them.  
  
"Hey kaijuus stop scaring the neighbors" Touya yelled  
  
"We're not kaijuus" they all yelled making everyone laugh  
  
"Lucky they didn't stomp on your foot and kick you in your shine" Syaoran said smirking.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you on Wednesday since as we'll be getting back late tomorrow" Fujitaka said giving Sakura a hug.  
  
"Hai tou-san, be careful. I'll leave the flight information on the refrigerator ok?" Sakura whispered to him, he nodded in understanding. Sakura watched as car after car pulled out when they were gone they pulled the cars into the driveway. Tomoyo had been nice enough to drive Sakura's car over.  
  
"We have to get going now we'll see you guys later" Syaoran said to the girls.  
  
"Yeah, if ya'll come back and we're not here go right in" Sakura said. She had given Syaoran keys a long time ago.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Eriol asked.  
  
"We don't know yet but we'll think of something" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Good enough come guys lets go. We can take my ride" Yang said letting go of Naoko.  
  
"Take my car if ya'll go out" Syaoran said handing Sakura his keys.  
  
"Okay" Sakura said giving him a peck on the lips before he and the others left in Yang's champagne Explorer (I'm putting all the cars I like).  
  
  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Chiharu asked. They were all currently sitting the living room doing absolutely nothing.  
  
"I know we can go check out this house we're using a couple of days, just to see if there is anything we need to do" Tomoyo suggested smiling.  
  
"A house for what?" Rika asked  
  
"Well we're getting the house for Syaoran's family, they're coming for his graduation. It's a surprise" Sakura answered smiling.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet" Chiharu exclaimed.  
  
"Can you imagine the look on his face. This is the first time your meeting them right?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Yeah I've only spoken to his mom on the phone but she seems really nice" Sakura answered.  
  
"I hope you have better luck then me," Rika said sadly.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, there's five of us and four cars" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah so?" Chiharu asked  
  
"Well how bout we split up, do what ever we have to do and then meet at the house to see how it looks" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Well I do have to go pick up my dress and stuff from Terada's house" Rika stated.  
  
"If you don't have anything to do Chiharu you can go bye some food for the place" Tomoyo suggested knowingly.  
  
"Sure" Chiharu exclaimed her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Great I'm sure Sakura can make a list for you. I'll go home and get some extra hands" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"I'll make the list for you, and then I'll go and see if dad put the bed spreads I asked for in my room, then Naoko and I will come" Sakura stated.  
  
"Come on I'll write the address out for ya'll while Sakura makes the list. While making the list the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi Moshi" Sakura said answering her cell.  
  
1 "Ying Fa"  
  
1.1 "Hello Mrs. Li"  
  
"Have you got a pen handy"  
  
"Yes I do" Sakura answered getting paper to write  
  
"Good. We arrive at 8 am Wednesday on China Air (note" if there is no china air sorry)  
  
"Great my dad and Mrs. Daidouji will be there to waiting for you. You can't miss them both have black hair and my dad is tall and wears glasses"  
  
"Well we won't be hard to distinguish from the crowd. Just look for one serious looking lady, I'm sure you know how Wei looks and four energetic young women"  
  
"Ok. I'm sorry that we won't be there but I will bring Syaoran over to the house as soon as we get back"  
  
"It's quite alright, please bring Eriol too, he is after all part of our family"  
  
"Hai. I will tell Eriol"  
  
"Arigato Ying Fa, bye"  
  
1.2 "Bye" Sakura said hanging up  
  
"She wants to see Eriol?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Yeah he is after all part of their family" Sakura answered  
  
"I didn't know that they were family" Rika said  
  
"So that's why he's tease Syaoran, who would have thought" Chiharu said.  
  
"Well here you guys go come on lets get a move on it we don't have all day" Tomoyo said handing out the address. They all headed out leaving Sakura and Naoko.  
  
"Um. Naoko why don't you packed some stuff to snack on while I go see if my dad put the stuff in my room" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Ok" Naoko said getting the basket. Sakura sighed in relief and rushed upstairs to her room to create the stuff she would need. She grabbed the magazine on her bed and flipped through some pages before seeing a set that she liked. "Create come forth" Sakura ordered, the card came forth and bowed to it's mistress " hello create, I have a task for you, see this here, I need to make 24 towels, six mats, 12 pillows and six bed sets like this but of all different colors. Can you do that for me?" Sakura asked. The card nodded smiling and got to work, Sakura stood back and watch it make them extremely fast but half way through she could hear Naoko calling here then footsteps on coming towards her. She panicked when she knocked on the door and started to turn the knob.  
  
"Sakura I asked if you needed help" Naoko said poking her head through the door to see Sakura behind a lot of stuff.  
  
" Yeah sure, there's a lot here" Sakura replied as second before Naoko opened the door create finished and returned. They got to work packing the stuff, Rika took Sakura's car.  
  
"That's everything," Naoko said closing the house door.  
  
"Nope that's everything, come on lets go this house is on the beach" Sakura said getting in.  
  
"I love big cars" Naoko said.  
  
"Yeah me too but I have to pull the seat way up to reach the gas" Sakura said giggling, the radio was currently playing shakira's whenever wherever' as they pulled up to a red light.  
  
"Are all Seijou High girls as gorgeous as you too" a guy in a f150 yelled.  
  
"Are all Tomoeda High guys this load?" Sakura yelled back noticing that his hat said so 'they must have seen the sticker I on the back'  
  
"Only when we see beautiful girls in expensive rides. I see your going the same place as me" he yelled as his friends in the back made Wolf howls at them.  
  
"Oh is that so, Ja ne" Sakura said pulling off. Unfortunately for them the guys were going right next door to where the house was.  
  
"Wow this place is so beautiful and for sale too" Naoko said in awe, as they drove through the gates towards the white two story house, there was a fountain in the front with a round drive way (you know the semi circular ones), and gardens in the front yard.  
  
"And it looks like Tomoyo and the others have just arrived too" Sakura said seeing them take some of the stuff Chiharu had bought with the money Sakura had given her.  
  
"It's about time you too arrived. Celesta, Rose and Monee come help with these when you are done" Tomoyo said to her helpers.  
  
"Hai Miss Tomoyo" they all said.  
  
"I checked out this place and there really isn't much to do, the owner had the place cleaned before he left so all we have to do is dust and make the beds" Tomoyo explained "that should be a piece of cake"  
  
"Can you please put the gold in the master bed." Sakura asked. They all got to work and it took them exactly three hours to make the place shine. Sakura was looking the around to make sure everything was in order before they left when her phone rang.  
  
"Moshi Moshi"  
  
"Sakura where are you guys?" came Syaoran's voice.  
  
"Um. We're on a little outing we're on our way back just give us five minutes"  
  
"Ok Ja" he said hanging up.  
  
"the guys are back and want to know where we are I think we should get going" Sakura yelled down stairs.  
  
"Ok we'll be outside waiting for you" Tomoyo yelled back when Sakura's phone rang again.  
  
"Moshi Moshi"  
  
"Hello Miss Kinomoto" came a man's voice.  
  
"Who is this?" Sakura asked clueless as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Forgotten me already. Mr. Li denied me meeting you"  
  
"How it is that you got my number Mr. Ruijang" Sakura asked.  
  
"You're listed. Would you mind telling me what hotel you're staying in for the party?"  
  
"I don't know, I must be going now and I would like it if you did not call me again" Sakura said before hanging up  
  
When she reached outside she saw the same guys that were hitting on her and Naoko.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um. Guys this is Sakura, Sakura this is mark and his friends. He lives next door" Tomoyo introduced.  
  
"I was right all Seijou High girls are beautiful" mark said smiling "Are you guys moving in?"  
  
"No we're borrowing the house for some guests, special guests" Naoko answered.  
  
"It's was nice to meet you mark but I'm afraid that we must be going before we get in trouble" Sakura said locking the door.  
  
"It was nice meeting you lovely ladies and I can't wait till I see you again" mark said before he and his friends left. They all got in their cars and left, the gate locked automatically after them.  
  
"Guys?" Sakura called as they all entered the house.  
  
"It's about time you guys got here," Eriol said coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"So how did the meeting go?" Chiharu asked  
  
"Well it went very well but because you weren't here when we got back we're losing time on the road" Takashi answered.  
  
"What?" Chiharu asked  
  
"Well we have to go to Tokyo for a couple of days to find a place, they want us to head out there as soon as possible" Takashi answered.  
  
"But what about my parents?" Chiharu asked trying not to sound excited.  
  
"Their ok with it now can we please get a move on" Takashi answered smiling.  
  
"Of course, we'll see you guys at Grad." Chiharu said smiling.  
  
"Yeah have fun finding your first place" Yang said before they left. Yang, Naoko and Rika left soon after.  
  
  
  
"Did you see the look Yukito gave us when he checked out Touya?" Eriol asked Syaoran in the living room, the girls were upstairs packing some clothes for the trip.  
  
"Yeah it's like he was telling us that it wasn't a normal fainting spell" Syaoran answered.  
  
"I don't feel anything but we'll find out when he comes back" Eriol stated when the girls came downstairs.  
  
"We'll be meeting Yang and Naoko at the hotel right?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Yeah. I think that they're leaving today so that they came explore Tokyo before us" Eriol answered walking to the door.  
  
"So we'll all meet there then, I doubt that were leaving the same time and a it's a five hour drive" Sakura said at the door.  
  
"Iie we'll meet here at 2 pm" Syaoran said to them.  
  
"Yeah that's ok. Kero is staying at my house right?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah he's been going there a lot lately. Ja ne guys" Sakura said to the as they left.  
  
"Well it's just you, and me what do we do now?" Syaoran asked closing the door.  
  
"I'm sure we'll think of something" Sakura said pinning him to the door.  
  
"I'm sure" Syaoran said kissing her when his phone rang.  
  
"Guess we'll have to wait till later, I'll go make us dinner" Sakura said walking away.  
  
"I'm really starting to hate this phone" Syaoran whispered in frustration…  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day…  
  
"I'm coming" Sakura yelled locking the door, as usual she was late and Syaoran was in his car waiting for her. The others had already left.  
  
"It's about time" Syaoran joked as Sakura placed her bag in the back with his suit and bag before rushing to the passenger side.  
  
"Well hello to you too" Sakura said giving him a kiss.  
  
"Hello" Syaoran said when they broke from it.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me Ruijang called for me?" Sakura asked  
  
"I didn't think it was important and you were talking with Rika. How'd you know he called?" Syaoran asked driving.  
  
"He called me yesterday and asked me what hotel I was staying at, I told him I didn't know and not to call me back" Sakura answered reclining the seat.  
  
"Don't worry after tonight I doubt he'll dare call you back" Syaoran said glancing at Sakura who was dosing off. "beautiful" he whispered looking at his angel. Sakura slept the entire way, she slowly woke up to the sound of cars, talking and honking.  
  
"Syaoran?" she whispered rubbing her eyes sitting up. She slipped on her sandals on before getting out, she was wearing a jeans skirt, a pink top and a bandanna. She looked at the beauty of the hotel. Inside was luxurious and it seemed to be very expensive because the people inside were all dressed classy.  
  
"Are you lost ma'am? Is there something I can help you with?" the door guy asked.  
  
"No thank you" Sakura said going back outside to sit in the door because the people going in and out of the hotel would look at her. She watched as limo after limo pulled in and out 'a lot of the people attending must be staying here'  
  
"Why didn't you come inside?" Syaoran asked walking up with a bag boy.  
  
"I was waiting for you to come back" Sakura answered  
  
"The others have already checked in but Tomoyo and Naoko went out" Syaoran said. " on lets go to our room. This is the hotel their celebrating tonight, the funny thing is that their not having the gathering here their having it in another one" he said. Sakura moved closer to him when people started to look at her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked looking down at her.  
  
"Iie" Sakura answered.  
  
"Don't feel nervous about them looking at you, it's because your absolutely beautiful" Syaoran stated as they started to walk again.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran this suit is beautiful" Sakura said looking around. Their room had a sitting area separate from the bedroom that had a king size bed and a huge bathroom.  
  
"That's why I got it, I know you would love it" Syaoran said hugging her from behind.  
  
"You're the best you know"  
  
"I know I know" Syaoran joked making Sakura slap him on the arm. It was already getting dark out and they could barely see the searchlights in the sky from where they would be going tonight.  
  
"I'm nervous about tonight"  
  
"There's no need to be, just be yourself and everything will be fine" Syaoran answered when someone knocked on the door "it's open"  
  
"Hey Syaoran can we borrow Sakura for awhile? The straps on Naoko's shoe broke so we're going to Tokyo's famous shopping center" Tomoyo said starry eyed "Do you want to come?"  
  
"Ok" Sakura, said "This way you can get some rest before we leave"  
  
"It seems that they have figured out that Syaoran is staying here, it's a good thing they don't really know what he looks like" Eriol said as him and Yang walked.  
  
"Well it had to happen sooner or later. I'll see you later" Syaoran said  
  
"Yeah. Bye" Sakura said giving him a quick kiss before leaving.  
  
  
  
They were driven to a place that looked like New York City because of all the shops. "Wow this place is awesome," Naoko said getting out of the limo.  
  
"Yeah I know so we're are we going first?" Sakura asked getting out behind her.  
  
"You guys can get her shoes, I need to go buy stuff, we'll be here in one hours time" Tomoyo said to them then the driver who nodded before leaving.  
  
  
  
"What do you thin about these? They make me almost the same height as Yang" Naoko said showing Sakura a very nice pair of heels. "Plus they are comfy"  
  
"Yeah they look nice and if you like them then get them" Sakura replied "Tomoyo should be back soon"  
  
"Ok lets get them," Naoko said as they went to the cashier but bumped into someone "Oh I'm sorry"  
  
"Watch were your going, god I just had my nails done for an important event I can't afford to have them ruined" the red hair girl yelled.  
  
"She said she was sorry. We didn't mean to bumped into you" Sakura said the girl finding her rude.  
  
"Whatever come girls" she said walking off.  
  
"What low lives" a black hair girl said making them laugh.  
  
"How rude" Naoko said paying the lady for her shoes.  
  
"Don't let them get to you, they're that way to everyone. If she didn't spend a lot of money her I would personally tell her off" the cashier said "And she's gotten worse ever since she got married to a wealthy man"  
  
"So she's going to the big event tonight?" Naoko asked getting her change.  
  
"Only because her dad is considered to be important, the man she married wasn't invited" the cashier answered.  
  
"How is it that you know all this?" Sakura asked  
  
"Her so called friends come in here and talk all her business, it seems that even they can't stand her, poor thing" cashier said "Nice doing business with ya, have a nice day"  
  
"Thank you" Naoko said before they left.  
  
"Hey did you guys find the shoes?" Tomoyo asked running up to them.  
  
"Yeah" Naoko answered  
  
"I can't believe it took us one hour to find shoes" Sakura exclaimed as they walked back to where they were suppose to meet the driver.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they got back to the hotel Tomoyo made Eriol get ready in Sakura's room because she needed the room for them to get ready.  
  
"I take it my gown is either gold or white" Sakura stated, after all her nails were painted gold and her eye shadow was gold. Naoko already dressed her hair had wanton waves in it and her gown was a strapless, black dress that went down to the floor and it had a silver strip going across the top. Tomoyo was wearing a dress that was white at the top but faded into a blue as it flowed to the ground, the top was like a corset, her hair was in a lose but elegant French braid. Sakura was the only one that wasn't dressed and it was almost time leave. Her hair was like in a bun but was curled and twisted into place with gold cherry blossom hair pins surrounding it and there was a small piece of her hair the was candy curled and hung lose in her back.  
  
"Now lets get your dress on" Tomoyo said going to the closet when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it" Naoko said leaving the room.  
  
"Are you ready?" Eriol asked as they walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah almost Sakura's putting on her dress right now" Naoko answered.  
  
"You look beautiful" Yang complimented making her blush.  
  
"Thank you but I'm really nervous" Naoko confessed  
  
"Don't worry bout it, just relax it's like any other party" Yang reassured.  
  
"Wow. You guys look great" Tomoyo said walking out of the room. The guys were all wearing black tux's and Eriol and Yang hair was nicely combed back, Syaoran didn't even try getting his neat but he still looked hot.  
  
"No you look great" Eriol replied.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked fingering a box.  
  
"She's in there why don't you go get her" Tomoyo answered. He nodded and placed his jacket on the chair before going in.  
  
"Come in" Sakura said when she heard a knock on the door. The opened and Syaoran walked in but came to a halt when he laid eyes on her.  
  
"Sakura… 


	6. 

1.1.1 Chap. "Black out…Meeting the family…Graduation…"  
  
  
  
1.1.2 AUTHURS NOTE: I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to post the chapters faster please be patient. Exams are starting soon well at least in my school. Ne ways remember to REVIEW ONEGAI ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura…you're beautiful" Syaoran stated finding his voice. She was wearing a long sparkly golden gown that trailed behind her, it hugged her curves perfectly. The front of the dress was a low cut showing cleavage and was held up by two very thin straps that tied round her neck, the back of he dress was backless all the way down to her lower back.  
  
"You really think so?" Sakura asked uncertain, she had never worn anything like this before.  
  
"Of course but the question is if you like it?" Syaoran answered walking over to her.  
  
" I do, it's absolutely beautiful" Sakura stated as Syaoran led her to a full mirror " You look handsome too"  
  
"Thank you, here I bought this for you" Syaoran said opening the box.  
  
"Oh my god it's beautiful Syaoran you shouldn't have" Sakura said as she looked at the diamond set which was earrings, a bracelet and a necklace that was covered with diamonds except for the neck lace that had emeralds too.  
  
"Here let me" Syaoran said taking the necklace out of the box putting it on her neck (you know the necklaces that look like it's more then one chain that are different sizes but it's actually one chain) "Do you like them?" he asked after putting them on.  
  
"Yes I love them" Sakura answered planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Come on lets go" Syaoran said taking her hand " I guess the others are already downstairs" he added when they got out to the living room there was no one there.  
  
"Syaoran what if I mess up or trip over my dress?" Sakura asked nervously she was silenced by his lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, which made all her butterflies vanish.  
  
"Your gonna blow them away" Syaoran said when the elevator dinged.  
  
"It's about time you got here and I see it's a good thing she's wearing long lasting lipstick" Tomoyo said seeing them in an embrace.  
  
"Shall we get going" Eriol said walking off with Tomoyo at his side and the others behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
The ride to the hotel wasn't that long, when they arrived the placed was lighted by camera flashes and it was swarming with security.  
  
"Here comes the sucking up, boring conversations and cigar smoke" Yang said when the limo door was opened..  
  
"It will be all right just don't let go of my hand" Syaoran said as the others got out. Sakura did exactly as he said because when they got out she swore she was blind by all the flashes going off but she made sure to smile and not frown.  
  
"That wasn't soo bad" Naoko said to the others.  
  
"I feel like I'm blind" Sakura said as she tried to stop seeing colors floating around.  
  
"By the looks of it I would say that you lovely young ladies have never been to a party like this. Have any thoughts" a reporter asked, "By the way what's your names?" he added but then looked at Tomoyo "I know you, aren't you Daidouji Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hai, this is Kinomoto Sakura and Yanagisawa Naoko. We were overwhelmed by the photographers outside" Tomoyo stated smiling as the guys took notes.  
  
"I'm afraid that I haven't heard of you too ladies, what is it that your families own?" he asked.  
  
"Our families don't own anything" Naoko answered.  
  
"Then if you don't mind who is it that you're here with?" he asked.  
  
"Since as your allowed to attend the party, I'm sure you'll find out who their here with" Tomoyo and answered "We must be going now"  
  
"Yes ma'am, Miss Kinomoto can I take a picture of you, your gown is quite lovely who's the designer?" the man asked  
  
"Ok. Tomoyo's my designer" Sakura answered as the man called his photographer.  
  
"I see, smile please" he said when the photographer got ready. Sakura gave them her most dazzling smile ever.  
  
"What beauty, I wish I was the one taking you. Thank you Mi lady" the guy said bowing making Sakura blush.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura said before leaving, the photographer took a picture of her back as she walked away.  
  
"So what do you think? Front page?" he asked the reporter.  
  
"Definitely. Now if we could find out who she's here with and that's just what I'm gonna do" he answered smiling.  
  
"Shall we?" Syaoran asked they were in the elevator going to the top floor, which was way up.  
  
"We shall" Sakura answered taking his hand when the doors opened. The site before them was beautiful; the room had paintings of ancient Japan on the walls, with red and white ribbons making waves on the ceiling with some hanging down. And there was pretty flower decorations surrounding the round tables in the middle of the room and one long table in the front. There was band playing soft Japanese music with dancers moving to it  
  
"I can't believe I don't have my camera" Tomoyo whined, Eriol had forbid her to bring it. Men looked at the girls with lustful eyes while women were well the opposite.  
  
"I'm so glad we're sitting together" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Li, Mr. Hark would like you and the miss to sit with them" a waiter whispered to him.  
  
"Sakura one of my mother's friend wants us to sit with him but you can stay here if you want" Syaoran said to them but mainly her.  
  
"No it wouldn't be right for me not to come" Sakura said getting up with him "I'll see you guys later"  
  
"Yeah have fun" Tomoyo said smiling as they left. They followed the guy through the tables and to the one in the front.  
  
"Ah Li its good to see you again, what I fine young man you've grown into but I see you still have that serious expression" a man in his fifties said getting up "and who might this fine young beauty be?"  
  
"It's good to see you again Hark and this is my fiancée Kinomoto Sakura, Sakura this is Hark Tsui and his wife Nina" Syaoran answered.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Hark" Sakura said smiling as she bowed her head to show respect.  
  
"No the pleasure is all mine" Hark said smiling as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Don't let Romeo here get to you and you can call me Nina, Sakura" Nina said smiling as they shook hands, she had salt and pepper hair that was up in neat bun.  
  
"Come now sit so we can get this dinner over with, then I want you meet the Mayor and commissioner, their at the other end" Hark said sitting down, he was at the end, with Syaoran and Sakura on his left and his wife on his right. "Why is it that Li men get all the beauty's? That's why I moved here to Japan where I found my own. By the way how is your lovely mother doing?"  
  
"Mother is doing fine now that I run the company but she still helps" Syaoran answered.  
  
"I think you mean companies, I don't see how she could have done it by her self" Hark said as they ate "How are you handling the stress?"  
  
"Fine. As I said mother still helps and Sakura makes sure I don't over do it" Syaoran answered squeezing her hand under the table, which made her smile at him.  
  
"She must be a very head strong girl to get you to listen" Hark joked  
  
"She IS very head strong" Syaoran replied knowingly.  
  
"Your knew to this world aren't you" Nina asked  
  
"Yes, and I'm nervous" Sakura answered.  
  
"I remember when I was the same way but you are a lot better at hiding it then I was. I'll show you around and introduce you to the nice people here" Nina stated.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"So how long have you know Li?"  
  
"Since we were ten" Sakura answered remembering how he used to glare at her.  
  
"Wow that's really long," Nina said smiling.  
  
"Please everyone move to the room where dancing and socializing will commence" a mans voice said over a Mic. They everyone started move towards the doors and into another room much like the first but with out tables  
  
  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Hark said standing the on the stage where the band and dancers were. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "As you all know we are here to celebrate the mayors birthday and the opening of my new Hotel but I've been asked why is the celebration being held here and not at the hotel? Well that's because I wanted it here" he said making everyone laugh " but also because this room has this" he added pressing a remote control that made the roof open up to reveal the beautiful night sky above.  
  
"Wow it's so beautiful," Sakura said, Syaoran and Nina who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Before we get into celebrating the mayors birthday I have a small announcement to make. I'm sure everyone here has heard of the Li Corporations or the famous Li Clan of China, heck even some our business depend on them" Hark said, people nodded yes. "The last Li man any us have meet passed so many years ago but now that's all going to change because three years ago they appointed a new Leader, many of you have no clue what he looks like" he added.  
  
"Hark don't" Syaoran whispered but Sakura heard him and reached for his hand.  
  
"It's ok" Sakura said reassuringly.  
  
"I'd like all of you to meet the very young but wise Li Xiao Lang and his gorgeous Fiancée Kinomoto Sakura" Hark said winking at Sakura which made her blush as all the lights went off with only one light on them everyone looked closely at them.  
  
"So that's who she's here with" the photographer said taking pictures of them.  
  
"She's his fiancée?" Ruijang whispered not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"And this is my gift this is my gift to the Mayor" Hark said as fireworks went of forming beautiful designs in the sky.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo said as she and Naoko walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo wasn't the fire works amazing" Sakura stated "I would like for you to meet Nina, Nina these are my friends Daidouji Tomoyo and Yanagisawa Naoko"  
  
"Nice to meet you Naoko, and how is your mom doing Tomoyo?" Nina asked.  
  
"She's doing well and was sorry that she couldn't be here" Tomoyo answered smiling "Where's Syaoran?"  
  
"He went with Mr. Hark to meet some people, I guess the guys did the same" Sakura answered.  
  
"Come on girls let's go mingle, they won't be finished for awhile" Nina said the girls nodded yes and followed. The girls thanked god they had worn comfortable shoes as they went from women to women, Eriol and Yang had come and ask Tomoyo and Naoko to dance leaving her with Nina and some women because Syaoran wasn't back yet.  
  
"I'd like for you my daughter Tonya, Tonya sweetie this is Kinomoto Sakura Mr. Li's fiancée" Mrs. Dell said introducing the same girl they bumped into at the store. Sakura could see the shocked look on her face.  
  
" Hello Tonya" Sakura said politely shaking her hand.  
  
"Hello Sakura" Tonya said.  
  
"Sakura was telling us about a rude girl she and her friend bumped into, there is so few well minored ladies left in Japan" Mrs. Dell said "Thank god my Tonya is well trained"  
  
"Good evening ladies, Miss Kinomoto" Ruijang said walking up to them, the ladies just smiled at him "I met miss Sakura on Thursday with Mr. Li she was his assistant" he added, the ladies looked at Sakura with questioning eyes.  
  
"Is that so?" Tonya said smiling.  
  
"I'm sure that there's a perfect explanation," Nina said helping Sakura out.  
  
"And there is, well Saturday night my school's Soccer team and Cheerleading Squad was at a club celebrating because we had won the championships and Syaoran and I being captains had to go. When the earthquake hit he was caught under debris, but I was able to get him out some of my friends weren't that lucky" Sakura said sadly holding back her tears remembering Tai and Lita. " He was fine though he just had a minor concussion, Sunday he told me that he had to go to a meeting with you Mr. Ruijang and then to a factory. I pleaded with him to stay home and rest but he was too stubborn. So we made a deal that I would go with him, as his assistant because it wouldn't have looked right for him to have his fiancée at an important meeting, to make sure he didn't work too hard" Sakura concluded.  
  
"See I told you, Mr. Ruijang you should be ashamed bringing that up. I'm sorry about your friends" Nina said to Sakura comforting as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes indeed he should be. This is suppose to be a celebration Mr. Ruijang" Mr. Hark said walking up with Syaoran who wasn't looking too please.  
  
"And I will make sure your boss hears about this" Syaoran added in mandarin "can I steal you away" he added this time looking at Sakura warmly.  
  
"If you'll excuse me" Sakura said to the ladies taking Syaoran's hand "What took you so long?"  
  
"I'm sorry the mayor wouldn't stop talking" Syaoran replied pulling her to him. They got in the proper positions for the waltz that was playing. Everyone on the dance floor merged into nothingness as they danced together.  
  
"Are you having fun?" Syaoran asked Sakura who was now resting her head on his shoulder as they danced.  
  
"Yes I've met some nice people especially Nina. What bout you" Sakura replied.  
  
"It's ok I guess but I still don't like gatherings" Syaoran answered.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura spoke when all the lights suddenly went out "The lights never go out"  
  
"Yeah I know don't worry it'll come back on"  
  
"Do you think it's only this part?"  
  
"I don't know but it seems that all of Tokyo is out" Syaoran stated holding on to her, a few seconds later the lights came back on and everything started up again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey guys we're heading out, Tomoyo's tired" Eriol said walking up to them. It was already eleven thirty.  
  
"Are you ready?" Syaoran asked Sakura who was talking to Nina.  
  
"Yeah if your ready" Sakura answered.  
  
"Ok. It was nice seeing you again Hark, Nina" Syaoran said getting up.  
  
"Yeah you too, don't let this lovely girl out of your site. She has a lot of suitors," Hark said whispering the last part. Sakura and Nina said their good byes before they headed to the elevator to meet the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're not that tired yet and since as we leave tomorrow afternoon I was thinking that we could go to this hot club" Yang said when the limo pulled into the hotel.  
  
"I think we're gonna pass on that" Eriol said looking at Tomoyo who was resting her head on his shoulder trying to keep awake.  
  
"Well what bout you two, too tired?" Yang asked Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"I'm not tired yet, are you Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No why you want to go?" Syaoran asked as they walked to the elevator.  
  
"Well if you want to, we really haven't been any where" Sakura answered taking off her shoes in the elevator.  
  
"Yeah we'll go with you, who's car?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Mine I already had the guy bring it in the front. We'll meet you down stair in 15" Yang said as they walked in opposite directions. They changed out of what they were wearing into more comfortable clothes, Syaoran into dark blue jeans and a white shirt. Sakura changed into blue Capri's and white spaghetti strap shirt and pulled her hair down into a ponytail. They then headed downstairs to meet the others. When they got to the club it was already past twelve and the bouncer just let them right in apparently they knew that they were coming because Yang had called ahead. The guys headed to the bar while the girls headed to the dance floor they tried continuously to get them to dance but they refused.  
  
"Mou Syaoran we come to a club and you don't want to dance. Please just before we leave" Sakura begged giving that 'you can't say no to me look'  
  
"Ok. Ok. But you know that I don't like dancing" Syaoran said getting up. When they got to the dance floor they went beside Yang and Naoko who were doing more then just dancing.  
  
"Just let yourself go…dance on the floor… No bodies stopping you, do what you want to do" Sakura sang as they dance to the music. "Let the music take control…you can feel it in your soul, come on and move your body to the grove" she continued, then started to dance around him when only the beat of the music was playing.  
  
"Ok people this is the last song of the night, we ain't gon be here when the sun rise and I hoped that you enjoyed yourselves. With all that dancing I think it's time to get washed up" the Dj yelled as he started to play 'ray of light'. All the lights started to flash wildly, poles came up out of the floor and before they knew it, they were being soaked with water and sod from the poles and some from the ceiling.  
  
"Hoeeee" Sakura exclaimed as everyone started to slip and fall on each other.  
  
"Whoa.." Syaoran yelled as he fell bringing Sakura down with him "How come your always on top?" Syaoran asked smiling.  
  
"Because I rather being on top, you can't always be in control" Sakura replied before she leaned in and kiss him. When they got up both were soaked to the bone, Yang got them some towels from the manager.  
  
"Well that was certainly fun" Yang said as they drove back to the hotel.  
  
"It certainly was, when we come back to Tokyo we have to go there again" Sakura stated cuddling up to Syaoran.  
  
"That's a must, I can't believe it's already 6 in the mourning, there's no way I'm getting out of bed early" Naoko said stretching.  
  
"Don't worry you won't be getting out of bed anytime before 12" Yang said mischievously smiling making Naoko blush, Sakura and Syaoran just smiled at each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT DAY….  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were the only ones that woke up early the others were still way too tired to get out of bed. At about noon Sakura finally came about  
  
"Hey sleepy head" Syaoran said caressing her face.  
  
"Hey why didn't you wake me up?" Sakura asked lying in bed.  
  
"Because I didn't have the heart to wake you, nothing really happened but there is something someone thought that you would like to see" Syaoran answered giving her a magazine, her mouth dropped open when she saw the front "I did the same exact thing" he added laughing.  
  
"I can't believe this but how? On the cover?" Sakura asked speechless, there on the cover of one of japans most popular magazine was a full-length picture of her smiling.  
  
"I guess who ever took it really liked it, look on page 45. It's a favorite for me too, I'd like to thank the person who sent me copies" Syaoran said showing her a folder. She turned to the page and there she was again but this time there was one of her back and front. They had even gotten a picture of her and Syaoran hugging with an article saying her name and the she was the fiancée of Li Xiao Lang of the Li Co.  
  
"That's just my luck, hey Tomoyo and Naoko are in here too" Sakura said seeing her friends. She got out of bed and took a shower, she put on a pink baby doll dress and left her hair lose. "Hmmm. What's that smell?" Sakura asked walking out of the room.  
  
"Lunch since as you missed breakfast hours ago" Syaoran said from the balcony. Sakura sat down and started to eat but she mostly had the fruits.  
  
"Where is everybody at?" Sakura asked finishing up.  
  
"I think that Yang and Naoko are still in bed and Eriol and Tomoyo had to leave early cause she's in charge of getting everything ready for tomorrow. We should be leaving soon too" Syaoran "she left that box for your dress"  
  
"Yeah. My stuff is already packed and I don't want us to get home late" Sakura said getting up.  
  
"Aren't we in a hurry, is there something I should know about?" Syaoran asked raising a brow 'oh great nice going' Sakura thought grimly.  
  
"No. No it just that tomorrow is the big day for all us and I don't want us to be tired" Sakura blurted out trying to sound convincing but she could see that Syaoran didn't buy it 'please don't ask' she repeated over and over.  
  
"If you say so, get our stuff while I call and check us out" Syaoran said not pushing the subject but he knew she was hiding something he just couldn't figure out what. Sakura nodded leaving to the bedroom in relief. She hurried and their stuff together before the bag boy came for them.  
  
"Come on slow poke you were the one that wanted to leave early," Syaoran yelled standing at the door.  
  
"Hai. Hai I'm coming" Sakura yelled back picking up her bag with Syaoran present from last night, she still couldn't believe he bought her that. She ran out to the door were they left hand in hand, when they reached down stairs where the car was already waiting for them with their stuff packed in and ready for them.  
  
"It was a pleasure having you here mister Li and Misses please do come back, this next time is one the house" the manager said sucking up.  
  
"We'll think about it" Syaoran said before driving off for their tiring ride home, half way home Sakura insisted that they switch so he could rest.  
  
Construction site in central Tokyo…  
  
"I'm telling that wasn't there and it seems like its pretty big" a man yelled pointing to a black stone that looked like a small triangle.  
  
"I don't care just build over it, we must have this finished in time" the second guy stated "don't dig anymore just leave it has it is" he added walking away.  
  
"You heard him get back to work" he yelled to his workers standing around "and fill hole back up," he added taking one last look at the stone that seemed to shine in the sun.  
  
A farm land to the east of it…  
  
"Mama there's a pretty looking stone sticking out of the ground in the field can I dig it up" a little boy yelled pointing towards the field.  
  
"No your papa said that he doesn't want you digging in the vegetable patch now go wash up for lunch" his mother replied.  
  
"It's not fair its so pretty" the little boy whined running up the stairs.  
  
A park to the north…  
  
"Owww mummy" a little girl yelled holding her foot that was bleeding.  
  
"Oh Sweetie are you ok? How you get that?"  
  
"It happened on that black thing there" she answered through tears as her mother picked her up.  
  
Camp site to the south… (I hope ya'll catching the drift here)  
  
"Man this sucks I can't believe I let you talk me into this" a guy whined to his girlfriend sitting.  
  
"Oh come on honey, it isn't so bad up here…Ouch" she exclaimed when she felt something stick her as she was sitting down. She looked down at the ground to see what it was.  
  
"What is it?" he asked getting.  
  
"It looks like a stone, it's so pretty…it won't come" she said digging around but still couldn't find the end "There's no end and I wanted it too I bet it's worth something"  
  
"Yeah looks valuably, lets go call some of the guys to help us dig it up" he said helping her up.  
  
When they reached to Tomoeda it was already quarter to six, they stopped at Syaoran's apartment first to rest but for Sakura it more like steal a call from the bathroom to see if it was alright for them to come over. Apparently Eriol and Tomoyo was all ready over there with Sakura's father, Touya and Fasmine decided to meet them at the ceremony tomorrow cause Touya was tired. All she had to do was get Syaoran over there.  
  
"Syaoran honey you busy" Sakura asked walking out in his room, they had both decided to shower.  
  
"No not really, why" Syaoran asked from the bathroom.  
  
"Well I want to show you something, why don't we go for a ride" Sakura answered leaning on the bathroom door taking in his perfect body (he had a towel on peeps, naughty lol).  
  
"Ok but you drive I'll be ready in a few" he replied.  
  
"Great, I'll be waiting" Sakura exclaimed before leaving. Syaoran was ready in a few and they left towards his surprise. The whole way Sakura was nervous her mind racing would he be thrilled or angry? She prayed to god that he would be thrilled she couldn't take him being mad at her. Syaoran couldn't figure where she was taking him but he could feel that she was nervous.  
  
"We're here" Sakura said turning, she drove slowly up to the house. 'A house?' Syaoran thought as she turned the car off.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran spoke looking at her.  
  
"Come on it's inside," Sakura said giving a kiss before they got out unaware of the five pair of eyes watching them and a beeping red light. They all ran into the living room where they were suppose to be, when the couple walked up to the door.  
  
"This place is something," Syaoran said looking around as Sakura lead him to their destination.  
  
"Yeah isn't it, the girls and I cleaned it up a bit" Sakura answered "Now please don't freak out" she added looking him in the eye.  
  
"Don't worry I won't" Syaoran reassured as Sakura opened the door, he looked towards the room and his mouth literally dropped open.  
  
"Mo. Mother and…" Syaoran started to turned and ran away before his sisters could touch him.  
  
"Little brother" they squealed running after him, Syaoran ran up the stairs and into the closest room.  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura yelled turning around "I'm…"  
  
"It's quite all right he'll be down soon, they just missed him that's all," a female voice said walking up to Sakura. She had black hair that was pulled in a neat bun and almost the same brown eyes as Syaoran, Sakura thought she was beautiful, Sakura watched her mutter something barely audible "He'll be down right now, come lets talk" she added smiling. Sakura was about to ask her something when Syaoran dropped through the ceiling.  
  
"Ahhh. Oof, Mother don't do that" Syaoran whined getting to his feet.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sakura asked giggling not able to hold it back.  
  
"That's not funny" Syaoran said trying to sound serious but ended up smiling instead.  
  
"Syaoran there you are" a girl yelled as the others came up behind her, he hid behind Sakura for cover.  
  
"Oh look he's hiding behind Ying Fa" one squealed making everyone wince.  
  
"Come girls leave your brother alone" Yelen said, Tomoyo and the others were on the side watching, of course was video taping with a big smiled on her face as she thought of what to call this one.  
  
"Oh Ying Fa your soo Cute" one screamed running up to Sakura as the others followed.  
  
"Her hair is so soft and long," one said.  
  
"Her eyes are so pretty," another said looking Sakura in the eyes.  
  
"I see why our little brother fell in love with her" one said making them blush.  
  
"Girls stop hovering over Ying Fa this instant" Yelen's voice rang out making them stop.  
  
"Sorry mother" they said backing away from Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your sister's" Sakura whispered to Syaoran.  
  
"Oh Yeah" Syaoran said sheepishly scratching the back of his head "Sakura in age order Xiefia, Fanfren, Fuutie, and Fiemie (if I don't have them in the right order please tell me!) And of course my mother, you already know Wei" he said pointing at them, they all had brown hair and eyes and were very pretty.  
  
"Pleased to meet you" Sakura said smiling as she bowed her head in respect, the girls did the same.  
  
"I'll go make some tea" Wei said "It's good to see you again master Li and you too Miss Sakura" he said before leaving. Everyone took a seat and started to talk about nothing particular, in the middle of the conversation Yelen and Sakura's dad left to talk privately, Eriol went to drop off Tomoyo and his sister's to her house to see Sakura's old battle costumes and videos.  
  
"Thank you" Syaoran said walking up behind Sakura who was on the porch.  
  
"It was nothing really, I wanted your family to be here for your grad." Sakura answered facing him "it's a beautiful night isn't it" Sakura said looking up at the sky.  
  
"Yeah beautiful" Syaoran replied not looking at the sky. She turned and smiled at him as he enclosed his arms around her waist.  
  
"Can you believe it tomorrow we're free, we're adults" Sakura stated smiling up at him.  
  
"Yeah and it's about time too no doubt that my mother is discussing you know what with your father" Syaoran said resting his chin and her head as they rock to their own music.  
  
"Yeah. We have to get married in china right?" Sakura asked, since they have been engaged they really hadn't talk about anything and with his mother here they would have to discuss it.  
  
"Yeah" Syaoran said looking her, he could not resist kissing her right, the moons pale light made her glow, they lips met in a soft kiss.  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid the clan will not approve of them living here after their married, I know that they will probably want to" Yelen said looking out the window at the two. She smiled inwardly at the site 'so in love' she thought "I never expected the day I would see my only son show emotions openly, he was so very cold" she added.  
  
"Yes I know that she will have to move and I accept that, I would never do anything to separate them" Fujitaka replied looking out the window too "She is my only daughter and youngest child the same as you. I'm glad they have each other, you should have seen her after he left," he added. Both parents smiled looking at their babies in love (isn't that cute?!?! Well kind a)  
  
"You have done a very good job bringing up your daughter" Yelen commented Fujitaka nodded proudly. It was getting late so Fujitaka said that it was time for them to be going, Syaoran was going to stay for a while longer to talk to his mother while Wei used his car to pick up his sisters. When Sakura got home, she got changed for bed, then got her graduation robes from her closet and hung them on her closet door.  
  
"Night dad" Sakura said giving him a good night kiss.  
  
"Night Sakura, is Kero home?" he asked  
  
"No he's been spending a lot of time with Spinal" Sakura replied (I guess ya'll have figured out the dad and Touya know bout the whole magic thing) before going upstairs. She left the window open so he could get in when he came home. She was about to get in bed when the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi Moshi" Sakura said  
  
"Sakura"  
  
"Hi Tomoyo, what's up?" Sakura asked sitting on her bed.  
  
"Well I was meaning to ask you if you would like to sing with us tomorrow, we're doing a tribute to those whom…" Tomoyo answered trailing off.  
  
"Yeah what song" Sakura answered sadly.  
  
"Well we decided to sing 'count on me' by Whitney Houston, maybe it will help their families to open up, come by my house in the mourning so we can go through it" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"OK bye Tomoyo" Sakura said before having hanging up 'I hope you are guys are happy where you are' she thought before turning her light out.  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Dream…  
  
Sakura opened her eye to notice that she wasn't in her room, this room was more elaborate and…ancient. She slowly looking around, She yelped in surprise when a figure walked right through her, she noticed it was a woman and she could feel her sadness..  
  
"Are you awake Queen Mononoke?" came a squeaky voice. 'Mononoke?' Sakura thought looking at the women before her, she had very long chocolate brown hair and the blackest eyes ever, Sakura thought she was beautiful..  
  
"Yes" the lady answered. When a blonde hair girl walked in the room bowing.  
  
"Come mistress the King wishes to see you, his new priest has arrived and I must say he is quite dashing" the girl helping her to change into something more presentable 'why do they look so familiar?'. "I know this arrange married with my lord wasn't a thrilling idea to you, but he loves please just smile"  
  
"I wish not to smile I have nothing to smile for, now lets get this over with" Mononoke stated leaving the room, Sakura just stood there watching her leave before she knew it she was in the court with them. The guy she was suppose to meet was very cute indeed.  
  
"It's a great honor meeting you my Queen" the guy said bowing, Sakura could tell that he was very powerful by his but his aura wasn't pleasant it sent shivers down her back.  
  
"Likewise Jin Tao" Mononoke said smiling.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you too get along cause he'll be teaching spells now if your excuse us, come my Queen" the king said walking away.  
  
"The court yard at midnight" Jin Tao whispered to her before she left smiling. Sakura was about to fellow her when the scenery changes to the garden at night. It creped Sakura out but her was drawn to two figures in the dark  
  
"I love you so much I thought that you wouldn't come" Mononoke exclaimed hugging him as she kissed him deeply.  
  
"I would never go back on my word but we can't leave I have better idea" Jin Tao stated kissing her back. He was about to tell her when Sakura was startled out of her sleep by a ring sound.  
  
  
  
She reached to the side to her nightstand and turned it off. Stretching she got out if bed, she opened Kero's drawer and saw him still snoring.  
  
"Sakura honey breakfast will be ready in ten" Fujitaka yelled from the stairs.  
  
"Ok dad" Sakura yelled back before she went to shower still thinking about the dream. She put on a floral dress, slippers and wrapped her hair in a bun before going to breakfast, during her meal she noticed that her dad was looking tired so she did the dishes before she left for Tomoyo's.  
  
"Hey guys" Sakura said walking in Tomoyo's room "Did I miss anything?" she asked sitting down next to them on the floor.  
  
"No Chiharu was just telling us that they found the perfect apartment but unfortunately they have to leave Sunday after grad." Rika answered.  
  
"Oh that's great that ya'll found an apartment but why so soon?" Sakura said looking at her friend.  
  
"They think that's it's best if we come there as soon as possible" Chiharu stated sadly.  
  
"That's why we're gonna have the sleep over on Friday cause they leave Sunday mourning" Tomoyo stated happily.  
  
"Oh ok that's great, well shall we get started on the song" Sakura spoke. Tomoyo got up and retrieved a tape player and the words.  
  
"I set it up the way you guys said, Sakura and I have one verse each, Rika has small one and Chiharu and Naoko help us with back up, you know chorus" Tomoyo said handing them out. They girls all looked them over before they started to sing, at school they would have the band accompanying them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seijou High Courtyard…  
  
Tomoyo had done a really good job with fixing the place up, there was a section for the parents and one for the students, in the front was the stage were they would get their diplomas, for most it was a ticket of freedom. Everyone was now in the back getting ready to go out to where they were suppose to sit, the parents and guest were already seated even Yang's parents had flown in and they were going to have dinner at Naoko's house. When Touya meet Syaoran's mother and sister's he was actually nice they didn't know if it was because he wanted to be or if he was too tired, the weird thing was that they hadn't bring Sabria.  
  
"I can't believe he's gonna be on the stage" Rika exclaimed, she had just found out that Terada was sitting on the stage.  
  
"Don't let that get to you besides Yukito is here" Tomoyo chided "just look at him, if you ask me Yuki is a way better choice now come on and smile"  
  
"Your right" Rika said as they did a group hug then they got wit their partners (can you guess who?) Rika went with Wendy. When they came out the crowd applauded and of course mostly every single parent had a camcorder.  
  
"These are the fine graduates of Seijou High, we sad to be losing such fine young students that made our school the best, here is Daidouji Tomoyo an honor student and President of Student Body" The principal said before sitting down. Everyone gave applause as she came down.  
  
"Thank you and as Mister Jud said this is the best senior class ever, not only is our school the best in academic achievements but we have the best teams around, honors go the Captain of the soccer team Li Syaoran and the Co-captain Hirragizawa Eriol for their great skill. They've brought our team to the championship every year, and might I add winning it too. Our regards go out to the family of Sao Tai who was also an exceptional player. Honors go out to the Captain of our All Star Cheerleading team Kinomoto Sakura and Co-captain Mihara Chiharu, our regards also go out to the family of Wong Lita. To Yamazaki Takashi in Debate and Yanagisawa Naoko in writing, and again Hirragizawa Eriol and Li Syaoran in performance arts, Sasaki Rika, Mihara Chiharu and Kinomoto Sakura in Gymnastics. Thank you" Tomoyo said leaving, as mister Jud came back.  
  
"We will start with our honor student's first go in alphabetical order Chan Yang, Daidouji Tomoyo, Hirragizawa Eriol, Kinomoto Sakura" when he said that Touya yelled "that's my Kaijou" making everyone laugh and Sakura blush. "Li Syaoran" of course Syaoran's sisters couldn't help but squeal and "yell that's our little brother" making him curse under his breath. "Mihara Chiharu, Sasaki Rika, Yamazaki Takashi the school best fibber we will miss you, Yanagisawa Naoko…" she continued on and on but I won't get into that. "Our school has been affected by the terrible earthquake that rocked Japan Saturday night taking some of our young ones with them, unfortunately our Soccer and cheerleading teams were both out celebrating victory when disaster struck taking four of our hard working students. Some of the girls at the last minute were able to put together a song for them, their families and friends" Principal stated as they got on stage "Here are Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Sakura and Tomoyo performing 'Count on me'.  
  
"Thank you and we hope that our friends souls are at rest," Tomoyo said in the Mic, she Rika and Sakura had their own in their hands while the others were on the stand. Sakura was dead nervous to be singing in front of all the different faces especially Syaoran's mom and sisters who were looking intently at her. The band started to play the music to the song signaling them to get ready.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo: count on me through thick and thin…. A friendship that will never end  
  
Rika: When you are weak… I will be strong  
  
Chiharu: Helping you to carry…. Call on me, I will be there  
  
Naoko: Don't be afraid… Please believe me when I say  
  
All: Count on...  
  
Sakura took a deep breath when her turn came, and let all her emotions guide her…  
  
Sakura: I can see it's hurting you… I can feel your pain  
  
It's hard to see the sunshine through the… rain  
  
I know sometimes it seems as if…It's never gonna end  
  
But you'll get through it…Just don't give in  
  
Cuz you can….  
  
2.1 Her voice rang through the school came yard touching everyone's heart…  
  
All: Count on me through thick and thin… A friendship that will never end  
  
When you are weak… I will be strong, Helping you to carry on  
  
Call on me, I will be there… Don't be afraid  
  
Naoko: Please believe me when I say…Count on...  
  
Chiharu: You can count on me…Oh yes you can  
  
Rika: Oo, I know sometimes it seems as if… We're standing all alone  
  
But we'll get through it…Cuz love won't let us fall  
  
When she sang she got the attention of everyone and most of all a handsome silver hair fellow who became hypnotized with her enchanting voice. He couldn't help but smile at her. Rika blushed when she saw him smiling at her, and of course all the girls noticed and smiled.  
  
All: Count on me…. (Sakura: count on me, I'll be there) through thick and thin  
  
A friendship that will never end…. When you are weak  
  
I will be strong… (Tomoyo: I'll be strong)  
  
Helping you to carry on (Rika: yes, you know)  
  
Call on me, I will be there  
  
Don't be afraid… Please believe me when I say  
  
Count on...  
  
Count on...  
  
Eriol sat on the edge of his seat when it was Tomoyo's turn to sing.  
  
Tomoyo: There's a place inside all of us…Where our faith in love begins  
  
You should reach to find the truth in love… The answers' there within, oh  
  
I know that life can make you feel… It's much harder than it really is  
  
But we'll get through it (Sakura: we'll get through it)  
  
(Just) Just (don't) don't give in  
  
By now the words of the song and the captivating voices of the girls moved everyone the crowd.  
  
All: Count on me (count on me) through thick and thin  
  
A friendship that will never end (it'll never end)  
  
When you are weak (you)  
  
I will be strong (I will be strong)  
  
Helping you to carry on  
  
Call on me, I will be there  
  
Don't be afraid (don't be afraid now)  
  
Please believe me when I say  
  
Count on… Count on  
  
Count on… Count on  
  
Count on… Count on me  
  
Tomoyo: Oh yes you can  
  
Sakura: I know I can  
  
Tomoyo: Yes you can  
  
Sakura: Well… So glad I can,  
  
All: count on me……  
  
  
  
"Thank you" they said bowing as everyone applauded, the principal came back on the stage as they went off.  
  
"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful" She said smiling "But it seems that the weather isn't on our side, the weather guy is never right these days" she added looking at the sky that was once blue and sunny was now gray and windy. You could smell the rain on the breeze "Thank you all for attending and we the staff of Seijou High wish all of our Graduates the best of luck. We hope to some day be teaching your children" she stated summoning up everything, all the graduates got together for their last photograph together, there were all lined up in straight lines and standing up properly. Sakura and the guys were all in the front line and right before they camera guy took the picture all the guys picked up the girls in their arms while others just posed or throw their hats in the air. The adults just smiled at their not babies but now young adults.  
  
"Come kids get together" Fujitaka ordered to them, he wanted to take a picture of all of them together. They all got lined up the girls in the front with the guys behind them "Now look like the adults of the future and say cheese" he added as the other parents got ready to take the picture.  
  
"Cheese" they said as their parents took the picture, of course they all changed positions, Tomoyo and Eriol were smiling evilly at each other, Sakura and Syaoran in each others arms smiling at the other loving. Yang was pushing Naoko's glasses up and she was blushing, Takashi was pulling on Rika's hat string and Chiharu was hitting him on the head for doing it, and that's exactly how they were in real life.  
  
"I want a copy" they all said at the same time then burst out laughing.  
  
"We're free, we're free" the girls squealed jumping up and down before hugging each other and then the guys.  
  
"No more being late for class or the torture of math" Sakura said giggling.  
  
"Yeah" the others said laughing.  
  
"No more video taping the Kawaii moments" Tomoyo whined.  
  
"Don't worry there will always be the weddings or pregnancy" Chiharu reassured.  
  
"No more getting slapped on the head" Takashi said "No wait I'm gonna be living with her" he corrected getting a slap on the head from Chiharu making everyone laugh.  
  
"No more of your lies is more like it" Rika stated.  
  
"Hey they aren't lies… well at least not all of it" Takashi countered.  
  
"No more Library flirting" Yang stated acting sad, making Naoko blush.  
  
"All our memories forever embedded in the walls of this school, from first crush to love, fighting and making up, happiness and sadness, making friends and losing them" Syaoran stated looking at the school were his new life began. Everyone looked at the school and nodded remembering all the good times.  
  
"Yeah, we're no longer teens but adults. We're all leaving so much behind in this school," Eriol said hugging Tomoyo.  
  
"One chapter closes and a new one opens. We now begin a new journey," Naoko concluded holding Yang's hand.  
  
"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Takashi said taking Chiharu hands when he heard his parents calling.  
  
"Yeah Chiharu remember 6 at Tomoyo's house" Rika said before they left.  
  
"What?" Takashi asked clueless like all the guys.  
  
"Oh we're having a sleep over, ALL girls" Chiharu clarified.  
  
"So we can have a all guys at Syaoran's place" Eriol countered.  
  
"Why mine?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Because…" Eriol stated looking at him, Syaoran got the idea.  
  
"Yeah my place is cool" Syaoran stated.  
  
"I'll bring the supplies," Yang said before Takashi and Chiharu left. Yang and Naoko were the next to leave followed by Rika, they were all leaving to go out with their parents to celebrate even Yang's parents had flown in (if I already said that too bad). Sakura and the others were the last to leave, they were all going to have dinner together at the rented house because it had an even bigger dinning room then Tomoyo's house and they would need it with all the people. The cooks were all ready the house cooking so by the time they got there it was almost time to eat. They were now all the dinner table, Fujitaka was at the end with Yelen on his right, followed by Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Fanfren at the end. Sonomi was at the other end, on the other side of the table going back up towards Fujitaka was Fiemie, Fuutie, Yukito, Xiefia who didn't feel comfortable sitting next to Fasmine, then it was Touya. Everything was going fine during dinner except for the one and two glares exchange between Syaoran and Touya, Fasmine also seemed nervous under the watchful eyes of the Yelen and Xiefia who she could feel didn't like sitting next to her.  
  
"So what are You and Sakura planning to do now?" she asked trying to draw Yelen's attention from her. They looked at each before Syaoran answered.  
  
"We haven't really had time to talk about anything as of yet" Syaoran answered holding Sakura's hand under the table.  
  
"Yelen and I have talked about it, they will have a wedding in China so that Sakura can meet the elders and get comfortable to her new home" Fujitaka answered smiling. Sakura looked at her dad and smiled, Syaoran had told her that they would have to move to China but she really didn't mind at all, she would go anywhere to be with him.  
  
"The Elders patience is I'm afraid wearing off, they want to meet their leaders bride and have them in China as soon as possible" She added, everyone at the table became silent and continued to eat, when they were almost finished Fujitaka broke the silence.  
  
"I want to make a toast" he said raising his wine glass, the others did the same "a toast to these four amazing young adults for completing their high school educations" he felt a little light head, he placed his hand on the table for support before continued. Everyone noticed and became worried but before they could ask he spoke. " And to the engagement of my only and of course amazing daughter Sakura, to the most incredibly guy Syaoran," he finished smiling.  
  
"Indeed and if I met add to the future wife of my only and incredibly stubborn son" Yelen said getting up.  
  
"To Syaoran and Sakura" the other said drinking to the two lovebirds.  
  
"And I might I add" Tomoyo said standing up smiling her incredibly evil smile, Sakura and Syaoran looked at the other preparing themselves for what she would say because they knew it would definitely embarrass them " That they give you a lots grand children" she added. Sakura turned bright red and hid her face in Syaoran's shirt while he hid his head in her neck. Everyone except and Touya and Fasmine smiled at the lovely couple.  
  
"Who said I wanted to be a uncle" Touya spoke.  
  
"Well we can't wait to be Aunties" the sisters retorted.  
  
"And I can't wait to make them Kawaii clothes" Tomoyo squealed all starry- eyed making everyone sweat drop. They all left to the living room to have tea and talk.  
  
"Before I forget, I want to give Sakura this gift for her graduation present" Fujitaka stated giving her the black box as Fasmine started to smile. Sakura took the box slowly the last time she had a gift in a box it turned out to be diamonds, she opened it to reveal a golden bracelet with a oval shaped pearl in the middle.  
  
"Otou-san it's beautiful" Sakura stated giving him a hug.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for put it on, here let me" Fujitaka said putting it on her wrist, she thought she saw it glowed but shrugged it off. Everyone gathered around to look at the jewel and they equally thought that it was beautiful.  
  
"Looks like the weather guy was wrong yet again," Fanfren said looking out the window at the dark gray sky as lightening flashed and the thunder rumbled.  
  
"He seems to be getting he the weather wrong a lot lately" Tomoyo commented as another lightening flashed.  
  
"The gods are angry at someone or something" Yelen commented taking a sip from her cup.  
  
"Tomoyo sweetie we should get going so we can beat this rain, it was nice having dinner with you Yelen. We must get together when I visit China" Sonomi stated getting up.  
  
"Yes we should" Yelen said resting her cup on the coffee table.  
  
"Goodnight Mrs. Li, Fanfren, Xiefia, Fiemie, and Fuutie, tell Wei I said good night" Tomoyo said "Night you guys, Eriol are coming" Tomoyo added to the others.  
  
"No not yet, I'll see you in the mourning" Eriol said giving her a peak on the cheek before they left.  
  
"We should be going too" Touya said getting up "It was a pleasure meeting you all, come on dad and Sakura we don't want this rain to catch us"  
  
"Ok, Touya goodnight Yelen, girls" Fujitaka said getting up. Sakura was about to protest but when she saw the tired look on her brother's face she decided against it, the others left them and went to the door.  
  
"I wanted to stay with you but Touya and dad look so tired" Sakura said sadly looking at him.  
  
"It's ok, I'll see you tomorrow. My mom and sisters have decided to spent an extra day here, I think she needs to talk to your dad more" Syaoran replied "just make sure that they are ok and have a goodnights rest my cherry blossom" he added caressing her face.  
  
"I will, and you should get some sleep too, bye my Little Wolf" Sakura said as they kissed, she rested her head on his chest and sighed in satisfaction. It was funny how just being wrapped in his arms could make her feel so content of course Touya had to ruin it by calling Sakura. "Tomorrow" she said giving him one last kiss before pulling away halfheartedly. Syaoran watched her go before he turned his attention back to the window where it seemed as if a war was being fought in the heavens.  
  
"I know something is not right but I don't know what" Syaoran stated looking out the window, when his mother, Eriol and his sisters turned to the room.  
  
"I know my son and from the looks of it this is merely the beginning" Yelen said sitting down "Who is this Fasmine character?"  
  
"Well as you know she's Touya's wife, they have a daughter Sabria but we haven't seem much of her lately. I think they met when he was out of town, round the same time when that minor earthquake hit" Syaoran answered facing them.  
  
"I feel it too but it doesn't seem as if Sakura feels it yet, but if you have noticed Yukito thinks that Touya's and Fujitaka's fainting spells and tiredness is anything but normal. All we can do it wait for a better sign until then we're in the dark" Eriol said his clow reed side showing more "I'll see you all tomorrow"  
  
"Hai, Eriol goodnight" Yelen said getting up.  
  
"Bye man" Syaoran added before he left.  
  
"Everything will be all right my son do not worry your self," Yelen said touching his face.  
  
"Goodnight mother" Syaoran said before she left leaving him to his thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Sakura got home her dad and brother went straight to bed, she talked with Fasmine for a while but she soon left to bed. She went to her room and showered, when she got out of the tub Kero was all ready sleep so she got in bed and turned the light out falling right asleep.  
  
  
  
"Soon my love soon…" a voice whispered in the dark. Sakura's bracelet started glow, releasing a bright light that slowly moved it's way up her body to her face were it started to draw her essence slowly…  
  
  
  
End…  
  
  
  
AUHTUR'S NOTE: So what did ya'll think?!?, REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE!!! 


	7. 

1 Chap seven: "Weak…Rushed wedding…Prom"  
  
  
  
AUTHUR'S NOTE: I hope that ya'll like this chap. Pretty simple right?  
  
  
  
  
  
"You idiot can't you do anything right? If you blow you'll be very sorry" a voice yelled to a figure bowing before it.  
  
"I'm sorry mistress but I don't think they will notice, it won't happen again" the figure answered "She is after all a late sleeper"  
  
"They had better not we need all we can get," she said looking at the glowing gold figure on the bed. "Deal with those fools who are digging up the crystal in the forest, I'm sure we can use their energy" she added before everything black.  
  
  
  
  
  
2 "Sakura wake up! It's two" Kero yelled to his still, sleeping mistress, he had to admit that he was tired himself but his belly cane first. He was tired of answering the phone from her friends and the gaki.  
  
"Just a little bit longer…" Sakura murmured turning over bringing him with her.  
  
"Kero got off me" Kero yelled, he had no choice but to bit her.  
  
"Itai…Kero what was that for" Sakura yelled tending to her finger.  
  
"What's with you…You almost crushed me…I'm hungry, do you have any idea what time it is?" Kero yelled hovering over her.  
  
"Hoe…. 2:30, you why didn't you wake me" Sakura exclaimed jumping out of her bed.  
  
"I was trying but you wouldn't get up, Tomoyo and the gaki called for you" kero stated sweat dropping "Will you calm down" she took his advice and collapsed on the bed.  
  
"I feel so tired, it's like I didn't get any sleep at all" Sakura said yawning.  
  
"It's ok I can find myself something to eat, go back to bed and I'll call the gaki for you so he won't freak out" Kero said before he started to her door.  
  
"Arigato kero" Sakura said before dozing off, which wasn't the smartest because the moment she was asleep the bracelet started to glow again and the same bright light started towards her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran slept by his mother and sisters, when he got up his mother told him that he had to return with them Sunday because was needed by the clan members, he had no choice but to say yes after all it was only for a day. He had tried to call Sakura but when he did her dad answered and said she was sleeping, he called again and that time kero answered and said she was still in bed because she was tired. He was sitting on the balcony when his cell rang; thinking it was Sakura he quickly answered it.  
  
2.1 "Li Syaoran"  
  
"Hey brat"  
  
"Oh Hey stuffed animal"  
  
"I was just calling to tell you that Sakura is still sleeping and I was wondering if you could bring me some chocolate pudding there isn't any here" He begged.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because then I wouldn't have to wake Sakura" Syaoran thought bout what he said; Sakura was after all tired.  
  
"Fine I'll there some," he said before he hung up.  
  
  
  
He grabbed his keys and told his mother that he would be back before he left to the store to buy pudding and then he headed to Sakura' s house. When he arrived, the door was open so he went.  
  
"It's about time you got here" Kero exclaimed grabbing the bag from Syaoran.  
  
"Gee your welcome, next time you can fly to the store and buy it yourself" Syaoran stated "I'm gonna check on Sakura" he added going up the stairs, no doubt that kero didn't even hear him since as he was so into his pudding. Syaoran's aura reached for Sakura and wrapped protectively around it blocking off the jewel's powers. He opened the door and walked in, he smiled at the site, she was laying on her bed with her legs hanging over the edge. He went over to her deciding that he would make her more comfortable he picked her up in his arms to set her the right way but Sakura got a hold of his shirt preventing him form putting her down.  
  
"Come on let go" Syaoran whispered trying to get her grip off.  
  
"What don't want me on you" came her voice in a whisper, she looked up at him and smiled sweetly.  
  
"No that's not it, I just thought…oh never mind. Still tired?" Syaoran replied sitting on her bed still holding her.  
  
"No now that you're here" Sakura replied cuddling up to him taking a deep of his luscious scent, before she knew it she was asleep again but this time nothing happened.  
  
  
  
"What's this? This isn't good, he is always with her, how is it possibly that he can block the power" she yelled in frustration.  
  
"Don not worry mistress, he will be leaving on Sunday and there is the sleep over tonight that is all we need" the male voice reassured smiling.  
  
"You had better be right, I never knew she had so much power, he'll be weak when he wakes and it seems that her father and brother aren't enough. Watch her carefully but don't let her sense you. Now go" she ordered the figure bowed and vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran sat there on her bed with her in his arms, he scooted back so that his back was on her headboard before he too fell to sleep. At 5 Sakura woke up still cradled in his arms, she slowly got off her bed and went to shower. She had just gotten out of the shower unaware that she was being watched, she rub her hand against the glass because it was fogged up.  
  
"Hoeeee…" Sakura exclaimed swearing that she had saw a shadow move behind her through the mirror. She turned around swiftly but there was nothing there.  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" came Syaoran's voice from behind the door, he had woken up when he heard her scream.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just my mind playing tricks on me" Sakura replied as she opened the door coming face to face with a worried Syaoran "Really"  
  
"Ok do you want to get something to eat before you go to Tomoyo's?"  
  
"Sure just let me get ready"  
  
"Ok I'll be down stairs," Syaoran said before he left. Sakura put on a pink shirt and jeans then packed some stuff, she wrote her dad a note before she went outside to meet Syaoran. They went to deli and got sandwiches then Chocolate ice. They were now currently walking through the park…  
  
  
  
"So you leave early Sunday mourning?" Sakura asked, he had just told her that he had to go to China.  
  
"Yeah, when I come back we can get our stuff ready to leave in for the wedding" Syaoran replied looking at her.  
  
"Ok, at least you'll be here for prom" Sakura said taking his hand "when do you think we'll get married or when do you want to?"  
  
"If it was up to me right now with just my family and yours but I think the latest is next month" Syaoran answered "I don't want a big wedding but it's going to be big, we won't know more then half the people there"  
  
"Yeah a small wedding would be great," Sakura said as they walked back to the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura called entering in the mansion.  
  
"Sakura up here and hurry" Naoko yelled hanging over the railing from upstairs. Sakura rushed upstairs to see what was wrong, when she entered the room; it was filled with white fabric. Chiharu was in an elegant gown with Tomoyo hovering round her.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked walking into the mess.  
  
"Chiharu and Tak. Are getting married Saturday mourning, their parents won't let them leave unless they are so their going to have small ceremony" Rika answered holding the gown up.  
  
"She wasn't planning on wearing a gown but I totally objected to it, besides I've always wanted to make a gown" Tomoyo answered. "When I found out we went to the mall and bought some dresses for us to wear. The guys are going to wear black pants and white dress shirts, Takashi will be wearing all white" she added pointing to the light banana color dresses, they were simple but none the less pretty.  
  
"I can't thank you enough Tomoyo" Chiharu said smiling.  
  
"What bout a wedding cake? And their honey moon?" Sakura asked getting into it.  
  
"Well it was too late to have one made and we didn't plan on having one since as we can't leave the country" Chiharu answered with sadness in her voice "We wanted a real wedding not something rushed you know"  
  
"Don't worry you'll have a cake and a honey moon even if it's right in Tokyo" Sakura stated leaving the room "Um. By the way where is the wedding being held?" she asked poking her head through the door.  
  
"I asked Mrs. Li and she said that it was all right to have it there since as it's right on the ocean and it has a beautiful garden" Tomoyo answered. Sakura nodded and left to make a call.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Moshi Moshi" came Yang's voice, there was alt of talking in the background and loud music.  
  
"What where's Syaoran and what's going on?" Sakura asked  
  
"Hey Sakura, hey Syaoran the phones for you" Yang yelled to him, he got off the sofa and took the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Syaoran, it's me"  
  
"Sakura is something wrong?"  
  
"No, you heard that Takashi and Chiharu are getting married tomorrow right?" Sakura asked. He looked at Takashi was drinking.  
  
"Yeah that's what we're celebrating right now"  
  
"Well they said that they weren't going to have a honey moon so I was wondering if we could give them the weekend that the manager at Royal Fuji offered us and maybe Yang could get them passes to the same bight club" Sakura explained.  
  
"Yeah might as well, Eriol got them a Limo for the night tomorrow. I bet your going to make their wedding cake"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"He said that they hadn't gotten the chance to get one, don't worry bout it, Wei got a bakery to make them and florist to set up"  
  
"Oh the best. I'll see you tomorrow my Little Wolf" Sakura smiling.  
  
"Yeah bye" he said before hanging up.  
  
  
  
"By the look on your face I'd say the phone call went great" Naoko said smiling.  
  
"Yep. This is going to be the best rushed wedding ever" Sakura answered making everyone laugh. They got around and helped with the wedding that was looking better by the minute. Tomoyo cooked had brought up food for them so that they didn't have to stop working.  
  
"It's just like you to get married and have a baby first" Rika commented.  
  
"Really I never thought that it would turn out this way, don't ever trust quickie" Chiharu replied laughing with the others.  
  
"Did you really lose it at 15?" Naoko asked  
  
"Yeah" Chiharu answered blushing "Tomoyo when?"  
  
"My sixteenth b-day" Tomoyo answered smiling "And it was the best"  
  
"We all know that Sakura is still, what bout you and Rika" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Nope nothing" Rika answered "And I'm glad too," she added sighing.  
  
"Wednesday mourning when got back from the club" Naoko squeaked.  
  
"No wonder you guys couldn't get out of bed" Tomoyo exclaimed making her blush even more.  
  
"It was so amazing and he is such a good kisser" Naoko exclaimed dreamily getting a pillow thrown at her.  
  
"Our baby is all grown up" Chiharu stated motherly making everyone giggle.  
  
"Eriol and I try something knew every time like we do this thing it feels just like sex but we don't go intimate you guys would love it" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"No wonder they are always at" Sakura remarked.  
  
"This one time Takashi and I were at his room making out, our shirts and my bra was off when suddenly his parents walks in on us" Chiharu said "I was so incredibly embarrassed but then to make matters worst they gave the little talk. Form that day he put a lock on his door"  
  
"Ya'll heard about the incident in the library were all the shelves fell down?" Naoko asked they all nodded "The same day Yang asked me out, we went in the back of the library and started to kiss, I had to tip toe to reach him, well we accidentally lost our balance and knock all the shelves down. It wasn't really someone goofing off"  
  
"That horrible, you're becoming just like Tomoyo" Rika remarked laughing "That ain't nothing one night I was at Terada's for dinner. He was cooking for me when we started to kiss, totally forgot about the dishtowel on the stove and it caught a fire then spread to the kitchen curtains. By the time we were finished putting it out the food in the oven was all ready burnt only leaving us rice". They were all laughing their heads off at the stories.  
  
"When Syaoran and I just started to go out there was this incident at my house. One night I couldn't sleep so he came over and came in through my window to keep my company until I fell asleep, I was just bout to fall asleep when Touya came in to check on me, all hell broke lose when he saw Syaoran. I tried to hold him so Syaoran could climb through the window but Touya pushed passed me and tried to grab Syaoran but instead made him fall off the ledge, I was horrified and started to cry. He rushed down the stairs to see if he was alive and to beat him up but before he reached outside Syaoran got up blow a kiss at me and took off down the road followed by Touya who was yelling like crazy" Sakura stated laughing. "Every time he kisses me I get weak in the knees and he has to hold me up"  
  
"There done" Tomoyo said looking over her creation, the dress of course wasn't wide and frilly but smooth silky fabric that hugged Chiharu curves, the top was like a corset and then it had the veil to top it off.  
  
"Beautiful" they all said looking at it.  
  
"Come on now change, we'll put your hair up in wrap so the veil will fit" Tomoyo squealed as Chiharu changed.  
  
"Tomorrow you'll be Mrs. Takashi Yamazaki" Naoko said as they all got into their sleeping bags it was after all 11.  
  
"Oh did I for get to tell you guys that we're having a girl, I think I'm gonna name Akashi" Chiharu stated (Takashi without the T)  
  
"Ooooh that's so great, I'm wanna have a girl" Rika said  
  
"No I wanna boy then a girl," Tomoyo said  
  
"It doesn't matter if I have a boy or a girl" Sakura added "but I know that I want to give Syaoran a strong and healthy son or sons just like him" she added laying on her stomach.  
  
"Don't we all" Tomoyo said before she turned the lights out "Night sisters"  
  
"Night sisters" the others said. They were all lying in a circle facing each other. It was around 12 when Tomoyo woke because she was thirsty when she saw something shocking Sakura's body was glowing and floating in mid air; she quickly rushed and pulled her down waking up everybody.  
  
"Ouch…"Sakura exclaimed feeling the after effects of hitting the floor "Tomoyo?"  
  
"Oh sorry Sakura I was going to get some water when I tripped over you, you wanna come with me?" Tomoyo stated rather then asked  
  
"Is everything ok guys?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yeah you guys go back to bed we're just going to get some water" Tomoyo answered as they left.  
  
"What do you mean I was glowing while floating in the air?" Sakura asked drinking her water.  
  
"Off the ground" Tomoyo said, she was getting nervous but wouldn't let Tomoyo see "May be we should call Syaoran"  
  
"No, I'm sure its nothing besides he's probably asleep and I'm tired so lets just go back to bed" Sakura said walking off but clasped to the floor.  
  
"Sakura? Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked rushing over to her.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine really just felt a little dizzy, no worries," Sakura said getting up.  
  
"I don't care I'm calling Syaoran, even if he just comes over to see if your ok and leaves and buts" Tomoyo said motherly before Sakura could speak she just sat on the floor with her back against the wall. She felt the same way she did this mourning but it went away when she and Syaoran slept.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran's…  
  
The guys were all talking and having a good time. Yang had brought beer over but Syaoran only had one for when they drank to Takashi, he never really like drinking. Yang had just finished telling them the story about the library and all were laughing.  
  
"At least Syaoran should find out some but you know how Chiharu is a gymnasts she can bend her body in these weird positions, it's so incredibly cool" Takashi stated smiling.  
  
"Really?" Yang said when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it" Syaoran said standing up.  
  
"Moshi?" he said.  
  
"Syaoran this is Tomoyo"  
  
2.2 "Tomoyo is something wrong?" he asked quickly 'why would she call so late'  
  
"No not really, could you just come over for a while Sakura isn't feeling to well. Don't tell the guys"  
  
"Ok. I'll be over in a few" Syaoran said before hanging up  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" Yang asked seeing Syaoran grab his car keys.  
  
"No I'm just going out for some fresh air, I'll be back later" Syaoran said heading for the door.  
  
"But is it's…"Takashi started but he was gone.  
  
"Something tells me he isn't going for a walk but to his cherry blossom" Yang said smiling evilly "Who wants to bet nothing happens"  
  
"We're already know nothing will" Eriol said knowingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was still sitting on the floor when Syaoran arrived she just didn't have the strength to move, her body felt like heavy. Tomoyo opened the door and pointed to the kitchen she had promised Sakura that she wouldn't tell him about the incident because she knew that he wouldn't go to China and she didn't want that.  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" Syaoran asked bending down to pick her up.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just feel tired" Sakura replied resting her head on his chest. She felt so much better in his arms.  
  
"You guys can go to the room next to mine" Tomoyo stated, Syaoran nodded at her and followed her up the stairs to the room. He could feel that her aura low but not that much, it was the same way this afternoon but after she had rested it was back to normal. Tomoyo locked the door and went back to bed, thanking god that the girls were asleep.  
  
"You don't have to stay all night" Sakura said cuddling up to him, they were both laying on the bed (He took his shoes off).  
  
"I'm not leaving until you wake up" Syaoran replied caressing her face, Sakura fell asleep in no time but Syaoran stayed awake for a while listening to her steady breathing before he too fell sound asleep.  
  
  
  
"This is horrible…why did that stupid girl have to call him" the women yelled "Take all the energy we can from Touya and her dad we can't get any from her until that stupid boy leaves"  
  
"Hai. What about Tomoyo?" the guy asked.  
  
"From her too, we can't have her interfering, now go, I have a wedding to attend in the mourning" she yelled frustrated.  
  
  
  
Sakura had the best sleep ever of course who wouldn't have when wrapped in Syaoran strong protective arms. She woke up but stayed still as to not wait him but then she remembered…  
  
"Syaoran wake up… Chiharu getting married in one hour" Sakura exclaimed shaking him.  
  
"Oh Yeah. I'm suppose to pick up Takashi relatives that are coming in" Syaoran said getting up "It's seems that your feeling better"  
  
"Yeah a lot thanks to you now get going" Sakura said giving him a kiss "Now" kiss "Syaoran" Kiss "Please we'll have all of tonight for that"  
  
"Fine I can see when I'm not wanted, I'll see you at the wedding" Syaoran joked putting his shoes on.  
  
"I never said that" Sakura said pulling him back onto the bed, straddling him "You" kiss "very very much" Kiss "Wanted" she finished kissing him passionately "But today is Chiharu's day, tonight is ours"  
  
"Yeah I'll see you in a few" Syaoran said giving her one last kiss before he left. When he opened the door he came face to face with four pairs of eyes "Mourning ladies" he added  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to give me back my brides maid" Chiharu said smiling  
  
"I'm finished with her for now" Syaoran replied before he left smiling.  
  
  
  
"So what happened?" Chiharu inquired sitting on Sakura's bed with the others.  
  
"Sleep, that's what happened" Sakura answered "Now shouldn't we be getting you ready"  
  
"We're waiting for you to shower so we can get going" Tomoyo answered " we're gonna get ready at the house so our gowns don't get crushed"  
  
"Ok let me go shower," Sakura said getting off the bed. After she got ready, they got the stuff they would need and headed to the house to get ready, they didn't have any time to see how outside looked but the inside looked pretty with all the flowers. Getting her ready was a piece of cake because they had the help of the Li sisters. Syaoran on the other hand wasn't having such a great time, he had rushed home, and showered got ready then rushed to the train station. When he picked the people up one of Takashi's cousin wouldn't stop flirting with him, his car was packed and traffic wasn't helping.  
  
"So you have a girl friend?" she asked smiling sweetly at him, he was about to answer her when his phone rang.  
  
"Li" was all he said putting his cell on speaker.  
  
"Syaoran sweetie where are you?" came Sakura's cheery voice, everyone in the shut up and listen to the call.  
  
"I'm stuck in traffic but we'll make it in time why?" he answered smiling, the girl was looking intently at him.  
  
"Well I just kindda sortta didn't pack any shoes to wear with my gown since as I didn't know until got there, could you drop by my house and pick me up a pair of white shoes something nice"  
  
"I make you nervous Ying Fa?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Mou don't make fun me" Sakura whined giggling  
  
"Ok… need anything else my love?"  
  
"Nope you're the best my Little Wolf, I don't thing that Chiharu would like me to walk down the aisle without shoes, Ja"  
  
"Yeah bye" Syaoran said pressing end.  
  
"After we make a little detour we'll be on our way" Syaoran said to his nosey passengers.  
  
"Sounds like a lovely girl young man" a man, said no doubt Takashi's grand pa.  
  
"She is" Syaoran said pulling into her driveway "Be right back" he said getting out. The girl in the front seat saw a magazine resting under the armrest and being nosey she took it out and studied the girl on the front page.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful, look at her gown," she said showing them the picture when Syaoran got back.  
  
"I see why Li here is keeping it in his car which guy wouldn't" the man commented, Syaoran looked at him as he started the car when he noticed the magazine he smiled.  
  
"Girls like her don't go for small town guys" the girl stated looking the picture over as Syaoran drove off towards the house. He didn't even bother to reply she would figure it out soon enough.  
  
"Wow this place it beautiful" a little girl said looking at the house "Is it yours?"  
  
"No not yet anyways I'm thinking about it" Syaoran replied.'  
  
"You plan on having a big family," the old man asked.  
  
"Some day yeah" Syaoran replied coming to a stop.  
  
"All these expensive cars" a boy said looking at them.  
  
"Xiao Lang it's about time you got here, flower girl and ring barriers come with me and where is Ying Fa's shoes?" Fanfren asked.  
  
"Here Fanfren and I'm not that late" Syaoran retorted handing her the shoes.  
  
"Your not early either, bring the guest outside we start in five" She said before walking off with the little girl and boy behind her.  
  
"This way" Syaoran said walking up to the door when Wei showed up.  
  
"Master Li, I will take the guests," Wei said seeing his annoyance.  
  
"Thanks Wei, Sakura you look great" Syaoran spoke seeing her in the light banana colored spaghetti strap dress that went all the way down to the ground, half of her hair was held up by a matching ribbon and was candy curled.  
  
"Thanks" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Isn't that the beauty on the magazine?" the old man asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's my fiancée" Syaoran answered before Wei led them away to the back.  
  
  
  
"Breath…Breath" Tomoyo said over and over to calm Chiharu's nerves.  
  
"Ok I'm fine now, I'm ready to marry the man of my dreams" Chiharu said before her father came in to lead her down the stairs and aisle. Sakura and Syaoran were fist to go out followed by Tomoyo and Eriol then Naoko and Yang after them was Rika and Takashi's older brother then the ring barrier. The bridal song came on and the flower girl came followed by Chiharu and her dad came, Takashi's mouth dropped open when he saw her and of course Tomoyo happily video taped. The backyard was beautiful, there was rows of white chairs with flowers going down the aisle lading to the white gazebo on the side of the chairs were tables and the Wedding cake.  
  
"Wei did a good job" Sakura whispered to Syaoran, as the priest did his thing, he only nodded yes.  
  
"Do you Yamazaki Takashi take Mihara Chiharu to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked (I'm cutting it short)  
  
"I Yamazaki Takashi take Mihara Chiharu to be my lawful wedded wife" Takashi said proudly putting the ring in her finger.  
  
"Do you Mihara Chiharu take Yamazaki Takashi to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
  
"I, Mihara Chiharu take Yamazaki Takashi to be my lawful wedded husband," Chiharu answered smiling as she did the same.  
  
"Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride," he concluded, everyone applauded as they shared their first as man and wife.  
  
"Congrats. Mrs. Yamazaki" the girls squealed hugging her.  
  
"I love you guys, you're the best sisters ever" Chiharu said hugging them "And you too Syaoran for getting my cake and setting up" she added hugging him.  
  
"Anything for one of my best friends, trust me you'll love your cake it has pineapple in it" Syaoran said returning the hug everyone laugh hearing what he said, her cravings had been for pineapple. Everyone gathered around as they cut there cake and for their dance together and Takashi and Chiharu's parents thanked Syaoran and the guys for giving their children a real wedding (Syaoran and the guys paid for everything).  
  
"I would like to thank my Best friends and their families for giving us the best short notice wedding but I'm afraid we must be going cause we still have a prom to go to. To Syaoran for getting us the weekend at Royal Fuji and Yang for getting us passes for the hottest club in Tokyo. Eriol for the limo, Tomoyo for the dresses she's the best artist around and the others for there support" Takashi stated smiling. "You guys are the best"  
  
"Oh and to Syaoran for getting pineapple in the cake"" Chiharu added making everyone laugh. Yelen couldn't more proud of her son. "Wei for getting someone to make it at the very last moment, and Mrs. Li and the Li sisters for helping the florists guys and me". Everyone cheered on the as the couple left, Rika left wit her parents to get ready for Yukito's arrival. Naoko and Yang also left they would all meet up at the Crystal Kay Spa and Resort Ballroom. Syaoran had gotten a room there so he and Sakura didn't have to leave. Tomoyo and Sakura (Her father had brought her change of clothes and Tomoyo had her dress in her car) stayed and got ready with the help of the Li sister's Eriol and Syaoran left to get ready while the hired help cleaned up. It was around 8 when the guys came back, Syaoran and Eriol were wearing black tux looking handsome as EVER. The girls were still getting ready when they got there, Tomoyo was the first to come down and of course the parents were there to take pictures. She was wearing a long lavender dress that had Kris-cross straps in the back and a high split in the front showing leg. Eriol gave a corsage with making orchids. Her mom took a picture as they waited for Sakura to come down. When she did, she was wearing gown that had a corset top but the string to tie it was in the back. Her gown was white at the top but faded into a light pink as it went down, her hair was the same but had small pink and white flowers in it. Syaoran smiled as he placed the corsage on her wrists which pink and white mixed roses, (You know how some roses can be too colors) they took a picture of the couple then of all four before they left. Eriol and Tomoyo left in his car while Sakura got her bag with change of clothes before they left in Syaoran's car. The ride to the Resort was only 15 mins. And when they arrived the others were already in the lobby waiting for them. Naoko had dress that tied round her neck, Chiharu had on a black dress that had a split in the back and Rika had on fiery red dress, the top was like a corset and instead of one split it had two. Of course the guys were all, wearing black. Before they went inside they took their prom pictures then a group picture.  
  
"So how's it going so far" Tomoyo asked Rika as the others listened.  
  
"Great, he's so incredibly sweet" Rika replied when she caught eye of Terada and his date. The other girls followed her gaze to see him with a blonde hair blued eyed women.  
  
"So that's her," Chiharu said somewhat angrily.  
  
"Yep that's her and she's wearing the same dress as me" Rika exclaimed getting angry "I can't believe he let her buy the same dress as me, I might as well go home" she added sitting down.  
  
"No your not, I have had enough of you being sad" Sakura said when the guys came back with the punch "Tomoyo?" she said looking at her friend who smiled evilly.  
  
"Thank you Eriol" Tomoyo said as she and Sakura took the punch.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"To say hi to mister Terada" Chiharu answered following the girls Naoko, Rika and the guys watched them. Chiharu went the separate way from Sakura and Tomoyo who went straight up to Terada and the lady and started to talk, went they saw Chiharu deliberately bumped into them making their punch spill on the ladies dress.  
  
"They didn't" Takashi said looking at his wife and two friends apologize.  
  
"They did" Yang said laughing, Syaoran just smirk as the girls giggled.  
  
"That was great," Naoko said giving them a high five.  
  
"Hey was Sakura's idea" Tomoyo answered everyone looked at her and she just shrugged and sat on Syaoran's lap.  
  
"Looks are deceiving" Sakura whispered to Syaoran as she kissed his neck.  
  
"I bet" was all he said.  
  
"You wanna dance, I think that since as your evil friends here went through all the trouble getting rid of the other lady you should show off your lovely dress" Yukito stated making Rika blush.  
  
"I have no idea what you mean but I will take you up on that dance" Rika replied taking his hand, she winked at the girls who winked back.  
  
"Is it me or are the girls becoming evil?" Yang said smiling.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, Rika and Chiharu were always evil it's Naoko and Sakura we should be worried about" Takashi stated getting four slaps.'  
  
"How bout you come and make me show you just how evil I am" Tomoyo said seductively.  
  
"Hey that's an offer I can't refuse" Eriol said grinning as they got up.  
  
"They look so cute together" Naoko whispered to Sakura as they watched Rika and Yukito danced to a slow song.  
  
"Come lets dance" Yang said taking Naoko's hand.  
  
"Is that all you wanna do?" Naoko asked smiling.  
  
"For now" Yang replied, Takashi and Chiharu left next leaving only two…  
  
  
  
"Are we just going to sit here" Sakura asked still sitting in his lap, she breathed on his neck sending shivers down his spine. A song named fever came on  
  
"I don't mind sitting here with you my lap" Syaoran replied kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Hello to the seniors of Seijou High, I hope that you are thoroughly enjoying your self. I don't worry I won't be up here long, I'm would like us to congratulate Mr. And Mrs. Takashi Yamazaki, it seems that they didn't waste anytime" the girl said as the spot light when on them, everyone in the room applauded. " One prom king and queen for this year is only one of the Great Couples of Seijou High but there can only be one winner. This year we had the closest number ever but one must win and the prom King and queen for the class of 2002 is Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura" she yelled as the lights searched for them everyone applauded as they made their way to the stage. "Can we have the Prom King and Queen and Yamazaki and Chiharu on the dance floor" she add. Everyone made a path as the couples went to the middle of the floor as Enrique Iglesias 'hero' started to play.  
  
Sakura moved into Syaoran's inviting arms as he wrapped his round her. He surprised her when he started to sing.  
  
  
  
Would you dance…if I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run…and never look back?  
  
Would you cry…if you saw me cry?  
  
And would you save my soul, tonight…  
  
He sang pulling her close, Sakura's heart started to pound, he had never sung for her before.  
  
Would you dance…if I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run…and never look back?  
  
Would you cry…if you saw me cry?  
  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
Syaoran moved his head to her ear and before he started to sing again, he exhaled slowly sending shivers down her spine.  
  
Would you tremble…if I touched your lips?" he sang almost touching her lips (If I was Sakura I would have already passed out) and she was indeed trying to keep consciousness.  
  
Would you laugh?…Oh please tell me this.  
  
Now would you die…for the one you loved?  
  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Right now he was the one taking her breath away, she felt like she was in seventh heaven listening to his soft but firm voice that told everyone that he was confident and courageous.  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you" he continued as the other guys joined them, following in his footsteps, they started to sing so he could stop. And focus on Sakura and only Sakura. His hands moved slowly down her back, Sakura wrapped her arms around him as he kissed the back of her ear.  
  
Ok the other guys a singing now…  
  
I just want to hold you.  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
Sakura's body was in heat, she didn't know what was going on but didn't mean she didn't like it  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by your forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
She didn't know what was happening to her, as they danced. She felt the yearning and the longing for Syaoran, She wanted to feel every part of him, and she wanted HIM.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
2.2.1 Naturally Sakura wasn't the only one getting excited. After all the others girls had hot guys singing for them. And there was chemistry sparking between Rika and Yukito, let's just say that right now if you asked Rika 'who is Terada?' She would say 'Terada who?'  
  
Sakura mentally thanked god when the song was over but deep down she wanted it to last forever. The next song was fast so they all headed back to the table where they saw that through the windows that it was raining. Sakura and Syaoran were needed to take pictures so they did that before they want to the table.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Sakura asked her friends that were heading to the door.  
  
"To have some fun, come on" Tomoyo answered raising her camcorder. They followed their friends who took the back doors towards the pool. When the got through the door the pool was across the courtyard form them.  
  
"Get a move on you two" Takashi said taking his jacket off and resting it next to Chiharu's shoes and the others stuff, they obeyed and did the same.  
  
"Last to the pool has to run through the lobby naked" Yang yelled taking off.  
  
"Hoeee" Sakura exclaimed as Syaoran took her hands and started running towards the pools, even though they were going at a good speed they still got soaked. When they got to the pool they all jumped in one after the other not even bothering about their clothes, Tomoyo set her camera in a good place so it would record the whole pool before jumping in.  
  
"Oh my god Yukito No…" Rika yelled when Yukito picked her up and throw her making a big splash, god knows how he was able to throw her when her dress was so heavy. "Oh your horrible" she got out glaring at him, he merely smiled at her making her frown disappear right away 'oh god that smile she thought dreamily. She didn't know what happened or who moved first but they were kissing right in the middle of her friends who were stilling doing their thing of course they would watch it later since it was recorded. It was the most electrifying kiss she had ever experience, it was like he had years and years of experience (I wonder?) and he was thinking the same thing too.  
  
"They look so cute together" Tomoyo whispered to the girls who nodded smiling. Sakura's flowers were now floating around the pool and her hair was in disarray but who cared, she was having fun with her friends and that was all that mattered.  
  
"You should sing for me more" Sakura said kissing him, they were now in the corner of the pool.  
  
"Anytime my beautiful cherry blossom" Syaoran replied between kisses, he moved his moved his mouth down her neck brushing it lightly over her skin giving her goose bumps of course them being cursed with interruptions it ended.  
  
"Hey you kids can't be in the pool when it's raining it's dangerous" a security guard yelled walking in, everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly got out of the pool laughing, they all ran back to the main building. Tomoyo and Sakura grabbed hold of each other's hands and spun around laughing as the rain-washed their face.  
  
"Come on you two, the prom has already ended" Eriol yelled taping them, they all got their stuff but took the wrong door and ended up in the main lobby getting looks from the guests and their fellow graduates but they ignored all the looks.  
  
"We'll see you guys when we get back" Yang said as he and Naoko took off, apparently he and Naoko were going back to China for a week with his parents around the same time a Syaoran and his family.  
  
"Yeah I have fun" the others said waving bye.  
  
"See you when you get" Eriol said to Syaoran who nodded.  
  
"Tomorrow" Tomoyo said to the girls before she and Eriol left.  
  
"Bye Sakura, Syaoran" Yukito said before he and a happy Rika left. Sakura went to the room while Syaoran went for their stuff. She was on the balcony still in her wet clothes.  
  
"You should change we don't want you getting a cold" Syaoran slowly pulling her inside the warm room by the waist.  
  
"What bout you, we can't have the mighty Li Syaoran sick, you change" Sakura said pulling off his tie, then she started to undo his shirt.  
  
"The Mighty Li Syaoran doesn't need help" Syaoran teased taking her hands.  
  
"Well mighty or not you can't resist me" Sakura stated going back to undoing his shirt.  
  
"Your definitely right bout that" Syaoran said raising her face to his.  
  
"See" Sakura said before they kissed, his hands found their way down her back unto her hips pulling her closer to him. Sakura undid the last Syaoran but he also had another shirt.  
  
"You wear too much clothes" Sakura whined pulling it out his pants. Syaoran could only smiled at her "Well?" shed added looking him in the eyes; he got the picture and took off the shirt that was causing her trouble.  
  
"Happy?" Syaoran asked undoing the box then loosening her corset.  
  
"Much" Sakura purred as gravity acted on her dress…  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHURS NOTE: WELL what did ya'll think? REVIEW. IF YA'LL WANT ME TO WRITE THE LEMON FOR THIS CHAPTER TELL ME AND I WILL BUT ONLY IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS!!!!!!!! 


	8. 

CHAP. EIGHT "Fleeing Japan…"  
  
  
  
AUTHER'S NOTE: I HOPE THAT THIS CHAP. IS TO YOUR LIKING, AND AN ENORMOUS THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REIVEW!!!! To make everyone happy I'm gonna write the lemon for chapter seven separate cause I don't want to change the rating of this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Tomoyo asked fearful as she backed against the bathroom wall.  
  
"Just your energy, don't worry it won't hurt" the voice answered, her ears were filled with the whispers of other faint voices but started to panic when the shower started to shoot out more water and a snake like glowing light came through the door wrapping itself round her.  
  
1 "Eriol! Help" Tomoyo screamed banging on the shower door that was stuck (It's one of those shower door that open and lock to keep the steam in). The water was filling it up rapidly and she could feel herself weakening at every second that passed.  
  
"That's what you get Tomoyo darling for interfering, your energy isn't much but will do" a male voice said, she could only see the outline of his body through the door. " Just give in, it's no use fighting".  
  
"Eriol!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed as loud as she could, she had to hold her breath cause the water was almost to the ceiling, the last thing she saw was the guys face rushing towards hers making her scream. Eriol was down stairs when he heard Tomoyo's screaming and a faint aura, he rushed upstairs with his guardians following behind him.  
  
"Tomoyo?!?!" Eriol yelled breaking through the door, he rushed to the bathroom knowing that's where she was "Oh god hold on" he added trying to get the shower door open, having no such luck he used magic making the door fly open and Tomoyo's body with it. Eriol caught her as he hit the floor; Nakuru gave him a towel to cover her body as tried to wake her. "Tomoyo wake up" he said shaking her, she was still breathing but it was faint he picked her and brought her to the bed.  
  
"Go and make some tea," Eriol ordered, the two guardians got the picture and left him. He muttered a small spell and transferred some of his strength her. "Tomoyo honey please wake up" he pleaded shaking her lightly.  
  
"No Please… Nooooo" Tomoyo screamed her eyes shot open, all she could see was the same figure over her so she started to struggled against him. "No Please let me go… Eriol!!" she screamed slapping the guy, she was able to land a punch on him, sending him flying back. Clow reed or not he did not see that coming.  
  
"Tomoyo it's me Eriol" he said feeling his sour jaw. He got up and hugged the distressed girl as she weep.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you…he wanted to kill me and he was in the shower," she mumbled through tears hugging him tightly.  
  
"It's ok but who do you mean?" Eriol asked returning the hug; he never wanted to be that scared again.  
  
"I didn't see his face but he said that it's what I get for interfering, he also said that it will wake him" Tomoyo answered calming down, then she remembered the night at her sleepover. "He's after Sakura, at my sleepover she was glowing the same light and floating in the air, I called Syaoran and had him come over but didn't tell him why because she said not to, she also said that she felt weak but when she was with Syaoran she felt fine" she added looking up at him.  
  
"We can't make Syaoran leave…  
  
One hour earlier…  
  
  
  
Last night Sakura and Syaoran had shared the most amazing night of their lives, their souls had become one. Unfortunately Syaoran had to leave early that mourning so they got up and dressed before heading to his apartment for his stuff then to the Airport where they would meet his mother and sisters. They were going back on their private jet because it would be a lot less hassle. They were now saying their good byes.  
  
"Bye Fanfren, Xiefia, Fiemie, and Fuutie it was nice meeting you" Sakura said hugging them  
  
"Bye Ying Fa" they all said before heading to the jet.  
  
"We will be expecting you and your family soon, take care my dear Ying Fa" Yelen giving Sakura a hug.  
  
"You too Mrs. Li" Sakura said returning the hug; she left leaving the two lovers together.  
  
"See you Tuesday" Sakura said hugging him tightly, he hadn't left her since he got back to all those years ago.  
  
"Tuesday, Keep safe" Syaoran said giving her a soft kiss which certainly deepened unaware of the two camera's on them one of them unknown.  
  
"Kawaii" his sister's scream taking pictures, he ignored them still kissing his cherry blossom. "Ai shiteru"  
  
"I love you too," Sakura said giving him another kiss.  
  
"Master Li, we must leave" Wei yelled from the stairs.  
  
"I'll be back in no time" Syaoran said sighing giving her one last kiss before he reluctantly walked away.  
  
"Bye My Little Wolf" Sakura yelled waving, he turned smiling as he waved to her before disappearing through the doors. "I'll miss you," she whispered sitting on his car front, she sat there watching until she saw his plane take off. Takashi and Chiharu had all ready left with all their stuff but they would all see other again for the wedding. Naoko and Yang had left with his parents two hours ago, Rika was probably home and Tomoyo and Eriol were together. Her dream from last night came back to her, she saw the same women and men making love and meeting behind the kings back. He was also teaching her magic, Sakura could tell that he was very powerful. ' I wonder if Mononoke and Jin su really exist' she thought as the sun disappeared. "I'll just be heading home, to see if otou-san and Nii-Chan are feeling better besides looks like rain" Sakura said looking up at the sky that was now getting cloudy as she slid off the car top. It had started to rain terribly as she drove home, the ringing of her phone made her jump.  
  
"Moshi Moshi" Sakura said putting it on speaker. She didn't dear drive with a phone in her hand in weather like this.  
  
"Sakura? Where are you? Whys Syaoran" Came Eriol's voice over the phone.  
  
"Ohayo Eriol, Syaoran left already and it's a good thing too, I wouldn't want them flying in weather like this" Sakura answered.  
  
"Sakura I need you to come over to my house right away, don't go home just head here" Eriol said sternly.  
  
"Hai Eriol, is something wrong?" Sakura asked getting worried, he was never serious unless something was up, she took the road that led to his house instead of hers.  
  
"I will explain when you get here, drive safely"  
  
"I'll be there in 5" Sakura said hanging up.  
  
  
  
Else where…  
  
  
  
"Will that be enough?" a man asked, as the women finished chanting.  
  
"For him, her father and brother's essence was help but the little bit of hers that we got was just enough" the women answered as the corpse before them started to regenerate rapidly.  
  
"What bout her friend?"  
  
"She I sent hers to the mistress, she needs more power but we will get it soon enough" she answered. " All we need is for the girl to sleep one more time. Go make sure she sleeps" she ordered the guy who nodded and disappeared. The figure on the bed slowly got up and faced the women whose face was in a smile.  
  
"My love…" he whispered looking at the figure in the dark.  
  
"My Lord, she is not the mistress but only an empty shell, the mistress hasn't been revived yet," the women said bowing.  
  
"I see, strength I need power I'm weak," he said smiling evilly as he got to his feet.  
  
"You can have the last of the boy and the campers we took" the women said smiling "Be a good girl and go to him" she ordered the figure, who sadly nodded and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura almost to Eriol's house she saw something in the road. She looked closely to see what it was but couldn't make it out, it wasn't until it started to move towards her that she started to panic, when she saw it was a man she pressed on the braked but the car slide.  
  
"Aaaaahhh" she screamed when the SUV went right through the figure in the road and into the tree not far from Eriol's knocking Sakura unconscious.  
  
  
  
Plane…  
  
"Aaaaahhh" Syaoran yelled jumping up drawing his families' attention, they would arrive in Hong Kong in 25 minutes.  
  
"Xiao Lang is something the matter?" Yelen asked looking at her sweating son.  
  
"Sakura…" he choked out, he swore he heard her scream. "Something's wrong, we have to call and make sure everything's ok"  
  
"We can't, we tried but nothing will go through to anywhere" Yelen answered pointing to the window. Syaoran looked out the window at the storm raging out side.  
  
"Some thing is not right, I can feel it" Syaoran stated worrying about Sakura. He felt how scared she was, all of her emotions swept over his body like the raging storm outside. "Let them try again and again until we get through" he ordered glaring at the guys who nodded and quickly left.  
  
  
  
Japan…  
  
It had been almost half n' hour since he spoke to Sakura and she still hadn't arrived. He started to worry and stretched out his aura in search of hers, finding that she was just down the road from him. He left Tomoyo in the care of his guardians and went to find her.  
  
Dream…  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't have come" Jin Tao yelled, his black eyes and hair reflecting the light.  
  
"He doesn't know I'm here, please I just wanted to see you" Mononoke answered smiling. "Please don't be mad my love," she added caressing his face.  
  
"I'm not, I could never be" Jin Tao said before they kissed.  
  
"I should have known, how could have I been so blind" the king said sadly walking in through the doors. "The women I love dearly and the man I trusted" he yelled heart broken.  
  
"I never loved you, I hate you" Mononoke spat disgusted.  
  
"You are going to pay for your treason," the King declared "Guards!"  
  
"No!" Mononoke yelled raising him in the air with a spell "You're going to pay," she added as fire engulfed his body.  
  
"Mononoke NO" Jin Tao shouted but it was too late. The guards and other priest burst through the door catching them off guard, thinking quickly they combined theirs powers and put a binding spell on them as the samurai's executed Mononoke in one swift movement.  
  
"No! Mononoke, you all will pay for this" Jin Tao yelled. "And so will the world" he added before a samurai pierced him through the heart.  
  
" Make a tomb underground, put hers on the end of the island and his on the other, erase their names from every record and bind their souls" a Priest ordered, the others nodded and left hurriedly. Sakura stood and watch as they buried the two lovers in separate tombs and cursed their souls to the underworld.  
  
"We must make sure that no one finds them cause they will surely bring the end as we know it," the head priest stated to the others unaware of the watchful eyes on them.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Eriol arrived at the scene he saw Syaoran's car in a tree, he started to panic thinking that she was hurt.  
  
"Sakura?" he yelled running up to the wreckage.  
  
"She's fine but we must wake her, they are taking her energy," a middle age man said holding Sakura in his arms.  
  
"I know but how?" Eriol asked taking her from the man.  
  
"We need to put a shield round her but I am not strong enough maybe if we combined our powers" the man stated. Eriol wondered how he knew he had powers but right now wasn't the time to ask. He nodded and they put a shield round Sakura. They got in his car and rode back to his house.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked coming to, the first thing she saw was a worried Tomoyo then Nakuru.  
  
"You totaled Syaoran's car but it's ok and we're definitely glad that you are" Tomoyo answered hugging her friend, she had calmed down from her experience earlier. Sakura perked up when she felt an unfamiliar aura close by.  
  
"She is truly powerful," a voice said, looking up she saw a cute middle age man and he was the one the power was coming from.  
  
"Sakura we're are glad that your finally awake, keeping the shield up was draining us" Eriol said hanging the phone up, he was trying to get through Syaoran but couldn't.  
  
"Yeah I feel kind of weak," Sakura said eyeing the guy.  
  
"Well I'm going to explain what is going on, my name is Raja," the man said smiling. He started to tell them everything about what had happened and what was left.  
  
"That's why I was having those dreams and why my father and brother are feeling weak," Sakura stated.  
  
"And why you were floating on the sleep over" Tomoyo added but then regretted it.  
  
"Why didn't you tell Syaoran? Tomoyo said that when he was with you when you slept nothing happened. He is going to be so angry at you, I bet he is freaking out right now because he can't get through and I can't get out not even magic works" Eriol stated somewhat angry looking at the girls.  
  
"I didn't want him to worry because then he wouldn't go" Sakura replied. "Besides we should be able to handle this with out any problems right?" she added when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Eriol said answering.  
  
"Eriol is Sakura there? If so we need you all to come to the hospital right now, its Touya" came Fujitaka's weak voice.  
  
"Hai she is, we'll be there soon" Eriol answered before hanging up.  
  
  
  
"Who was it Eriol?" Tomoyo asked not liking the look in his eye.  
  
"It was your dad Sakura, Touya's in the hospital," Eriol answered. Sakura's heart sank when she heard that.  
  
"Oh god what's wrong?" Sakura asked weakly.  
  
"I don't know come on lets go, you too Raja" Eriol said grabbing his keys. They all rushed out of the house and towards the hospital in the horrid rain.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the way Sakura was going through all kinds of feelings and she wished that Syaoran were there to help her. When they arrived, they rushed to the intensive care unit, where they saw her father waiting.  
  
"Otou-san what's wrong with Touya?" Sakura asked rushing up to him.  
  
"They said that it seems that his life force was drawn from his body or that's what they told me it looked like. They are trying to get him stable" Fujitaka answered sadly drawing his daughter into a hug.  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto?" the doctor asked walking out of the room. Everyone gathered around to see what was being said.  
  
"Yes, is Touya ok?" Fujitaka asked but when they saw the look in the doctor's they knew it was serious.  
  
"We don't know, he is very weak, we could barely get his heart going. All we can do is wait and see" the doctor answered. When Sakura heard that she and Tomoyo broke out in tears.  
  
"Can we see him?" Fujitaka asked, the doctor would have said not but knowing that it would probably be the last time he said yes and they all went in.  
  
"Raja is there something we can do?" Eriol asked on the corner.  
  
"No I'm afraid that he is too far gone to be saved but her father can be" Raja answered bowing his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 "I feel great, that girl is truly special and beautiful" Jin Tao. He opened a portal and saw flashes of Sakura's life but frowned when he saw her love for Syaoran. "Her Little wolf isn't here to protect her from me" he added smirking. "Now rise my temple" he ordered  
  
  
  
"Guys I think you should look at this" Tomoyo said pointing to the sky through the window.  
  
"What' s happening?" Fujitaka asked looking at the clouds that were swirling together as lightening flashed across the sky and thunder crashed.  
  
"He is rising his Kingdom here in Japan, it seems that he got all the power he needed from you but will still draw" Raja stated when Yukito and Rika came through the doors with kero who was hiding in his bag with the book. He didn't look too well in fact he looked tired like when Sakura had to transform the cards into the Sakura cards.  
  
"Sakura how is Touya?" Rika asked holding her hand.  
  
"Not good but he's holding on" Sakura answered sadly glancing at him.  
  
"I don't know what's going on but everyone out there is going crazy, it's like they were under a spell" Rika stated looking at the black pillar growing from the ground to the sky. "Whatever is going on I don't like it" she added scared. Yukito placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Sakura?" came a low whisper, every turned to where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Touya" Sakura exclaimed rushing to her brother's side like the others.  
  
"Listen you have to get out of here, he wants you. Eriol get her and dad out of here" Touya stated in a hoarse voice.  
  
"We're fine you just get better," Sakura said smiling as she brushed his hair out of his face.  
  
"Listen me to dad get her out of here and go to the gaki, he's the only one that can save her even though I hate to admit it" Touya stated smiling slightly.  
  
"NO Touya we're not leaving you" Sakura said holding back her tears.  
  
"He's right he is after you," a female voice said walking over to them.  
  
"Fasmine where have you been?" Fujitaka asked looking at her.  
  
"With her master, she is not human but merely a shadow" Raja said looking at her.  
  
"That's whom you look like, I can't believe that I didn't see that you and Mononoke look exactly alike" Sakura cut in. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I'm not, I have no choice but to follow my orders you must leave before he finds out," Fasmine answered.  
  
"Why should we believe you?" Tomoyo spat looking at the girl angrily.  
  
"Because you all made me feel like a real person and I'm sorry I didn't speak sooner but I was foolish," Fasmine said starting to vanish.  
  
"What's happening?" Sakura asked  
  
"She is no longer needed, Mononoke has been revived when she takes her first breath the host will die" Raja spoke, everyone knew what he meant, Sakura hugged Touya closely to her sobbing.  
  
"No not my Nii-san, your wrong" Sakura yelled, she called shield to try blocking off the source, of course Rika not knowing what was going on was freaked and amazed.  
  
"Silly kaijuu there is nothing you can do, just please go" Touya whispered. "I Love you and dad"  
  
"Sakura no kaijuu and I love you too" Sakura said smiling through her tears, he smiled one last time before his last breath left him. "Nii-san" Sakura cried in her dad's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry" Fasmine said crying before she vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
2 "Why are the phone lines all over Japan out?" Syaoran growled slamming the phone down breaking it in two. He had arrived home an hour ago and has been trying to call Sakura but nothing has been going through and he was worried sick.  
  
"Master Li?" a maid said standing in the door.  
  
"What?!?!" Syaoran yelled glaring at the poor women who quivered back in fear.  
  
"You have a phone call" she squeaked.  
  
"I want no calls unless it has to do with Sakura or Japan" Syaoran stated calming down, he had just got back and all ready he was scaring the servants.  
  
"Yes master Li," she said bowing before leaving, he sighed in aggravation as he headed to the balcony. The sunset was beautiful as it disappeared beneath the sea. The fresh ocean air surrounded him as he tried to calm his nerves. They lived on a small island that was big enough to accommodate his relatives at least the ones that wanted their privacy. The island was a paradise with its whit sandy beaches and green life, his home definitely beautiful but today it all seemed like nothing to him. "What's happening?" he whispered running his hand through his unruly locks.  
  
"Mater Li the elders would like to have a word with you" Wei said walking up behind him.  
  
"Thanks Wei, tell them that I will be down in a few" Syaoran replied.  
  
  
  
"Do you feel that?" Eriol asked, the others nodded as Yukito transformed into Yue, kero flow out of the bag and transformed into Cerberus. Rika almost passed out when she saw that happening in front of her. They all watched as the window and wall was melted away revealing.  
  
"Jin Tao" Raja spat. "You all get out of here now" he ordered as more of his man came in the room.  
  
"What about you?" Eriol yelled holding Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"Just go" Raja yelled back. They all turned and ran but Sakura couldn't move.  
  
"No my precious cherry blossom you shall stay, I need your lovely powers" Jin Tao stated calling her to him, Sakura's body felt numb as she moved towards him.  
  
"Syaoran…" was all she could say, tears streaming down her face, a blue power ball followed by a fire ball went flying past her heading straight for Jin Tao, he lost his concentration freeing Sakura, Yue took her in his arms and took off with kero behind him. The other's were already on there way, to the airport but came across difficulty when the people started to walked in the road blocking there path.  
  
"What are they doing!" Tomoyo yelled trying not to hit the zombie like people.  
  
"They are under his spell" Eriol answered taking off his key. "I call upon the power of the day and night, sun and darkness unleash your might, release!" he ordered making his sun staff appear. He looked behind him and saw that Yue and the others were right behind him and out of nowhere Ruby moon and Spinal sun joined them. He used his staff and opened a portal to the Li estate he didn't know where they would land but he didn't really care right now, the car took flight in the sky towards the portal.  
  
"Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light, release" Sakura chanted making her wand appear. "Fly card grant me wings," she ordered through tears making wings appear on her back so she could fly on her own. "Shield" she yelled making the shield surrounds them like Eriol had done for the others as they entered the portal and disappeared. Jin Tao went after them but wasn't fast enough to catch them.  
  
"No matter I know right where you're headed" he said before disappearing back to his temple.  
  
"Conceal his body so that it is preserved for a proper burial, we will wait for their arrival before we battle" Raja said to his man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran's body tensed, he some how felt when Sakura used her powers and he could feel that she was getting closer but at the same time weaker. He got up and rushed put side in the courtyard where everyone was leaving shocked elders. They got up and followed him wanting to see why he had left so rudely. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing which was preparing a meal in honor of his arrival and watched as he stood in the yard looking off into space.  
  
"Get back" he yelled to the people, they immediately moved. All of a sudden a black hole opened in the sky shocking everyone except him. They were even more shocked when a car came through, his skipped at beat when he saw Sakura and the guardians come true.  
  
"Mother its Ying Fa" the sisters yelled pointing at Sakura. Being drained of power and using two cards at the same time took it's toll on her, first the shield disappeared then her wings making her fall towards the earth and Yue and kero living off her energy expected to change back into their hidden forms but they didn't, they just felt a little light head. They wouldn't reach Sakura in time so Syaoran took over.  
  
"Feng hua zhao lai, Zhao lai " Syaoran yelled in manderin making wind come forth and slow Sakura's fall, he ran to where she would land and caught her. "Sakura wake up" he said shaking her lightly.  
  
"Syaoran…Touya's… died" Sakura sobbed in his shirt as her wand returned to it's key form, her words hit him like a sledge hammer couldn't, no he wouldn't believe it but when he saw the look on everyone's face he knew it was true.  
  
"Syaoran she needs to rest, we will explain later" Fujitaka stated knowing that he would want to know. Yelen and the girls came running up to them all the smiles on their face gone knowing that this was not a happy visit.  
  
"Hai" Syaoran said walking off with the sobbing Sakura, some of the people tried to see her face but wasn't able to because Sakura had her face in his shirt.  
  
"Wei show our guests to the guestrooms, so they can rest before supper. Fujitaka would you like to talk now?" Yelen asked said. Wei and bowed as ruby moon transformed back into her human form.  
  
"This way" Wei said walking off.  
  
"I guess I owe you an explanation right?" Yukito said smiling at Rika as they walk.  
  
"You certainly do" Rika answered. Eriol waved his staff at the car and made it disappear to the front of the house before it returned to its key form.  
  
  
  
Syaoran brought Sakura to his room where he sat on the bed trying to hush her sobs.  
  
"I miss him so much," Sakura whispered loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"I know but he will always be with you" Syaoran stated looking down at her.  
  
"I know but it wasn't fair," Sakura replied, being wrapped in his arms made her sleepy and she could no longer fight the urge to sleep, she slowly dozed off. Syaoran brushed stray hair off her face and ran his finger on the out line of her face. He got up to lay her down but as usual she had a grip on his shirt. "Please don't go," she begged.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Syaoran answered as he laid her on the bed and got next to her.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura said cuddling up to him.  
  
"There's no need to thank me because there is no where I would rather be" Syaoran stated kissing her forehead. He lay in bed wide-awake feeling Sakura's soft hair as she slept peacefully. He started to finger the two pink balls that held the sword he had given her for her sweet sixteenth; she never took it or her star key off just he never did. It had been awhile since they had practiced but she was all ready great using it.  
  
  
  
A knock on the door woke Syaoran up, he didn't even remember falling asleep, and he glanced at Sakura who was still asleep.  
  
"Come in" he said looking at the door that opened to reveal Tomoyo with a dress.  
  
"I see she is still sleeping, I brought her some stuff she might need and this dress to change into for dinner that's in an hour" Tomoyo said resting it on the chair. "Is she feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah she is and thanks" Syaoran said to her before she left. The closing of the door made Sakura stir and wake up; she loved what her eyes laid on. "It wasn't a dream," Sakura said hugging him.  
  
"Nope no dream," Syaoran said smiling. "Tomoyo brought you some stuff and a dress for dinner. I suggest that you do and shower"  
  
"It wasn't the way I wanted to meet the rest of your family, I hope I didn't make a bad impression" Sakura said softly.  
  
"Don't worry bout that and you didn't make a bad impression, now go" Syaoran said taking her towards the bathroom.  
  
"All right, all right…" Sakura said giggling. She knew that Touya wouldn't want her to be gloomy and dwell on the past but she made her self a promise that Jin Tao would pay dearly. "You must be really hungry"  
  
"Hungry for you" Syaoran replied teasingly, Sakura stock out her tongue at him before going in the bathroom. ' Don't worry my cherry blossom Jin Tao is going to pay dearly' Syaoran thought looking at the closed door, before he went to get clothes to change in.  
  
  
  
Syaoran's bathroom was huge compared to the one he had in Tomoeda, it had a shower separate from he bath. She took a long hot bath to calm her nerves, when she got out she looked through the bag Tomoyo had brought and found a toothbrush. Brushing her teeth she wiped the glass so she could see her self, she bent down to wash he mouth out, when she got back up she came face to face.  
  
"Hello my beautiful cherry blossom, I'm coming for you" Jin Tao said as he came through the mirror at her.  
  
"Get away from me" Sakura said clutching her key.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
  
  
Syaoran was down stairs when he heard Sakura scream, he dropped what he was doing and ran towards the stairs with the others, some of the maids heard the scream and ran towards the room but before they got there a blinding flash light came from the room making everyone shield their eyes.  
  
"What in gods name" Eriol yelled shielding his eyes, Yukito, kero and the others had all ready transform.  
  
Everyone's attention was drawn to the light coming from the main house.  
  
"Get away from her" Syaoran yelled running towards the room as his sword transformed, he kicked the door down saw Sakura on the floor clutching her arm and grinning man in front of her. "I said get away from her," he growled glaring at the man as he slowly walked to Sakura.  
  
"What are you going to do Little Wolf?" Jin Tao said grinning as a sword formed his hand.  
  
"Syaoran, he's strong" Sakura whispered, before Syaoran came he had taken some of her powers.  
  
"Come now, I didn't get all of it" Jin Tao said raising his sword. "Don't you just want to kill me"?  
  
"Actually I do" Syaoran said getting up, he got in a stance ready for anything. He was a little surprise when Jin Tao teleported right in front of him but he still blocked his attack and gave a counter attack making Jin Tao jump back towards the balcony ignoring the slice on his arm the same place where he had cut Sakura.  
  
"Not bad for a boy, unfortunately we shall finish this some other time. Till then" Jin Tao said before disappearing.  
  
"Next time you will not get away," Syaoran whispered making his sword disappear. "Are you ok?" Syaoran asked helping her up.  
  
"Yeah just a little cut" Sakura answered smiling slightly. Syaoran placed his hand over the womb and healed it before he drew her into a hug.  
  
"I'm not leaving you out of my site again" Syaoran whispered, Sakura nodded yes burying her head into his chest. Yelen closed his bedroom door and ordered everyone back to work. "We don't have to go down if you don't want to" he added.  
  
"No I want to now come on you have to shower" Sakura said smiling up at him, he gave her a kiss before he left to shower. Sakura smiled at the door sadly as she rested heavily on the bed, something else was drawing her energy but she knew not what.  
  
  
  
"So you're saying that even though Sakura is feeling weak, you two feel fine," Fujitaka asked again to the two guardians, who nodded yes.  
  
"But I thought that you lived off Sakura's powers?" Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"We do, it not only is but that cards as well and this" Yukito said showing them his charm as kero did the same. Everyone except Rika gasped.  
  
"What's does that mean?" Rika asked pointing to their charms that had pink and slight green swirling together.  
  
"And it's getting bigger everyday" Kero whined floating.  
  
"But only means that…" Eriol started looking at everyone.  
  
"Mother I was in the court yard when I had promotion of new life…who do you think it is?" Fanfren asked walking in the room everyone turned around and looked at her. "What?" she asked lost.  
  
"Don't tell me they…" Yelen asked seriously looking at Eriol who smiled nervously.  
  
"Wait Ting su is pregnant, I just remembered" Fanfren added. Eriol was about to answer when…  
  
"Mei Lin?" Tomoyo whispered looking at the girl in the door with a little boy beside her. "Mei Lin" Tomoyo squealed running to the girl.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo, everyone" Mei Lin said hugging Tomoyo then Rika. "Where's Sakura and Syaoran" Mei Lin asked as the boy hid behind her.  
  
"Upstairs, who's the kid?" Tomoyo asked looking at he boy with jet-black hair and eyes.  
  
"Oh this is my son Jet, when my engagement to Syaoran got cancelled my parents found another suitor, now my husband for three years" Mei Lin answered smiling. "Auntie Yelen, Mister Kinomoto" Mei Lin added bowing properly.  
  
"Hello Mei Lin" Fujitaka said smiling. "It seems that Jet is afraid of strangers," he added looking at the boy behind remembering Touya. A lone tear escaped his eyes when he looked at the little boy before him, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked at Yukito and smiled wiping his tear away.  
  
"Come Mei Lin lets go bring Jet where his cousins are" Fanfren said seeing that Mei Lin was lost, Mei Lin nodded and followed. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Sakura and Syaoran came down, Tomoyo had brought her a white floral kimono, and Syaoran had on blacks pants and dark green shirt.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Fujitaka asked hugging his daughter.  
  
"Hai otou-san, everything is ok" Sakura said hugging him tightly. "We'll get through this, right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We will" Fujitaka stated giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You look even more tired then me, are feeling ok?" he asked, Sakura had just gone through the same thing with Syaoran and she really didn't want to go through it again.  
  
"I'm fine, really" Sakura answered smiling, she looked at Syaoran and saw that he didn't believe her one bit. They took her word for it well most of them anyways.  
  
"Forgetting me I see," a voice to said to them from behind. They were all on the step that led to the yard were everyone was going to eat.  
  
"Mei Lin" Sakura exclaimed running up to her.  
  
"Hi Sakura, it's good to see you too" Mei Lin said returning the hug. "I'd like you to meet my husband Kuang, Sakura this is Sakura, her dad Mr. Kinomoto, her friend Rika and Yukito"  
  
"Hi it's nice to meet you" Kuang said shaking her hand, then the others before they continued.  
  
"How long have you been married?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Three years and I have a son, you'll meet him later. When are you and Syaoran going to get married?"  
  
"Soon, we don't know when exactly" Sakura answered when Syaoran came up to her.  
  
"Come its time for you to meet the elder's, they have all ready meet your dad" Syaoran said taking her hand for support.  
  
"Ok we'll talk later" Sakura said to Mei Lin before following Syaoran to a group of elderly man. She bowed in respect.  
  
"So this is the card mistress, she seems like a regular girl" one said looking Sakura over making her feel nervous.  
  
"I really don't see why he couldn't choose one of the girls here" one whispered to another making Syaoran growl under his breath but calmed when Sakura squeezed his hand.  
  
"I'm sure he has his reason, she might seem weak but is very strong and shouldn't be under estimated" an elderly man said smiling, Sakura smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Well all we need from her is a strong heir," one said before they all left leaving one.  
  
"Don't mind them, they are foolish, it's because their daughter didn't get chosen" the same one who was nice to her said. "Don't worry bout them, their old fools" he whispered making Sakura giggled and nod.  
  
"Sakura this is Kai, the most down to earth elder" Syaoran introduced.  
  
"It's a pleasure," Sakura said bowing politely.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, come now" he said walking towards the feast. "You should not hold everything in" he whispered to Sakura, his words hit her like a ton of bricks. There were two tables that seemed to go on forever in the yard, Sakura had no idea that there were so much people living here but she hadn't seen the island yet. During dinner she felt self- conscious because everyone was looking at her waiting for some kind of mistake but got none. Until the last meal of the night, she started to feel sick at the site of food but then it got worst to more be dizziness and nausea.  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" Syaoran whispered to her, looking at her when he felt her aura drop drastically.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Sakura answered but got even worst. "Iie I'm not feeling so good, Syaoran…Syaoran I feel, I feel…can I be excused" Sakura asked looking at him.  
  
"Yeah let me come with you" Syaoran said getting up.  
  
"No I'll be fine you don't have to come, I'll be ok," Sakura insisted by now everyone was looking at them wondering what was going on.  
  
"I…" Sakura started before clasping in his arms, the bracelet glowing brightly.  
  
"Sakura wake up" Syaoran rested sitting on the ground with her in his arms. Everybody was crowding around to see what was going on.  
  
"Get back" Yelen yelled to the crowd, as she and Fujitaka bent down to the ground. "She's very weak, he seem to be draining her faster"  
  
"It's the bracelet get it off" Eriol said reaching for it, he tried to get it off but was shocked by it sending him flying backwards.  
  
"Oh god Eriol" Tomoyo screamed running towards his still body. Everyone backed away from them seeing what had happened.  
  
"Here hold her," Syaoran said putting Sakura's head in his mothers lap.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Yelen asked looking at him.  
  
"Get it off" was all he said reaching for it, the same thing happened like it did for Eriol but he didn't let go, he wanted to scream feeling the electricity rage through is body but held on until he finally got it off and throw it aside breathing hard. "Take her to the house" he said fearing that he would drop her if he did, he struggled to get up but with the help of Yukito he did.  
  
"I'm fine, no need to worry" Eriol said getting up with help.  
  
"We need to find out about this guy before he comes back" Yukito stated.  
  
"I want to get rid of this guy for good, I don't want him hurting Sakura anymore. Kai you and the elders find what you can on a guy named Jin Tao" Syaoran said to him.  
  
"And Mononoke" Tomoyo added.  
  
"Yes" Kai said before walking away.  
  
"I thought you said that when I'm with her it doesn't work," Syaoran said looking at Eriol.  
  
"He must have taken a lot of her energy before you got in the room," Eriol answered calmly. "Look on the bright said at least now he can't get any from her when she is asleep" he added.  
  
"No he can't but that means he will come for her" Syaoran said walking away. " I want this place heavily guarded no one gets in" he ordered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Only a minor set back but he's smart, knowing I will come for her. No matter I will give them some free time while I attend to my new kingdom" Jin Tao stated looking over the balcony at what was once downtown Tokyo now a grave yard of the souls he put to sleep. The only moving thing on land was the one's that were still a live working as slaves and the samurai's he created to torture the poor souls.  
  
"Master the mistress has awoken" a voice, said behind him.  
  
"Hai, thank you Lily, is your mother with her" Jin Tao asked turning around.  
  
"Yes Master" Lily answered  
  
"Good tell her and Xin that I wish to see them in my throne room" Jin Tao stated leaving the girl bowing.  
  
"Yes master?" they said bowing.  
  
"Prepare your selves, I will be sending you and some of the man to China for the girl, I need her powers, kill the boy and anyone who can be a treat" Jon Tao ordered.  
  
"Hai sir, we shall not fail," they said smiling evilly.  
  
"You had better not, you leave tomorrow…"  
  
  
  
AUTHURS NOTE: I HOPE THAT YA'LL LIKED THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON AND ARIGATO ARIGATO TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED. PLEASE REWIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK OK, JA. 


	9. "Comfort...N' the blood red moon"

Chap. Nine: "Comfort…N' the Blood Red Sun"  
  
AUTHUR'S NOTE: I HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTE IS TO YOUR LIKING. ENJOY!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"I can't hold it in anymore, it's hurt so much. It's not fair I lost kaa- san why do I have to lose Touya" Sakura sobbed in her fathers arms, she had woken up not too long ago but has been crying ever since. "I don't want to make everyone sad, all this is happening because of me"  
  
"No Sakura it's not your fault don't say that, we were warned but didn't take heed," Fujitaka stated hugging his daughter; she was the only child he had left. "We will get through this, I know it hurts my child but there is nothing we can do" he added wiping his own stray tear away. 'Why must I loss everyone I love' he thought. "I love you Sakura, and your mother and brother even though they have passed on"  
  
"I love you too," Sakura said looking up at her father.  
  
"Good now go make Syaoran see that you're ok before he breaks the door down" Fujitaka stated wiping her tears away.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran will you stop pacing your making us dizzy" Eriol said sitting on the sofa like the others, Mei Lin and his sisters had all ready gone to their homes. Since Sakura had woken up she hadn't seen anyone but her dad.  
  
"I can't help it, why can't I see her," he yelled before going on the balcony to cool off.  
  
"Master Li can I speak to you, why don't we go for a walk" Kai said on the stairs. It was nine thirty and everyone had all ready cleaned up.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran said walking towards him figuring that Sakura wouldn't be finished anytime soon.  
  
  
  
Back inside…  
  
Sakura and her dad finally came out of the room but her face fell when she didn't see Syaoran anywhere in site.  
  
'I guess he didn't wait' she thought turning her ring.  
  
"Where's Syaoran?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"I think he went out side, probably by the beach to cool off" Rika answered smiling.  
  
"Go Sakura, I now that he would love to see you" Yelen said seeing her face.  
  
"Okay…" Sakura said smiling slightly. She let go of her father's hand and headed for the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Did you find anything out?" Syaoran ask  
  
"Yes we did, it seems that Jin Tao wasn't Japanese but Chinese same as Mononoke, she was married to the emperor of China in an arranged married but was in love with Jin Tao a priest who specialized in magic. It is said that he was very powerful. When they were put to death he was drained of his powers" Kai stated. "That's why he needs the card mistress power. The Japanese did a bad job of covering up because they did not destroy all records of him and her"  
  
"How do we kill them?" Syaoran asked as they got to the beach.  
  
"It didn't say but I said that he is immortal, but there is a jewel he has with him that can trap his soul for all eternity. The person who does that has to be really powerful but will…" Kai said trailing off.  
  
"Not survive" Syaoran concluded, unaware that they were being watched.  
  
"No they will be killed because of the power the jewel contains" Kai answered sadly. "We don't want you to be…" he started to say.  
  
"No I will do anything for Sakura, even if that means dying then so be it" Syaoran said cutting him off. " We shall keep this between us, and especially from Sakura," he added.  
  
"No I don't need you to fight my battles" Sakura yelled coming out from behind a tree with tears. "I will fight it myself," she added before running off.  
  
"Sakura" Syaoran yelled. "Dam it so much for that"  
  
"We'll try to find another way, now go to her" Kai stated smiling.  
  
"Yeah" Syaoran said before running off.  
  
  
  
They were all still in the room when she came running in crying.  
  
"Sakura what's the matter" Tomoyo yelled but Sakura didn't stop.  
  
"Sakura stop" Syaoran yelled running after her.  
  
"What in gods name is going on?" Yelen wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't know but I want to find out" Fujitaka stated heading upstairs, the others followed him. It was a good thing that it was only them in the main house, his sister's had their own houses. This was to be Syaoran's when he got married.  
  
"Sakura open the door let me explain" Syaoran yelled Sakura had run into the first room she came to and locked the door. She was on the other side crying eyes out.  
  
"No I don't want to see you, why would you want to do something like that behind my back" Sakura yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
"Because I love you and want no harm to come to you, now please open the door" Syaoran answered pleading.  
  
"No, this is not your fight it's mine. They want me not you, I don't want to lose you like I did Touya" Sakura replied when the others came running up.  
  
"No your my fiancée and what is your fight is mine as well, I will not stand by and watch you get hurt" Syaoran stated angrily.  
  
"Then maybe we shouldn't get married, if we don't then you have no reason to interfere in my business" Sakura stated through tears every word stung as she spoke them. Syaoran's heart sank when she said those words they hurt more then anything. Everyone was literally shocked hearing what Sakura said.  
  
"What are you saying? Sakura don't do this please," Syaoran literally begged going down to the floor his head on the door.  
  
"Syaoran please go away" Sakura said weakly through tears, she felt like her heart was being ripped out and she was the one causing it.  
  
"Even if we are not engaged I will still protect you, no matter what" Syaoran stated before walking away to his room. His aura left hers leaving her cold with out its warmth.  
  
"Card mistress open the door I wish to have a word with you" Yelen said sternly, her voice hard. She had never wanted to use that tone with Sakura but time was an exception. Sakura did as she was told and opened the door, Rika and the others left as Yelen and Fujitaka walked in and closed the door.  
  
"I don't know what you are doing and frankly I don't care right now, the only thing that matters is that your hurting my only son, the leader of our clan, the one who defied us and ask you to marry him against the elders wishes. They wanted him to marry someone here who would worship him but his heart wanted only you" Yelen stated angrily to Sakura who was sitting on the bed. Tomoyo who was still at the door heard everything and wanted to interrupt but didn't. "And here you are tearing his heart to treads. I want someone who will make him happy not someone who causes him pain. I wish he wasn't so loyal right now because even though you're throwing everything at him, he remains loyal and true. We are not the people to mess with card mistress, I hope you will think about what your doing" Yelen finished before leaving angrily. When she passed Tomoyo entered the room when her father started to talk.  
  
"Sakura I don't understand, why are you doing this to your self to him. I know that you might have a good reason but even though you push him away he will still follow. It's better for you to fight together then apart. Please reconsider" Fujitaka said before leaving the room.  
  
"They don't understand, I don't want him to get hurt because of me" Sakura said crying as Tomoyo hugged her. She felt like she was dying inside.  
  
"Sakura don't so this to your self, even though I didn't like Yelen's tone of voice, she and your father are right. If Eriol ever did that to me I would follow him anyways, the same he would do for me. I didn't tell you but I was attacked too and it scared me terribly" Tomoyo stated her own tears forming remembering the event. "To know that I could have died scared me but what scared me even worst was that Eriol and I hadn't gotten anywhere in life. When I saw the look on his face it hurt more then anything and that was the look I saw on Syaoran's face. Sakura your words hurt him terribly" Tomoyo stated.  
  
"I know but it's for the best" Sakura choked out.  
  
"No it's not, why cause pain that is not needed. Your foolish, I love you and Syaoran dearly. I don't want to see you guys like this. You have to protect each other, we all know that you guys had sex" Tomoyo said making Sakura shocked. "You guys are one, Yelen said that Syaoran cried out in pain about the same time you crashed. And the reason why Yue and Cerberus aren't weak is because they are leaving off Syaoran too"  
  
"Why weren't we told this" Sakura asked trying to calm down.  
  
"We never got a chance to. I have something else to tell you but that can wait till later, right now you must make up with Syaoran" Tomoyo ordered. "I won't take no for a answer"  
  
"Why would he want to see my when I hurt him so" Sakura spoke  
  
"Don't be silly, just go," Tomoyo said pushing her towards the door. "Let me have to drag you"  
  
"No please let me go when I'm ready, besides I bet that Eriol is waiting for you. Go to him" Sakura stated stopping. "I'm not ready but I will be soon" she added.  
  
"Promise me" Tomoyo said looking at her friend.  
  
"I promise" Sakura replied.  
  
"Ok, good night" Tomoyo said giving her a hug before leaving. Sakura didn't know what to do, she sat on her bed for gods knows how long thinking, then she started pacing after tiring herself out she went to take a shower.  
  
She was now in bed trying to get to sleep but it would not come. 'You promised that you would go' her mind yelled. "Maybe he's asleep," she whispered, "I'll just go check on him," she added getting out of bed. The floor felt cold on her bare feet as she tip toed to his room at the end of the hall.  
  
  
  
Syaoran was in bed wide-awake, it seemed as if he was bearing tortured because sleep would not come. He had waited for Sakura to come but she hadn't and he was now thinking that she was serious. If she were he wouldn't give up, he never gave up on anything and he wasn't about to start. He knew that she loved him; she just didn't want him hurt. He was deep in thought that he hadn't felt her or heard the door open. Sakura figuring that he was asleep went to his bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt you but I'm scared," Sakura whispered looking him.  
  
"No worries, I thought you weren't going to come" Syaoran said opening his eyes.  
  
"Your awake?" Sakura asked as he sat up.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't mean what you said," Syaoran said looking her right in the eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean what I said, it hurt so much to say those words. I just don't want to lose you like Touya" Sakura said her tears starting to fall. "Your mom, my dad and even Tomoyo was mad at me, I was stupid to have said that. I'm soo sorry," she added.  
  
"I'm so glad, I don't know what I would have done if you were serious" Syaoran said hugging her, his head on her stomach. Sakura wrapped her arms round his neck, feeling his aura wrap it self round hers protectively.  
  
"I'm still made at you for not wanting to tell me" Sakura stated pulling from the hug.  
  
"I know but I didn't want to worry you, Kai said that he would try to find another way" Syaoran said standing up.  
  
"I would rather die with you then live alone, please let's not keep things from each other. I should have told you that I was having the dreams, and that I was being drained before you left but I didn't want to worry you and then I crashed in your car" Sakura stated.  
  
"You were what? Why didn't you tell me? What if anything had happened to you? Sakura I can't believe you didn't tell me, what I did I tell you?" Syaoran yelled angry that she hadn't told him. "That morning at your house and the night at Tomoyo's" he added putting all the pieces together.  
  
"I'm sorry, please don't be angry. I don't want you to be angry with me" Sakura barely got out through tears. "I'm tired of crying"  
  
"Gomen (I wonder how many times I have used sorry in this story) but you should have said something sooner, you're the most important thing in my life" Syaoran said in a calmer voice as he drew her in a hug.  
  
"What are we going to do about Jin Tao?" she asked still in his arms.  
  
"I have to talk to the elders in the mourning. Mei Lin wants to take you and the girls out tomorrow, she said to catch up. We can spend the rest of the day together if you like" Syaoran looking at her as he wiped a tear away.  
  
"Why can't we spend the entire day together, you have business don't you?" Sakura asked  
  
"Yeah but I can cancel it if you want" Syaoran stated, "Remember you come first" he added smiling.  
  
"No it's ok I would like to catch up with Mei Lin and see her son. Besides you said that we can have the rest of the day together, I would like to see the island" Sakura spoke smiling, she couldn't help but smile when he did, it just made everything seem better.  
  
"In that case I think we should both get some rest cause we will definitely need it" Syaoran said scooping her up in his arms.  
  
"Yes we should" Sakura said giggling as he laid her down then got beside her.  
  
"Sweet dreams my cherry blossom," he whispered kissing her on the neck, which sent shivers down her back.  
  
"Night my Little Wolf" Sakura said giving him a light kiss on the lips before resting her head on his chest for what she hoped a good night's sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly the sun cast it's warm rays across the face of the sleeping cherry blossom awakening her, Sakura yawned and stretched as her eye fluttered open. She noticed that Syaoran was nowhere in site but when ever she woke he was almost never there because he was training. Getting out of bed, she made her way across the room and to the open door that lead to the balcony. The crisp fresh ocean breeze washed her face as she looked out at the horizon.  
  
"It's such a beautiful day, if only Touya was here to see it" Sakura whispered sadly looking at the cloudless sky and the sun shining with all its glory. Sakura looked down to see some man looking up at her; she smiled and waved before going back inside to shower.  
  
Minutes earlier…  
  
"Isn't she beautiful" a guy said looking up at Sakura was on the balcony in the long silk night gown she had slept in, it shined an amazing white light from the suns rays being cast on it. In there eyes she was an angel as the breeze blow against her honey brown tresses.  
  
"Yeah but far from our reach besides master Li deserves her," the other answered as Sakura looked down at them smiling, she waved before going back inside. "Definitely an angel"  
  
"Hey master Li is fighting Chung," a man said running up to them. Chung was the best fighter they had besides Syaoran. They dropped what they were doing and ran to see the fight.  
  
  
  
Sakura took a shower and dressed in one of Syaoran's pants and a forest green shirt and braided her hair. As a habit she made his bed before leaving to where is aura was. "I definitely need to got some clothes," she muttered getting looks from people as she made her way to the yard saying morning to those she passed. From some of the looks she got she knew that some of them didn't like her and it made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Sakura over here" Tomoyo yelled with her video camera in her hand, it was obvious that she was taping something important.  
  
"Ok I'll be there in a second" Sakura replied as she headed over where was, she needed to apologize about last night. "Morning Mrs. Li, Daddy" Sakura said bowing her head to them.  
  
"Morning Sakura" Fujitaka said giving her a hug, he could see by the look in her eyes that she was indeed better.  
  
"Morning Ying Fa, come watch the match" Yelen said motioning towards the center of everyone's attention, Sakura looked there and saw Syaoran and a unfamiliar guy going at it.  
  
"How long have they been fighting?" Sakura asked  
  
"A while now, it's good to see that my son has kept up his training" Yelen commented.  
  
"He has, but I would like to apologize for what I did last night, I was angry with him but most of all scared" Sakura stated ashamed of the things she said.  
  
"It's quite all right but you most know that my son never backs down from what he wants to do or desire" Yelen explained. "He seems in better mood which means that everything has been cleared up," she added.  
  
"Yes everything has" Sakura answered looking at some girls blushing and giggling over Syaoran, she merely smiled at the site. She turned and started to watch the match, that was about to end, she noticed that the other guy was good.  
  
"Mei Lin said that you and the girls are going in town with her to shop" Yelen said  
  
"Yes I'm afraid that I need clothes, Syaoran's are way too big and inappropriate to wear around here," Sakura answered smiling.  
  
  
  
"Your fiancée is amazingly beautiful Xiao Lang, I don't see how someone like her would love you" Chung said as their sword clashed.  
  
"Ask her and see what she says," Syaoran answered. His patience with Chung was wearing thin; he had never liked Syaoran because he thought that he should be the leader.  
  
"I will and maybe even for a date while I'm at it" Chung stated smugly, he was deliberately trying to get Syaoran mad but it wasn't working.  
  
"I've got business to attend to," Syaoran said before he wiped Chung off his feet in one swift movement. "Give up" he added pointing the blade to his throat.  
  
"Yeah" Chung said laying his sword down.  
  
"Wise choice" Syaoran said before looking over at Sakura who was smiling, since as he wasn't tired he decided to call her down for a match.  
  
  
  
"Please don't tell me," Sakura said nervously backing away.  
  
"Yes he is calling you for a match, he must have taught you well" Yelen said, everyone was looking at Sakura, she couldn't do anything but go to him.  
  
"Morning cherry blossom" Syaoran said smiling.  
  
"Morning my Little Wolf, I'm going to get you for this later" Sakura replied. "What are the rules?"  
  
"Anything goes, even magic" Syaoran answered. "And I will be waiting for my punishment" he added smiling as he got in a stance.  
  
"Very well" Sakura said as she summoned the sword he had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday.  
  
  
  
"This should be interesting" Fanfren said sitting next to Yelen and Fujitaka.  
  
"It shall indeed" Yelen commented watching the two just standing there looking at each other, everyone was surprised when they charged at the other, the sound of swords clashing against the other echoed throw the yard. Everyone was awed by her skill in fighting.  
  
"I didn't know she could fight like that," a guy said looking at Syaoran dodge Sakura's attacks.  
  
"She was taught by Syaoran" Tomoyo stated proudly as she taped the two.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This isn't getting anywhere," Syaoran said as they jumped back from the other. "Force my plight release the light, lightening" Syaoran yelled sending it crashing towards Sakura. Everyone was shocked to see him use his powers on her.  
  
"Shield" Sakura yelled making it form a bubble round her. Syaoran sent another at her " Jump" she ordered jumping high in the air. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the sun as they looked up at her. "Watery give Syaoran a bath" Sakura ordered. Syaoran tried to evade the card but it succeeded in drenching him anyways, Sakura came down giggling at the site.  
  
"Think that's funny" Syaoran asked, Sakura nodded still giggling, his sister's were laughing and his mother and Fujitaka smiled. "I'm going to win right now," he added before Sakura could ask how she got her answer. "Time, stop time" he yelled before she could react she was frozen like all the others. When time resumed, Sakura was sword less and Syaoran was smiling smugly.  
  
"Mou that's no fair" Sakura whined taking her sword from him, then returned it to his hidden form like Syaoran did. Everyone was clueless as to what had happened one minute she had her sword the next Syaoran had it.  
  
  
  
"I didn't know he could use the cards" one elder whispered the other, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"They will indeed bring the magic back the clan, their children will be extremely powerful" Kai said smiling, the others knew he was right. They would indeed have great children, some started to reconsider about not liking the girl.  
  
  
  
"Mei Lin over here" Tomoyo waved to the girl who had just arrived with a bag and her son.  
  
"Hey where's Sakura?" Mei Lin asked. "I have some clothes for her"  
  
"Oh she's coming, she and Syaoran just had a matched but he won" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Naturally, I could never beat him" Mei Lin said smiling.  
  
"God your son is the total opposite of you" Tomoyo commented looking at the little boy who was hiding behind her.  
  
"Yeah I know, he's so shy" Mei Lin said smiling "he got that from his dad" she add smiling.  
  
"Mei Lin" Sakura exclaimed running up to the girl.  
  
"Morning Sakura, here I brought you some change of clothes," Mei Lin said hugging the girl.  
  
"Oh your son is so cute" Sakura said looking at the little boy who smiled at her.  
  
"Babies" Jet said pointing at Sakura.  
  
"No sweetie, this is your auntie Ying Fa" Mei Lin corrected.  
  
"Auntie Ying Fa babies" Jet repeated smiling at Sakura.  
  
"At least he spoke to you" Tomoyo commented.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura go change so we can go get something to eat" Mei Lin said handing her the bag.  
  
"Yeah let me go shower, tell Syaoran where I went for me" Sakura said before running off with it. 'Why don't adults listen' Jet thought sadly. Mei Lin and Tomoyo told Syaoran where Sakura went he wasn't able to go up because the elders wanted to have a word with him. When he finally got to the room Sakura was leaving.  
  
"I'll see you at two" Syaoran said to his cherry blossom.  
  
"Yeah at two, I can't wait" Sakura stated walking up to him.  
  
"Nor can I, I still don't like you going out something could happen" Syaoran said losing his smile.  
  
"Nothing will happen" Sakura reassured caressing his face.  
  
"I'm sending three of the best fighters with you" Syaoran stated.  
  
"But I don't need them" Sakura countered.  
  
"Please just let them come, they won't get in your way and that's the only way your leaving this island" Syaoran said seriously.  
  
"Fine but I still don't need them" Sakura whined  
  
"I know" Syaoran said giving her a kiss, Sakura wrapped her arms round his neck as he pulled her closer by the waist. They were so lost in each other that they failed to hear footsteps heading their way.  
  
"Excuse… me Master Li and… Miss Kinomoto, Miss Mei Lin calls for the Misses" the poor girl stammered blushing, she had no idea what to call Sakura and to see them kissing didn't help. Sakura and Syaoran broke apart and looked at the girl was they assumed to be round there age.  
  
"Ok, I should be going and you have to get ready" Sakura said blushing. "See you later" she added giving him one last kiss.  
  
"Yeah have fun," Syaoran said watching her leave before closing his bedroom door.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that" Sakura apologized to the girl.  
  
"It's quite all right ma'am, I'm Luna," the girl answered smiling, she had black hair and eyes.  
  
"Hi I guess you all ready know my name, it was nice meeting you" Sakura said smiling when they reached the front doors.  
  
"No the pleasure is all mine Ma'am" the girl said bowing, Sakura was about to tell her to stop but was interrupted by the door opening.  
  
"Sakura come on or we'll miss our reservations" Mei Lin yelled poking her head through the door.  
  
"Hai I'm coming bye Luna" Sakura said before leaving the girl. 'I sure I hope she picks me to be her helper' Luna thought smiling before she got back to her work. Mei Lin ushered Sakura into the back of a black expedition the windows were tinted so no one could see in, they drove off towards the docks being followed by another one.  
  
"Wow this place is so beautiful" Sakura said awed as they past land untouched by human hands.  
  
"It sure is" Rika added, she was now getting used to all the magic but was still worried about her parents back in Japan, no one was able to get through, when they drove on the ferry.  
  
"And it's your knew home" Tomoyo squealed making everyone sweat drop.  
  
"Why don't you live on this island?" Sakura asked Mei Lin.  
  
"Because my husband didn't want to, besides this way Jet gets to go to a regular school, when you have kids the elders probably won't allow them unless they finish their studies early like Syaoran" Mei Lin answered smiling. Sakura didn't like the idea of her kids when she had kids not having a child hood like her.  
  
"Please tell me there is some kind of festival going on," Rika said looking at all the people on the dock.  
  
"Nope they are photographers but don't worry they won't bug us, that's why Syaoran sent more guys then needed" Mei Lin assured. Chung who was in the drivers seat couldn't keep his eyes off Sakura 'Li doesn't deserve a beauty like her' he thought driving through the crowd, it was not time before they reached the restaurant.  
  
"Don't get out until I open the door can't have our Leaders future wife getting trampled" Chung said getting out Mei Lin shot him a dirty look, she knew that he didn't like Syaoran and was gonna make sure he didn't get anywhere near Sakura.  
  
"Just do your job" Mei Lin said to him when he opened the door, the other men made a path through the crowd so the girls could get in the restaurant. They were shown straight to their table when they reached inside.  
  
"So Rika how's it going with Yukito?" Mei Lin inquired making her blush. "From the color of your face I'd say it's going great"  
  
"Yeah it is, he's so incredibly sweet and honest," Rika said dreamily making the girls laugh.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say you were in love" Tomoyo said evilly.  
  
"I feel so complete with him but I don't know if I do or if he does" Rika said sighing.  
  
"I'm sure he does" Sakura assured smiling.  
  
"So tell me how does it feel to have two incredibly hot guys at the same time without secrecy" Mei Lin asked making her turn crimson.  
  
"Mei Lin if you ask her any more questions like that she's going to explode" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"It's a new experience," Rika answered hiding her face.  
  
"I bet it is" Sakura said giggling. The waiter came and they ordered their food then continued to talk about everything and nothing. After they finished they headed to the mall to shop and Sakura bought her dad some clothes knowing that he needed clothes.  
  
  
  
"I don't see why he's so fond of her, she's a mere child" Mononoke spat watching Sakura and her friends shop.  
  
"Don't worry mistress he only wants her powers, and then she will be worthless," Lily stated smiling.  
  
"I know…She has until night to enjoy herself, I can't wait until midnight," Mononoke said smiling evilly. 'I will enjoy sucking her dry'  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Island…  
  
"Were you able to find anything?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No we haven't found a way to prevent the death of the person who traps him, the reason why deaths comes is because all their power is drained" Kai answered looking at Eriol and the other's present.  
  
"I see but there is always a way, I'm sure everything will be fine. Syaoran will find a way he always does just lets keep this between us I don't think Sakura should know about this she might do something drastic" Eriol stated the others nodding in agreement.  
  
"They should be getting back now it's almost two" Fujitaka said turning his gaze away from outside. "What about Japan?"  
  
"Nothing, the government has stop trying to send people in because I don't pass the barrier around the island" Kai answered. "We must watch Sakura, I feel that she will be in danger"  
  
"Yes everyone man capable of fighting must be on watch the others and I will fly around the property to make sure nothing happens" Yue said in the corner (he must really like the corner)  
  
"The elders want the wedding to be in two weeks time just before Syaoran's birthday. They are quite eager to have the two married" Yelen stated standing up 'they are too power hungry, it's not like my daughters children don't have a small amount of power' she thought. When she saw the cars driving up with the girls, Syaoran still hadn't come back yet but she knew that he would soon. Yue changed back into Yukito, he and Eriol went to see if they needed any help and they did, the girls bought colored tape to mark their bags  
  
"The red ones go to my car, the pink to Sakura's room, blue Tomoyo's and the last color to Rika's" Mei Lin ordered the man as they took out the many bags. They had to use the other car to put half of the things.  
  
"Think ya'll bought enough?" Yukito asked taking some of Rika's stuff.  
  
"No" Tomoyo and Mei Lin answered making them sweat drop.  
  
"I bought some stuff for you too and Sakura for her dad" Rika stated smiling.  
  
"You didn't have to" Yukito said smiling.  
  
"I know but I wanted to besides you need clothes" Rika answered following him and the other guy up the stairs, followed by Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"I guess he's not back yet," Sakura said sighing; Syaoran was nowhere in site.  
  
"I'm sure he's on his way, I know that the stuff I brought you aren't too comfortable why don't you go put something else on and then come to the garden, I'm going to get Jet" Mei Lin said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, ok" Sakura said before going up the stairs, she changed in a spaghetti strap pink floral dress and sandals, she left her hair out and picked up her sun hat. Grabbing her father's stuff she made a stop to his room he was in the shower so she laid out some clothes for him before going down to the garden.  
  
"Afternoon everyone," Sakura said smiling, Yelen, Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Rika and the sisters were all sitting on a blanket on the grass while they kids played around the gardens. She didn't know that there were so many kids it looked like there was at a least eighteen of them. She didn't even want to think bout how she would remember all their names.  
  
"Afternoon Ying Fa" Yelen and the sisters all said smiling when she sat down, they all had hats on to shield their faces from the hot sun.  
  
"I see little brother isn't back yet" Xiefia said smiling  
  
"He will be here soon probably traffic" Fiemie assured. Maids came out with glasses and ice tea for them while the kids got juices.  
  
  
  
Syaoran got back around three thirty hoping that Sakura wasn't mad at him, he was told by Wei that she was out in the garden the others. He rushed to his room and changed into shorts and a t-shirt and grabbed visor before going out to them. Chung wanted to talk to Sakura but didn't dare when Yelen and the sisters were there so he just sat from a far and watched, he thought he had got his chance when Yelen got up with the others leaving Sakura and her red head friend. He straightened his clothes before he started towards her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you'll excuse me, your father and I are going out" Yelen said standing up when she saw Sakura's dad at the doors.  
  
"Hai" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"I should be going home now, I'll see you tomorrow Sakura" Mei Lin said giving her and the others a hug. "Jet lets go" she called to her son.  
  
"I'm going get my kids home to shower all the playing made them filthy" Fanfren said getting up, the others nodded and did the same.  
  
"Tomoyo come here" Eriol called from the porch.  
  
"If you'll excuse me" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Yeah" Sakura and Rika said smiling as she left.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me" Rika said smiling. "Isn't the garden beautiful?" she added.  
  
"Yeah it is and having too beautiful girls sitting in it makes it even better," Chung said from behind them, Rika and Sakura just smiled.  
  
"Aren't you the one who fought Syaoran this morning?" Rika asked Chung who bent down to their level.  
  
"Yeah I almost had him too" Chang answered, Sakura really doubt that but bit her tongue. "Sakura would you like to go for a walk?"  
  
"I don't think she can," Rika said looking at Syaoran and Yukito walking up, a smile instantly appeared on Sakura's face. Chung looked at Syaoran angrily, he knew that Syaoran was an hour and half late.  
  
"Sorry I'm late but..." Syaoran started to apologize.  
  
"You're here now so lets just go" Sakura said cutting him off.  
  
"Very well" Syaoran said helping her up, he was glad that she wasn't upset.  
  
"Come on Rika I want to show you something" Yukito said offering her his hand, which she gladly accepted.  
  
"It was nice talking to you…" Sakura said before Syaoran and her left headed to the beach.  
  
" Chung…Yeah" was all he said watching him them.  
  
They walked down a path heading into the bush, Sakura looked at all the wild flowers they past.  
  
"Syaoran were are we going?" Sakura asked hold onto his hand as he led the way.  
  
"To a very beautiful place, its my favorite" Syaoran answered as they went down a hill, the soil was soft and water could be heard. He stopped to pick a white flower for her hair before they continued. He jumped three feet to the ground off a ledge and then helped her down. "Close your eyes" he said, she closed her eye and held onto his hand tightly.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura said scared that she would fall, she didn't like walking blind.  
  
"Ok you can open your eyes now" Syaoran said when they stopped,  
  
"Hoe…It's so beautiful" Sakura gasped looking at the waterfall before her, it wasn't a really high one but was a good way up, the water fell into a pool of water that looked deep because of the rich dark blue color. She figured that it connected to the beach cause it continued a ways down.  
  
"Isn't it, wanna go swimming?" Syaoran asked taking off his shirt.  
  
"But I don't have a swim suit" Sakura answered.  
  
"You don't need one" Syaoran said before jumping in. "Well?" he asked when he surfaced.  
  
"Ok" Sakura said taking off her shoes then took off her hat and dress, she had on a spaghetti strap white shirt because she couldn't wear a bra and matching underwear. She dived into the cool water, and surfaced where Syaoran was.  
  
"See that wasn't so hard" Syaoran joked.  
  
"Yeah, your not the who's in bra and underwear" Sakura replied swimming closer to him.  
  
"What's so bad bout that?" Syaoran asked pulling her to him, Sakura wrapped her legs round his waist and arms round his neck.  
  
"Nothing" she answered smiling.  
  
"The elders said that the wedding is scheduled for two weeks from now," Syaoran stated.  
  
"Yeah that's close to your birthday, aren't you the lucky one honeymoon and birthday together," Sakura teased resting her forehead on his.  
  
"You could say that," Syaoran said in a husky voice sending shivers down her spine. He closed the mere inches between them giving her a soft kiss, then a more intense one after. Sakura smiled in the kiss as they went under the water in another kiss, right as they were completely under a figure searched the area and then ran off. They stayed under the water long breathing from the other, slowly they emerged from the depths.  
  
"That's something new" Sakura said giggling before they kissed again, Syaoran placed kisses along her jaw bone and to her neck, Sakura sighed in satisfaction feeling his warmth on her neck.  
  
"Wasn't it" came his muffled response.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the house, everyone was trying to find them but couldn't at least some of them didn't want to. They called their cell but some found out that both had left them.  
  
"I don't think they want to be found" Eriol stated smiling, he could feel their excited auras.  
  
"Well we need to speak to him about business, they searched everywhere on the island but there's no sign of them" one elder said in a cold tone.  
  
"I'm sure they will be back soon, they too need time together," Yelen stated firmly. " I will send him to you when they return after all they have only been gone an hour they should be back in no time" she added sitting down. They all talked in the room for god knows howl long expecting the to show up but that didn't happen.  
  
"I don't think they want to come back" Yukito said looking out the window at the setting sun.  
  
"I hope they are fine," Fujitaka said a bit worried, Yelen was starting to worry.  
  
"They are fine" Eriol reassured.  
  
  
  
  
  
Earlier…  
  
  
  
"Wanna go down to the beach" Syaoran asked Sakura who had her back against his, they were talking about their wedding and how Naoko and Yang were going to come over tomorrow.  
  
"Sure, I'm surprised that your phone hasn't rung once" Sakura joked.  
  
"I didn't bring it, I didn't want anything to interrupt" Syaoran stated. "I have had enough business for today" he added as Sakura claimed out of the water then he after.  
  
"Do you think they are worried about us?" Sakura asked.  
  
"If there was an emergency Eriol could have easily found us" Syaoran answered as they put their clothes on. "Be careful it's pretty slippery," he added as they made their way down to the beach.  
  
"I can't believe the suns almost setting" Sakura spoke when they finally reached. They walked hand in hand down the sandy beach. "We should go there more often," she added as they walked up the steps to the house.  
  
"That's a must," Syaoran said wrapping his arm round her shoulders as she wrapped her around his waist planting a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I love you Little wolf " Sakura said out of the blue, she had a feeling that something was going to happen but didn't know what, Syaoran turned her so he could look her in the eyes.  
  
"I love you too my cherry blossom" Syaoran said giving her a kiss on the lips before he pulled her into hug.  
  
"It seems that the two are back" Tomoyo said looking out the window at them heading towards the doors. When Sakura and Syaoran entered through the doors they came face to face with a room full of people. "How was the water?"  
  
"It was great" Sakura answered smiling. "Sorry we were gone so long"  
  
"It's quite all right, the elders had everyone looking for you guys. They are furious with you Xiao Lang" Yelen stated.  
  
"I don't care, I don't have to ask permission to go anywhere, I need time for my life I'm not their toy" Syaoran stated, Yelen wasn't expecting her son to say that but smiled hearing what he said. 'He's indeed growing up'  
  
"Master Li, the elders would like to have a word with you, right away" Wei said at the door.  
  
"I'll be back" Syaoran said handing Sakura his hat, she nodded as he left.  
  
"Sakura why don't you go shower and change" Fujitaka said looking at his daughter.  
  
"Hai otou-san, he won't get in trouble right?" Sakura asked looking at Yelen  
  
"No need to worry but you must go change" Yelen answered. Sakura smiled before leaving to what was considered to be her room since as she wasn't suppose to sleep in the same room as Syaoran. Syaoran went to the elders but they refused to talk to him the way he was so he left to shower. Sakura didn't feel like wearing shorts or a skirt so she put a white dress on and wrapped her hair on a bun. When she exited her room she came face to face with a smiling Syaoran.  
  
"Can I escort the lady down stairs?" he asked offering her his arm.  
  
"Certainly" Sakura said giggling. "You didn't get in trouble right?" she asked as they headed down the stairs.  
  
"No I'm going to see them right after dinner," Syaoran answered. "I don't want you to go outside or anywhere by yourself ok" he said when they got to the dining room.  
  
"I won't" Sakura replied when all eyes turned on her, there was a long table was where everyone was sitting and a table at the end where the elders were, both tables made a 't'. Yelen was at one end and Syaoran sat at the other with Sakura on his right hand side and Eriol on his left.  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Japan…  
  
  
  
"I think something is going to happen tonight," Raja said looking up at the sky that was turning black. "He is making his move tonight we need to get ready," he stated to his man. They weren't caught yet and were glad, everyone in Japan was either asleep or a walking zombie working for Jin Tao. High above the earth stood the Kingdom were evil was at work.  
  
"My samurai's come forth" Jin Tao yelled, out of the ground came demon warriors, some with black wings and others on foot with swords that were able to cut through walls, and three horses, there was thirty in all. They all bowed showing respect to their master. "Xin, Lily, Lila and my beloved creations you are to bring back the girl and kill anyone who gets in your way, show no mercy. This is history in the making," he said laughing menacingly as he held Mononoke's hand that sat beside him.  
  
"Hai Master" the three said. The room they were in lightened to reveal a temple, with a sacrificial stone bed in the middle of four black pillars.  
  
"Now go and have a feast…" he said sinisterly opening a portal, Xin and the others got on the horses dressed in black cloaks hiding their face. In rows of five the demons entered the portal them finally the three on horse before it closed.  
  
  
  
China…  
  
Everyone's attention was drawn outside as the sky was filled with clouds, and the sun rose beside the moon  
  
"What in heavens name…?"Yelen spoke looking at the blood red sun unaware of the portal that was about to open.  
  
"Syaoran…  
  
  
  
Author's note: I hope ya'll like this chapter. And please remember to review…I am truly great for those of you who still review. 


	10. "The Battle begins..."

"Syaoran…" Sakura said scared holding his hand.  
  
"Don't worry" Syaoran stated drawing her to him, Yukito and the other guardians transformed and stood ready for anything.  
  
"Master Li there are demons outside" a man yelled running through the doors.  
  
"Make sure no one gets in this house or near Sakura" Syaoran ordered transforming his sword, Eriol and Sakura did the same.  
  
"Oh god…" Rika whispered when the all the lights went out. She calmed when she felt Yue take her hand. Sakura was about to called the glow card but Yelen beat her to it and created a glowing ball, she sent it to the towards a lamp lighting it then spreading to all the others in the house, the men outside lighted torches.  
  
"Everyone move to the living room, it's too open here" She ordered before anyone could move a man came flying through the window and onto the table dead. Syaoran covered Sakura's eyes as they made their way to the living room.  
  
"We have to do something," Sakura stated not wanting people getting hurt because of her.  
  
"We will but your safety comes first" Syaoran said. "I want you to stay here and not leave," he added taking her to her father.  
  
"But Syaoran, I want to he…"  
  
"No they want you, I won't allow it" Syaoran snapped. "Please just stay here for now, just until we see what's happening," he added calmly.  
  
"Please be careful" Tomoyo said giving him a kiss.  
  
"I will" Eriol said smiling reassuringly.  
  
"Kero and spinal, don't let anything get near them," Syaoran ordered as he and the others headed to the door.  
  
"What about the children?" Fanfren asked,  
  
"My baby" Fiemie said on the verge of tears.  
  
"I can send you to them" Sakura said.  
  
"Would you?" Fanfren asked.  
  
"Yeah. Teleport the Li sisters to their houses, teleport" Sakura ordered making them disappeared.  
  
Outside…  
  
  
  
"What are those…?" Syaoran asked looking at the creatures hidden by cloaks making only their fiery eyes visible.  
  
"Demons, they are very dangerous be careful" Eriol stated when they became the center of attention.  
  
"She's in the house, get her" Xin ordered five of the creatures, who nodded and took flight towards the roof of the house. Syaoran was about to run inside but his path was blocked by two of them, Yue and Eriol were occupied.  
  
"Great…" Syaoran whispered getting his sword ready, the demons attacked with incredibly agility he was barely able to block their moves. One of them went for his head but he duck, the sword went right through the tree with ease. "That was too close" Syaoran said backing away. It sliced the sword towards his head but he blocked it with and kicked the it in it's stomach and quickly went for the neck severing the head from the body making it fall to the ground with a thump. The other creature wasted no time in attacking, and this time it went faster. Syaoran clenched his teeth pain when he got sliced on his arm, the demon smiled menacingly seeing that it drew blood.  
  
  
  
"Do you guys hear something?" Rika asked fearfully. They all listened and heard the sound of breaking wood.  
  
"Shield" Sakura summoned, any slower and they would have covered with pieces of the roof.  
  
"What in gods name is that?" Yelen spoke looking at the creatures hovering in the air above them. She hugged Tomoyo and Rika too her trying to calm them, they screamed in fear when they started to attack the shield trying to get in, each hit weakened Sakura but she kept it up. "I can't hold it up any longer, I'm gonna use another card when I say run, suppi and kero will make sure you all get somewhere safe"  
  
"Sakura I will not leave you" kero said objecting.  
  
"No I need you protect my family, and I'm ordering you" Sakura stated, this was the first time she had used such a tone with him. "Illusion, run" Sakura ordered making the creature see all them standing there.  
  
"Sakura be careful" Fujitaka said hugging his daughter.  
  
"I will dad" Sakura answered, he gave her a kiss then took Rika's hand and left with the others. When they were out of site she called the card back. "Fly card grant me wings, fly card," she yelled making wings appear on her back, she immediately took flight being following by them.  
  
"NO Sakura…" Syaoran yelled seeing her come through the roof, he had just killed the other creature and was pretty beaten up. "Force know my plight release the light, lightening" he ordered making it shot out from his sword hitting one the demons making it fall to the ground cooked.  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura gasped seeing how beaten up he was. The sword of the demon barely missed as it continued to attack. "Fiery come forth" Sakura yelled, it came out and surrounded it in flames, she tried to block out the horrid howls it made as it fell out of sky in flames. She flew towards Syaoran and landed in his arms crying.  
  
"It's ok, everything is going to be all right" Syaoran said trying to hush her sobs.  
  
"There is the girl, get her and kill the boy" Xin yelled, Lila and Lily were busy fighting Eriol and Yue while Ruby Moon tried to get the wounded to safety. Seven of them turned their attention to them and started towards them some dripping with blood while others had the desire to taste blood.  
  
"Get behind me" Syaoran said to Sakura.  
  
"No let me help" Sakura stated. "I can help, by using only one card"  
  
"Very well use it," Syaoran said standing in front her in a stance.  
  
"Erase card, erase the demons" Sakura ordered, the card came out and surrounded them and started to work, she was getting weak but hid it.  
  
"She has more power then we expected, no matter. Lily get to work" Xin ordered, lily left Yue and rode off towards Xin leaving Yue with five creatures to keep him occupied.  
  
"Fine, Come to me Serpent of the Underworld, I order you" Lily Chanted, Her blonde hair and blue eyes turned crimson and her pupils snake like. "Tear them apart"  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura said when they earth beneath them started tremble, Syaoran tried to hold onto Sakura but it was becoming difficult.  
  
"Sakura…" Syaoran yelled, when the earth between them split and a force drove them on opposite sides.  
  
"Good job" Xin said flying towards Sakura but his path was blocked by kero and spinal sun that sent fireballs towards him but he put up a shield. "Silly animals" Xin said casting a spell on them putting them to sleep.  
  
"Get away from her" Syaoran growled trying to break through the barrier holding him and Sakura apart.  
  
"Not a chance" Xin said smiling, Sakura backed away from leaning on the barrier to keep she her body up, her sword in her in front her. "Are you going to hurt me?"  
  
"If I have to, stay away from me," Sakura yelled hiding her fear.  
  
"It was nice playing with you, now bye," Eriol said making a portal engulf Lila sending her to another dimension. With a wave of his staff two of the demons caught a blaze and fell to the ground, there was only five left, the other men were able to kill some of them.  
  
"No you are not going anywhere" Lily said putting a barrier blocking them from helping Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"Get away from me" Sakura shouted blocking his sword. He kicked her in the stomach flying backwards into a tree; she fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"Sakura get up, your gonna pay for this Xin" Syaoran growled as Xin walked over to her, Sakura struggled to get to her feet but it hurt so much.  
  
"Poor cherry blossom" Xin said dragging her to her feet roughly. He got on his horse with Sakura who was fighting to stay conscious. "Watch this, Lily heat things up" Xin ordered. He moved her face to look right at Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered raising her hand as if to touch him, tears streamed down her face knowing that this would probably be the last time she would see him.  
  
"Certainly, Fire demon come forth and cook this weakling," Lily ordered laughing menacingly, a dog like creature broke through the ground sending rocks flying everywhere.  
  
"I have to do something" Eriol whispered then saw his opening; he raised his staff and sent a large power of light towards her.  
  
"Attack…" Lily yelled but her words cut short when she was pierced through the heart, she and her horse started to disintegrate in the air but that didn't stop the creature.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura" Syaoran whispered looking at her one last time.  
  
"Syaoran…Nooooo" Sakura screamed when he was engulfed in the flames.  
  
"Be quite you'll be joining him soon" Xin said before he knocked her out. A portal formed in front of him, he and the remaining demons made for it.  
  
"Mistress" Yue yelled flying towards it but closed before he reached it.  
  
"We have failed" Eriol said sadly when kero and spinal came about, the blood red sun disappeared and the sky became clear revealing the stars. The lights returned to the entire island showing all the chaos lift by their unwanted visitors. The grass once green was now red, windows broken, houses a blaze and wounded all around. Everyone came out of their houses to see what had happened, women tended to those who needed help and the island was filled with crying of those lost. Yelen and the others came running to the front but only saw Eriol and the others.  
  
"Where are the kids?" she asked running up to them. NO one answered they just stood there looking at the spot where the portal once was. "Where is my son and Ying Fa?" she yelled fearing the worst. Fujitaka held onto the scared girls all ready knowing the answer.  
  
"Eriol where is Sakura and Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked leaving Fujitaka's arm making her way to him.  
  
"We tried and failed" Eriol finally answered turning his gaze to the spot that was still on fire. "Xin took Sakura and Syaoran…didn't make it" he barely got out. Everyone in the yard was silent, it seemed as if what he had said hadn't hit home.  
  
"Sakura…Syaoran…" Tomoyo whispered as she broke out in tears, she ran to Eriol and hid her head in his chest. Rika didn't know what to do, as she cried in Fujitaka's arms. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Yue, she moved into his arms and cried like she was a little girl. Fujitaka went to Yelen and drew the woman in a hug letting his own tears fall, he had lost both of his children and his wife, and he had no one left.  
  
"Little brother and Ying Fa" the Li sisters cried in hugging their husbands. Everyone in the yard bowed his or her head showing respect.  
  
"Sakura, the gaki" Cerberus whispered using his paw to wipe his tears away. Everyone who had powers head shot up when they felt a surged out power.  
  
"Syaoran?" Eriol whispered looking at the hole, watery burst through it drawing everyone's attention. A figure walked through the steam.  
  
"My son…"Yelen whispered feeling his aura.  
  
"Sakura…We have to get Sakura back" he yelled with his sword in his hand, his eyes were ice cold. His clothes were all torn and blood could be seen. "What are you all waiting for?"  
  
"Syaoran calm down, people here need help and you need to cleaned up before we go, you would be useless to her if you were weak" Eriol stated.  
  
"I'm giving all of you two hours, if you aren't ready Yue, Kero and I will leave without you" Syaoran said calming down slightly. He felt like empty inside, his Sakura was taken and if any harm came to her, they would pay dearly. His sword transformed back into the hidden form as he walked over to the tree where she had fell, he bent down and picked up her star key and her sword. He could feel her essence on it as he transformed it back into its hidden form; he let his tears fall not even bothering to wipe them anyway.  
  
"My son its not your fault" Yelen said beside him, she had never seen her son cry in open before in fact she hadn't seen her son cry from since he was toddler and here he was crying.  
  
"I failed her, I promised her that I would protect her and everything would be all right," Syaoran said punching the ground in anger.  
  
"Everything will be all right," Yelen said hugging her son.  
  
"I'm going to make sure of that," Syaoran said wiping his tears away. "If anything happens to her, they are going to wish they were never born and I'm going to start by killing Xin for putting his hand her" Syaoran said getting up then helping her up. Yukito was attending to those who needed help while the others were trying to fix things that were broken.  
  
  
  
  
  
Japan…  
  
"It's a shame that Lily and Lila didn't make it back but we have what we want. Let her sleep, when she awakes we will begin" Jin Tao said looking at Sakura who was chained to the stone bed in the middle of the room.  
  
"She is quite beautiful but her dress is all bloody" Mononoke said moving her hand over Sakura torn dress making it brand new and cleaning her body in the process. "What happened to her necklace?" she asked looking at Sakura's bear neck.  
  
"It must have fallen off when we were fighting, she is a pretty good fighter the boy taught her well. It was a good thing she was weak," Xin stated remembering how she almost took his head off. "The boy is even better but he is gone"  
  
"I see and he has good taste, this ring is very beautiful" Mononoke said looking at Sakura's engagement ring. She was about to turn away something caught her attention. "You won't believe this," she said smiling evilly.  
  
"What is it?" Jin Tao asked looking at her.  
  
"She is lucky no harm came to her precious cargo when you kicked her, for the cherry blossom is…  
  
  
  
China….  
  
Syaoran showered and changed into his ceremonial robes, it was getting really late in the night. He looked up at the moon and prayed for victory and the safety of his beloved. He sat on his bed with her nightgown in his hands, her scent still fresh, he could feel that she was alive and prayed that they would get there in time. He placed it on the bed before heading to the door with her key and sword round his neck with his sword. They would all meet in the yard to leave, when he arrived Eriol was saying bye to Tomoyo and Rika was giving Yukito a hug before he transformed into Yue.  
  
"Before careful" Yelen said giving him a hug, he didn't even complain when his sisters gave him one.  
  
"Bring her back to me" Fujitaka said to Syaoran as he gave him a hug.  
  
"I will" Syaoran replied returning the hug.  
  
"Good luck Master Li" Kai said trying to hide his sadness.  
  
"Thank you and I will find a way," Syaoran said reading his eyes. He walked out in the yard were the others were waiting. Everyone in the yard watched as Eriol opened a portal in the sky, Eriol smiled at Tomoyo before he led the way. Syaoran asked the fly card to grant him wings and it obeyed giving him white wings.  
  
"Be safe" Yelen whispered watching her son and Yue take flight towards the portal they were the last to enter before it disappeared.  
  
"All we can do is hope and pray for the best," Fujitaka said smiling faintly. "We all know that Syaoran and the others will try their best"  
  
"Yes" Yelen said looking at Tomoyo and Rika who were still looking at sky 'I pray that they will succeed or they will be a lot of pain'  
  
"Rika lets go help clean up, we need to keep ourselves occupied" Tomoyo said taking her hand.  
  
"Yeah I feel like I'm gonna have a nervous breakdown. I know now that I love both of them," Rika said sadly 'Kami-sama please keep them safe'  
  
  
  
Japan…  
  
  
  
"They are on their way," Raja stated looking at the sky. "Ready" he added closing his eyes whispering an incantation making him and all his warriors disappear. The portal opened right in front of Jin Tao's floating kingdom; one by one they came through and landed on the frontcourt.  
  
"This is it" Eriol stated when Raja and his men appeared behind them.  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran asked getting defensive, he know that raja possessed powers not much but enough.  
  
"I am Raja, I have Touya's body preserved for proper burial" Raja said looking at Eriol.  
  
"It's ok Syaoran he helped me with Sakura when she crashed" Eriol said not wanting Syaoran to blow the guy away. 'He has incredibly powers' Raja thought looking at Syaoran.  
  
"They don't know that we are here yet, we must find Sakura and then deal with them" Syaoran stated, they were all hiding there auras at best as they could. "She is at the top," he added feeling her faint aura.  
  
"All right we'll fly up, by the way Raja do you know how to kill him" Eriol said looking at him.  
  
"We have a spell but we need someone to hold him in place when we say it, someone…really strong" he added looking at Syaoran. "The Jewel that will trap him is around his neck, I need that. His kingdom is like a whole new dimension, what happens there will not affect earth"  
  
"We'll get you that but I need to get Sakura first" Syaoran said knowing that Raja was looking at him.  
  
"And we need to hurry, it seems that we don't have the element of surprise anymore" Eriol stated looking at the creatures heading there way.  
  
"Man drew their attention, while we fly to the top" Raja said before he chanted a spell giving him wings.  
  
"Yes Sir" the man said taking out their swords as they took off towards the top.  
  
"Nakuru, kero, spinal take care of those" Eriol ordered seeing some flying towards them, they nodded and separated from them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought you said you killed him?" Mononoke spat looking at Xin.  
  
"There is no way he could have survived the fire, he's not that power," Xin said defensively looking at the figure heading their way.  
  
"Well it seems that you were wrong, make sure they don't get here I need time to take her powers" Jin Tao ordered making warriors with wings appear.  
  
"Hai master" Xin said summoning his horse before leaving.  
  
"The Little wolf has gotten stronger" Mononoke commented smirking as they walked over to Sakura.  
  
"No matter, he won't be able to save his precious cherry blossom" Jin Tao remarked caressing Sakura's face. "I call upon the ruler of the underworld, my lord make what is hers mine, give me her essence" he chanted raising his hands towards the sky, the four poles around them started to glow and lightening flashed. Mononoke stood back watching when Sakura's body started to glow.  
  
  
  
"He doing the spell, we have to stop him," Raja yelled running his sword through one of the creatures.  
  
"You and Syaoran go we'll be there soon" Eriol yelled back.  
  
"Hey kid let's go," Raja yelled to Syaoran flying off.  
  
"I'm coming" Syaoran yelled back. "Time card" he yelled making the three demons come to a halt; he moved swiftly through them heading towards Raja, thanking the cards. When timed resumed all three creatures fell to the ground in pieces.  
  
Yue, whose Silver eyes shined with coldness, blocked Xin's when he path he started towards Syaoran.  
  
"Shit" Xin yelled in frustration.  
  
  
  
"Get ready my love, we will soon be the rulers of this pitiful world" Jin Tao stated. "She's in a deep sleep and won't wake up ever," he added raising a sword over her.  
  
"Sakura…Hey get away from her" Syaoran yelled coming towards them. Sakura's eyes shot open as a familiar sensation coursed through her like a raging river.  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered rushing her aura out to him.  
  
"Stay back" Mononoke yelled preparing to attack them.  
  
"Your time will come soon enough" Raja stated raising his hand toward her.  
  
"Aaaaahhh" Mononoke screamed flying backwards into a wall when a burst of energy came from Raja's hand and hit her right in the chest. "Jin Tao help me," she screamed on the floor but he didn't even budge.  
  
"He's too late…" Jin Tao yelled bringing the sword down.  
  
"No…" Sakura screamed closing her eyes waiting for impact.  
  
"Sakura…  
  
  
  
AUTHERS NOTE: I HOPE THAT YA'LL LIKED THIS CHAPTER. AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! 


	11. "Fight for us...for the world"

1 Chap. 11 "Fight for us…for the world"  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Author's note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and all that it has to offer, if I take a while to update, don't worry I will. I'm getting sick from writing in a moving car. We are on our way to Virginia Beach… Ne ways in enjoy  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7 "Sakura…SHEILD" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"No…" Jin Tao yelled when the sword wouldn't go any further; he was at least an inch from her chest. He made a ceiling form over them blocking out any interference.  
  
"Shield…" Sakura whispered opening her eyes slowly.  
  
"Shot, destroy the crystals" Syaoran yelled, shot came out and quickly destroyed them. "Get any from her" Syaoran growled making his way towards them.  
  
"I have had enough of you boy, can't you just die" Jin Tao yelled angrily.  
  
"No" was all Syaoran said.  
  
"Don't worry I'll kill you free of charge and then deal with your cherry blossom" Jin Tao stated sinisterly as he attacked Syaoran head on.  
  
"We'll see" Syaoran said blocking his sword before jumping back. Sakura could hear the clinging of swords as she struggled to free herself.  
  
"Here let me help you" Raja said using magic to open the chains.  
  
"Arigato" Sakura said sitting up, a little unsteady at first but with help from Raja she was able to steady herself. She gasped in fear when she saw Syaoran get cut by Jin Tao luckily it wasn't deep.  
  
"Your too weak stay put" Raja stated holding her in place.  
  
"No he needs my help…" Sakura said struggling against him  
  
"Your no help to him if your weak, you'll just get in his way" Raja pleaded, Sakura settled down because what he said was true.  
  
"Jin Tao…" Mononoke whispered through tears, she had killed for him and would go to hell and back for him. Her anger built up in her, he didn't deserve to live for causing her pain but even so she was blinded her love. Ignoring the blood dripping from her mouth she struggled to her feet 'don't worry I will get the cherry blossom' she thought looking at Sakura as a sword formed in her hands.  
  
  
  
"Getting tired?" Jin Tao asked amused, he was surprised that the boy had such great fighting skill and would have to be careful.  
  
"I won't rest until your dead," Syaoran growled, but he was indeed getting tired fighting an immortal was a new experience and from the looks of it Jin Tao wasn't the least bite tired.  
  
"Or until you are" Jin Tao stated attacking, Syaoran blocked his moved but was knocked in the stomach sending him flying into the wall, a thud was heard when he hit it and fell to the ground. He jumped out of the way barely missing the ball of fire Jin Tao send at him.  
  
"Lightening come to my aide" Syaoran yelled sending it full force at Jin Tao who wasn't fast enough and got hit by it head on, when the smoke cleared there was only a empty spot where he was. Syaoran stayed in a stance waiting for anything sudden, he barely got out of the way when two large fireballs came flying towards him.  
  
"Raja what are you standing around for" Syaoran yelled kicking Jin Tao in the mouth as he back flipped, he was able to get the pendent off his neck and tossed it to Raja.  
  
"Oh right…" Raja said nervously. "Remember to get a hold of him," he added.  
  
"Easy for you to say" Syaoran spat getting up from the floor, Jin Tao had hit him with a powerful gust of wind sending him flowing through the wall, all his muscles ached with each step he took.  
  
"No he can't…" Sakura whispered remembering what Kai had said. She grabbed Raja's sword and slipped away heading towards the fight. She would find another way with out losing her Little Wolf.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Mononoke asked stepping front of her.  
  
"Mononoke?" Sakura asked looking at the lady before her.  
  
"I see you know who I am, too bad I have to kill you," she yelled swinging the sword at Sakura, who jumped back.  
  
"Why? I didn't do anything to you" Sakura stated blocking another of her attacks.  
  
"If your dead then Jin Tao can't get your powers" Mononoke replied knocking Sakura's sword out of her hand, Sakura thinking quickly kicked hers out of her hand and across the room.  
  
"All I want is to leave with Syaoran" Sakura almost tripping over her dress.  
  
"I don't care" Mononoke said trying to kick Sakura in the stomach Sakura block her, Mononoke quickly swept Sakura off her feet making her fall unto her back.  
  
"Hoe" Sakura exclaimed rolling out of the way sheer seconds before Mononoke's foot hit the spot where her head was. Sakura got to her feet and looked the lady right in her eyes and saw pure hatred. "Fine if you insist on fighting me," Sakura said dusting her dress off. She got in a stance awaiting Mononoke's attack.  
  
"Aaahh" Mononoke coughed out when Sakura jumped kicked her sending her crashing in the floor. She jumped to her feet and race towards Sakura doing a series of punch and kicks. Sakura bent her neck to the side as Mononoke's leg went over it; she then punched her in the stomach making her come forward she then bent her leg back kicking her in the face.  
  
  
  
"You amaze me," Mononoke spoke wiping the blood from her mouth as she struggled to get to her feet.  
  
"I learnt from the best" Sakura replied tearing a split in her dress side.  
  
"Lets see how you do with magic" Mononoke spat as a glowed light twisted round her body forming a black snake.  
  
"Aaaah" Sakura exclaimed when the snake shot venom at her, she used the sword to stop it but it ate it's through the metal 'Acid' she thought as it broke in two.  
  
"Don't like my pet" she asked sinisterly as its head split form seven more heads.  
  
"Shield" Sakura summoned when it spat more at her. The snakes slid off her hand and onto the floor heading straight for Sakura. "Thank you was waiting for that, Fiery" she yelled it shot out and surrounded the serpent burning them to ashes.  
  
"Not bad" Mononoke said looking at the ashes. "You know you should be careful not to get hit in your stomach"  
  
"And why's that?" Sakura asked not taking any chances.  
  
"Because…  
  
  
  
  
  
"You brat" Jin Tao spat peeling him self off the ground, Syaoran sent him flying into the wall with incredibly speed making it crack when he made contact.  
  
"I know" Syaoran said smirking, he closed his eyes and concentrated pulling all his energy in, his mouth moved but no sounds could be heard, all everyone saw was when Jin Tao was lifted into the air by an unseen force. "Raja get on with it" he yelled his power draining fast from Jin Tao trying to break free.  
  
"All right kid" Raja yelled back when Eriol and the others landed near him after teleporting in. The jewel left his hand rising towards the heavens. Rajas eyes opened and shined an amazing white light as he turned towards Syaoran and Jin Tao. "Judgment is upon you, and you are found guilty" he spoke his voice deep. A black light shot across the room from the jewel and engulfed Syaoran and his captive, drawing Sakura and Mononoke's attention to the center of the room…  
  
"Nooooo…" Jin Tao howled feeling his body being sucked towards the pendent, Syaoran along for the ride.  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura screamed running towards him. "Please don't take him, I need him to live," she yelled running towards Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura stay back…" Syaoran yelled. "Eriol do something," he added, he didn't want to leave Sakura but if his death meant her safety then so be it.  
  
"Shield" Sakura yelled making a barrier appear around Eriol and the others, he had powers but not that much to try and break through her seal. All around them the place started to shake and break apart, Mononoke stood there looking at Sakura race to save the one she loved and contemplating weather she should do the same for her love.  
  
"Fly card" Sakura yelled making wings appear on her back, she dove into the black light and grabbed a hold of Syaoran. "If you go then I go, I don't want to live with out you" Sakura stated hugging him from behind but a force pulled her off sending her flying backwards.  
  
"Sakura…" Syaoran yelled seeing her fly backwards, Yue was able to catch her before she hit the wall: she had lost her concentration making Eriol able to break through the shield. Sakura and Yue got up off the floor slowly.  
  
"I won't allow this to happen" Sakura whispered making her way over to Syaoran.  
  
"Raja let Syaoran go he helped you" Eriol yelled wondering why he was still allowing Syaoran to be sucked in.  
  
"You have no right here, be gone," he yelled before any of them could do anything they were transported outside the temple unto a building top.  
  
"What happened to them?" Sakura yelled when everyone except her, Syaoran and the other two disappeared but she got no answer.  
  
"You think you can just bind me, How foolish" Jin Tao yelled his aura rising considerably shocking everyone.  
  
"This is definitely not good" Syaoran spoke before a break white light erupted sending him soaring backwards into a wall.  
  
"I might not be able to bind you but I can do this" Raja said chanting a spell, black shadows separated from his shadow and swiftly made their way to Jin Tao engulfing him.  
  
"Nooo…I will kill you for this" Jin Tao yelled feeling his immortality and all his powers being strapped from him (Why hadn't he done that earlier?)  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered getting up from the ground, she looked across the room to see him lying on the ground. She got up to ran to him but a shield blocked her path. "Nooo…Raja let me in," she screamed pounding on it. She saw Mononoke sneaking up behind him but before she could say anything she stabbed him from behind.  
  
"Go to hell, your emperor his dead. Remember I killed him," Mononoke stated as he turned around to face her, his lips moving in an ancient tongue.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you there" Raja said before his body started to decompose. Everything around them started to shake rapidly, the floor broke apart showing the passageway to hell with condemned souls reaching out of the abyss. Mononoke quivered back in fear seeing what was before her, the shield disappeared and she and Sakura were beside each other. Pieces of the roof broke apart falling to the ground.  
  
Syaoran slowly got to his feet, his body throbbing with pain. He looked up to see everything around him breaking apart. He was kicked from behind sending him flying towards the opening in the floor.  
  
"Tell Raja I said hi" Jin Tao said menacingly as Syaoran struggled to his feet wiping the blood from his mouth.  
  
"You can tell him yourself" Syaoran shot back, Jin Tao growled in response and punch Syaoran making him fall in the hole but he grabbed a hold him pulling him in too.  
  
"No Syaoran…" Sakura screamed seeing him fall in the hole 'Oh god please don't take him away'.  
  
"Jin Tao" Mononoke screamed backing up in fear. Sakura's heart leaped when she saw Syaoran struggled to get out of the hole but new that he wouldn't be able to do it alone.  
  
"Sakura no please go back, I don't want you to die" Syaoran yelled seeing her watch pieces of the roof fall anticipating when to run. "I said go" he added more forceful.  
  
"I'm not leaving you" Sakura exclaimed crying, she saw her chance and took off towards him. Syaoran heart stopped seeing her dogged the falling rocks and prayed to god that she wouldn't get hurt. She jumped grabbing his hand to pull him out.  
  
"Mononoke…" Jin Tao shouted reaching out for her his grip by the second but she didn't budge. He looked her one last time before he was pulled into the hole being ripped apart by all the hands. Sakura helped Syaoran to his feet and the two carefully made their way to the exit but a strong force started to pull everything towards the hole. Every possible exit closed trapping them inside the very unstable temple.  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura spoke as they looked for a way out. She tried using all of her cards that could aide them in getting out but none worked it seemed as his something was blocking the use of magic. "How do we get out?"  
  
"Sakura I don't know how to get out" Syaoran answered truthfully hugging her to him, he wrecked his brain to think of something 'this can't be it'  
  
"Syaoran…I love you" Sakura whispered holding unto him tightly.  
  
"I love you too my precious cherry blossom" Syaoran said feeling her hot tears on his neck. "Shield card" he summoned the card forming a bubble round them that was the only card that seemed to work.  
  
"Nooooo…" Mononoke screamed being sucked towards the hole.  
  
  
  
Everyone in Japan was starting to wake up from his or her deep sleep. They all stood up and looked at the Kingdom in the sky that was breaking a part as dawn creep it's way into the black sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
China…  
  
  
  
"Mistress all communication to Japan has been opened," Wei yelled walking into the room full of worried souls. "It's all over the news, they said that all the lights in the Tokyo just cut on, people are going on land to check it out," he added turning on the TV.  
  
"That means that they have succeeded in defeating Jin Tao…"Yelen said looking at the two sleeping girls, they refused to go to sleep so she put a spell on them and her daughters. "I hope all is well"  
  
"I'm sure everyone is fine" Fujitaka comforted praying that he was right.  
  
"Will this new day bring a new beginning or a sad one?  
  
  
  
Japan…  
  
  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran" kero whispered looking up for any sign of them.  
  
"What's that?" a boy asked his mother.  
  
"I don't know my son," she answered hugging him, everyone shielded eyes when Jin Tao's Kingdom exploded into oblivion. When the light ended everyone looked to see nothing but an empty space, it seemed as if nothing was there to begin with.  
  
"Master, Mistress" Yue whispered looking at the empty spot. Everyone held there head down showing respect, how could there break this news the others…  
  
"Why the sad face, you look as though someone has died," Raja said appearing in form of them with both Sakura and Syaoran unconscious and a capsule.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran" Kero exclaimed. Eriol took Sakura while Yue took Syaoran.  
  
"What's in the capsule?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Her brother's body, I told you that I had saved it for a proper burial" Raja answered smiling. "Please thank them for me when they come about, I must be going"  
  
"I will and thank you for bringing them back" Eriol said smiling.  
  
"I didn't, their love and will to live did, plus who am I to take away the worlds soon to be most powerful sorcerers and sorceress. I take my leave" Raja said before disappearing. They wondered what he meant by soon to be; Sakura and Syaoran were all ready the worlds most powerful.  
  
"Nakuru take Sakura, I want all of you to go to Sakura's house and wait there for me and the others" Eriol stated making the capsule with Touya's body disappear to the house.  
  
"Hai." They all answered watching him form a portal and walk in before they took flight.  
  
"Mommy looked at the flying lions," a little girl said tugging on her mothers skirt pointing at kero and spinal.  
  
"Stop with telling story" the women, scolded dragging the little girl along.  
  
  
  
China…  
  
  
  
This time Eriol had better accuracy cause the portal opened in the living room shocking everyone who was watching the News for updates.  
  
"Eriol" Tomoyo screamed hugging him, she broke out in tears as she held him.  
  
"Where are the others?" Rika asked looking for everyone especially Yue or Yukito. Tomoyo looked over his shoulder and saw no and felt terrible.  
  
"They are back in Tomoeda waiting for us. Syaoran and Sakura were too weak so Yue and the others brought them and Touya's body to your house. I came here to get you, maybe you could bring some healing herbs for them" Eriol answered smiling. The Li sisters squealed hugging each other then pulled everyone in the hug. Wei went and told the elders the good news and to fetch the herbs while the Li's pack some extra clothes naturally they would stay for Touya's funeral.  
  
  
  
Japan…  
  
When they got to the house, Nakuru cleaned and changed Sakura and Yukito cleaned and change Syaoran putting him in some of Touya's clothes before he bandaged their wounds. They were all sitting in the living room waiting for Eriol and the others.  
  
"Where could he be?" Nakuru whined flipping through the channels, kero was floating in the air eating pudding and spinal sun was lying on the chair reading a book. All of their attention was drawn to the front door where a portal opened and out walked all of who they were waiting for.  
  
"Stop" Yukito ordered all the Li sisters. "No one except the parents are allowed to go to the master bed." He added sounding like a doctor. All the Li sisters pouted and moved away from the stairs as Fujitaka and Yelen made their way up.  
  
"How are they?" Tomoyo asked worried.  
  
"They are fine, just need to rest" Yukito answered smiling. He was glad that everything was ok and Sakura and Syaoran were ok. "Rika would you like to come to the store with me to buys stuff for breakfast?"  
  
"Sure can we stop by my house to see if my parents are ok" Rika answered smiling.  
  
"Yeah, anyone want anything?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Yeah more pudding" Kero yelled going through the fridge. Rika and Yukito left leaving the everyone sitting in the living room.  
  
"I have to call my mom to see if she is ok," Tomoyo said dragging Eriol along as she went to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura spoke as her eyes slowly opened. She didn't know where she was but it smelt familiar, it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight coming through the open windows. When she was able to focus her eyes she noticed that she was in her fathers room and Syaoran was nowhere in site. Slowly she got out of bed and headed to the opened but before she could open it someone else did and pushed it open. She gasped in shock at the person before her and stumbled back.  
  
"Hello cherry blossom" the voice said sinisterly coming toward her with a body dragging on the ground. She noticed who the person was and started to cry uncontrollably reaching her hand out to touch the life less corpse.  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered looking at his battered body.  
  
"It's your turn," the voice said menacingly walking toward her  
  
"Jin Tao…" Sakura spoke her voice quivering as she backed up.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I hope that ya'll like this chapter; as usual I couldn't decide where to stop writing. Please Review and tell me what ya'll think. Ja ne and ARIGATO TO ALL THOSE WHO CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW 


	12. "Farewell to my Beloved..."

Chap. 12 "Final farewell to my beloved…"  
  
  
  
Author's note: Thanks to all those who keep on reviewing it gives me the power to write. I'm getting major writers block and I hate it, I really do. Don't you just hate it when you sit there and your mind it is like a total blank? That's what's been happening to me but I'm trying to keep on writing. Ne ways I think that I only have about three chapters left for this story. I hope you enjoy…  
  
  
  
"Jin Tao…" Sakura spoke her voice quivering as she backed up.  
  
"In the flesh" he said as he ran the knife through her.  
  
"Aaaaahhh" Sakura screamed jumping out of her sleep, her face covered with sweat as her tears streamed down her face. She noticed that she was in her father's room just like the dream; her attention was drawn to the door when it burst open revealing…  
  
"Sakura? Sweetie are you ok," Fujitaka asked rushing over to his trembling daughter drawing her into a hug.  
  
"Had a dream…Jin Tao…ki. Killed…Syaoran…Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked trembling in her fathers arm.  
  
"It's ok, he went out for me" Fujitaka answered hushing her sobs.  
  
"I called him, he's on his way" Yelen said at the door, in truth Syaoran and Eriol were finalizing everything for Touya's burial on Sunday, And Tomoyo had taken the girls out for awhile. Everyone was back in town for the funeral. Fujitaka waved Yelen and told her to sit on the other side opposite of Sakura.  
  
"Sakura honey let me go make you something to eat" Fujitaka whispered to her, she nodded and let go. He got up and left the two girls together,  
  
"Come rest your head on my lap" Yelen said motherly, Sakura smiled and did as she was told. She felt so at piece on her lap 'this must be what it feel like to have a mother' Sakura thought as Yelen ran her hand through her hair. "I'm glad that your awake, you have been asleep for five days. Syaoran woke up two days ago, he's been worried sick"  
  
"I'm sorry that I had everyone worried" Sakura said softly.  
  
"No worries my child, we're are just glad that you are fine, maybe now my son can loosen up. We had to kick him out of this room to get sun" Yelen said smiling unknown that they were being watched.  
  
"My poor Little Wolf, thank you. I have never had a motherly figure to confide in except my friends" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Your like a daughter to me, feel free to talk to me about anything whenever" Yelen stated brushing Sakura bangs out of her eyes. The person who were at the door, left the two together. A few minutes later Fujitaka came in with her breakfast.  
  
"Hmmm…smells delicious otou-san" Sakura said sitting up. She had to get back in bed to eat.  
  
"Your father is a wonderful cook" Yelen commented looking out window.  
  
"He is, I don't know if it's because I haven't eaten in a while but I have a cravens for pineapple. In fact I can taste it" Sakura said finishing up when the door open.  
  
"Here let me take that for you" Yelen said taking the tray seeing who the visitor was.  
  
"Arigato" Sakura said smiling as she run her hand through her tangled locks.  
  
"It's about you woke up" Syaoran said walking sitting next to her. "I'm glad your awake my cherry blossom"  
  
"I'm just happy that you're safe and here with me," Sakura said hugging him. "Your so much stronger" she added feeling his amazingly powerful aura.  
  
"I know but I don't know how it happened. Eriol said that I pushed my self to a higher state when you were in danger" he added kissing her head.  
  
"Ai shiteru" Sakura whispered looking him in the eyes.  
  
"I love you too" Syaoran replied giving her a soft kiss on the lips. When they parted Sakura rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Hmmm…" he answered looking down at her.  
  
"When are we going to tell everyone?" Sakura asked slowly.  
  
"After the wedding but I think that Eriol, Tomoyo, Yukito and our parents all ready know but they haven't said anything yet" Syaoran answered smiling.  
  
"Are…you happy?"  
  
"I can't believe your asking me that, I'm more then happy. I can't explain what I feel," Syaoran answered.  
  
"Great, because I can taste the watermelon and pineapple that you were eating and I want some" Sakura stated.  
  
"Yeah, I just had the sudden urge for it on the way. Why don't you go shower while I get you some" Syaoran said chuckling lightly.  
  
"Yeah ok" Sakura said when Syaoran lifted her up in his arms and started towards her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When are we going to tell her about the funeral?" Eriol asked Fujitaka who was sitting across from him.  
  
"When she is better, she has just woken up" Fujitaka answered sadly, they were finally going to bury the body of his only son. Syaoran came into the room smiling and blushing at what Sakura had said.  
  
"Is Sakura feeling better?" Yukito asked smiling as he bites into a muffin.  
  
"Yeah she's showering" Syaoran said taking out the rest of the watermelon and pineapple.  
  
"Haven't you had enough of that?" Yukito asked  
  
"It's not for me, Sakura wants it" Syaoran answered taking his last chocolate bar out of the fridge and put it in his pocket then placed a slice pine apple in his mouth (I'm eating pineapple right now).  
  
"It's seems that you're the one eating it" Yelen commented watching Syaoran eat another slice, he stopped and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Yes give them here before you eat all" Sakura said standing at the entrance, she then went over to him and took the plate, she sat beside Yelen as she started to eat them. "Hmmm these are so sweet" Sakura commented eating.  
  
"Aren't they" Syaoran said smiling sitting across from her.  
  
"Otou-san when is nii-chan coming home?" Sakura asked shocking everyone. "Is something wrong?" Sakura said feeling all eyes on her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yukito asked looking at her.  
  
"What do you remember?" Eriol asked eyeing her.  
  
"Well Touya and Fasmine went home and Sabria is by her grandmother and the hole Jin su thing. Why is something wrong" Sakura asked nervously.  
  
"Fujitaka I think you should explain to her, it seems that she has blocked it out" Eriol stated signaling the others to leave.  
  
"Syaoran don't go" Sakura begged grasping his arm.  
  
"It's all right Syaoran stay" Fujitaka said, he nodded and stood behind Sakura resting his arms her shoulder.  
  
"Sakura you remember Jin Tao and Mononoke?" Fujitaka asked, it hurt him so much reminding her of it but he had to. She nodded yes before he continued. "Fasmine and Sabria were both shadows of Mononoke and Touya…well Touya was a victim of their evil doings. His funeral is on Sunday that's why Syaoran and Yukito wasn't here when you woke up, they were finalizing everything," he concluded holding his tears back.  
  
"No Touya can't be gone," Sakura said sobbing. "Syaoran?" she cried looking up at him but he two had sadness in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura" Syaoran whispered feeling helpless; this was pain he couldn't protect her from.  
  
"Touya" Sakura choked out hugging her dad, she started to get flashbacks of her crashing and the phone call at Eriol's house, rushing to the hospital and Touya's final words.  
  
"It's ok my child he's in a better place. He's with your mother watching over us," Fujitaka said soothingly rubbing her back.  
  
"I know but I would rather him here" Sakura whispered looking at her dad as they wiped each other's tears away.  
  
"We all do" Fujitaka stated smiling slightly. Sakura smiled slightly feeling Syaoran's hand squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. She leaned onto his chest on sighed deeply taking in what she had just been told. Syaoran could feel the sadness radiating from her aura. Fujitaka smiled faintly at her before he turned and left leaving the two together, there was only so much that he could do.  
  
"We defeated one of the biggest evils in the world, almost lost each other, get great news but with the good comes the bad. Why did I have to lose Touya? You know if I had told you earlier about the dreams or what had happened maybe he wouldn't have dead" Sakura said feeling terribly guilty. She slowly dropped herself to the floor bringing Syaoran with her; she hid her face in his chest and cried her heart out gripping his shirt.  
  
"Shhh…everything will be all right, it might not seem that way but it will" Syaoran whispered soothingly to her trying to hush her sobs. They stayed sitting on the floor for while Syaoran rocking her back on forth until her sobs became sniffles and finally stopped. "Feeling better"  
  
"Yeah I'll be ok soon," Sakura answered slowly.  
  
"Feeling ok enough to finish your fruits?" Syaoran asked looking at her.  
  
"Yeah but I also want the chocolate bar you have in your pocket" Sakura stated reaching for it.  
  
"How'd you? Never mind" Syaoran said wondering how she knew but it wouldn't help because he had lost it. He reached for the plate and they sat their on the floor eating it, when they were finished Sakura reached into his pocket and took out the chocolate and unwrapped it taking a bite.  
  
"Want some?" Sakura asked putting it at his mouth, Syaoran responded by taking a bite.  
  
"Arigato" Syaoran said softly savoring the sweet taste, he sat on the floor with her sitting on him even though they had finished eating the chocolate bar. He looked down to see that Sakura had fallen asleep; he picked her up and headed towards her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is Sakura awake yet?" Tomoyo asked when she and the Li sisters came back.  
  
"Yeah she was awake but is sleeping now, Syaoran just brought her up" Yukito answered looking at them as they took a seat in the living room.  
  
"Oh, I got her a dress for tomorrow and a hat cause it's suppose to be hot. I'll come by in the morning," Tomoyo said resting the bag on the table.  
  
"Hai and arigato Tomoyo" Fujitaka said giving her a hug before she left. He sat in the chair sighing, he all ready lost his son and now he would loss his daughter in a few weeks. "We'll leave on Tuesday," he added looking at Yelen who was sitting across from him.  
  
"Yes if that is what you wish" Yelen answered looking at the man before her, the only man that she had connected with except husband. "Will you reconsider staying in Hong Kong with us?" she asked again.  
  
"No I want to but this is my home, where I was born and where my wife and only son is buried. But I will visit and I know that all of you will too" Fujitaka answered smiling slightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was in bed sleeping with Syaoran sitting on the edge watching her. He softly brushed her hair off her face making her sigh with content.  
  
"I might not be able to protect you from the pain of losing Touya but I will protect you from everything else…  
  
1 It's so hard… to lose the one you love…  
  
To finally have to say good bye…hmmm  
  
You try to be strong…but the pain keeps holding on…  
  
And all that you can do… is cry…  
  
  
  
On a hill in the Tomoeda cemetery on a hill, the wind carried the voice of the priest afar. Everyone stood around listening to the truthful but agonizing words. In the front there was a row of chairs where Sakura, her father, Sonomi and Yelen sat. Syaoran stood behind Sakura squeezing her hand to make her know that he was there. She left her tears fall freely not bothering to wipe them away as she looked at his white casket.  
  
Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on…  
  
When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone…  
  
"He was a loved son, brother and friend to all…" the priest stated gesturing them to come and say their final good-bye.  
  
When the last teardrop falls…  
  
I'll still be holding on…to all of our memories…  
  
And all of what used to be…  
  
"I'll miss you my son but I know that you are in a better place," Fujitaka stated resting a single red rose on his casket.  
  
When the last teardrop falls…I will be stand tall…  
  
And know that you're here with me…  
  
In my heart…  
  
  
  
"Touya I love you, I'm gonna miss…you calling me Kaijuu. What I would give to hear you call me that again…I'm sorry" Sakura said breaking out in tears, if it wasn't for Syaoran she would have fallen to the ground. Her trembling hand placed a red rose on his casket; she bent down and gave it a soft kiss.  
  
When the last teardrop falls…  
  
Hmmm oh yeah…  
  
"Even though we didn't get along, I still looked up to you. We had the same goal, to protect Sakura and I will continue to do that for the both of us. I'll miss our glaring match" Syaoran said softly, even though he and Touya acted like they didn't understand each other, they did deep down.  
  
So now we're alone…and life keeps moving on  
  
But my destinations still unknown…oh yeah  
  
Yukito was up next followed by Sonomi, Tomoyo and the others. A lot of his friends came and even Nakuru broke down in tears saying far well to the guy she always bugged.  
  
If there was just one wish I could be granted here to night…  
  
It would be here to have you right back by my side…  
  
"May you rest in peace" the priest concluded as the man lowered his casket into the hole. Sakura took one last look at it before turning her head away; she just couldn't bring herself to look at her only brother being lowered into his final resting place. Syaoran wrapped his arms round her as if to protect her from all pain as he watch them cover the hole. People had all ready started to leave heading for their cars but not before saying comforting words to Fujitaka and shaking his hand.  
  
1.1 When the last teardrop falls…  
  
I will still be holding on…to all of our memories…  
  
And all of what used to be…  
  
Fujitaka took one last looked at his sons resting place then his wife's right beside it before he turned away and walked down the hill with the others. Syaoran and Sakura were the only ones standing there; he would wait until she was ready to leave.  
  
1.2 When the last teardrop falls…  
  
I will stand tall…and know that you're here me…  
  
In my heart…  
  
"I love you Touya…" Sakura said smiling faintly through her tears before she and Syaoran walked away a single tear fell to the ground.  
  
When the last tears drop falls…..  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone got in their car or whom they came with and one by one pulled off towards the exit. Syaoran and Sakura were in his new black Escalade since as his navigator was pretty banged up he sold it.  
  
"Syaoran I don't want to go home yet" Sakura said softly looking out the window as the head stones.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Syaoran asked looking at her.  
  
"Can we just drive around for a while" Sakura replied smiling slightly.  
  
"Sure" Syaoran said taking her hand, he turned in the opposite direction of everyone else. He drove towards the beach, Sakura took in the scenery as they drove on a road where the sea was visible, not one word was spoken between the two but no words were needed. They didn't realize how long they had been driving for until they needed to buy gas. Syaoran pulled into the nearest gas station unfortunately he had to go inside to pay leaving Sakura by herself.  
  
"Why you sad?" a little boy with black hair and eyes asked looking at Sakura with laughing eyes.  
  
"My brother went away," Sakura answered looking at the little boy.  
  
"Don't worry, when my daddy went away my mommy told me that if I miss him just think about all the fun we had together. And that makes me feel better" the boy said smiling at Sakura, Sakura couldn't help but smile back, he looked so much like Touya.  
  
"I'll do that," Sakura said smiling a true smile.  
  
"Good, bye" he said before running off. Syaoran came back he saw a change in Sakura's attitude, even though she hadn't said anything he could feel it.  
  
"Better?" Syaoran asked starting the ignition.  
  
"Yeah better" Sakura answered resting back in the seat, her brother wasn't dead as long as she remembered him, he would always be alive.  
  
"Better enough to want this" Syaoran asked showing her the chocolate bar, Sakura grabbed it and quickly unwrapped it. "I take that as a yes" he added watching her eat it before pulling off towards the house.  
  
"I feel better, I have mourned his death. I know that there is nothing I can do except keep his memories alive in my heart" Sakura stated giving Syaoran a bite.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran said when Sakura reached for his hand and placed it on her belly. "Still flat as ever"  
  
"Not for long" Sakura said giggling when they pulled into the driveway, Fujitaka had saved them a space to park; the front of the house looked let a car lot.  
  
  
  
"Sakura" Tomoyo exclaimed hugging her friend when they walked into the room. Everyone was scattered throughout the house and some outside. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine. How's otou-san?" Sakura asked looking for him.  
  
"He's fine. He, mother and Yelen are somewhere talking, they understand what the other is feeling" Tomoyo answered. "I still can't believe your leaving Tuesday"  
  
"Don't worry we'll keep in touch" Sakura assured as they walked outside. The guys were on one side talking and the girls on the other with the Li sisters.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo your just in time. Chiharu here is getting some good advice from Fanfren" Naoko said giggling.  
  
"Like what?" Tomoyo asked dishing out her camera.  
  
"Well I was giving her a list of the advantages of being pregnant. For instance you can get your husband to buy you any kind of food at any hour, your practically free to eat whatever you want" Fanfren stated. "I call that easy black mailing" she added making all of them giggle.  
  
"I can't wait until little brother and Ying Fa have children, they'll be so Kawaii" Fiemie squealed making Sakura blush.  
  
"I can't wait to until the wedding, Tomoyo suggested that we give you a bridal shower but we're too late. That's why we're all gonna buy you a gift and give it to you before you guys leave, Takashi and I will be there two days before the wedding " Chiharu said.  
  
"You guys don't have to" Sakura commented  
  
"No we have to besides Syaoran will definitely get a nose bleed on your wedding night" Tomoyo replied smiling evilly.  
  
"I don't think that will happen" Sakura spoke getting a weird looks from her friends 'he didn't on prom night' she thought. "I mean he's soo strong and all" she added.  
  
"Yeah right" Rika said smiling.  
  
"I'll be back," Sakura said seeing Syaoran sitting by himself beside their garden. She got up and walked over him.  
  
  
  
"Hey why are you all by yourself?" Sakura asked looking down at him.  
  
"You know I don't like crowds" Syaoran replied making her sit on him. "How are you fairing?" he asked inhaling scent.  
  
"I'm good and will get better" Sakura said looking up at him.  
  
"Good" Syaoran said before giving her a soft kiss on the lips…  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I hope that ya'll like this chapter and I only have few more to go thank goodness. I hope that there are no mistakes I just hate reading it over. Please review and tell me what ya'll think. Ja Ne… 


	13. "Telling our family..."

Chap. 13 " Telling our family…"  
  
  
  
Author's note: I hope that ya'll like this chapter and this is summoning up. My poor fingers are begging me to stop LOL and this chapter is short I know but I have work to do.  
  
  
  
The rest of the days were spent packing and getting together everything that Sakura and Syaoran would need. Fujitaka spent most of his time at the university catching up his lectures. Takashi and Chiharu had returned to Tokyo, Naoko and Yang were going to spent some time with her family and Rika and Yukito were getting closer by the days.  
  
"Well that's everything" Syaoran said from the door with Sakura, they were standing at his apartment door looking at all of his furniture covered with white sheets; all his personal belongings were already packed along with hers and on their way to Hong Kong.  
  
"Yeah we won't be coming back here for a while," Sakura stated closing the door. "We meet everyone at my house right?"  
  
"Yeah I wonder what your dad is going to do with three cars?" Syaoran asked starting the ignition, Sakura had all ready given her car to Rika.  
  
"I have no clue," Sakura answered biting into a chocolate bar, she and everyone else was in better moods. When they arrived at Sakura's house, her father was putting his suitcase in one of the three limos, one for him and Yelen and one for them and the other for Syaoran's sisters. They had decided to fly because it wouldn't be good to use magic and just pop up in Hong Kong the tabs would go crazy with that.  
  
"We will be there tomorrow" Tomoyo said hugging Sakura, she and the others would leave together.  
  
"Yeah, bye" Sakura said returning the hug before she got in the limo that Syaoran was in. Tomoyo watched as the three pulled off towards the airport before going to her car. The three limos drove through the gates were all the private jets were, the Li's jet was fueled and ready for them to board when they came to a stop. The drivers took out their bags while others opened the doors, in the first Yelen and Fujitaka got out, the second the sisters and the third Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey look, remember this?" Syaoran asked showing her a picture in the yearbook, Sakura looked at it and smiled.  
  
"Yeah after the championship game" Sakura answered looking at the picture that Tai took of them in Syaoran car. "Soccer and Cheerleader captain Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura celebrate victory game" she said reading the headline. He turned the page and it was of them crowned prom king and Queen then a picture of the whole soccer and cheerleading team at the club. She turned the page to see memorial to those who lost their lives, she closed the book not wanting to see them. She rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder as the plane took off to Hong Kong. "At least this trip won't be business," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah now you can get familiar with the grounds. Do you want to live there or off on main land?" Syaoran asked looking down at her.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura replied. "I personally love the house, it's beautiful on the island"  
  
"I want to make sure that you will be comfortable there," Syaoran answered hugging her close.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We are here waiting for the arrival of the Li family that left China without a soul knowing. It was apparent that they went there for the funeral of Kinomoto Touya the brother of Kinomoto Sakura, Li Xiao Lang's wife to be. And their plane just arrived, we hope that we will be able to get to talk to them" a women said moving with the crowd of hungry photographers. Unfortunately their path was blocked by security when the jet came to a stop, they watched from afar as all the passengers exited the plane.  
  
"There is still no sign of Li Xiao Lang or Miss Kinomoto Sakura," she said as they all looked for the couple. "There they are, it appears that Li Xiao Lang is carrying a sleeping Kinomoto," she added when they all saw Syaoran finally come off the plane carrying Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't see why we has to stand out here in the sun," Chung complained folding his arms that got him a disapproving look from Kai who was the only elder present.  
  
"Everyone else here isn't complaining, I suggest that you bite your tongue foolish one" Kai stated when the cars came in site.  
  
"I'm sorry" Chung said not meaning it one bit 'At least I get to see that cherry blossom again' he thought fixing his clothes. He watched as everyone greeted Yelen and the Li sisters as they came out of the car, his face dropped when he saw Syaoran come out carrying a sleeping Sakura in his arms.  
  
"Don't look too glad that your new mistress is home," a girl said looking hungrily at Syaoran.  
  
"I'm glad that she's home, I just wish it was me carrying her and not him," Chung answered when Syaoran and the others past him.  
  
"Well I agree with more then half of everyone living here when I say that we're glad that they're both back and in good health. Shame on both of you, she is very nice and a great match for master Li" the one who Sakura waved at from the balcony said looking at the two distastefully before walking away.  
  
"They aren't married yet, I can still try. I mean have she must want something new and interesting" Chung said before walking off leaving the girl.  
  
"I'll just wait and see how things go for you before I make my move" she whispered imagining her in Syaoran's arm (Talk about delusional!!!!!!! They had better not try anything)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm…Syaoran" Sakura whispered when Syaoran laid her onto the bed.  
  
"I'm right here my cherry blossom, I'm right here," Syaoran whispered brushing stray hair off her face.  
  
"Don't go" Sakura whispered slowly opening eyes. "Where back?"  
  
"Yeah to your knew home" Syaoran answered when she sat up.  
  
"Yeah, at least now I can actually enjoy it here" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Do you think we should tell them now?" Syaoran asked looking at her.  
  
"Yeah at least our family no one else needs to know" Sakura answered standing with him.  
  
"Yet" Syaoran finished for her before giving her a soft kiss.  
  
"I love you" Sakura said between kisses  
  
"Ai shiteru" Syaoran whispered hugging her to him. "I'll meet you down stairs in a few?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura made her way down the long hall, she had showered to wake her self up and look more presentable. She took a detour outside to the garden to get some fresh air.  
  
"Hello miss Kinomoto" a voice said making Sakura jump. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"  
  
"Oh Chung is it?" Sakura asked turning around, she remembered the guy.  
  
"Yeah this is for you" Chung answered handing her a single pink rose.  
  
"Thank you, it's beautiful," Sakura said taking it; she took a smell of its sweet scent.  
  
"Just like you" Chung said making her blush slightly. "Would you like to go for a walk?"  
  
"Sakura where are you?" came Syaoran's worried voice, she turned around to see him come around the corner with relief written all over his face.  
  
"Li, its nice to see you again" Chung said in a not so nice tone, Syaoran didn't even bother saying anything to him.  
  
"I'm sorry" Sakura said taking his hand. "I can't Chung, thank you for the rose" she added  
  
"No problem maybe some other time" Chung said smiling as he watch Syaoran lead Sakura away 'Curse you Li'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is some thing the matter?" Yelen asked looking at Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"No everything is fine, we just have an announcement to make" Sakura answered timidly, the Li sister's and Fujitaka were waiting patiently to hear what they had to say.  
  
"Well I know that this isn't going to go well with the elders this is why I'm telling you first. We ah. We didn't wait…" Syaoran started stumbling over his words.  
  
"What is it?" Fujitaka asked standing up. "Is something wrong with Sakura or you?"  
  
"NO dad we're fine" Sakura stated nervously, they didn't think it would be so hard to tell them.  
  
"Then why is it so hard to tell us?" Yelen asked in a firm voice.  
  
"We didn't want until marriage…we're pregnant," Sakura answered not looking up to see their faces. There was complete silence in the room shock written on all their faces until it turned grim.  
  
"Xiao Lang you know what the elders and the rules say about this" Yelen stated in a firm tone.  
  
"Yes mother but that doesn't matter now," Syaoran answered.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sakura asked clearly confused.  
  
"The elders won't let you two marry, it is a disgrace to bed a girl without marriage. They will not take this easy," Yelen answered. "They will not recognize the child"  
  
"They can't do that, there must be some other way. I am the Li clan leader and Sakura is my fiancée soon to be wife," Syaoran stated holding Sakura's hand. "I they will not do anything"  
  
"You're telling me that they will do that," Sakura asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Not if they don't know about it. We are the only ones that know and we will not say a word," Yelen stated. "As long as everything stays in this room all will be fine. I'm so happy" Yelen said hugging Sakura. "Remember you are also a daughter to me" she whispered to Sakura who nodded.  
  
"This is so wonderful" the sisters exclaimed hugging Sakura then Syaoran.  
  
"You'll be a great father," Fujitaka said shaking Syaoran's hand before giving him a hug.  
  
"Just like you" Syaoran replied smiling.  
  
"I'm proud of you" Yelen said to her son.  
  
"Thank you mother" Syaoran said hugging her.  
  
"Anything for you, Sakura and my future grand child," Yelen stated. Sakura and Syaoran were glad that things would be all right; they didn't want to get into another battle they just wanted to live like regular people well as normal as they could get.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah that's what you think, the elders will accidentally find out and the cherry blossom will be mine" Chung whispered moving from the window smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: well that's it, short I know but hey at least I wrote something. I'm sorry it's soo short and I hope that ya'll like it. 


	14. "Confession n' glow in the dark"

Chap. 14: "Confession…glow in the dark?"  
  
  
  
Author's note: I hope ya'll like this chapter, I wasn't going to up load until next week cause I have exams but what the heck I love ya'll too much LOL. Please remember to review and tell me what ya'll think, I've been having a hard time writing chapters for this story and I don't know why. Oh well ne ways on with the story…  
  
  
  
Sakura walked along the rows of Peonies in the garden holding onto her sun hat soo that the cool sea breeze wouldn't take it away. Today was a beautiful day and she wanted to relax too bad Syaoran had to go out to handle some business, she missed him all ready and he hadn't even been gone for an hour, she was just being silly. Yelen, her father and the Li sister's we're busy taking care of the final arrangements for the wedding and Tomoyo and the other's would arrive with her dress today. They were going to give her a modern ceremony, funny how she was getting married and didn't know anything about the arrangements, the guest or even her DRESS though she didn't mind because she was getting married to the man of her dreams.  
  
"Aren't we a deep thinker?" Chung said startling her, which made her let go of her hat making the wind blow it off her head but he caught it.  
  
"Thank you Chung you just startled me that's all" Sakura said taking her hat back, 'need to stop daydreaming and be more aware of my surroundings' she thought. "It was such a beautiful day I decided to take a walk," she added smiling brightly.  
  
"It certainly is, I'm surprise that master Li isn't with you" Chung said feeling great that he could have her all to himself knowing that Li was off the island.  
  
"He went off the island but I can still feel him and he's angry" Sakura spoke her eyes close. "I think he's yelling at someone," she added giggling.  
  
"You can feel him?" Chung asked surprised, he never knew that it really happened he'd only read about it in ancient books.  
  
"Certainly we can feel each others emotions and know how to help the other," Sakura answered as they continued walking.  
  
"He is the only guy you've loved?" Chung asked wanting to know as he looked at her.  
  
"Yes the only and there will never be anyone else but him not even if one of us passes. I will only love him, there is no one that can ever replace Syaoran" Sakura spoke passionately. "When I'm sad he always knows what to do, he knows everything there is to know about me even more then my best and closest cousin"  
  
"What if he was to lose his place as leader of this clan?" Chung asked surprising Sakura which made her come to a halt.  
  
"I'm not in love with Syaoran because of his title, I loved him before I know all about this and I will continue to love him and stand by his side Li clan leader or not" Sakura stated looking at him, her eyes locked unto his. He looked in her eyes and saw that she meant every word 'how could she loved him so' he thought jealous.  
  
"I'm sorry" Chung whispered looking out at the ocean, he was angry with himself letting his hatred for Syaoran almost ruining the cherry blossom's life and to learn that even if he was to tell the elders what he knew he still wouldn't get her.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" Sakura asked puzzled, as she looked into his black eyes his long raven hair flowing behind him; he was a good looking she thought.  
  
"For wanting you for my self, it was selfish of me" Chung answered shamefully. "I overheard the conversation last night," he added making Sakura's face pale as she tried to hold back a gasp. "But I know now that all I would do is cause you pain so I will not say anything"  
  
"I don't understand?" Sakura barely got out looking at the guy who her mind told to fear and get away from.  
  
"I hate Li, he has everything. He has the power yet he doesn't want it, he has the love of people yet he didn't work for it and he HAS your love and I bet he didn't do anything for it" Chung said haughtily not meeting Sakura's gaze. "I'm jealous of him in short, I want what he has but I know that I will not be able to get it. And I'm sorry" he added waiting to feel her wrath but head snapped up when he felt her hand on his shoulder and met her warm smile.  
  
"Your forgiven and I'm glad that you didn't tell the elders. You will find love," Sakura stated smiling at him. "Shall we continue to walk?" she asked starting in the direction she was headed in but his had caught her making her stop. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes there isn't much of a view that why, it's very dangerous. See there's a steep gully where the salt water rushes in" Chung answered making Sakura gulp.  
  
"Yeah let's not go that way" Sakura said nervously as a tantalizing warmness washed over body making her sigh in contentment as she closed her eyes, when she opened them she saw Chung raising a questioning brow at her making her smile sheepishly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked looking at her preparing for anything; he was determined to protect his new mistress.  
  
"Xiao Lang's home in fact he's heading this way eating… chocolate," Sakura answered absently licking her lips, which made Chung, smile. When her face light up he knew master Li was behind them and turned to meet his infamous glare it was obvious that he didn't trust him and he had every right not to.  
  
"Sakura are you ok? Why are you heading this way over that way is dangerous" Syaoran stated protectively walking up to her, he didn't like it one bit that of all persons Chung was with her.  
  
"I'm wonderful and even better that your home. Chung just told me not to go that way for the same reason, so how was your appointments?" Sakura answered brightly not able to hold back her happiness, Syaoran smiled at her babbling a smile that made Sakura melt.  
  
Turning his gaze from Sakura he looked Chung over losing his smile. "Thank you not allowing to her go in that direction Chung, I appreciate it" Syaoran spoke in a voice that said it he meant every word he uttered.  
  
"It was my pleasure she is after all over new mistress, we must look after her, if your excuse me master Li, I have things to attend to… younger Li men to train. Good day miss Kinomoto" Chung said smiling.  
  
"Good day, it was nice talking to you" Sakura replied smiling, she looked at Syaoran telling to say something.  
  
"Yes thank you, I'm sure you will teach them to be great fighter," Syaoran said lamely smirking; Chung nodded before walking off in better moods. Syaoran swept Sakura in his arms making her giggle as she buried her head in his chest taking in his sensuous scent. "I've wanted to do that all day," he whispered placing her on her feet as he caressed her face lovingly.  
  
"Have you?" Sakura teased smiling vibrantly at her fiancée soon to be husband.  
  
"Hai but I've wanted to do this more" Syaoran whispered before his lips covered hers in feverish kiss making Sakura's knees turn to jelly, she wrapped her arm round his neck as moans escape her throat when he expertly ran his tongue over her lips. Her body shuddered with passion feeling his warm tongue on her neck absently arching herself in him.  
  
"Kawaii, HOHOHOHO another amazing moment and I didn't miss it," a high- pitched squeal sounded from behind them making the couple come to a halt.  
  
"Tomoyo" they breathed looking at each other in pure contentment that they didn't mind her video taping them.  
  
"Are you two going to ignore me…I mean us" Tomoyo yelled smiling, when Syaoran and Sakura looked at her they saw all the girls including his sisters all their eyes twitching as if they were about to explode and they did as a loud 'Kawaii' shook the entire island making Sakura and Syaoran even Tomoyo wince. "Isn't my best friend going to give me a hug?" Tomoyo asked mock sad.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo" Sakura said giggling as she hugged her best friend tightly then all her other friends. "I thought you guy were getting her later?" she added when Syaoran wrapped his arms round her waist from behind her.  
  
"Tomoyo made us leave extra early" Chiharu whined yawning. "Syaoran your home and Island is extremely breathtaking," she breathed sighing.  
  
"Thank you Chiharu ah I guess. Where's the guys?" Syaoran asked feeling Yukito and Eriol's aura a distance away.  
  
"Their in the house talking to your mother" Rika beamed there was obviously something they weren't telling them, Syaoran could see it in their eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Syaoran spoke rising his brow at her, Tomoyo looked him and smiled sweetly too sweet for her own good.  
  
"Okay fine we came for Sakura, she needs to try her dress on I have to see if it needs to be taken in" Tomoyo stated matter-of-factly not liking the look Syaoran gave her she added nervously. "Your mother and Fujitaka has all ready agreed we're here to snatch Sakura away and I might add that you should be grateful that your parents have already did all the other stuff"  
  
"But we still need to know if you want the wedding inside or outside" Xiefia said taking out a note pad. "Tomoyo suggest outside in the garden cause she has this really cool idea, Fiemie has all ready predicted that your wedding day will be on a gorgeous day"  
  
"I'll leave that up to Sakura, I know that mother wanted to see me so I will leave her in your care for now" Syaoran said sighing, he definitely did not want to get dragged into this.  
  
"GREAT don't worry you'll have her back sometime around dinner" Tomoyo squealed taking Sakura's hand as they all headed toward the house. Sakura shot Syaoran a pleading look as the girls dragged her up the stairs but he merely smiled at her watching them drag her off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Sakura keep still" Tomoyo stated looking at her friend.  
  
"But Tomoyo I've been this like this for god knows how long" Sakura whined as her friend hovered around her.  
  
"You've been standing there for three hours to be exact" Naoko said yawn stretching on the bed sleepily.  
  
"Yeah and I'm getting restless, I'm determined to go out for a night in town. We could all go tonight maybe to a club or something it would be really fun. Just us girls like a bachelor party but for Sakura" Rika stated standing up so she wouldn't fall asleep. "All of us and the Li sisters I know that there must be some hot clubs here" she added determined.  
  
"Hey that's not a bad idea I can't tell when was the last time that I personally went out. What do you guys think?" Fiemie spoke smiling; everyone in the room was quiet for several moments as they all thought about it.  
  
"By the look on everyone's face I'd say that's a yes, we should call Mei Lin and ask her if she wants to go" Xiefia stated smiling. "I myself haven't been out in a while I could use some time off this island"  
  
"I know this perfect place there's this new club that opened a week ago it's suppose to be the new rave we could go there I'll go and book us a booth or else we won't get in" Fanfren said running to the phone. "And I'll call Mei Lin while I'm at it" she added.  
  
"What will we tell the guys?" Sakura asked sighing she wanted to spend tonight with Syaoran so much for that.  
  
"We'll tell them we're going to the opera," Fuutie answered. "There's suppose to be a new one opening tonight or something"  
  
"Great we'll all leave after dinner but with out any security, we want to look like regulars tonight" Xiefia stated she was after all the eldest.  
  
"I can't wait I'll have so much to tape" Tomoyo squealed making everyone sweat drop.  
  
"Yes so are you in for it?" Fanfren asked Mei Lin, they all could hear her yell 'yes' and started to laugh. "Good why don't you come here at nine better yet you and your husband can come for dinner"  
  
  
  
"Yeah all right bye" Mei Lin said before hanging up when her husband walked in the room.  
  
"You look happy" he said sitting beside her.  
  
"Yeah the girls and I are going out tonight," Mei Lin answered going over to the closet to look for a hot outfit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Down stairs…  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Syaoran just one night" Yang said, they had been trying to get him to go out with them to a club for a bachelor party but he wasn't in for it. "It won't be that bad, look on the bright side we won't do anything outrageous"  
  
"Yeah man, it'll be a while when we'll all be together again" Takashi added smiling.  
  
"I still don't want to go out" Syaoran said shrugging.  
  
"Oh come on, help us Tsukishiro" Yang said looking at Yukito who was busy eating a cookie, he stopped and smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"It couldn't hurt besides we'll be there to supervise" Yukito said smiling, only Eriol and Syaoran got his double meaning.  
  
"Fine but if I don't like it I'm leaving" Syaoran sighed running his hand through his messy hair.  
  
"Great I know you'll like it, I have the perfect club it just opened a week ago" Yang exclaimed. "But we won't tell the girls where we're going it'll be between us guys" he added everyone nodding in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later…  
  
  
  
Everyone was at dinner talking about the wedding and how everything was almost put together, they hadn't spoken about going you yet but by the way everyone was dressed they could see that they planned to go out.  
  
"Are you going out tonight?" Yelen asked looking at how finely dressed everyone was.  
  
"Yes mother to celebrate Sakura and Syaoran's wedding" Xiefia answered smiling.  
  
"It's the same for us" Eriol added smiling sweetly.  
  
"Anywhere in particular?" Yelen inquired not looking how everyone except her son and Eriol looked guilty.  
  
"Um we were thinking about going to that new Opera" Tomoyo answered smiling. "We heard it was a hit," she added seeing the look the parents and the guys were giving her.  
  
"Yeah we thought it was a good idea since none of us has been to one" Rika helped out.  
  
"Yes I understand do you want to have security?" Yelen asked smiling all the girls sighed inwardly seeing how she accepted that.  
  
"NO, I mean no it won't be needed surely no one will know that we are going there since as it was so sudden" Fanfren answered softly.  
  
"We'll be fine auntie, after all we're not just girls. We don't need guys to protect us" Mei Lin said matter-of-factly all the girls nodding in agreement.  
  
"Very well but they will be in ear shot. What about you guys?" Yelen answered making the guys gulp they thought they were off the hook.  
  
"Well we aren't really sure we want to go as yet we were just going to cruise around down town and if anything looks good we'll go check it out" Eriol answered in a calm tone.  
  
"And we Li-san won't need any guards" Yang said making her smile. "We're strong men" he added.  
  
"Yeah right, I think you should send security with them. They aren't the best t group of guys to let go out unsupervised," Chiharu said looking at Takashi, which made the girls laugh.  
  
"Well we hope that you kids have fun" Fujitaka said smiling at the group of youngsters at the table. "Are you going with the boys Kahn (Mei Lin's husband"  
  
"Yes Kinomoto-san they asked me and since as our little one has a baby sitter I thought it would be enjoyable," he answered smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later downtown…  
  
They were all walking down the side walk that was packed with people heading to their destination, they were aware of all the eyes on them especially from guys but they ignore it for they were all taken.  
  
"This is going to be soo cool" Mei Lin exclaimed, they were in two rows holding each others hand as they walked through the crowds with grace of course guys couldn't keep their eyes off the combination of black, red, honey brown and brown hair beauty's that had body's to die for and no guys with them.  
  
"Yeah and no guys for an entire night" Fanfren added.  
  
"I wonder what their doing, probably walking around with absolutely nothing to do" Chiharu said giggling. "Although I wish Takashi was here to get me something to eat," she added making everyone laugh.  
  
"Hwy look there is it" Fiemie exclaimed dragging them along which made them go into a single file.  
  
"Wow this place it packed" Sakura said looking that the crowd.  
  
"But we get to walk in" Fuutie said proudly when they came up to the door.  
  
"And what can I do for these ten lovely angels" the guys said eyeing them one by one. "Must be my lucky night with all the variety," he added making the girls laugh.  
  
"Let us in I believe you have a princess Jasmine and friends on the list" Xiefia said smiling sweetly.  
  
"I take it you're the leader here and yes you may go right in," he said smiling.  
  
"Thank you," they said together, he made sure to wink at all of them. When the entered into the club it was flashing with all kinds of lights and had large drums of the top floor with people beating them but one side was empty, everyone in there seemed to glow different colors.  
  
"Oh we have to do that first," Naoko said pointing at the top floor. "Whose with me?" she asked looking at them.  
  
"I'm in" they all said at the same time rushing off the get their drum sticks, the guy at the bottom willing gave it to them and watched as they all raced up the stairs giggling.  
  
"They have no clue what their in for" he whispered nodding his head as he chuckled.  
  
"This is soo cool" Sakura said beating away.  
  
"Yeah feel that rhythm," Rika said moving along with it, which made them laugh.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen if there is any here tonight" the DJ's voice rang out over the crowd drawing everyone's attention. "We have ten fine girls in the booth ready to beat away" he added making all their head snap up when the crowd applauded. "Lets get the count down started when we reach one I want you ten girls to beat with all your might understand?"  
  
"Yeah" they all yelled not knowing what they were in for.  
  
"READY, TEN, NINE …  
  
  
  
The guys…  
  
"I wonder what's going on?" Takashi said out watching everyone count looking at the top floor at some people.  
  
"I don't know but look at all the attention we're drawing to our selves" Kahn said looking at all the girls giving them the eye.  
  
"Too bad, their having a count down these people have no idea what their in for" Yang said smiling not seeing Yukito, Eriol and Syaoran narrow their eyes at the booth.  
  
"They didn't" Syaoran whispered feeling her and his sisters.  
  
"They did" Eriol spoke smiling. "SO much for a night of no girls" he added drawing everyone's attention.  
  
"What?" Takashi asked looking them.  
  
"That's the girls in the booth," Yukito answered making them gasp.  
  
"They are soo in for it, watch what's going to happen my friend told me about it" Yang said laughing as they watched.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girls…  
  
"I'm I the only one who had a funny feeling something's going to happen?" Naoko said looking around nervously.  
  
"What other then the fact that the guys are here" Sakura pointed out nervously making them gasped.  
  
"Oh all the places to go they came here" Fiemie exclaimed when they heard a sound something like a sprinkler that was very faint getting louder.  
  
"Okay ladies start to beat" the Dj yelled starting a song that deep drum playing in it, they nodded and started to beat away getting lost in the rhythm as all the lights in the club started to flash wildly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The guys mouths hung open when the girls started to laugh and scream in one, as the other clubbers shouted, in the booth where the girls were it started to sprinkle glowing painting soaking them as they beat the drums laughing.  
  
"I don't think they were expecting that" Kahn said laughing at the site; he knew that Mei Lin had worn one of her favorite outfits.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god it's soo cold…but cool" Mei Lin screamed her hair and clothes turning color.  
  
"It feels soo soft" Sakura said giggling as she beated happily.  
  
"This is the best" Tomoyo said laughing wildly she gave up beating and was eagerly taping them before her camera went dead no doubt she would have to get a new one but it was way worth it.  
  
"Holy crap" Naoko exclaimed slipping, she hung unto Fiemie bringing them crashing to the ground in fits of giggles knocking down Rika and Fanfren.  
  
"It looks like it's getting slippery in there" the Dj shouted laughing. "I don't think they were expecting that" he added making that crowd laugh.  
  
"Oh look it's stopping" Chiharu whined when it started to slow down finally coming to a stop.  
  
"Yeah I have a question," Fuutie said drawing their attention. "How are we going to go home surely we can't say that this happened at the Opera mother will think we surely lost it"  
  
"There's always shopping centers perhaps it'll rain" Tomoyo said winking at Sakura who nodded giggling.  
  
"Rain doesn't sound so bad" Chiharu said trying not to fall as they walked slowly to the door. "I bet the guys are laughing their heads off," she added.  
  
"They won't if they are like us," Rika said smiling evilly.  
  
"I get your point" Mei Lin said smirking you could see her horns growing.  
  
"Oh and what's that?" Sakura asked as they huddled together.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey try not to laugh here they come" Yang said looking at the girls heading their way people making sure to get out of there way.  
  
"How can we not?" Takashi said smiling.  
  
"Some how I don't like the look in their eyes" Syaoran stated seeing that familiar glint in their eyes especially from his sister which made him step cautiously back up.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," Eriol said gulping.  
  
"I think we should ah get out of here," Kahn said turning to run but the girls saw it and ran towards them pouncing on them before they could do anything of the sort. Everyone in the crowd gasps and started to laugh watching the scene before them. Ten girls making sure that six guys get good and dirty just like them.  
  
"NO, OH come on" Kahn exclaimed being hold down by Fiemie as Mei Lin used her hair to rub paint on him.  
  
"You guys so deserve it just going to walk round town ah" Rika stated hugging Yukito tightly who made the wrong choice to wear a white shirt.  
  
"SO what about the Opera?" Yukito asked smiling as he tried to get hold of his  
  
"Why complain I don't mind" Yang spoke smiling up at Naoko who was sitting on his while Fanfren rung her hair out on him but out of all of them Syaoran had the worst for his other two sisters and Sakura were making sure he got dirty.  
  
"Your so in for it" Syaoran mock growled at Sakura who giggling in return as she bent down and kissed him teasingly which made his other two sisters squeal in delight clasping their hands together.  
  
"I wanted to spent the night with you anyways" Sakura spoke ending the kiss before Syaoran drew her into another passionate one…  
  
  
  
Author's note: Sorry I had to end it there but I have to go study and I will up date soon LOL, as I always says this is coming to an end but I'm thinking of a sequel that will be better… 


	15. "The day..."

Chap. Fifteen: "The day."  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well here is the last chapter to my very first story I'm so proud to have finished it. And I want to thank all of my loyal reviewers for being patient with me (Geesh I sound like I just won a Grammy of something LOL) THANK YOU THANK YOU.  
  
  
  
"God Tomoyo can you make it any tighter?" Sakura gasp feeling Tomoyo tightened to bodice of her wedding dress. "Any tighter and I'll pass out" she added gasping for breath.  
  
"Oh stop it it's not that tight" Tomoyo chided tying it, she then circled Sakura looking to see if everything was in order it was the night before the wedding and everyone was working out all the glitches. Tomorrow this island would be transformed into a wonderland for this every special day after all a Li Clan leader only got married once in his life and everyone two decades. And those who were invited felt special and most were indeed important people in society naturally Tomoyo wanted Sakura to make every guy envy Li and with her dress and makeup she would do just that though she really didn't need any of it to make a guy go gaga.  
  
"SO how do we look Tomoyo?" Naoko asked as they all came out of the bathroom. Tomoyo came to a halt and looked at Mei Lin, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, the Li sisters, the three flower girls and Mei Lin's son who was the ring barrier; she nodded eagerly in approval looking over all their gowns.  
  
"Perfect now go and change make sure they don't get crushed" Tomoyo stated turning her attention back to the uncomfortable bride. "What do you think Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah they look great you've sure out done your self this time Tomoyo, I don't know what I would do with out you" Sakura answered smiling. "Now can I take this dress off it weighs a ton, how on earth am I going to walked around in this much less dance?"  
  
"Don't worry you'll be just fine. Now you need to go shower and go to bed you'll need all your strength for tomorrow" Sonomi assured walking in the room with Yelen had a smile on her face seeing Sakura.  
  
"I hope so I don't want to trip and fall in front of all those unfamiliar faces" Sakura sighed, when Tomoyo loosened the bodice of her gown she took in a deep breath slowing releasing it as Yelen and Sonomi helped her out of it. She didn't even want to think the number of people attending, she never knew that so much people ever to attend a wedding.  
  
"You won't fall and it's a change, you're wedding that is. All the girls had a traditional one it'll be good to have a change" Yelen spoke motherly. "Besides you make a lovely bride, my son is very lucky"  
  
"Thank you" Sakura said smiling, Sonomi and Yelen were the closest thing she had to a mother and they were helping her all the way through just like her dad was helping Syaoran. She wanted to see him soo bad but was told that she couldn't until the wedding 'I guess some things don't change' she thought but at least she could feel him.  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"Are you nervous?" Yang asked looking at Syaoran who was sitting across they was all sitting around table playing cards.  
  
"No I can't wait" Syaoran answered smiling. "I've waited for this day for soo long"  
  
"Nothing changes after you get married well nothing has changed between me and Chiharu. Except for the fact that she is clothes crazy when it comes to buying stuff the our son" Takashi said proudly  
  
"How do you know it's a boy?" Eriol asked eyeing him.  
  
"I just know" Takashi replied.  
  
"You can't just know. can you?" Yang asked Fujitaka since he was the only one who had children.  
  
"In some cases 'yes', I knew that Nadeshiko was going to have a boy but she knew better then I did" Fujitaka answered remembering his beloved how she would be proud to see her daughter getting married to a respectable man.  
  
"I think I would" Syaoran spoke knowing that Sakura was going to give him a son and a daughter how he knew? He had no clue he just knew.  
  
"Yeah right" Yang joked. "Though I can't wait until I have kids"  
  
"Yep and Yukito is going to be our doctor" Takashi said proudly Yukito smiled before picking up a cookie.  
  
"I'm going to be your doctor, Eriol's, Syaoran's and Yang's " Yukito spoke smiling, "After all I am the best there is" he added making them laugh.  
  
"Indeed you are. It's ten I think you guys should get some sleep after all you will all need it no doubt" Fujitaka said standing up, they all nodded and got up stretching.  
  
  
  
Sakura's temporary room.  
  
She had changed and was sitting on her bed looking out at the full room; kero flew over and landed on her lap his belly packed with food.  
  
"We are going to need to put a lock on the fridge or you are going to be too fat to fly" Sakura giggled pocking him in the stomach, he merely sighed contently.  
  
"I love it here the food it endless" kero stated smiling evilly as he rubbed his paws together. "How are you feeling about tomorrow? We could still run away," he added trying to fly up but his poor wings forbid it.  
  
"No kero I've waited too long for this, I'm soo happy I wish Touya and mother could be here" Sakura spoke sadly smiling.  
  
"Oh Sakura, they are here." kero affirmed placing his small paw on her heart, Sakura smiled down at her beloved guardian beast.  
  
"You're the best kero," Sakura said hugging him to her.  
  
"I know and the most powerful guardian beast ever" kero replied making her laugh as she lay down. "I'm only going to say this once but I'm glad its' the gaki your marrying I know he'll take care of you"  
  
"I know." Sakura whispered before her eyes slowly drop shut.  
  
"But if he hurts I won't hesitate to fry him master or no master" kero whispered resting beside his mistress this would be the last night he would ever sleep next to her again but she would have kids soon and then he would sleep with them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day..  
  
Fiemie was right it was a beautiful morning, there was not one cloud in the sky and a soft wind blew making the leaves sway. The ferry was running back and forth with guests who were then driven to the house and lead out in the vast exotic garden. The trees had white and red silk ribbons hanging from the branches, rows and rows of white chairs with white ribbons with pink and white roses were pinned to them. A white walkway lead up to the alter that was between a white gazebo, it had white and pinks flowers growing off of it thanks to the flowers card. Right on the side of that was a plat form for the orchestra. On the other side of all that was were the banquet would take place with an area for dancing in all it was an amazing site to behold and you must imagine that the Li's had a humongous back yard.  
  
"Yelen I must say this is indeed beautiful I must have the decorators name" an old woman of high class spoke looking at the site before them. "Don't you agree Mrs. Daidouji?"  
  
"I certainly agree" Sonomi answered proudly.  
  
"Ah yes it was Sonomi's daughter Tomoyo who brought this to life with the help of my daughters and the bride" Yelen added taking a sip of her champagne. "And the bride is even lovelier" she added proudly.  
  
"Speaking of bride we should go and see if the girls need help" Sonomi said looking at the helper's getting everyone seated. "If you'll excuse us," she added before she and Yelen left.  
  
  
  
Sakura's dressing room.  
  
Since it was a large room everyone could fit in it along with some maids who help get everyone ready. All the bridesmaids, flower girl and ring barrier were all ready and waiting patiently on the bed the kids couldn't understand why they were making such a fuss.  
  
"Tomoyo please don't do it too tight I don't want to pass out," Sakura said nervously wringing the handkerchief into millions of knots. Last night she wasn't at all this nervous but now that was another story, they had two fans surrounding to keep her cool. "Can you please stop taping me?"  
  
"Of course not this is the only time you will be getting married besides Eriol is doing the same." Naoko stated smiling as she taped everyone.  
  
"I'm not going to do it tight, calm down Sakura it's Syaoran your going to marry not some ogre" Tomoyo replied putting the finishing touches on the dress. She picked up the veil that was on a tiara and had sliver cherry blossom designs on it; she placed it over Sakura's hair that was up in a stylish wrap with small cherry blossom hairpins holding it in place. "We won't put the cape on until your down the stairs we don't want you to fall down from its weight," she added when her mother and Yelen came in the room.  
  
"We have five minutes until the ceremony starts" Yelen stated looking over all the girls making sure they all looked fine and everything was fixed. "Are you nervous my child?" she asked looking at Sakura who was flushed.  
  
"Hai kindda" Sakura answered taking breaths to calm her nerves as she played with her engagement ring.  
  
"We are all nervous on your wedding day but when you see Xiao Lang it will all go away" Yelen assured smiling.  
  
"Thank you and I pray it will" Sakura replied smiling, Tomoyo and the brides maids got her long cap the would attach at the back of her gown it was about twelve feet long with exquisite floral designs on it, each cherry blossom's petals were made of a pink semi precious stones. They all headed down the long stair case to the back doors that led to the court yard each servant stopping what they were doing to gaze upon the Japanese goddess before them. Fujitaka's face glowed when he laid eyes on his daughter she was so incredibly beautiful just like her mother that it almost brought tears to his eyes.  
  
"Your soo Gorgeous" Fujitaka exclaimed taking her small soft hands in his as he looked over his baby girl. "You look just like your mother did on your wedding day, she would have been soo proud"  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked holding back tears.  
  
"Really" Fujitaka spoke smiling when Sakura hugged him tightly.  
  
"That's makes me feel soo special, I love you daddy" Sakura whispered pulling away.  
  
"Come on Sakura let me put you cape on the girls are all ready going out" Tomoyo said putting it on with the help of her mother and Yelen.  
  
"I want you to me a good boy and smile for mommy your fiancée might be out in the crowd" Mei Lin said fixing her sons cute little jacket.  
  
"Yes mama" he answered putting on his best smile, she nodded getting up. Yelen held the boys hand as she walked out with her husband.  
  
  
  
At the alter.  
  
Syaoran, Eriol who was his best man, the guests and the hired help all watched as the bridesmaid came out. They were all dressed in ice pink dresses that was a corset at the top and flowed freely about them; the guys were dressed in fine tailored tux instead of a tie they had a pristine neck clothe. Eriol drew in a breath when her saw Tomoyo who winked at him smiling which made his smile broaden and Syaoran smirk. His attention was drawn the aisle like all the others when the bridal song started to play the ring barrier came first followed by two cute little flower girls who smiled sweetly at the crowd as they sprinkled cherry blossom's on the walk way.  
  
"My god" Syaoran whispered when Sakura came out with Fujitaka, the tightly fitted bodice, that had tiny floral pattern forced her breast high where a simple gold chain with a cherry blossom pendent laid, her gown flowed out widely around her. Her face portrayed her exotic beauty with little make up, her emerald eyes found his on locked unto them telling everyone that she was as proud as him. Everyone in the crowd was thinking the same thing she was definitely a goddess, all the men envied Syaoran for he had a rare flower. The smile on Fujitaka's face was one that said he was the proudest father that ever set foot on the face on world, the one on Yelen's face said that she was proud of her son and her soon to be daughter-in-law. And the one of his sisters and Tomoyo's face portrayed the word Kawaii; kero who was sitting comfortably on Yelen's lap had a smile on his face knowing that the two belong together. And finally the smiled on Syaoran's face as he took his fiancée's hand from Fujitaka was one of pure adoration. "Your beautiful cherry blossom" he whispered smiling making Sakura looked up at him and smiled brightly all of her butterflies and nervousness evaporated.  
  
  
  
"She is soo beautiful" Chang whispered from a distance watching the ceremony begin, he couldn't bring him self to actually sit with the guest for he might be tempted to speak out against the marriage and that be terribly foolish for he knew that he would feel the wrath of the Elders and everyone else but most of all Xiao Lang and he knew he wouldn't stand a chance. "I hope you have a happy life." he whispered longingly.  
  
  
  
Syaoran turned and faced Sakura as he held her hands, locking eyes with her before he spoke. "I call upon all present to witness that I take you to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live"  
  
Sakura smiled up at him when he gently squeezed her hands before she began. "I call upon all present to witness that I take you to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live"  
  
The father smiled happily at them, it was obvious to anyone that they were deeply in love. "Li Xiao Lang will you take Kinomoto Sakura to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I will" Syaoran answered proudly.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura will you take Li Xiao Lang to be your lawful husband, will you love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I will" Sakura answered smiling as she gazed into Syaoran intense amber.  
  
"The rings?" he asked looking at the little boy who came forward with the two wedding bands heirloom-wedding bans. Everyone was getting jumpy and giddy knowing that they were almost married and Tomoyo made sure the hired cameraman was getting great shots she did after all make sure he was the best when she hired him.  
  
"With this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share" Syaoran stated placing the large ring on Sakura's finger making sure he didn't break eye contact.  
  
"With this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share" Sakura repeated smiling her voice expressing all she was feeling as she placed the ring on Syaoran's large hands.  
  
"By the power invested upon me I pronounce you men and wife, you may kiss your lovely wife" the father stated letting go of their hands. Sakura smiled as Syaoran slowly bent his head to meet her soft sensual lips in a passionate kiss; Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck tipping on her toes as their tongues teased the other. One of the helpers pulled on a cord and windy ordered by kero made a soft wind blow sprinkling cherry blossoms all over the place making everyone gasp in delight. The Li's sister and all the girls squealed in delight the couple finally break apart gasping for air to cool they're burning lungs.  
  
"Mrs. Li Xiao Lang" Syaoran whispered resting his head on hers smiling brightly down at his bride.  
  
"I love the sound of that my very handsome Little Wolf.my husband" Sakura giggled sharing another kiss before placing her hand on his arm as they headed down the aisle followed by the others as the cherry blossoms still fell from the sky. They all went to take pictures before heading to the banquet greeting all their unfamiliar guests who wished them bountiful happiness and healthy children. If they only knew that they were already going to have children, Syaoran was a proud husband and soon to be proud father in months. Everyone got seated at their seats while kids looked at the gigantic cake licking their lips before they were shooed away except for kero who was frozen never in his life had he ever see a cake this big and his mouth was watering.  
  
"Kero don't even think about it, it you leave this cake alone I will have the cook make you a feast" Fanfren said picking up the small guardian beast. "Besides I think Syaoran and Sakura are gonna dance" she added happily walking over to the others.  
  
"Awww but I don't want to see them" Kero whined waving bye to the mountain of cake as he wiped his tears away.  
  
You've got a way with me.some how you got me to believe. In everything that I could be.I got to say. You really got a way.  
  
Syaoran held Sakura tightly to his body as they moved to the soft tunes of the song they picked, they blocked out everyone as they moved to it. Sakura had her head rested over his heart listening to the steady beat of it.  
  
Hmmm.you've got a way it seems.you gave faith to find my dreams  
  
You never know just what that means.can't you see you've got a way with me.  
  
They had been throw soo much together that she was still stunned that they were finally married, she was so happy that she couldn't help her tears back.  
  
It's in the way you want me (it's in the way, it's in the way, it's in the way) It's in the way you hold me (it's in the way, it's in the way, it's in the way) The way you show me just what love is made of (it's in the way, it's in the way, it's in the way)  
  
"Sakura what's the matter?" Syaoran asked hearing her soft sniffles; he didn't know why she would be crying. "Is it something I did?" he asked raising her face so he could look at her as he stopped dancing. Everyone saw them stopped dancing and wondered what was wrong, Yelen and Fujitaka looked at each other like the other entire guests.  
  
It's in the way we make love.  
  
You've got a way with words.you get me smiling even when it hurts  
  
There's no way to mention what your love is worth.  
  
  
  
"No you didn't do anything I'm just so happy, we're been through soo much to get here what if I wake up to find it was all a dream?" Sakura whispered through tears.  
  
I can't believe the way you get through me.  
  
"I assure you my precious cherry blossom that this is not a dream and when you wake up you'll find me by your side and you holding tightly in my arms from now till for ever" Syaoran assured wiping her tears away. "Your too beautiful to be shading tears" he added caressing her face.  
  
"I'm sorry.you're right we'll be together forever," Sakura said smiling at him thanking god she had on waterproof mascara.  
  
"Forever" Syaoran whispered as he brushed his lips against hers as they been to move not noticing that everyone sighed in relief.  
  
It's in the way you want me (it's in the way, it's in the way, it's in the way) It's in the way you hold me (it's in the way, it's in the way, it's in the way) The way you show me just what love. is made of  
  
It's in the way we make love.  
  
"They had me scared for a minute there," Fujitaka stated smiling at the couple.  
  
"They certainly did" Yelen replied relieved.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Fujitaka asked holding his hand out, she smiled placing her hand on his for her answer. The others waited a few more seconds before they headed to the dance floor.  
  
Oh how I adore you like no one before you  
  
I love you just the way you are.  
  
The seven couples floated around the dance floor holding unto the love of their lives, for some were old love and other's new love that was still blossoming.  
  
It's in the way you want me (it's in the way, it's in the way, it's in the way) It's in the way you hold me (it's in the way, it's in the way, it's in the way) The way show me just what love. is made of  
  
"I love you" Sakura said softly looking into her husbands intense eyes as his string arms held her closely to him.  
  
"And I you my precious" Syaoran replied before they cheered another passionate that would be followed by many more.  
  
Its just way youuuuu are.  
  
  
  
The end or is it?  
  
  
  
Author's note: SO what'd ya'll think? It's the end for now until I write the epilogue and maybe the follow up story. I have a long summer with nothing to do so I might start right away but before I do I wanted to finish wild things first. I don't know what I'm gonna do yet I kind seem to make my mind up. And I know that some of you aren't going to like my ending but I couldn't put in a lemon for she's all ready pregnant. What I'll do it finish the lemon that I promised you long ago but couldn't finish because I was totally lost as what to write but I'm going to make it my first priority OKAY JA ne. 


	16. "A new life..."

Chap. 16: "New life."  
  
  
  
Author's note: well here is it the final chapter I hope you all will enjoy it, I've so enjoyed writing this story and to those who didn't see the lemon I have it posted so check it out and my other stories.  
  
  
  
"Oh god you should have seen Chiharu, I'm surprised to see that Takashi still has all his fingers" Tomoyo said giggling. "The only way he could keep her mind off the pain was to tell lies so she would yell at him" Sakura laughed hearing about Chiharu's labor, in less then a month she would have her babies and couldn't wait.  
  
"I can imagine I wish I could have been there but I can hardly walk for long" Sakura sighed looking at her large belly. "I swear I'm eating enough to feed an entire army"  
  
"I doubt that Sakura besides I feel sorry for poor Syaoran, I can't believe I'm not there to see him share your cravings I bet its hilarious" Tomoyo laughed Sakura smiled looking at Syaoran who was playing with her belly, she could tell that he like her couldn't wait.  
  
"Its not funny Tomoyo, Wei has to work him twice as hard" Sakura replied getting an annoyed from Syaoran, which made her laugh. "Did you send the package?"  
  
"Yeah it should be there tomorrow, Taharu is so cute. He has Takashi's hair and eyes hopefully he got Chiharu's honesty" Tomoyo said making Sakura laugh "I wish I could be there sooner but we have to wait until Chiharu's baby is big enough to travel, anyways you should see Rika and Yukito I'm sure they are going to get married. How's Naoko?"  
  
"She's okay she and Yang are suppose to come over later. Those two are wild, she's loving it but him more" Sakura looked up at her husband and smiled brightly as she talk to her best friend she couldn't believe that they were married and about to be parents, she would never tire of his caresses or his kisses.  
  
"We'll talk later" Tomoyo said winking at Eriol who smiled fondly at her drying his hair.  
  
"Yeah from the sound of your voice I know that Eriol has finished showering" Sakura could see the blush on Tomoyo's face as she hung up and placed the phone on the blanket, she loved spending her time like this under a large tree a nice wind blowing, her head resting on Syaoran's lap feeling his caresses but she could feel that his mind was somewhere else. "What are you thinking?" Syaoran looked down at her and smile that smile he had reserved only for her as she brushed his hair off his face, Syaoran was thinking about two things at the time but he said the second.  
  
"I was thinking everyone who lives here is as nervous and excited as I am. Don't you ever notice that no matter where you are there is always someone close by" Syaoran answered resting his head against the tree but that wasn't what was bothering him, what was bothering was the fact that Sakura's mother had died giving birth and prayed that faith wouldn't repeat it self.  
  
"Yes I know but I have little time left and the doctor said I'm as healthy as ever. They don't have to be soo worried it's bad enough during this whole time you haven't left my side for an hour. I know they are excited about getting a heir as much as you are about getting a son too bad the doctor wasn't able to tell the sex" Sakura replied sighing closing her eyes. Syaoran took her hand in his brought it to his lips and gave it a kiss making Sakura smile.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you have two girls we have to rest of our lives to try for a boy or boys," Syaoran stated proudly. "After all I would be the proudest father on earth having chibi Sakura's running around and I'll take great pride in turning down all the guys that offer marriage. And even if we never have any boys we'll teach the girls to fight and protect themselves and I'll love them with all my heart as I love you"  
  
"I want to give you a son more then anything" Sakura whispered resting his hand on her heart a smile tugging at the corners of her lips "and I know for a fact I'm going to give you one"  
  
"I know that too but lets keep it between the two of us.lets keep everyone in suspense" he replied smirking, he wanted to have her all to himself for ever but the change of weather didn't permit that as the sun disappeared behind the clouds and the wind pick up. "Come on let's get inside I don't want you to get stuck in the rain" Sakura sighed and allowed him to get up then help her up before they headed towards the house she looked at the sky and was amazed at how quickly the weather changed, she shivered feeling the cold wind whip around her sun dress making it stick to her.  
  
"It looks like its going to storm" she said aloud when they walked through the doors and met up with Yelen, her father arrive in a few days and she couldn't wait to see him and kero who had gone with him to keep his company and no doubt for Fujitaka's cooking.  
  
"So I've noticed, how are you feeling?" Yelen asked when Sakura sat down on the sofa, Syaoran behind her.  
  
"Tired and I feel like an elephant" Sakura answered making Yelen smile, since the wedding Sakura had made everyone who lived and work her fall in love with her in no time. As Yelen heard whatever room she was in her presence made the room brighter.  
  
"Master Li you have a phone call from Mr. Chan" Wei said at the door.  
  
"Tell Yang I'll call him back Wei" Syaoran replied looking.  
  
"It's not Mr. Yang sir its his father he said it was most urgent" Wei added Syaoran sighed and excused himself before going to the phone. Where he didn't at all like the news he got.  
  
"I hope its not bad news" Sakura said laying on sofa, she didn't feel like going up stairs plus it was just after 12 even though it didn't look so outside.  
  
"My son will handle everything but I know his mind isn't on business" Yelen replied taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"I'm sorry I know he isn't paying any attention to anything because I'm pregnant" Sakura sighed feeling somewhat guilty, Yelen didn't reply but merely smiled as she watched Sakura dose off 'poor thing, my son wouldn't pay any attention to anything else even if you weren't with child' she thought closing her eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me your both sleeping" Syaoran said walking in the room, Yelen opened her eyes and looked intently at her son, how much he'd grown into a strong proud man.  
  
"What of the call?" she asked when he walked over to the sleeping Sakura.  
  
"I have to go in town for a few hours I had hoped Sakura would come but she's sleeping. Mr. Chan wants to go over some contracts with me" he answered frowning slightly bending down to pick Sakura up.  
  
"Let her sleep here so I can keep an eye on her you go and hurry back before she wakes up" Yelen stated Syaoran nodded, he never thought it was odd that his mother never wanted Sakura to ever be by herself, when Wei walked in with his files and keys, he gave Sakura a kiss then his mother before leaving in a rush. 'Only three more weeks' she thought sighing 'Be merciful'  
  
Later.  
  
Sakura awoke to silence getting up she glanced out side and saw that it was dark out and it hadn't started to rain yet, getting up she walked slowly to the doors and looked through the glass at the tree where she and Syaoran was earlier today when something caught her attention but she knew it couldn't be but then she saw it again "Touya" she whispered opening the doors a comforting warmth surrounding her body.  
  
"Sakura." she heard him call but it was as faint as a whisper making her walk faster out the door but before she could go after him someone called her name turning around she saw Fiemie looking worried.  
  
"Ying Fa where are you going, its going to rain" Fiemie said walking over to her, Sakura looked back under the tree but he was gone she felt like crying but she was probably just seeing things.  
  
"I thought I left something under the tree I was just going to see" Sakura answered walking back inside.  
  
"No the maid got everything, we all thought it was going to rain but it hasn't Xiao Lang is on his way home" Fiemie said happily closing the doors right as the words left her mouth Sakura could indeed feel Syaoran and he was on the island. The rest of the night she hadn't thought much about what she saw and heard in fact she concluded that she was hearing things but that night when they were going to be it popped back into her mind and as much as she wanted to tell Syaoran she didn't.  
  
"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked pulling her close to him, Sakura didn't answer right away as she made squiggles in his palm.  
  
"Nothing can I go with you tomorrow?" Sakura asked unaware that she was actually writing the name Ai Ling.  
  
"Yes you can come with me and if you want you can go and see Naoko" Syaoran answered kissing her on her temple.  
  
"You know what I miss?" Sakura asked laughing.  
  
"Hmmm." was all he said but she could feel that he was smiling.  
  
"I miss facing you when we sleep, it sounds silly but I do" Sakura answered making Syaoran chuckle burying his head in her hair.  
  
"Me too cherry blossom, me too" he said and that was the last thing Sakura heard before she fell into a deep sleep but it wouldn't be a pleasant one.  
  
  
  
Dream.  
  
  
  
"I hate you," a woman yelled clutching her stomach all around her blood. "Can't you see you've won, you've won" she repeated over and over.  
  
"No please I haven't won.listen to me Ling I didn't want this to happen I never did" another woman said stepping out of the shadows, Sakura gasped in shock when she recognized her 'Yelen' she thought. "We're sisters how could you think such a thing?"  
  
"You lie, you were never my sister all you wanted was him" Ling growled hatred in her eyes. "You've got him, are you happy? Are you?" she snarled getting up. She walked slowly towards Yelen who still hadn't said a thing but returned the look.  
  
"The elders decided twas' not me" she defended herself tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"You lie.I hate you" Ling cried slapping her across the face. "I hope you'll provide them with what they want since as I couldn't" she spat before leaving  
  
Sakura breathed heavily as she ran through the woods, feeling the branches scratch at her flesh. The sound of men in the distance closing in, her leg felt weak but she was driven by the need to get away.she had to get away.  
  
"Aaaaahhh." she screamed when her feet caught making fall to the hard ground with a thud ignoring the throbbing pain she pushed her self up and ran not knowing what it was she was running from. Breaking through the bush she was what was now a the mansion its windows ablaze turning away she wiped the tears from her face and realize she was crying but looking at her hands she saw blood.  
  
"Find her." a man yelled making Sakura run, she knew where she was heading but couldn't stop herself, she came to abrupt halt when she nearly ran over the gully looking down at the crashing waves she gulped and step back uneasily.  
  
"Thought you could out run us, this is a island" a man growled from behind her, when she turned around she saw at least five men on horses looking at her as if she was something sinister.  
  
"I didn't mean to I swear you have to believe" she heard herself yell pleadingly.  
  
"You lie Ling, I saw you. Your jealousy has gotten the best of you, you shame your family," the man snapped coldly moving his horse towards her.  
  
"Please you have to believe me," she yelled taking at step back.  
  
"You have nowhere to go come back with us and face the elders" the man ordered getting down, when a woman broke through the horses frantically holding her side.  
  
"NO she's dangerous stay back," the man ordered.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ling whispered turning around, she could here a woman scream as she fell into the darkness. "NOOO." Sakura screamed when the water rushed towards her, its mouth opening.  
  
"Nooo." Sakura screamed jumping out of her sleep breathing hard, it took as few moments before her eyes could adjust but when it did a bile rose in her throat she screamed but no sound came as she looked down at her sheets that was now covered in.BLOOD.  
  
She backed up when the walls seemed to move in on her making her breathing come in harsh gasps, she willed her body to move but it wouldn't obey 'NO this isn't happening' she thought frantically closing her eyes when her walls started to bleed 'Wake up' she repeated over and over.  
  
"Come with me" it, whispered soothingly, Sakura could feel herself going to it as its voice surrounded her. "Come with me"  
  
"NO let me go no. No" Sakura screamed when hands clamp her shoulders holding her down, she tried to pull against it but it was too strong.  
  
"Sakura sweetie open your eyes" a voice yelled a very warm voice. She opened them but didn't see anything all she was darkness.  
  
"I can't see you, help me" she cried desperately her breath in shallow gasps like she was being stifled. "I can't breath, I can't breathe," she repeated over and over.  
  
"Sakura your eyes aren't open, please" Syaoran yelled holding her close to him, he had woken up from her screaming but hadn't been able to wake her and he was getting worried, he didn't even notice when his mother and Wei walked into or when her face paled.  
  
"I can't see anything, my eyes are open" Sakura cried holding unto him tightly, he could feel her aura fading rapidly and knew that he had to do something to wake her up from what ever the night mare was. "Syaoran."  
  
"I'm right here, Sakura you have to wake up. Please just let me see you beautiful eyes" he pleaded shaking her lightly only making her grip tighten burying his head in her tousled hair he whispered achingly. "Please my love" making her cry harder as she buried her head in his neck, the blackness fading until she could see and smell him.  
  
"It was horrible, so horrible. I could feel and it, the warmth the familiar odor" Sakura whispered her breathing becoming leveled. " I didn't want to go with it" she added crying, Syaoran didn't know how long they stayed that way him rocking her like a baby whispering soothing words until Sakura fell asleep that was when Yelen finally spoke and her voice was relieved.  
  
"It won't happen again, she was too strong" she assured playing her hand on Syaoran's shoulder, he looked up at her his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Are you sure mother? Why was she calling out your name" Syaoran asked looking down at Sakura who seemed like a little child on her fathers lap.  
  
"It's a very sad story my son, Ling means no harm she's just angry"  
  
"She means no harm, she could have killed Sakura and my children" Syaoran snapped making his mother smile; he sighed looking down at his wife. "She won't try again?"  
  
"NO my son, she will not she only tries once then is satisfied. She only tried once to kill her sister" Yelen answered before leaving them with a smile on her face 'I'm sorry Ling' she thought closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
Syaoran was starting to believe his mother was right, it had been almost a week since Sakura's dream and nothing else had happen but the weather still had not improve. He had taken Sakura to see Naoko even though he had advised her not to leave when she was soo close after arguing he finally agreed to bring her but the driver was to take her home in one hour after he left.  
  
"I'm hurt that you never come to visit but its all right I'm heal" Sakura whined sitting on a bench close to Naoko's and Yang's apartment.  
  
"Sakura please you know I have to study for exams following spring break" Naoko laughed handing Sakura her ice cream. Sakura smiled taking a lick she wished the weather would improve.  
  
"I know so has Yang proposed yet?" Sakura asked making Naoko laugh resting back.  
  
"Nope I believe that Yukito will asked Rika before Yang gets enough courage to ask me. You haven't read the papers have?" Naoko asked when Sakura nodded no she frowned slightly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked softly.  
  
"Nothing is wrong except some people don't like the idea of us coming from Tomoeda a small town in Japan and taking all the eligible Hong Kong bachelors. I know that Syaoran wouldn't care less what people think but I know that Yang's family cares a great deal" Naoko stated sadly, Sakura didn't at all like what she was hearing and didn't want her friend being unhappy.  
  
"You mean they act mean towards you?"  
  
"No they are really nice but I just have the feeling, that they don't want their son to marry a no body. They won't get anything out of it" Naoko answered quickly, Sakura frowned thinking about what she said, she was just like Naoko but Syaoran didn't care he wanted to marry her but then his family got something out of it, they got the pure blood lines and magic from their joining.  
  
"DO you love him?" Sakura asked suddenly making Naoko jump.  
  
"Of course I love him, I've loved him from the first day he transferred to our school with Syaoran" Naoko answered passionately. "There isn't anything about him that you can't not love, and I know you know what I mean" Sakura nodded smiling.  
  
"And he loves you too, he might have taken longer to ask you out but we all know he loves you. I'm not a dense as everyone thinks" Naoko laughed at what Sakura said "You should see the way his eyes follow you, we all saw it at the Christmas party. He told you he loved you right?"  
  
"Yes he has but I don't want to cause any problems between him and his family. He loves his family dearly I'm thinking about transferring back to Japan and go to the same college as Chiharu"  
  
"NO you can't it'll break his heart, just give him more time. It was the same way with Syaoran and me but I loved him so I waited, wait until he makes his decision. He's just like Syaoran and when he makes it he doesn't change his mind" Sakura assured praying he wouldn't wait too long, she would have to talk to Syaoran about this.  
  
"Your right" Naoko stated smiling as she rested her head on Sakura's shoulder, "What's it like to be pregnant?"  
  
"It's the most incredible feeling to know that your growing a new life inside you but other then that it sucks I feel like I'm carrying around two watermelons" Sakura answered Naoko break out in fit of laughter along with Sakura.  
  
When her time was up she was informed that Syaoran would meet her home because he had a late meeting, on the way to the island it started to get dark and rain lightly even though it was just three.  
  
"This is scary" Sakura whispered getting out of the car when Chung opened the door with an umbrella. "I guess white wasn't the smartest thing to wear" she added making him laugh.  
  
"You're absolutely right" he said leading her to the door, Sakura closed the door behind her and walked into the waiting room where Yelen and the girls usually were but it was empty. She was about to leave when she felt the same warmth, walking to the door she looked out at the tree then she saw him, she knew it was he.  
  
"Come." she heard him say not wasting anytime she threw open the door like she was in trance and walked out in the pouring rain towards the tree where he was calling her.  
  
"Touya.I'm coming" Sakura yelled walking as fast as she could to him ignoring the crashing thunder and the striking lightening.  
  
"Hey Kaijuu hurry up" he called walking off as he waved to her, Sakura smiled at that how she missed hearing him call her that.  
  
"I'm coming Touya slow down" Sakura shouted happily  
  
Chung walked into the waiting room to keep Sakura's company only to find the doors open, walking to it fear ran through him when he saw Sakura yelling at something as she walked to the.GULLY.  
  
"Ying Fa no, come back" he yelled when Xiefia walked into the room, "Call the men and Master Li, the doctor tell them to hurry to the gully Ying Fa's going there she won't listen to me calling her" he yelled before running out in the rain, Xiefia gasped before running off yelling for help. Yelen was in a meeting with the elders when Xiefia broke through the door on the verge of hysteria.  
  
"Ying Fa, she's heading the gully Chung and some men went after her, Wei is calling Xiao Lang" Xiefia yelled frantically, Yelen was the first to get up and ran followed by Kai and Xiefia.  
  
"Ying Fa!!!" Chung shouted running followed by two men who were also calling out her name. He stopped short when he saw her and it, he saw what she was following, he couldn't believe his eyes she was following a woman.a very beautiful woman.  
  
"Come Sakura hurry" Touya called at the end of the gully waving her over as he walked on thin air but that's not what she saw, she saw a field of flowers. "Lets go hurry"  
  
"I'm coming" Sakura moving faster, when a pain cut her across her belly making her stop short. When she made an attempt to follow Touya she felt it again and cried out falling to her knees. She wasn't was going to let him get away "NO wait Touya help me" she called out trying to move but the pain got more frequent, she stopped gasping for breath until it subsided then she made an attempt to move but it struck her, her vision blur feeling the excruciating pain.  
  
"Sakura lets go" Touya yelled impatiently walking back to her but stopped short when he saw Yelen and Kai. "No it's not you," he whispered turning into his true form.  
  
"You leave her alone Ling, she's done nothing to you" Yelen ordered when Chung picked Sakura up but she struggled against him.  
  
"NO let me go it's Touya" Sakura yelled trying to get free but Kai held her hands in a tight grasp.  
  
"Your died Yelen, your died" Ling yelled watching them take Sakura away but she couldn't get passed Yelen all she saw was her bleeding sister.  
  
"Leave here" Yelen yelled moving closer making Ling back away. "Listen this has to end now, Please Ling. I'm not dead, don't do this leave Ying Fa alone"  
  
"No your dead I killed you but I didn't mean to I didn't" Ling cried, "They told me you were dead and that I killed you. I didn't know it was you I was angry but I loved you you're my sister"  
  
"I know please let this stop, I did love him but I loved you more. The elders made the decision not me, I didn't want it I didn't" Yelen whispered reaching out to touch her sister but Ling stepped back.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it was a mistake I didn't mean to" Ling yelled and jumped over the ledge like she did many before but this time she knew it was Yelen who cried out and this time she wouldn't relive the event of the tragic night.  
  
"I love you dear sister rest in peace" Yelen whispered before walking away, right now Sakura needed her attention.  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
"What should I do?" Yang asked looking at Syaoran, they had been talking for a while and still didn't get anywhere.  
  
"Do you love her?" Syaoran asked wanting so badly to leave but he couldn't not until that man came back.  
  
"Of course that's what I've been telling you for the passed hour" Yang answered sighing, he knew what Naoko was feeling but then he didn't want to go against his family.  
  
"Then marry her, if you love her enough you shouldn't care about what your family thinks. You're the only son who can run the company, the only person capable of taking over your father's business. Its your life do what will make you happy, I didn't care what my family thought when I wanted to marry Sakura all that mattered was that I loved her and she me" Syaoran stated glancing at the clock, it was 2:55 that meant that Sakura was on her way home where he should be.  
  
"Your right but then your family couldn't just throw out the Li Clan leader but I doubt you would have cared" Yang said sighing, he knew he loved Naoko more then anything and he didn't want to lose her. "I've all ready bought the ring just haven't got the nerves to ask but I'm going to"  
  
"Good" Syaoran said when the man finally came back. "Is that it?"  
  
"Yes Li this is it do you want to go over it now? By the way tell your lovely wife I said hi," the man said getting a glare from Syaoran.  
  
"Let's see so I can get out of here," Syaoran said when Yang got up to see the contract but before they could get in anything his cell phone rang. "Hold on, Li" he said answering it, Yang watched as his face paled and knew automatically that it had to do with Sakura.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked watching Syaoran grab his coat.  
  
"Babies, call" was all he said before the door slammed shut.  
  
"We'll do this later, you can go" Yang said taking charge as he picked up the phone and dialed Naoko.  
  
  
  
Yelen.  
  
She looked down at Sakura as she wiped her face with a wash clothe "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel horrible" Sakura answered breathing hard, out of the corner of her eye she saw the doctor come her way with a needle "What are you going to do with that?" she yelled holding unto Yelen's hand.  
  
"For the pain Mrs. Li" he answered nervously.  
  
"If you come any closer to me with that you'll be sorry" Sakura snapped glaring hard at him, Yelen waved the man away and smiled down at Sakura who gave a weak one. "Tell me about Ai Ling" she whispered closing her eyes.  
  
"She was my older sister and very beautiful" Yelen answered remembering the past. "And was the Clans leader's wife" she added with remorse Sakura opened her eyes at the mention of that with disbelief making Yelen smile "No one speaks of her not even Xiao Lang knows about it. She was the favored one of the two of us so she was chosen to be this wife of Xiao Lang's father my late husband but after the marriage they found out that she couldn't have children, she had miscarriages and I was the one who comforted her"  
  
"She felt betrayed didn't she?" Sakura whispered brokenly.  
  
"She was felt very betrayed when I was chosen to be the wife it was after she lost her fourth child. I wanted to tell her and explain but the elders sent a messenger. She never forgave me and she even tried to kill me and Xiefia at least that was what I was told"  
  
"I dreamt it, she didn't though and was told that you were dead so she ran from the guards and fell into the gully not knowing it was you who called out her name, I'm sorry"  
  
  
  
Syaoran burst through the front doors and headed for the stairs ignoring all the people he passed, when he reached his room his sisters where at the door. "Is she all right?" he yelled flying in the room making his mother and the doctor jump.  
  
"Xiao Lang calm down" Yelen said but knew that there was no use wasting time, he wouldn't calm until he knew for a fact that she was okay.  
  
"Well?" he snapped moving to the bed, Sakura was sweating her body pale "IS she sleeping?"  
  
"No, she's having contractions but it's not time and she won't take any pain killers. She said she wanted a natural birth," the doctor answered as calm as he could. "Something must have given her the scare to push the delivery"  
  
"Come doctor lets leave him" Yelen said softly leading him to the door.  
  
"Ying Fa I'm here" Syaoran whispered praying to god she would be all right, she just had to be all right. Taking her small hand in his as he bent and gave her a kissed on the forehead.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" she whispered making him smile slightly before giving her a kiss on the lips. "Better" she said clutching his hand when a pain shot through her. "Syaoran they wouldn't let me go," she whispered trying to smile. "They knew there was danger and wouldn't let me go"  
  
"Everything is going to be all right," Syaoran whispered softly but deep down he didn't know that for sure. When his mother and the doctor came back Sakura was asleep "How long?"  
  
"A couple of hours the most, she is ready to deliver but the babies won't come" the doctor answered "You can't be inside here I would suggest you go down stairs, its safer." he stop short at the glare Syaoran gave him.  
  
"I'm not leaving her," he growled but two hours later he found himself in the living room tied to a chair with his sisters, Yang and Naoko everyone else had been cleared out of the house. Syaoran's mood and the weather was the same, he felt anger and fear building inside him and it would build because the doctor was wrong Sakura didn't have the babies in hours in fact she didn't have the babies two days after by now everyone had arrived and tension grew in the living room not one person said a word. Tomoyo clutched to Eriol tightly scared to death, Naoko the same with Yang who had been there for the whole two days, this for him made his decision to marry Naoko right away. Rika and Fujitaka comforted each other because Yukito and Yelen was with Sakura with the other doctor and machines they had brought the island. Syaoran was a nervous wrecked, he hadn't been allowed to see Sakura, he hadn't been allowed near the room or stairs, he hadn't slept or eaten for that matter and he hadn't stop pacing.  
  
"Xiao Lang please sit down your making us dizzy, why don't you go and get some rest" Fanfren said looking at her younger brother who was now deciding that he would never again make Sakura pregnant two children was enough. She sighed because he didn't hear a word she said, Fujitaka was going through the same thing old memories of his wife were coming alive again but this time it was his daughter.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Takashi Yamazaki, Mei Lin and Kahn" Wei said whom was two suffering from this waiting, everyone jumped visibly hearing his voice when Takashi and a worried Chiharu walked in the room with Mei Lin and her husband, they had left the kids with a nanny deciding it was smarter not to bring them and everyone in the room realized that too.  
  
"Any thing?" Mei Lin asked looking worriedly at her cousin, who was not staring out the window, everyone nodded no as they sat down. About an hour later the doctor appeared at the door looking pale everyone gulped not wanting to know what he had to say.  
  
"Master Li" he said his voice booming in the deadly quite room, maids in the hall stop short listening carefully. Syaoran didn't even bother to hear what he was going to say as he rushed passed him and up the stairs, his mother and Yukito at the door waiting for him.  
  
"What's the news?" Eriol said standing up. "Well tell us," he snapped barely feeling Sakura's aura.  
  
"She's given birth to a healthy baby boy and girl but it doesn't look too good for her" he answered making the girls break out in tears, kero held unto Fujitaka's shirt tightly trying to hold back his own tears but he knew that the gaki wouldn't let her die.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran said caressing her cheek, she looked up at him sleepily with a weak smile.  
  
"Have you looked at your son and daughter?" Sakura whispered softly, "I held them briefly aren't they beautiful"  
  
"They are they look just like you, How are you feeling?" Syaoran asked holding her hand tightly, Sakura looked up her husband who was exhausted she could tell he didn't get any sleep at all and tear sprung from her eyes.  
  
"Weak.you'll be a great father" she answered, she didn't know if it was her own tears but she could have sworn she felt something wet hit her face and she knew he was crying.  
  
"And you a mother, you'll be the best mother" Syaoran stated rested his head against hers, Sakura couldn't find the words to speak but she found the strength to nod no fighting back her own tears. "Yes, and we'll grow old together and tell our grandchildren our stories" he stated not noticing Fujitaka was standing in the door but couldn't get any further.  
  
"Please stop, your making this harder," Sakura pleaded kissing his cheek "Its not going to hurt" she whispered soothingly, her voice becoming fainter. She didn't want to leave him, her babies and family, she didn't want to. "And I'll see my mother and brother" she cried trying to make it easier but it had the opposite affect.  
  
"Dammit YOU listen to me, you can't die, not yet we need you" Syaoran yelled brokenly hugging her tightly to him. "Your father needs you, our children, friends, my family and staff. I NEED you, I love you, please don't leave me. I'll never forgive you, you hear me I'll never for give you" he said fiercely trying to think of someway to make her stay. "You're my life, you hear me my life with out you I'm nothing.Ying Fa we're soul mates if you die I die. So you see you can't die because I'm still alive" but Sakura was hearing less and less of what he was saying as she lost consciousness  
  
"NO I don't want to die I can't, please I can't."  
  
"Don't you want to be with us?"  
  
"NO I don't want to be with you not yet, please"  
  
"There's nothing I can do, you are the only one who can change it"  
  
"I don't want to die.  
  
  
  
  
  
Four years later.  
  
  
  
The back yard of a large house was filled with the sound of children playing, as the grown up talk about the old times.  
  
"I say we're getting old," Mei Lin laughed holding her one-year-old baby girl, who looked just like her father. Chiharu and Naoko stuck out their tongues making the others laugh.  
  
"SO what lets see you have two kids Mei Lin the oldest of all our children, I have four" Tomoyo said making everyone laugh. "SO what we love children" she said winking at Eriol who was holding their one month old son. "Rika and Dr. Yukito are working on number two, Yang and Naoko are working on three just like Takashi and Chiharu by the way this is a lovely house"  
  
"Thank you" Chiharu said smiling, as she looked at all her best friends in the whole world. "It was a good year," everyone laughed hearing what she said. Syaoran wasn't listening as his mind wondered to his wife but that ended quickly.  
  
"Otou-san, Xiao is using his water gun on me" a four-year-old girl yelled running into Syaoran's arms for shelter.  
  
"Xiao stop" Syaoran said to his son whose real name was Xiao Long meaning Little Dragon.  
  
"Dad, Mei Hua started it," he whined brushing his brown hair off his face showing his emerald eyes. " Jet and Taharu knows the truth," he said walking up to his father.  
  
"I don't know what'll do with the two of you" Syaoran sighed smiling as he hugged them when the other kids came running well at least the ones that were walking, up for snack time.  
  
"Daddy." Mei Hua said giggling when Syaoran looked down he got a soaked face but held unto Mei Hua who was trying to get away laughing.  
  
"You little monster" Syaoran growled holding unto the both of them, as the others went inside the house, Syaoran followed behind with his two handing on his arms.  
  
"Are we still going home after tomorrow?" Mei Hua asked sadly.  
  
"Well we don't have but it's up to." Syaoran broke off smiling at the sight before him, Mei Hua squealed running with Xiao Long. "It's about time you got back, did you get lost in this house?" he asked making everyone laugh.  
  
"Yeah right when your place if a palace" Takashi stated smiling "We welcome you madam to our humble home" he said bowing which made everyone laugh. "Next vacation we'll all come to your place"  
  
"As a matter of fact I didn't but the boys had to stop and see everything there was so it made the trip longer," she answered almost falling over when Mei Hua and Xiao Long hugged her.  
  
"One you would think she was gone for ever" Tomoyo commented taping everyone. "NO comment?" she asked looking at them."  
  
"Hoe?" they all said looking at her, Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh at her best friend and kids.  
  
"Syaoran I believe you have five children instead of four" Yang said holding his daughter who had Naoko's hair and his eyes.  
  
"Very funny guys" Sakura laughed, Syaoran leaned against the door and smiled fondly at his wife and kids.  
  
"Hey Syaoran how do you survive with all those innocent emeralds?" Rika asked smiling, he didn't hesitate before answering.  
  
"It's hard but I don't know what I would do not seeing them, I'm just glad they got my hair" he answered everyone laugh hearing his response.  
  
"I swear it's just like you to have everything in twos" Eriol said smiling sweetly everyone nodded "I remember when Syaoran found out that Sakura wasn't died the fool of a doctor gave her too much pain killer knocking her out"  
  
"I've never seen anyone run that fast" Takashi asked laughing at the memory "But I would have been furious too" he added holding Chiharu with love in his eyes.  
  
"That same night I proposed to Naoko" Yang laughed remembering how everything went.  
  
"And Eriol and I held Li back from killing the doctor" Kahn said laughing. "But then his wife made him send the poor man back to school instead of making him lose his license"  
  
"I didn't want him making the same mistake, besides we have the great Yukito" Sakura stated proudly.  
  
"My poor husband, when ever we hear Sakura is pregnant, we make sure to buy two of everything," Rika said.  
  
"I never knew twins ran in your family" Yukito said hugging Rika from behind.  
  
"They don't, I don't know how he's doing it" Mei Lin answered making Sakura and Syaoran blush and everyone laugh.  
  
"What's your secret Li?" Kahn asked.  
  
"Like Eriol said I do everything in twos" Syaoran answered making Sakura turn deep red "Next time I'll do it in fives" he added wholeheartedly and the house roared with laughter.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura gasped hugging her husband tightly "Your hopeless" she giggled looking up at him.  
  
"And you my dear is gorgeous," he whispered before kissing her thoroughly.  
  
"Gah grown ups are nasty" Jet said his friends nodded.  
  
"Yep they are" Xiao Long agreed along with Taharu  
  
"No there not I think it's romantic" Mei Lin sighed with Maria, Tomoyo and Eriol's oldest child.  
  
"Too bad this is our last night together," Yukito said raising a wine glass like all the others before they made a toast to a long life.  
  
  
  
China.  
  
The master and mistress is home" a man yelled through out the household, it was after eight when three cars pulled up in the front. Yelen came running in the hall with a smile on her face two weeks without her beloved grandchildren were too much.  
  
" Grand ma" they yelled running through the door, Yelen was seeing twos as she hugged each of them tightly. "Mei Hua, Xiao Long, Touya and Xiao Rae I missed you"  
  
"I missed you two," they in unison then giggled before running off to find Wei.  
  
"You two are late" she said looking at her son and daughter in law.  
  
"Mei Hua insisted we stop at the mall Syaoran promised her a stuffed animal," Sakura answered giving Yelen a hug. "But we're here"  
  
"Yes unfortunately its late, lets go have dinner before it gets cold" Yelen said leading the way, laughter echoing through out the house as the helpers welcomed back their little lords and lady.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
Sakura placed the framed picture on the fireplace and sighed happily looking at all the familiar faces. In it was Tomoyo, Eriol and their four children in age order Maria, Anthony, Moyo and Eli, then came Chiharu and Takashi with their three, Taharu, Tak, and Sky; next was Naoko and Yang with Tai, Lola and Alec, then was Rika and Yukito with Kito and Lisa; Mei Lin and Kaho with Jet and Mei finally Syaoran and her with their growing family, Xiao Long, Mei Hua, Touya and Xiao Rae who was two. Sakura sighed contently looking at all her pictures on the fireplace when Syaoran hugged her from behind nuzzling her neck. "What's on your mind?" he asked softly kissing her neck, Sakura sighed resting against his bare chest.  
  
"Just looking at your growing family, aren't they heavenly?" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"They are when do you want to give Touya and Xiao Rae a little sister or brother" Syaoran whispered teasingly.  
  
"I thought you did everything in two?" Sakura replied, she giggled when he suck on her neck.  
  
"I do don't you like two? Or maybe three?" Sakura turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck with a bright smile on her face; she saw his eyes drop to her lips and giggled.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Sakura teased Syaoran smiled wickedly at her as he pulled her unto him; Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him softly as he carried her to their bed laying her down he climbed over her, turning the lights out before capturing her lips in a kiss.  
  
"Never" he finally answered tickling her, Sakura squirmed under her husband before breaking out in fits of giggles.  
  
"Syaoran (gasps) stop" she laughed trying to get out from under from him but he had her pinned, Sakura pulled him head down to her and ran her tongue over his lips seductively making Syaoran melt and kiss her back.  
  
"Hey no fare" he whined when she switched placed pinning him to the bed, Sakura laugh triumphantly looking down at him her eyes sparkling "YOU know I love you right?"  
  
"Of course sir and I hope you know that I'm head over heels for you" Sakura stated resting her head to his chest listening to his heart.  
  
"You've made me the proudest man alive my precious cherry blossom" Syaoran whispered pulling her up to him a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, the smile she gave him made his heart skip a beat.  
  
"I couldn't begin to tell you what you've made me feel my love" Sakura replied her face so close to his that he could feel her breath on his lips pulling her tightly to him he kissed her passionately before their opened and four figures crept inside closing it behind them.  
  
"All of you are five seconds late" Syaoran said to his children giving Sakura a final kiss before she moved over to the other side.  
  
"Touya fell asleep" Xiao Long said helping Touya and Xiao Rae on before he and Mei Hua got on, Syaoran was at the edge followed by Mei Hua, Xiao Rae, Xiao Long, Touya and finally Sakura.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Yes Mei Hua?" Syaoran said pulling the covers over them.  
  
"I think we're going to need a bigger bed soon" she answered making Syaoran and Sakura laugh.  
  
"I'll make note of that darling now which story do you want to hear?" Syaoran asked chuckling at her cuteness.  
  
"Tell us about the switch card, I all ready miss Cerberus" Xiao Long said kero had agreed to stay with Sakura's father and keep his company.  
  
"All right" Syaoran said starting the story, is was a ritual to them, every night they would tell them a story about the cards and other adventures. "One night.  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had more children and spent the rest of their life in love and in each other's arms. Syaoran's kisses still made her weak in the knees and her smile made his heart skip a beat. Just like their children they told their grandchildren their stories of love, friendship and adventure and they all kept it alive in their hearts. People asked them what was the secret to a happy marriage and Sakura answered 'Love is the secret, without that one is incomplete'  
  
Just between you and me they had many more adventures but that's another story.  
  
~~**~~This is really the end.^__^~~**~~  
  
Author's note: I hope that you guys enjoyed this, and it is really the end of Growing up my very first story. Thank you all for being patient with me and my error Hehehe, ne ways JA. 


End file.
